After Titanic
by spikessweetgirl75
Summary: A rewrite of my very first Titanic fanfiction. Jack and Rose had survived Titanic. Now they must survive what comes after.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Like Caught Between Worlds, this is a rewrite of an earlier story. This time I'm rewriting my very first fan fiction that I had ever written, After Titanic. After rereading it, I felt that the story wasn't good, I definitely wasn't as satisfied with it as I am with A Life That's Good. I feel like I'm a much better writer now and the story deserves the same level of writing as my come back story had gotten. So I'm redoing After Titanic. It probably won't be updated regularly though since I have so many stories in progress already. Anyway, if you have read After Titanic before, I hope that you enjoy this new version. Of a nearly ten year old story.)

 **Chapter One**

Rose stared up at the night sky, singing the song that Jack had sang to her while they were at the bow of Titanic just two hours ago. Two hours that felt like over a thousand years ago now. So much had happened since then, her mind was totally overwhelmed. All she could do was lay there on her back, quietly singing what she thought of as their song.

"Come Josephine in my flying machine...and it's up she goes...up she goes..."

She sang the lyrics over and over again, trying to ignore the horror of her situation. If she just concentrated on the lyrics, she wouldn't notice the heavy quiet. The dead bodies. The biting cold. It all just wouldn't matter.

Suddenly a beam of light filled her world and the lyrics that were pretty much keeping her sane faded away. A distant voice pulled her back to the real world. Back to her desperate situation.

"Hello! Is there anyone alive out there?!" The voice called, seemingly getting more distant as time ticked by.

Coming to attention, Rose forced herself to turn onto her side in order to see where the voice was coming from, making sure that it was not just some figment of her imagination. Her eyes widened when she saw the boat making it's way among the dead bodies in search of survivors. Hope broke through the bleak darkness that had filled her heart.

A boat! A boat had finally came back to save them! She almost couldn't believe her eyes, but she had to. She couldn't let the chance of survival pass her up.

"Jack," Rose urgently shook Jack's frozen hand that was tightly gripping her own. He was so still with ice framing his face and laced through his hair. Looking at him, she assumed that he was just asleep. It didn't occur to her that it could be anything else. "There's a boat. There's a boat, Jack."

He didn't move. He just floated there, with no sign of life. She frowned, not understanding why he wasn't waking up. It was the moment they've been waiting for. Rescue! He had to wake up!

"Jack! Wake up! There's a boat!" Her voice was nearly gone, thanks to the cold, but the fear it contained was unmistakable. Why wasn't he waking up? Why didn't he open his eyes and say something? A joke, or a snort. Some kind of sign that he was still with her.

If she was honest, that promise he had forced her to make had scared her. He wanted her to promise to live life without him, but didn't Jack understand that he was her entire reason for living now? That everything they had talked about on Titanic, there was no point in doing them if he wasn't with her.

"Jack...there's a boat...," realization hit her like a brick. Jack wasn't moving. He wasn't talking. He wasn't giving any sign of life. That promise he had gotten from her was his good-bye. He was gone, leaving her in the world alone.

A sob burst from Rose as she laid her cheek against his frozen hand, willing to just forget about her promise and lay there and die right along with him.

"Can't I get any sleep around here?" His voice was weak, but it was there and renewed Rose's will to live. She lifted her face to see him lightly smiling at his attempt at a joke.

Instant relief washed through her as she stared into his blue eyes. He was alive! She knew it! He wouldn't let her down! Like he had said earlier on Titanic, he was a survivor!

"There's a boat! We'll miss if if we don't hurry," She pointed to the silhouette of the lifeboat and the officer still yelling for a response as he got further and further away. Rose felt her hope begin to sink again. What if it was already too late? The boat was obviously too far away for a human voice to reach and she doubted that her and Jack had any strength left to swim for it.

Jack followed where Rose was pointing and panic filled him as well. This was their one and only chance at rescue. He dared not let it get away. "Come back!" He yelled as loudly as he could, but in his weakening condition, it wasn't very loud. "We're over here! Come back!"

But the boat didn't come back. It got further and further away. It was obvious that they weren't going to be heard. Not like this.

Losing hope, Rose felt tears fill her eyes. It couldn't end like this. She had just found Jack. She had just gained freedom from the oppressive world that she had grown up in. She couldn't lose it all now! She looked around for something, anything to use to gain the officer's attention and nearly laughed when she saw it. A whistle, stuck in the mouth of a newly dead crew member. The thought of using it grossed her out, but there was no other choice. Their case was hopeless enough as it was. She could feel the life going out of Jack's hands as he remained in the freezing water and she knew that she wouldn't last much longer herself. The whistle was their last chance.

Still holding on tightly to Jack's hand, she slipped off of the board that had been holding her out of the water and managed to pull Jack over to where the dead officer floated on a piece of debris. Moving fast, she yanked the whistle out of the dead man's mouth and placed it in her own, trying not to think about where it had just been. With the last of her strength, she blew on the whistle, determined to make the officer in the boat hear her. Determined to get both herself and Jack to safety so that they could live their dreams.

"Come about!" a voice hollered, shining a light right on Jack and Rose.

Smiling with satisfaction, Rose fell into unconsciousness, sure that she and Jack were rescued. Now all she had to do was rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _(A/N: Had nothing else ready to post, so here's chapter 2 of After Titanic:) Thank you for all the replies to this story so far. I really appreciate it:))_

Rose woke up facing a plain white ceiling. She looked around, taking in her surroundings. Where was she? How did she get there? Where was Jack and was he still alive? All of these questions swirled in her aching head, causing her to frown in frustration.

"I see that you're awake now," a blond haired nurse with friendly blue eyes and a bright cheerful voice replied as she entered the room to see Rose looking around. "We were beginning to wonder if you ever would, you poor dear."

Looking at the nurse, Rose was reminded of Molly Brown, one of the few first class women that she had come to admire. "Where am I?"

"In the infirmary of the Carpathia, of course. You poor thing, you had nearly died out there. Rest is the best thing for you now," The nurse strolled over to Roses' bed and began to fluff her pillows, much to the red-head's annoyance. She didn't want her pillows fluffed. She wanted Jack!

"The infirmary?" Rose frowned, slowly processing the information.

"Yeap. The infirmary. You've been out for two whole days now. We were thinking that you weren't going to survive."

Rose could barely think. She could only think of one thing. Finding Jack. He had to be here somewhere. He had been alive when she had blown the whistle. He must still be alive now! "Jack...where's Jack?"

"There, there. That's enough questions. It's time to rest. Getting all upset is not going to help anything," The nurse cooed sympathetically.

"But you don't understand, the man who was with me...where is he? I have to know..."

"Sleep," was the nurse's final command as she strolled out the door, failing to answer Rose's question.

Frustrated, Rose laid there and tried to gain control of her reeling emotions. The nurse was right about one thing. Getting all upset was not going to help her find Jack. If anything, it would hinder her search.

Damn it, there had to be someone who could tell her something about Jack. Even if he was dead, knowing that would be better than not knowing anything at all.

"Oh Jack, where are you?" Rose whispered, her voice bordering on tears.

"Rose," a familiar voice, barely a whisper, spoke out.

Startled, Rose looked around. She had thought that she was alone, the person, whoever it was, had been so quiet. They must have been asleep. Was it Jack? Did she dare to hope?

"Rose...is that you?" The voice spoke again when she had failed to answer.

Half afraid to look to see who it was talking to her, in fear that the voice belonged to someone in first class, namely Cal, Rose turned to face a closed curtain that was hiding the other person from view. Knowing that she probably shouldn't get up, but not caring, she slid out of bed and onto wobbly legs. She stumbled over to the closed curtain and pulled it aside to reveal Jack, who was pale and looked to be very weak, but his blue eyes, when they looked upon her, were as bright as ever and his face immediately lit up with joy and relief.

"Jack!" Rose cried, feeling the same emotions that he must be feeling at seeing her alive. "You're alive! I thought...I thought that maybe you didn't make it after all. You were so weak!" She rushed to his bedside and threw her arms around him. She couldn't help but notice how cool his hands were and how week his embrace was when he hugged her back.

"I'm a survivor, remember? It'll take a lot more than an iceberg hitting a ship to do me in," he gave a weak laugh, trying to keep the atmosphere light, even though the emotions that they were both feeling were pretty heavy.

"Oh Jack," Rose began to sob, the meaning of the tragedy really hitting her. They had been through so much in the past several hours. They had seen so much. How were they ever going to process it all. "We could have died..."

"Shhh, Rose, don't even think about that," Jack gently stroked her hair. He didn't want to think about what had almost happened. Thinking about it...remembering all they had been through...all that they had lost...it was too much for him to handle at the moment. "We did survive and everything will be alright now. You'll see."

"Oh, I see that you've found your friend," The nurse returned, breaking the emotional moment between them. "Now it's back to bed with you. You both need your sleep."

The nurse headed towards Rose, but the red-head just glared at the woman as she tightened her hold on Jacks' hand.

"I am not leaving his side," Rose's voice was strong and determined. She was not going anywhere. "He needs me."

"Come now, don't be like that. I am sure that he understands. He wants you to get your rest as well so you can get your strength back as soon as possible," The nurse tried to soothe Rose, but Rose wasn't having it.

Seeing that Rose was going to put up a fight, Jack spoke up. "She's right, Rose. That is what I want. The sooner that you're better, the sooner that we can start our lives again," he pushed a red curl out of her eyes. "Go to bed Rose."

"But Jack...," She looked at him with pleading eyes, silently begging him to let her stay at his side. She needed to be with him. She needed to make sure that nothing would happen to take him away from her. Why couldn't he see that?

"Go to bed, Rose. I'll see you in the morning. Don't worry, I'll be right here, just the next bed over," Jack reassured her as he gently caressed her hand. "For me, Rose. Go to bed. Get some sleep. You really do look exhausted."

Roses' shoulders slumped in defeat, realizing that she couldn't say no when he asked her like that. Really, she couldn't refuse him anything.

"Alright. I'll go. But as soon as I wake up, I'm going to be at your side and no one will be able to make me leave. Not even you."

"Fair enough," Jack smiled, pleased that he had won. He then yawned, beginning to feel tired himself. "Good night Rose."

She sighed, still not moving, yet knowing that she had no choice. "Good night Jack."

She leaned down and lightly kissed him, before allowing the nurse to lead her back to the bed. Now that she knew that Jack was alive and well, she could sleep somewhat peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

_(AN: I'll have another chapter of When Angels Cry up tomorrow probably, but for now here's another revised chapter of After Titanic:) Enjoy!)_

Chapter 3

When Rose woke up, she was relieved to find Jack sitting in a chair next to her bed, her hand held tightly in his. His lovely blue eyes were on nothing but her. She had to admit, she couldn't stop looking at him either.

"Jack," She smiled, feeling that she should say something.

"Hello sleepy head. It's about time you got up," Jack gave her a warm smile.

"What time is it? How long did I sleep?"

"It's about noon. For someone that didn't want to go to bed last night, you sure did sleep the morning away. Breakfast is well over," He chuckled, bending down to kiss her forehead. He smiled when his eyes met hers again. "It's a good thing that you're just in time for lunch."

Rose sat up and stretched, feeling the happiest that she has ever been since they had been rescued. Both herself and her beloved Jack were safe, warm, and most importantly, alive. Now she was indeed hungry and ready for lunch. She couldn't even remember the last time that she had eaten.

"The nurse said that it was okay if we wanted to go outside and explore the ship some. She said that the exercise would do us good," Jack smiled, taking her hand. Rose couldn't help but notice that it was now warm instead of cool and the color in his cheeks had now returned.

Rose bristled at the mention of the nurse, remembering how the woman had forced her to leave Jack's side the night before. "That awful nurse..."

"Come on, Rose. She's not awful at all. She was just doing her job last night. Besides, I wanted you to go to bed also. You don't think that I'm awful, do you?"

"Of course not. You're the love of my life, how could I ever think that you were awful? I just don't want to let you out of my sight, not even once. Not after all that we have been through," Rose wrapped her arms around him in a right hug once she was out of the bed. A part of her was afraid to let go, afraid that this was some dream and he would disappear.

He wrapped his arms around her as well, hugging her just as tightly as she was hugging him. "I felt the same way. I still do. That is why I have to ask you something, once we're alone."

Jack was now serious, pulling out of the hug so he could meet Rose's eyes.

"What is it, Jack?" She asked, curious. She had a feeling that she was going to like this question. She didn't know how she knew that she would, she just did. Another gut feeling to trust. "What do you want to ask me?"

"First, let's walk. I kind of what to see the ship."

Rose gave him a strange look. "Hey, you said it was lunch time and I'm starving. I haven't eaten since tea time yesterday."

Jack had to laugh. "Ah, there's the spoiled brat."

Rose gasped, pretending to be offended. "Mr. Dawson, how dare you. That is a very inappropriate thing to call a lady, much less how to treat her."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I did not mean to offend. So you're hungry, huh?"

"Yes I am. And may I remind you, Mr. Dawson. I hate caviar."

"Of course," Jack snorted, fully amused. "Alright then. We'll head to the dining area first and then we'll take that walk along the deck, where I will ask you my question."

Rose was far from satisfied. She wanted to know what Jack had to ask her. But she was more hungry than curious. She could wait. "Lead the way."

…..

It took them five minutes to find the third class dining room and only thirty minutes to eat a steaming plate of tuna casserole and hot coffee, warming them both up for the walk along deck. They ate in a comfortable silence. Usually Rose would find such silences uncomfortable, but with Jack she felt at ease. It was extraordinary to her.

Finally they were done and were ready to take that walk.

"Let's go. I kind of want to see the ship," Jack smiled, standing up out of his chair and holding out his hand.

Rose smiled and accepted the offer. After clearing their dishes, Jack pulled her out of the dining saloon and into the afternoon sun.

At first they walked in silence, neither of them knowing what to say to the other. Finally, it was Jack that broke the silence. "Nice day we're having. Even nicer the the first day on Tit..."

Jack stopped, remembering where he was and why. It felt so wrong to bring up Titanic. There had been so much loss of life...it still felt unreal. Yesterday he was spending time with Fabrizio and Tommy and now they were both gone and here he was. Free to go on with his life. It seemed so unfair.

"It's okay, Jack," Rose placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, her face spoke of understanding. "I remember it too. It's something that we won't be able to forget. But someday...it won't hurt so much...the pain of our losses will fade."

She smiled, trying to cheer him and herself up a little. "Besides, we still have each other. What more do we need?"

Jack just smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Yes we do and we always will. That's all we'll ever need."

Rose smiled and was about to lean in for a kiss when she spotted someone from the corner of her eye. She froze and gasped in dismay. It was Cal, her former fiancee. He was slowly moving through the crowd, searching every face he came across. He was obviously looking for her.

"Jack, there's Cal! He's most likely looking for me. What are we going to do?" She was terribly afraid. Cal had shot at them out of pure anger and jealousy and had tried to kill Jack more than once. If he found them, there would be trouble. He would definitely make her go back to first class. She looked to Jack, with a look of urgency and trust. He had gotten them this far. Surely he would be able to solve this situation as well.

Jack looked around for somewhere to hide and found it in a door just off the entrance to the dining area. "In here," He quickly pulled her into what looked to be a small office with a paper cluttered desk and a small chair to sit behind it. "He won't find us in here..."

Rose held her breath as she looked out a small porthole and watched Cal walk among the crowd, looking haplessly for his wayward fiancee.

Rose frowned as she felt a surge of hatred rise up inside of her. Oh how she hated that man for everything he had done to her and Jack. She'll never be able to forgive him, not as long as she lived. After today, she hoped to never see his face again!

Finally, he slumped his shoulders in defeat, accepting that he would not find the woman he was betrothed to. As far as he and Ruth were concerned, she was dead. Hanging his head, he walked back to first class, giving up the search.

"That was close," Jack breathed a sigh of relief, leading Rose out of the office. "If he had found us, I don't know what would have happened. I know that I'm nowhere near able to properly defend you against him."

"He would have forced me to marry him if he could...but it wouldn't happen. I'd run away. I rather die than become Mrs. Caledon Hockley," Rose hugged herself against the chill in the air.

"Don't say that Rose. Killing yourself is never the answer. Do I have to remind you of how we met?" Jack's face was grim as he gripped Rose's shoulders, suddenly afraid for her. He never wanted her to be that unhappy again. He was going to do all that he could to make sure that she wasn't. That the rest of her days were filled with sunshine and love.

"No, Jack. You don't have to remind me. Anyway, that's not really an option anymore now that I'm actually free from the man and mother," Rose gave a confident smile. "I promise, I'm fine."

Jack laughed at his own seriousness. Of course Rose wouldn't try that again. She was too smart and now knew that such an act wasn't the proper way out of any situation. He knew why he was being so serious. It was the question that he was going to ask her. It was the most serious question that he had ever asked anyone and it was laying on his mind like a heavy chunk of ice. It was best to go ahead and ask her now before their whole day was ruined.

"Rose," Jack stopped, suddenly feeling nervous. He inwardly cursed at himself, telling himself to stop stalling. To go ahead and ask her. After all, she loved him. She was here with him, not up in first class like she would have been if she didn't want to be with him. There was no reason in the world that she would say no.

"Yes Jack?" Rose asked, concern warming her gaze. She couldn't help but notice how nervous Jack had become and couldn't think of a reason why. There really was no reason to be. Not after all that they've done together on Titanic.

Jack paused and looked around, trying to find a perfect spot and found it just a few feet away, against a railing. "Come over here Rose," He took her hand and lead her over to where he wanted her to stand.

"Jack, what is this all about?"

Jack took a deep breath, deciding to jump right in and not waste anymore time. "Rose, I love you. I know that you told me in the water and I didn't answer, but I do. I love you too and I want us to spend our lives together."

"Jack?" Rose asked, confused on what he was getting at.

"I love you more than I have ever loved any other girl in my life. Heck, I knew that you were something special when I first saw you on Titanic that day. Do you remember?" The hope in his voice was clear. Did she even know? Did she remember? Please, let her remember...

"Of course I remember," Rose giggled, thinking back to that sunny day, when she had gotten irritated by Bruce Ismay and had gone out on the ship deck to look across the ocean and clear her mind. That was when she had first noticed the handsome blond man with the blue eyes. "That was the day when I knew that I couldn't marry Cal."

"Well, for me, that was the day that I knew that I had found my soulmate. When we walked the deck, and you told me your dreams about being a dancer or a moving picture actress...revealing your true spirit...that was when I knew that I loved you for sure. I have loved you from that moment on, even though I thought that it was impossible. That I didn't have a chance in hell of actually having a life with you."

"Oh Jack...," Rose felt her heart swell up in her chest, having a feeling that she knew what was coming and what her answer was going to be. As if it could be anything else.

Jack placed two fingers against her lips, silencing her. He needed to get this out without any interruption. "That was what was behind that talk we had in the gymnasium. That night in the car, when we first made love...that was when I absolutely knew for sure, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that you were indeed my soulmate and that now leaves only one thing for me to do," Jack took a deep breath, pushing away all the nervousness that he felt. "Miss. Rose Dewitt Bukater...will you do me the honor...of becoming my wife?"

There. He did it. He had asked the biggest question of his young life and now all he needed was Rose's answer.

"Jack...that was beautiful. I love you too...twice as much. I...I knew that I loved you that night, when we were looking at the stars and we talked about making a wish. I had wanted to be with you so badly and thought that it could never happen...but here we are. Together. So of course my answer is yes! Yes, I will become your wife! As soon as possible," Rose cried, tears of joy was streaming down her face.

She couldn't describe the feelings swirling inside of her at that moment. She had been so against marrying Cal. The engagement had been horrendous. But this one with Jack...if filled her with a joy that she had never thought possible.

Smiling, she pulled Jack into a passionate kiss. There were no words for how much she loved him. She thanked God for his survival, that he hadn't perished in those freezing waters. She was sure that despite her promise, she wouldn't have been able to go on without him.

Jack hugged her back and smiled before releasing her, taking her hand in his. It was getting cold and it was best to return to the infirmary before either of them had a relapse. "You've made me the happiest man on earth."

Rose laughed. "Good. I would never want to make you anything but happy."

He kissed her hand and rubbed it, hoping to warm it up some. "Let's get back inside. The last thing we need is to catch a cold. Then that nurse really won't let us back outside."

Rose laughed at this, feeling happy and as light as a feather. The smile never left her face as Jack lead her back to the infirmary, where their worried caregiver was waiting with warm blankets and steaming cups of hot chocolate.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It's been two whole days since Jack's marriage proposal. Since then, the lovers had made friends with not only the captain of the Carpathia, but they made two new friends in steerage as well. Actually, they were more acquaintances who were charmed by the young couple. When they heard of Jack's and Rose's plans, the girl loaned her a white dress to wear and the girl's older brother had loaned Jack a simple suit that was deemed good enough to get married in.

Now it was time for the ceremony. Jack knew about the superstition of it being bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, but that's all it was. A superstition. He just didn't believe in all of that stuff. He quickly found Rose and took her hand in his.

"Nervous?" He asked.

"No. Not as long as I have you. I'll probably never be nervous again," Rose smiled, desperately wanting to kiss him. She wished that they hadn't agreed to wait until the captain announced them man and wife to kiss again. She longed for his kiss right at that moment.

"I'll see you up there, Rosebud. I love you," he caressed her cheek before turning around and heading up to where the captain was waiting, not giving her a chance to respond.

"I love you too, Jack. I can't wait to be Mrs. Dawson," She whispered to herself, clutching the bouquet in her trembling hands. She guessed that she was nervous after all. But why wouldn't she be? This was the love of her life. She wanted to make him a good wife, but wasn't even sure if she knew how. She couldn't cook, she couldn't clean, she's never been to the market. She was the very definition of a poor little rich girl and she was terrified when Jack found that out for himself.

The wedding march began to play. Pushing all of her doubts about her ability to be a good wife away, Rose stared up the red carpeted pathway that lead up to Jack and the smiling captain.

"I'm heading towards my future," Rose smiled to herself. And it was a future she actually wanted. It was funny how a few days ago, she dreaded the future, but now she was looking forward to it.

The captain stood beside Jack and gave his shoulder a supportive squeeze. Performing weddings was his most favorite aspect of his job, especially when the couple just radiated love like these two. "She sure is a beauty. Make her happy, lad. She's all you'll ever need."

Jack just smiled in return, inwardly agreeing with the captain. Rose was all that he was ever going to need. There was no question about it.  
Finally she reached the alter and happily smiled at Jack. Joy seemed to fill her whole being, lighting her face up like a light bulb.

"Hi Jack," She grinned once she had reached them.

"Hello Rose," Jack smiled back, his blue eyes brimming over with love.

"Let's begin," The captain replied, clearing his throat. "Since we don't have an audience, there's no need for a big speech. I'll just make this short and sweet. Do you Jack, take Rose, to be your lawfully wedding wife? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, through sickness and health, until death do you part?"

Jack rolled his eyes. As if there could ever be any other answer. "Yes. I do." There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Rose.

"And do you, Rose, take Jack to be your lawfully wedded husband? to have and to hold, for richer and for poorer, through sickness and health, until death do you part?"

Rose looked at the captain as if he was silly to ask such a obvious question. The answer was easy. It was the easiest answer she had to give. "I do."

"Well then, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

At first they stood there, trembling with joy and love, then Jack pulled Rose into a kiss that was the most sweetest, the most passionate kiss that they had shared so far. It was the perfect kiss to seal their marriage. They could now look to the future as husband and wife. There was no more obstacles standing in their way.

…..

Of course, their honeymoon was spent in the infirmary, where they had been spending most of their nights. But instead of sleeping in separate beds, the nurse had arranged for a double bed to be brought in for their use, and an office was converted into a bedroom to give them privacy. The nurses' wedding gift to them.

They now laid in bed, buried in each others arms after making love for the first time since their rescue. Rose couldn't help the happy sigh that escaped her. She had never been this happy before. If she had been, she couldn't remember.

"I'm so happy, Jack," She smiled at him, but the smile faded when she saw that he was deep in thought about something. She couldn't think of what it could be. Was it something serious? Was he regretting marrying her? Had he realized all the things that she had no idea how to do? She had to ask. "Jack...what's wrong? Do you regret marrying me? I know that I don't know how to do much, but I'm sure that I can learn given time..."

Jack snapped out of his reverie and laughed. How could Rose think such a silly thing? "No Rose. I don't regret marrying you," He sighed then,growing more serious, realization hitting him. "But you may regret marrying me. It just occurred to me that we have nowhere to go after the ship docks tomorrow. I have no money, nowhere in New York to stay. I don't see how I'm going to be able to support you."

"Don't worry about that now. We'll think of something. In the meantime, this is our wedding night. We shouldn't be so serious. We should be laid back and fancy free. It may be the last time we can be so for a while."

"You have that right," Jack chuckled. "Look, it doesn't matter to me what you can and can't do. You'll learn."

"And it doesn't matter to me how much money you do and don't have. We'll get by."

Jack smiled, stroking her hair. "I love you, Rosebud. I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy, Jack. I'm happy with you. I'll always be happy with you."

"Well then, I want you to always be with me. Forever," He kissed her hair and pulled her close. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was and that she was all his. Her love was the most precious gift that he had ever received.

Rose snuggled close to Jack as he tiredly yawned. It had been a long day and he was tired. It was time to get some sleep, if only he could stop looking at Rose.

"I guess you want to get some sleep," Rose looked away from his gaze. "We can figure out what we're going to do tomorrow when we disembark."

"Rose…good night, sweetie."

"Good night, darling. See you tomorrow," She shut her eyes and drifted off into a comfortable sleep, another day down, and tomorrow, their new life will begin.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Jack and Rose stood on the deck of the Carpathia, watching the first class disembark. The flash of cameras and shouts from the reporters waiting on the docks gave a chaotic air to the arrival of the Titanic survivors, something that neither Jack, nor Rose wanted any part of. They just wanted to peacefully get back on solid ground and be on their way.

"Names please?" an officer approached, a clipboard in hand.

"Dawson. Jack and Rose Dawson," Jack replied for the both of them. He couldn't help but grin, loving the sound of Rose's name attached to his. It was music to his ears. He proudly placed an arm around Rose, who was growing anxious to get off the ship.

"Thank you," The office nodded, before moving on to the next passenger.

"Man, that sounded good," Jack happily laughed. "Jack and Rose Dawson."

"Look at all of the reporters, Rose frowned, staring into the churning crowd. How were they supposed to get through all of that was completely beyond her. "Look at all of the reporters. They must be here about the Titanic. What do we do?"

Jack placed Cal's coat around her shoulders, wanting to keep her as dry and warm as possible, an impossible feat in this pouring rain. "Let's try to get pass them the best we can."

Rose frowned as she stuffed her hands into the coat pocket and hit something hard. She wrapped her fingers around the hard object and pulled out the heart of the ocean. She gasped in shock. She certainly hadn't been expecting that. Cal must have stuffed it in there. "Oh my god, Jack look! No matter what he had been chasing us!"

"What are we going to do with it? If we sell it, it could get back to Cal that you survived and then we'll never get a moment's peace," Jack frowned, not liking the necklace's reappearance at all. It had caused him enough trouble already.

"I don't know..."

"Well...maybe we should keep it somewhere safe. Somewhere that no one can bother it…"

"But where is that? We don't even have a permanent place to stay..."

Rose had a point. Where were they going to stay? They couldn't stay out here in the pouring rain. That was alright for Jack, but it wasn't for his Rose. She deserved a warm room and a warm bed. "Don't worry Rose. I'll think of something."

Placing a protective arm around her shoulder, Jack steered her off the ship and onto the crowded dock. Noticing that the reporters were steering to the right, Jack and Rose stepped to the left, avoiding the photographers and journalists who were shouting questions at the survivors and taking as many pictures as they possibly could.

They were just about to cross the street when a loud, familiar voice called out to them.

"Hey Jack Dawson! Is that you, darling?!" Molly Brown was heading their way, freshly finished with an interview, she had spotted the young couple and immediately had to approach them. "And is that Rose?! Darling, we all thought that you were dead! Poor Ruth is on bed rest!"

"Hi Molly," Jack smiled, pleased to see that it was her and not Rose's mother or former fiancee. The last thing they needed was a scene. Besides, he had instantly taken a liking to Molly Brown. She was a third class woman in a first class body, just like his Rose. Really, if it hadn't been for the kind woman, he doubted that he and Rose would be together now.

"What in the world happened to you two? Hockley had been all over the ship searching for Rose and poor Ruth is...well she's a shadow of herself these days. They're thinking you're dead, but here you are! As alive as daylight!"

Rose sighed. She hadn't really given her mother much thought since the rescue. She had worked so hard to keep out of sight of Cal, there simply hadn't been time. Really, there wasn't even a desire to see her mother at the moment. The woman had nearly ruined her life. If it hadn't been for Jack, she would have. She was just fine with her mother thinking she was dead. For now, anyway.

"I'm sorry that mother is having a hard time, but it's for the best that she thinks I'm dead," Rose looked Molly in the eye, hoping to get through to the woman why it was so important for her to remain dead to her own mother. She had seen first hand how horrible Cal and her mother had been to her. She knew how miserable she had been and how overbearing Ruth Dewitt Bukater was! If anyone should understand, it should be Molly. "In fact, Jack and I had just gotten married. I'm Rose Dawson now. Rose Dewitt Bukater had died along with the Titanic. It's for the best that we keep it that way. Mother and Cal won't give us any peace if they knew the truth."

"I understand, Rose. I do. I saw how they treated you on that ship, it was just awful. Don't worry. They won't be hearing of your survival from me," Molly nodded, indeed understanding Rose's reasons. She couldn't say that she blamed the girl for grabbing her own happiness with both hands. She would have too in the same situation.

Rose sighed in relief, happy that her impressions of the kind woman had been correct. "Thank you, Molly."

"And let me be the first to say congratulations to you two. I knew that you two were made for each other when I first saw you together that day on the deck. Jack sure fits you better than Hockley, anyway. Tell me, is there anything else I can do for you two other than keeping your secret?"

"Well, actually...there is something else you can do...," Jack bit his lip. He had given it some thought and had come to the conclusion that the important thing was to get Rose and the necklace somewhere safe. Somewhere warm and dry. In the meantime, he would go out and look for somewhere permanent. "Can you please let Rose stay with you until I can find us a place to stay?"

"Sure, darlin'. I'd be as pleased as punch to have you two staying with me. Come. We have...," Molly began, just for Jack to cut her off.

"No Molly, only Rose. I'm staying out here and looking for a permanent place to live. I just want to make sure that Rose is safe..."

"What? You can't be serious," Rose stared at Jack, her heart sinking, realizing that he wanted to spend the night apart. But why? Couldn't he see that she wanted to be with him, whether that meant sleeping under a bridge or not! She didn't care if she was cold and wet! Nothing mattered to her, just as long as she was with Jack. "No Jack, I'm not going anywhere without you."

Jack sighed. He knew that it was going to take some convincing. This was nothing new for him. "Rose please. Don't fight me on this," He looked into her tear-filled eyes and instantly hated himself. He hated that he had made he cry, but she had to understand why he had to do this.

"Jack, Rose is right. You two have just been married. It's not right that you two should be separated. Please let me put both of you up until you find a place of our own. I really don't mind. Come on, you let me help out once. Let me help you both now," Molly sided with Rose, squeezing the girl's hand, trying to reassure her that she'll get Jack to agree.

Jack had to admit, that he was tempted. He didn't want to be away from Rose for even a second, but he couldn't accept more charity. It was bad enough that he allowed himself to borrow that suit on Titanic. "Molly, I can't. I can only accept so much charity. Any more and we'd be taking advantage of you."

Molly was insulted. She may be a woman, but she had a good head on her shoulders, or so she liked to think she did. She was not one to be conned easily. "Listen here, sonny. Nobody takes advantage of Molly Brown. When I give you something, it's because I think that you're worth the investment and will get something back for my efforts. Besides, I don't mind helping out two young newlyweds in need. So please, for this dear girl's sake. Stay with her at the hotel I'm staying at. That way you both will be warm and dry and most of all together. And I can sleep easy knowing that Rose is safe."

Molly stared into Jack's eyes, making it clear that she will not accept anything else but a yes. She was not going to back down from this. Jack sighed, feeling himself cave. How could he argue with two head strong women?

"Well...since you are going to be so insistent. Fine. I'll stay too," he bit his lip, hating that he was accepting more help than he felt he deserved. But for Rose's sake, he'll accept it again.

"Oh thank goodness," Rose breathed in relief. She had been so afraid that Jack would insist and leave her alone. She really didn't think she could take a night away from Jack. Not so soon after what they had gone through. "Thank you Molly."

Molly waved away the thanks. "There's no need to thank me. Like I said, I don't mind helping out newlyweds in need. Besides, you two shouldn't be separated so soon after the tragedy. Now come on and let's hot foot it over to that hotel. The sooner we get out of this rain, the better," Molly grabbed waved down a car that would take them to the hotel and away from the crowd surrounding the now docked Carpathia.

...

The room that Molly had set them up in was just as big and luxurious as Rose's stateroom on board the Titanic. It was the perfect place to spend a quick honeymoon. Rose just wished that Jack thought so too. Ever since they've gotten settled he's been in a gloomy mood. He had yet to speak a word to her.

"Jack, say something. Please. Look, I know that you're not happy about accepting Molly's help, but this is for the best. We're dry, warm, and safe. At least for the next couple of days," Rose walked up behind her new husband and wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him tight. She couldn't help but relish the feel of his shirt against her cheek. It made him seem more real. He wasn't just a dream that she was going to wake up from and be alone, or worse...back under her mother's control.

"But Rose, I just don't know. I don't even know what I was thinking when I asked you to marry me. I am sure that Cal could take better care of you than I can. The man is filthy rich and I have nothing. Not even ten dollars in my pocket. I have nothing to offer you," Jack sighed forlornly. Seeing the opulence of the room was like being splashed with cold water and waking up from a dream. He had been hit with the cold hard fact that he had married a first class girl and had no way to give her the life that she was used to.

"Really Jack? You're worried about what you can and can't offer me? Let me tell you, you can offer me a lot more than Cal ever could. You can offer me freedom to be myself and unconditional love. That's something that Cal had wanted to take away from me," she squeezed him harder. "Believe me when I say that I'm more happy now, dirt poor, than I ever was filthy rich."

"I just don't want you to regret this," Jack sighed turning around and stroking her hair. "I guess I know that one way or another things will work out. That we'll find somewhere to stay even if we have to go to Chippewa Falls in order to find something. I just can't help but worry."

"Now that's an idea," Rose's eyes lit up with real interest. She definitely wanted to see the place where Jack grew up. Meet the people that knew him when he was a child. She bet that there were all kind of stories just waiting to be told. "Is the house you lived in still standing? Do you own it?"

"I guess...I mean...I haven't been there for five whole years. But we can check it out, I suppose. I don't know, Rose. I mean...it's been such a long time since I've stepped foot in that town," Jack's blue eyes grew dark with some kind of memory. "I don't even know if I'd fit in there anymore..."

" _I'll love you forever, Jack..."_

"Jack? Are you okay?" Rose frowned, not liking how quiet he had just became.

"I'm fine, Rose-bud. I was just remembering something. It's not important. I'll tell you what though, I'll keep Chippewa Falls in mind. It may be the only place that we have to go."

Jack was a person who believed in destiny. It had been his destiny to leave Chippewa Falls all those years ago. It had been his destiny to meet Rose, fall in love, and marry her. Now it may just be his destiny to return to Chippewa Falls and face the ghosts that were still there. Only time would tell.

"Jack?" Rose asked again, concerned. She had never seen Jack look so grim, not even when they both thought that they were going to die on Titanic.

"It's alright, Rose. Everything will be alright. I promise," Jack squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"You can always talk to me about anything. You know that, right?"

"Of course. Just like you can always talk to me," Jack chuckled. "I love you Rose. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"You are the best thing that's happened to me too, Jack. Now, take me to the stars. I demand it."

Jack laughed. "Well you certainly don't beat behind the bush."

"Life's too short for that," Rose grinned, giggling as Jack scooped her up in his arms.

"Well, since the lady insists…," He carried her over to the bed and laid her down on her back. From there, they took that journey to the stars and didn't return until deep into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

 _It was a beautiful day in Chippewa Falls. It made Jack angry. Why was it such a beautiful day_ _when his parents were dead? The day should be rainy and gray. Just like the way he felt. Luckily, there was a break in the weather, which allowed for a short meeting at their usual meeting place at Lake Wissota. He had news for her. News that would change their lives forever._

 _She arrived only a few minutes late. She was more beautiful than ever with her golden blond hair and sparkling green eyes that lit up at the sight of him. She wore a pretty white tea dress. She had probably just finished having tea with her mother and didn't have time to change. Her mother would probably die of rage if she knew that her daughter was here meeting with him now._

 _"Hello Jack," She greeted, hugging him close. She felt bad that she couldn't be at the funeral. He had needed her, but thanks to her parents dislike of the Dawsons and especially of him, she had been forbidden to attend. But she was here now. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't be there. I wanted to be. But mother..."_

 _"I understand. She wouldn't let you," Jack sighed, holding her close, hoping that she would agree to what he had to say. If not, he didn't know what he was going to do. He just knew that something had to change. He couldn't take the way his life was going here in town. He needed it to be different._

 _She pulled away and looked into his eyes, noticing that there was something wrong. It wasn't just losing his parents. "What's going on? Something else is bothering you. Not just your parents dying," She pulled away and looked into his eyes, trying to read him. "Go ahead. Tell me."_

 _"He took a deep breath, knowing that what he was about to say was going to change everything for them. He just didn't know how. "I'm leaving Chippewa Falls. I have to. I can't take the pitying looks anymore. Nor living off of the kindness of strangers...I just can't do it."_

 _"Jack..."_

 _"My father always talked about seeing the world, but he never left this town once. He always said make it count, but he never did. I can't live like that. I want to live by the motto...really live by it. Not just say the words then do nothing, like he did. Do you understand?" He hoped that she did and he hoped that she felt the same way. If she did, all the better._

 _"Jack...this is our home. We can't just up and leave it. I mean, you have friends here. There's school. There's us," She stared at him with tears in her eyes, not understanding what he meant by all of this._

 _"But it's not home. It's just a town now. There's a whole world out there for us to see and explore. So much for us to experience. So much for us to do. Together. I'm not just telling you that I'm planning to leave town. I'm saying that I'm leaving town and I'm hoping that you'll come with me."_

 _"What?"_

 _"We can finally be together, despite what your mother says. She may rule this town, but she doesn't rule the world. We can leave this place and finally have the life we always dreamed of having. Together. Don't you still want that, or do you want to stay here and marry Lee Conway, just like your parents want you to?"_

 _"Of course I don't want to marry Lee. I don't love Lee, I love you. You know that, Jack. But leaving Chippewa Falls...that's insane! Where will we go? What would we do? How would we support ourselves? Here, we have friends and family. People respected your parents. Someone will take you in. I know that they will. As for us, we can still be together. We don't have to leave town."_

 _Jack sighed, disappointed. He had hoped that she would agree with his plan. That they would be on the way out of town together. Heading for a new life. He really hadn't wanted to go alone, without her. But she was too attached to the town. Too afraid to see what was beyond it. She wanted to lead a life that he just couldn't live anymore._

 _"I guess that's a no, huh?"_

" _Jack..."_

" _But don't you see? This is the best way for us. You won't be under your parent's control anymore. You won't have to marry who they deem worthy, you can marry who you want," He had to at least try to change her mind. She was the first girl that he had ever loved. He had never felt this way for anyone ever and wasn't sure if he would again. He couldn't leave without doing all he could to convince her to come with him._

" _Oh Jack...I want to but...I just can't. For better or worse, this is my home. I love Chippewa Falls. I'm not ready to leave it just yet and...I must admit, I'm afraid. I don't know what's out there and neither do you. I'm afraid to find out," she lowered her gaze, feeling ashamed. She did love him. More than anything...but it wasn't enough to make her leave all that she's ever known. "I love you Jack. I do. But I can't go with you. So if you must go...go. Just know that I'll always love you. That will never change...and if you come back...I'll be waiting."_

 _With tears in her eyes, she kissed him one last time. She knew that after today, she'll never see him again. He was going away, and she doubted he'll be back. Especially not for her, not after this. Not after she turned her back on what could have been their only chance to be together. She didn't know why she felt like she couldn't go, she just did. Maybe it was destiny. Obviously, they had separate paths to take and Jack's was taking him away from her._

" _Good-bye Jack," She pulled away. She squeezed his hand one last time before turning around and darting off into the distance, leaving him standing there to watch. That would be the last time he ever saw her again._

Jack woke up and stared at the ceiling. He was confused. He hadn't dreamed about that last day in Chippewa Falls in ages. Why he dreamed of it now, he didn't have a clue. Maybe it was because of the discussion of where to go next. Maybe it was a sign. He didn't know what to think of it. It just left him feeling a little uneasy. Sighing, he pulled Rose's sleeping body close and drifted back to sleep, pushing all thoughts of the past back into the recesses of his mind.

 _ **(A/N: This was originally going to turn into a nightmare for Jack, but I felt that it would be best to leave it like this, as a small glimpse into Jack's past before he left Chippewa Falls)**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Jack and Rose were just coming out of their room, getting ready to see about some breakfast when Molly was just coming out of hers. Her smile was bright and happy to see the young couple. She had a wedding present for the pair and was about to go wake them so she could present it to them, but thankfully that was unnecessary with them coming out of their room at the same time that she was leaving hers.

"So I see that you two lovebirds are up and by the looks of it, you're ready for breakfast," Molly laughed, approaching the smiling Jack and Rose. "Now, let me treat you two kids to a breakfast fit for royalty."

"Molly," Jack began, but Molly was too fast for him.

"Don't you bother protesting, Jack. I refuse to take no for an answer. Besides, it's the perfect time to give you two my wedding gift."

"A wedding gift? Oh Molly, you didn't have to get us a present," Rose gasped, her eyes beginning to brim with tears at Molly's kindness. To be honest, she felt that Molly was being more of a mother to her than her own had ever been and it meant a lot. The older woman had no idea.

"Oh pish posh. Of course I did. You two are very special to me. I was there to see your love bloom and want to do all I can to make sure that you have a good start. Make things a little easier for you," Molly shrugged off Rose's attempts to refuse the present. "So enough chattering. Let's go down and eat."

Not a word was said during breakfast. The trio ate quietly, their minds still on the tragedy that they had just survived and the friends and family that they had lost. But finally breakfast was over and it was time for Molly to give her gift. She opened her purse and pulled out a rather fat envelope with Jack and Rose's name on it. She slid it over to Jack, her face set with determination.

Looking at Rose, Jack opened the envelope and gasped at what he had found. A stack of one hundred dollar bills. He looked at Molly in shock. "Holy shit, this is too much. There's no way we can accept this. There's no way that we'd ever be able to repay you..."

"I don't want you to repay me, darlin'. It's my gift to you two. Get a nice start on your lives together. Besides, one thousand dollars don't last very long when you're just starting out," Molly smiled. It did her heart good to help Jack and Rose like this. Neither of them really knew just how badly that they were going to need this money.

"But..."

"I am not taking any arguments, Jack. The money is yours. Accept it."

Jack sighed, seeing that there was no way to argue with Molly. She was going to insist. "Well at least let me pay for breakfast..."

"Jack, I've already told you. This is my treat. You will not pay the bill, do I make myself clear?" Molly picked up the receipt as the waiter placed it on the table. She shook her head with a warm smile. "Please. Just sit back. Relax and enjoy yourself. You'll have enough to worry about later on. Trust me."

"Yes ma'am," Jack obeyed. By the look Molly threw him, he knew that it was fruitless to argue. So again, he'll accept Molly's kindness, but he swore, it was going to be the last time. He needed to take care of Rose and himself on his own sooner or later.

"So, what do you two kids have planned? Are you going to be staying here in New York or are you going to be doing some more traveling?" Molly sipped her tea, also leaning back in her chair.

"We were thinking of returning to Jack's hometown, Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin," Rose smiled, excited by the thought of seeing where and how Jack grew up. She was just hungry for any and all information about him.

But Jack wasn't so excited at all. In fact, he dreaded returning. That town held so much pain from his past and it still lingered. His parents deaths...old friends...first loves...he just didn't think he'll ever be ready to face it. He rather that he and Rose just skipped Chippewa Falls and head out for Santa Monica, where the pier and their dreams awaited them.

"Like I said last night Rose, it's an option. It doesn't mean that we're actually going to move there," Jack stared down at the table, hoping that neither Molly nor Rose could read him and see how much pain the subject caused him.

"Well, I don't have a place in Chippewa Falls, but I do have one in the next town over in Eau Claire. I drop in every now and then when I have business in Wisconsin. Drop me a line if you two do go there. I'll be glad to drop in and see how you two are coming along," Molly chuckled. It sure was a little world.

"We'll do that," Both Jack and Rose smiled, knowing that Molly will always be considered a close friend to their family. Titanic brought them together, but all in all the three of them were kindred spirits.

"Well, Molly. If you don't mind, Rose and I have some apartment shopping to do. We'll talk to you when we get back, Jack got up from his seat before turning to Rose and helping her out of her own chair.

"Have fun you two," Molly waved, staying in her chair until the couple were gone out to start their day. She hoped for the best. Jack and Rose deserved it.

...

Once they were outside, the first thing Jack and Rose did was go to the nearest art supply shop and brought Jack a new art portfolio and supplies, on Rose's insistence. She wanted Jack to continue to develop his skill as soon as possible. Next, they went to central park. Rose needed some fresh air and just wanted to enjoy the day and Jack wanted to get started on a new project.

But instead of drawing, Jack found himself sitting on a bench, thinking of Chippewa Falls and the girl he had left behind. In a way, he did miss her. She had been his first love. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her. What she was doing right at that moment. Did she marry Lee Conway? He hoped not. Even though his soul mate was Rose, he still cared about what happened to his ex, and knew that Conway was the wrong man for her.

"Jack?" Rose interrupted his thoughts, noticing that he had yet to draw anything, and his mind seemed to be a billion miles away.

"Hmmm?"

"Why don't you want to return to Chippewa Falls? I mean, it was your hometown. It was where you grew up and it sounds like a great place to raise a family, if one has the mind to," She sat down next to him, staring at him with loving, yet inquisitive eyes.

"To be honest, Rose...not all my memories of that town are good ones. I just have to find a way to deal with them before I do return. Besides, I don't think that you'd like the people there. In fact, there was one person, a man, he'd remind you of Cal."

"Really?" Someone like Cal? Rose had to admit that her interest was peaked.

"Yeah."

"Was he mean to you, Jack?"

"He was pretty much mean to everyone, to be honest. Not just me. I had a friend there, who he had taken an interest in when I had left," Jack was now talking to himself mostly, a memory of green eyes and blond hair playing in his head. "I hope to god that she hadn't married him..."

"She?" There was a she in Jack's life? Who and what was she to Jack?

Jack snapped back to attention and he blushed with embarrassment. He had almost spilled the beans about his first real relationship and he was not ready to answer any questions about that. He could think of a better way to spend his honeymoon.

"So, how do you feel about wishes?" Jack asked, changing the subject as he spotted a wishing well.

"Well, my wish came true yesterday. So I guess that I believe in them. Why?" Rose giggled, letting the subject of Chippewa Falls and ex-girlfriends slide away for another day.

"There's a wishing well right over there. If we throw a penny in and make a wish, it'll come true," Jack smiled, pulling her over to the well, happy to see that his plan worked.

"But what will I wish for?" Rose laughed as Jack handed her a penny that he had dug out of his pocket.

"Anything at all," Jack smiled, the optimism that had disappeared returning.

Tossing the penny in, Rose made a wish.

 _I want to go to Chippewa Falls, Jack's hometown. I want to learn all about him._

"So what did you wish for?" Jack placed an arm around her shoulder.

"I can't tell you that. If I do, it won't come true," Rose laughed, playfully punching his arm.

"Okay, okay. I understand," Jack laughed. His eyes suddenly turned serious as he took her hands into his. "I love you Rose Dawson. I always will."

Rose smiled up at him, her eyes filled with the emotions that hearing those words from him brought. "I love you, too. Let's go find a home together."

"I like the sound of that," He grinned, leading her towards the exit of the park. It was time to leave the past where it belonged and concentrate on the new future ahead.

...

The next morning, Molly woke up to the sound of slight knocking at her door. She frowned. Who could be coming to visit her at this time in the morning? Well whoever it was better have a good excuse.

"Coming, coming! Keep your shirt on! She yelled, annoyed. She opened the door to a nervous bellboy, holding out a letter with her name written across the front.

"It was requested that I deliver this to this room, Mrs," The bellboy explained. "It is from room A45."

"Thank-you," Molly tipped the boy after she took the letter. A45? That was Jack and Rose's room. Now why would they be sending her a letter so early in the morning? Heck, why not come by themselves?

She opened the letter and couldn't help but smile to herself as she read:

 _Dear Molly,_

 _We'd like to thank you for all of your kindness and hospitality these_ _past couple of days. You'll never know how much your continued friendship has meant to us. Not just now, but on Titanic as well, when you had helped Jack with the first class dinner. You saved him from being Cal's first class joke. I for one will always be grateful for that because that was the night that I had first fallen in love with him._

 _Molly, if you see my mother again, I must remind you, please keep the fact that I'm alive a secret. The last thing that Jack and I need is for her and Cal to come looking for us. She's so money hungry...she won't give me a moments peace. I've carried her burden for far too long. Jack has given me the strength to finally shrug it off._

 _By the way, have you read the papers? Have you heard what they're calling you now? 'The unsinkable' Molly Brown. Its too bad that the same couldn't be said about Titanic. It really was a remarkable ship, despite what had happened to it. I do hope that Mr. Andrews had found some peace before it went down. He had loved it so much._

 _We'll leave off here. If we do end up in Chippewa Falls, or in Denver for that matter, we'll drop you a line._

 _Love_

 _Jack and Rose Dawson._

A tear slipped from Molly's eyes as she realized that the two young people were again off on their own. All in all, she was glad that she had given them a hand when she could and wished that Jack would have allowed her to do more. She had grown to love them both dearly.

"Good luck, Jack and Rose," Molly smiled. She walked over to a small box that she had purchased earlier, to keep her mementos in and placed the letter inside, along with the newspaper article that Rose had mentioned, her first class ticket on board Titanic, a postcard with a picture of the ship, and what looked like a menu. Titanic was something that she'll never forget for as long as she lived. She was just glad that she came away with two life long friends out of the tragedy and hoped the best for them in the future.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Jack and Rose had walked the city of New York searching for a permanent home. Rose had wanted to use some more of the money that Molly had given them, but Jack was reluctant. He wanted to save that money for something more important, like a trip to Santa Monica and other things they may need it for in the future. So they searched for a room or an apartment with cheap rent and came across a run down apartment in a neighborhood that had also seen better days. So far, it was the only one that they could afford without using the money that Molly had gifted them.

"I don't know, Rose. I don't like this place. It doesn't look safe to me," Jack shook his head, his eyes dark with worry. True, he had stayed in worse places in his travels with Fabrizio, but it was different now. He had Rose. His standards were more higher than they were before her. He at least wanted her to have a clean place to stay. "Maybe we should use the money after all. Get a decent room in a better neighborhood..."

"No, Jack. We're saving that money, remember? California? We can't use that money, not yet anyway. Maybe we should just go back to the hotel. I'm sure that Molly won't mind," Rose sighed, also having her doubts, but also wanting to stick to the original plan of saving the money Molly had gifted them.

"No way, Rose. We've already imposed on Molly enough as it is. This will have to do until we can make up our minds about where we want to go and what we want to do. Maybe I can get a good paying job and we can move somewhere nicer."

"That sounds like a good plan. You're right. This will do for now. It's not like we're going to be here forever," Rose sighed, still not liking the idea of having to even step into the building much less living there.

"Come on. Let's go and inquire about the room," Jack squeezed her hand as they entered the building.

The interior wasn't any better than the exterior. The rug on the floors were raggedy, the wall paper was peeling, and the paint on the ceiling looked to be chipping away. The place was definitely in need of a good makeover.

"Hello!" Rose called as they entered the empty hallway. "Is there anyone here? Hello!"

Looking around, it looked like the building could be empty. The sound of footsteps and the opening of one of the building's squeaky doors dispelled that idea.

"Keep your pants on! I'm coming!" A grumpy voice answered. A middle aged woman with graying black hair, gray eyes, and a fading blue dress appeared at top of the stairs. She glared down at the newcomers, hating to be disturbed. "Well? What do you two want?"

At that moment, Rose wanted to leave. There was something about the woman that unsettled her. She wanted to take Jack and run far far away.

Sensing her fear, Jack wrapped a secure arm around Rose's shoulders, reassuring her that he was by her side and was not going to let anything happen to her. That this woman did not intimidate him in the least. "We're here for the room to rent."

"Are you two married? I don't rent to people who want to live in sin. This is a respectable establishment," The woman ranted, eying Rose suspiciously. There was something about that girl. He was definitely third class...but there was something more refined about her. Maybe the two were having an affair. Well not in her building! She wasn't going to have it!

"Of course we're married," Jack answered, a little annoyed. To him that was a rather stupid question. Would he even be allowed to live with Rose if they weren't? He sighed, pushing back his annoyance. He needed this woman to cooperate. Getting annoyed was not going to make that happen. "Please, ma'am. My wife and I, we are newlyweds and in need of a place to stay. We have nowhere else to go."

That was kind of a lie, but she didn't need to know that.

"It's two dollars a month. Can you afford that?"

The place wasn't even worth two dollars, in his opinion. "Yes we can."

The woman paused, thinking about it. She eyed Rose again, wondering where she had seen the girl before. It was a mystery. A mystery that she wanted to find out. "Fine. But there is to be no drinking, no gambling, and no prostituting. Those are my rules, take them or leave them."

"We'll take them," Jack eagerly nodded, unaware of the woman's doubts about Rose. He was just happy that he and Rose had a place to stay that was theirs. It didn't matter how run down it was. But looking into Rose's eyes, he still wished that he could be like Cal and get her something fancier. He was so afraid that someday she'll wake up and regret marrying him.

"Come on. I'll show you to your apartment," the woman beckoned, already starting back up the stairs. "By the way, my name is Mrs. Hagatha Hitcherman."

"We're Jack and Rose Dawson," Jack kept Rose's hand in his as they followed the woman up the stairs.

Rose's heart dropped when she saw the apartment. It was even worse than she would have imagined. It was just like the rest of the building with peeling wall paper and paint, old dusty furniture, and raggedy carpeting. It was the worse place she had ever stayed, but for now it was going to be home.

To her embarrassment, tears of aggravation appeared in Rose's eyes. This was not how she pictured her life to be. True, she was free and she was married to the man she loved, but she never thought that she'd be living in such...deplorable conditions! And the fact that the landlady kept giving her these suspicious stares was not helping any!

"Rose? What's wrong?" Jack took her hand. By the look in her eyes, he already knew that she hated the place. Not that he could blame her. This was indeed one of the ugliest places that he had ever stayed in. She was probably regretting her decision now. She probably wished that she had stayed in her world of diamonds and silk. Who could blame her. It was probably a shock to her, going from the world of luxury apartments to the world of struggling people who had to stay in places like this one.

"Is this what it's going to be like?" She wiped away her tears, feeling guilty for making such a fuss. She should be happy that they had found a warm, dry place to stay. Really, this was what she wanted. She didn't want a place that resembled her old world. She wanted a place that...well that was as far from that world as possible and now she had it. Sure, it wasn't the hotel room that Molly had them set up in, but it was home...or at least they could make it into a home.

"No Rose. It won't always be like this. This will only be until I can find a job and will be able to keep a better apartment," he wiped her tears away with gentle, loving fingers. "I know that we should have used some of that money that Molly gave us...but it would have only lasted for so long. A job will give us more stability."

"I know, Jack...I'm sorry. I'll try to like it here, I promise. Really, as long as I have you, I'll be fine," She leaned into his waiting arms, biting back the urge to blubber like a baby. She'll have to get used to this. For now on, life was going to be hard. This was what she had wanted and she's happy that her wish had come true. Besides, she had Jack. As long as she had him, she'll be fine.

Jack hugged her tightly, trying to banish the thought that maybe she'd be better off with Cal from his mind. Rose would have been miserable with Cal. She had tried to jump off the back of a ship to get out of marrying the jerk for goodness sake. "I promise, I'll take care of you Rose. I'm going to make sure that you'll never have to worry about anything."

"Jack, don't make promises that you can't keep. There's no way that you can keep me from worrying. Besides, I plan to go to work myself. That way, we can get out of this dump even faster."

Jack just smiled at the new optimism in Rose's voice. That was a good thing. That optimism meant that she had hope and he was going to make sure that the hope will always be there and never leave.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Two mornings later, Rose woke up to an empty spot in her bed. She frowned, not knowing what to think. Since their rescue, Jack had always been right beside her to wake up to. It wasn't like him not to be sleeping right next to her, or already be awake, watching her sleep.

"Jack?" She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She looked around the bedroom for any sign of him, but found nothing. Concerned, she slipped out of bed and slipped on the kimono that he had brought her the day before when they had left their new home to do some shopping for clothes, since their old clothes had gone down with Titanic. She slipped out of the room and felt waves of relief fill her as she found him in the sitting room section of the apartment, staring out the window at the busy street below.

"Jack? What are you doing out here?" She asked, not liking the small frown on his lips and the slump of his shoulders. Her frown deepened when he looked at her, his eyes shining with an unhappiness that she had only caught one time. On the Carpathia, when they couldn't find his friends on the list.

She glanced down on the table and spied the newspaper on the coffee table. She walked over and picked it up and read the headline: Titanic Inquires Underway.

She suddenly understood. It will never end. Titanic will never stop haunting them.

"Jack, talk to me. Tell me what you are thinking," She walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I want to help, but I can't if you don't talk. Unlike you, I can't read people."

Jack's sigh was full of grief and self-blame. Something that she hated to hear from her usually optimistic husband.

"They should be here, Rose. They should be here, living new lives. Making plans and following their dreams. Tommy, little Cora...," His voice cracked and tears fell from his. Eyes. "Fabrizio..."

"Oh Jack...I know how you feel. I miss them too. Mr. Astor, Mr. Guiggenheim...Mr. Thomas Andrews, I'll never forget the excitement in his eyes and how it turned into heartbreak in the end...but we can't dwell on it, Jack. We can't let their memory destroy us. We have to keep going. I know it's hard, with the newspapers always printing something, but we have to. We'd be letting them down if we don't. I mean...Fabrizio wouldn't want you to be sad like this. He'd want you to be happy and getting on with your life. He's probably in heaven right now, cursing at you for standing at this window all sad when you could be doing something that makes you happy."

Jack sighed and shook his head. He didn't know how to explain it, how he's been feeling for the past few days, now that they were settled somewhere. Now that they didn't have to worry about a place to stay. Now his mind had room to think, and what he was thinking wasn't necessarily cheerful.

"I should have died, too Rose, he turned to face her, the tears in his eyes making the seem even more blue than they already were. "I should have died right along with them. It's not fair. It's just not fair that I'm here and they're not."

"Jack," Rose felt her heart break, tears of her own welling up as well. How could he say something like that when he meant so much to her? Did he even know how much she loved him, how much she had needed him to survive?

"Ever since we were rescued...I've felt a certain kind of way that I couldn't quite describe. But now I can. I've been feeling like I've been living on borrowed time," He looked away from her and glared at the floor, feeling guilty for feeling such a way. He should be grateful. He knew that, but he couldn't be. Not when so many others had lost their lives. "I think the only reason that I did survive was to make sure that you would be alright and kept our promise. If it wasn't for that, I probably would have died too."

"Jack, you survived because you were meant to survive," She caressed his cheek, causing him to look up into her eyes. "Believe me, being in that cold water for so long, it almost did kill you. I had the hardest time waking you up. But you did wake up. You did survive, and I am so relieved that you did. So happy. I couldn't do this alone. I just couldn't."

Rose pulled him into a tight hug and squeezed him tight. She had no idea that he had been feeling like this. What kind of wife was she? She should have been more in tuned with him, just like he was with her. She should have been more of a comfort to him, just like he was to her. "Jack, please. Don't be sad about your survival any longer. I love you and the man I love deserves to be happy," She pulled away a little to look into his face. Her gaze was stern. Her voice was strict, firm, yet loving. She had to get him to cheer up. She didn't want him to be depressed any longer. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Rose. You've made yourself perfectly clear," Jack pushed a stray curl away from her eyes, as he found it in himself to smile for her. He loved her so much, more than he had ever loved anyone. He never thought that love could be this strong and fulfilling. Not even in Chippewa Falls.

"Good. Now, that we have that squared away. What's our plans for the day? Central park again? I am sure we can find more children at play for you to draw..."

Jack chuckled and pulled away, the plans he had woken up with, before he had seen the newspaper, coming back to him.

"No central park today Rosie. Today I go off to find a paying job. As much as I adore central park and drawing with you by my side, it won't pay the rent or put food on the table or get us out of this dump. So I'm off to see what I can find in a more steady income."

"Oh," She bowed her head, feeling a little sad at the change of pace. "I suppose that I can't go with you on this job hunt, huh?"

"It's probably not a good idea. I don't think anyone will hire me with my wife tagging along," Jack sighed. "Unfortunately. I miss you already."

Rose stood there, chewing on her bottom lip. She didn't want to just stay here by herself all day, doing nothing. She wanted to be useful as well. Maybe...if Jack would allow it...she could go searching for a job of her own as well!

"Jack, what would you say about me going to work too. It'll bring in more money. Maybe we can even find a better place to stay. What do you think?"

Jack grinned. "That's a great idea Rose! I don't see why not. That is if you want to. You don't have to if you don't want. I'm pretty sure that I can make enough to support both of us."

"I know, but I want to. It's like I said, I don't want to sit around and be decorative. I want to do something. I want to work, whatever work that may be. I really don't have any useful skills besides needlepoint, throwing parties, and speaking French."

"I'm sure that you'll find something and what you don't know, you'll learn. I have complete faith in you, Rose," Jack smiled, walking over and kissing his wife. "Let's meet up at central park at six and compare notes. What do you say?"

"I say that's a grand idea. I hope that I have something good to tell you."

"I don't doubt that you will. See you at six then, Mrs. Dawson. God, I can't get enough of saying that," Jack's grin was bright and happy, his natural good mood returned.

"What? See you at six?" Rose laughed, her own eyes sparkling.

"No. Mrs. Dawson. It sounds good on you," Jack winked, before walking out the door, leaving Rose happily blushing.

...

Jack sat in central park, waiting for Rose's arrival. He had good news! He had found a job! It was at the police station. They needed an artist to draw pictures of the criminals described by the victims. At first, he wasn't going to apply, thinking that they would want someone with more experience or who had gone to school. But the interviewer had taken a look at his portfolio, then had him draw a picture of Abraham Lincoln just from description alone, and they hired him on the spot!

It was a dream come true! There was no heavy lifting, and he was doing what he loved. Art! Not to mention that he was helping people. With his drawings, no criminal would get away easily.

Rose arrived fifteen minutes with sore feet and dashed hopes. No one had wanted to hire her, at least not that day. She had no experience in anything, no skills. Nothing that a perspective employer would want! It was so unfair. How could she get skills or experience if no one would hire her?

"Rose!" Jack stood up and waved to her, he frowned when he saw the disappointment in her eyes as she approached. He went to her, taking her hand in his. "It went that badly?"

Rose sighed as Jack led he over to the bench he had been sitting on and had her sit down. "It was horrible. I'm not qualified for anything. Not even serving people food. They all want skilled and experienced workers and I'm none of that. I don't even know how to become that if they won't give me the chance."

"Oh Rose...I'm so sorry," Jack sighed, wrapping his arms around her, hating to see her so disappointed. Yet, this was the world he lived in. A world where the rich made the rules and things were stacked against the poor. It wasn't fair.

"I want to help in our finances, Jack. But how can I if I'm not given the chance?"

"We'll think of something, Rose. I'm sure of it."

"How about you? Did you have better luck?" Rose asked, hoping for some good news. She could use it right now.

"For a matter of fact, I did. I got hired at the police station. I'm the artist that draws the pictures of criminals described by the victims. It pays well and it should be more than enough to pay rent and buy food and necessities. Who knows, maybe even enough to get a new place," He doubted the last part, but she needed some good words to make up for the disappointment.

"Oh Jack, that's wonderful," she threw herself into his arms. Happy that at least one of them had gotten a paying job.

"Didn't I tell you that everything was going to be alright?" Jack laughed, hugging her back.

"That you did. We should celebrate somehow. I saw an Irish bar on the way here. We should go there. It'd be like the steerage party."

Jack grinned, liking the idea of taking his girl dancing. "That's a great idea. Let's get something to eat first, then we'll go change and head on out and have some fun. I think we deserve it."

Rose couldn't agree more. Hand in hand, they headed out of the park, looking forward to celebrating Jack's good fortune of finding a job right away. Hopefully, the next day, Rose will have better luck as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next day was Jack's first day at work. He stretched his muscles as he sat up in bed and smiled brightly, for the first time since the sinking feeling like himself again. Life wasn't so bad after all. Sure, his best friend may be gone, but Jack decided to live his life in his honor. Everything he did, was in honor of Fabrizio and the life he should have had. He may no longer travel with him through life, but he'll always travel with him in his memory and that was what was important.

"Jack?" Rose rubbed her eyes as she sat up feeling a little groggy. "You're up?"

"Have to be down at the station in a few hours," Jack explained, getting up and heading for the dresser on his side of the room.

"Oh. It's our first day. Here, let me get up and make you some breakfast. You shouldn't go in hungry," Rose got up out of bed and made her way towards the kitchen. She didn't have a job, so she'll just work on her housewife skills. That was something to do that would benefit both Jack and herself.

"Rose, you don't have to do that. I can cook."

"I want to. Besides, it's one of the skills I'm going to need to know, right?" Rose went into the kitchen section of the apartment and took out a frying pan and then went to the icebox to pull out some eggs. She started cooking the eggs in the frying pan and left them to go to the bread box to begin slicing a few slices of bread off of the loaf. She was going to get the orange juice when she smelled smoke and gasped when she saw it was coming from the stove. She quickly took the burning food off of the flame and stared at it, feeling like she was going to cry. How could she have burned the eggs? The cook back in Philadelphia had made it seem so easy.

"Is that smoke I smell?" Jack came out of the room. He saw the smoking pan and then the tears in Rose's eyes and immediately went to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Hey, it's okay. I burned them too on my first try. You'll get better."

"I wanted to make you a nice breakfast for your first day…," She pouted, feeling awful. Her whole plan was ruined.

"How about we just have a bowl of cereal? It's quick, easy, you can join me, and you can't burn it," he kissed her cheek. "Cereal is just as good as eggs."

Rose sighed and turned around and kissed his lips. "I'm already a horrible housewife..."

"But you're a fantastic wife. You've given me your heart and that's all I ask for," Jack smiled, returning her short kiss before releasing her so she can fix the cereal. He went over to the small table that came with the apartment and sat down. "So, what are you planning to do today?"

"Going to the hotel and seeing if Molly is still here. She can help me get involved with some charity or something. I just know that I can't just sit here and wait for you to come home from work. I have to do something with my day."

"That sounds like a great idea, sweetie," Jack smiled, again proud of her. So what her job search didn't work out. That wasn't going to stop her.

Rose came to the table with two bowls of cereal with milk. "There. A wholesome, healthy breakfast. I should learn how to make oatmeal or cream of wheat so when it gets cold, I can make you something warm."

"Or how about I make it and you just concentrate on making your dreams happen. I remember you saying something about being a sculptor or something."

"Ooh, yes. I should stop at the art supply shop and purchase some clay so I can get started. What should I sculpt first?"

Jack grinned, enjoying the excitement in her eyes. "Anything you want, Rosebud. Just as long as it makes you happy."

Rose felt a little overwhelmed. For the first time, a decision was entirely her own. There was no mother to tell her that she was being silly. There was no Cal to tell her that her wants were inappropriate for a lady of her station. There was only Jack, and he was for any and everything she wanted to do. It was a totally new experience for her.

"I don't know. I mean, there's so much. I may even suck at it, just like I suck at cooking."

"But you won't know until you try and even if you do, you can still practice until you get better," Jack smiled, eating his cereal, wondering what Rose will really end up doing.

They continued eating in a comfortable silence. Rose tried not to look at him too much, knowing that staring was rude, but he was so nice to look at, she couldn't help herself. Of course Jack felt the same and they ended up laughing when they found themselves staring at each other for more than a minute.

"We can't keep this up," Jack chuckled, finishing off his cereal.

"I don't know. I think I can," Rose sighed, reaching over to push a blond strand of hair out of his face. "I never met a man that I liked looking at more than I like looking at you."

Jack blushed and looked away. "No woman has ever said that to me before."

"Oh I have a hard time believing that," Rose giggled, pushing away her now empty bowl.

"Oh they would flirt. Make it quite known that they wanted to sleep with me or be wooed by me, but not one said that I was nice to look at," Jack chuckled, looking at the clock on the wall. "I better go. I have to be there soon. I'll be back at six."

"I'll be here," Rose smiled, getting up out of her chair and grabbing his arm as he picked up his portfolio. "Jack...you are more than very nice to look at," She leaned in and kissed him again, savoring the taste of his lips, wishing that she could have more, but reluctantly, she released him, knowing that he had to go.

"So are you, Rosie," He smiled, touching her hair, before forcing himself to walk out the door to go to work. Who knew that going to work would be so hard to do? Instead of walking down to the police station, he would rather have scooped Rose up into his arms, carried back into the bedroom and spend the rest of the day making love to her. But doing so wouldn't put food on the table or pay the rent, so he was off to work, leaving Rose to her own devices.

…

Rose decided to go over to Molly's hotel to seek her out. Surely the woman must have some ideas on what she could do with her time while Jack was working. Rose just couldn't see herself sitting in the house waiting for her man to come home. That had never been a part of her dreams or what she had wanted to do and she didn't think that Jack expected that of her either. Maybe Molly would have an idea of what her next step should be.

Molly opened the door on the first knock and smiled widely to find Rose there.

"Rose darlin', I wasn't expecting to see you! What brings you by?" Molly asked, ushering the girl into the hotel room. "Shall I ring someone to bring us some tea?"

"Oh no Molly, I'm fine. I'm through taking tea when I'm not hungry," Rose waved away the offer. She had never really understood what the point of tea-time was. She always saw it as an excuse to sit around and gossip about other peoples' lives.

"Well, what can I do for ya, darlin'? Where is that handsome husband of yours?"

"He has a job. He's the artist for the police department. He's really excited about it," Rose explained, smiling just at the mention of his name.

"Oh I bet he is. Sounds like a dream job for him," Molly chuckled.

"Yes, it probably is. I tried to get one too, but with no skills and no experience, no one would hire me," Rose sighed, feeling depressed just thinking about yesterday and how each and every place she had applied to had said no.

"I'm sorry to hear that Rose."

"And to make matters worse, I wanted to make Jack some eggs this morning and ended up burning them. I can't be a working girl. I fail at being a house wife...what can I be? I'm completely useless right now," Rose sighed, taking a seat in one of the chairs in the room. "It's only a matter of time until Jack realizes that."

"Don't be silly. Jack loves you. He'd never think of you as useless."

"I know, but still. I want to do something to help. Or at least to keep myself busy, which is why I've come to you. I was hoping that maybe you'd know of something I can do to keep myself busy while he's away. I don't want to be one of those women who just sit and wait for their husbands to return from work."

Molly paused, thinking for a moment. She will be in New York for another month, working with the city's chapter of the women's rights movement. They were in desperate need of volunteers and Rose would be perfect. But the girl was new at all of this, taking her first steps into freedom. Would she be up for it? Well, there was no harm in asking, right?

"Rose, have you ever heard of the women's rights movement?"

Rose's eyes widened. Of course she's heard of the women' s rights movement. Her mother and her antiquity club friends were discussing it over tea one time. Of course, they thought it was disgraceful how some women wanted the same rights as men, but Rose had been fascinated. If they actually gained equal rights for all women, a lot of things in her life would change. They would change for the better!

"Of course I have! Mother wasn't for it, but I couldn't help liking what they are fighting for," Rose nodded.

"Well, I am helping with the chapter here in New York for a few months. How would you like to join in? We can't pay ya, but you'd be working towards a worthy cause and it'll keep you busy while Jack's away."

"I'd love to, Molly. What would I be doing?"

"Right now, just running errands and when we have rallies, passing out pamphlets. But what I want you to do is take this home and read it," Molly walked over to the desk in the far left corner of the room and picked up two packets and three folders and handed them to Rose. "Then meet me at this address tomorrow morning at ten. I'll put you to work," Molly wrote down where she wanted Rose to go and handed her the piece of paper.

"Thank you, Molly," Rose hugged the older woman, thankful to have a purpose now.

"It's my pleasure, darlin'. Now get home. That's a lot of reading and I know when Jack comes home, you're gonna want to be with him instead of reading this stuff," Molly laughed.

Rose just blushed. "You're not wrong about that."

Molly watched Rose leave, feeling good about what she had just offered. Hopefully, working with the other women will give Rose even more confidence and help her work towards the woman she wanted to be.

...

Jack waved to the landlady as he returned home. Since they had moved in, the woman had been nice. To him. She still treated Rose as if she was some kind of thief or something. Hopefully they'll be gone soon from this place and Rose won't have to deal with it anymore.

When he walked in, he found Rose sitting on the sofa, closing what looked to be the last of a pile of files.

"Rose? Where did all of this come from?" He asked, curious.

Rose happily grinned. "Molly. She's given me a job! Well, it's not really a job. It's more volunteer work for the women's rights movement. She gave me all of this stuff to read, and then I have to meet her tomorrow morning."

"Women's rights, huh? Sounds interesting," Jack sat next to her, curiously looking at the papers. He hadn't given much thought to women's rights, but he wasn't against it. In fact, he was pretty sure that women could do anything a man can do if given the chance.

"It is. This can get us the right to vote and a lot of other things as well," Rose put the papers aside, ready to give her full attention to her husband. "I am so excited about this, Jack.

"My Rose. The suffragette," Jack grinned. "I like the sound of that."

Rose laughed, wrapping her arms around Jack. "So do I. You know, despite our living conditions, I love being your wife. You've freed me Jack. Now I can do anything I want, with you by my side."

"And I'll never leave your side. That's a promise."

Rose looked into his eyes and knew that he meant every word. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you too. But I'm hungry. Let me get up and make us some dinner," Jack winked, getting to his feet.

Rose laughed, admitting to herself that she was indeed hungry as well. She watched him walk towards the kitchen and sighed in contentment. She had never thought it'd be possible to be this happy. But now she did and she was going to hang onto this happiness with both hands and never let go.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The rest of April was busy for Jack and Rose as they settled into married life. Jack excelled at his job at the police station. His friendly nature and sunny disposition put the crime victims at ease and they were able to give him accurate descriptions of the criminals that they had either been victims of or had witnessed in action.

Rose was a great help to Molly at the women's rights movement center. She started with running errands for Molly and the other women and passing out flyers at rallies. But her outspoken nature got her promoted to doing more. It was Molly who noticed that Rose had a talent for writing and had her write some articles for a newsletter that the women ran. It was a new, exciting, yet creative experience for Rose and she loved it.

The evenings and the weekends were dedicated to each other. Jack and Rose would often cook dinner together. Jack would teach Rose how to cook simple yet filling meals without burning anything once. They would also be creative with one another, with Rose sculpting with some clay that she had brought at the art supply shop and Jack sketching something that had caught his interest during the day.

At bed time, they would end the day by making love and begin it by doing the same and would eat breakfast together, most of the time, cooked by Jack.

It was a quiet, happy life. One that Rose had never imagined that she would have or be happy in. But she was. Jack never ordered her around. Never told her how to behave. If she felt like smoking, he would join her. If she wanted to rant about women's rights, instead of telling her that she was being silly, like Cal would have, Jack would listen and even agree with her. He didn't treat her as a possession or expect her to sit around the house to be decorative. He allowed her to be Rose. This was something that her mother and Cal had never allowed her to be.

Everything was great for Jack and Rose. To them, there was no trouble ahead. For once they could just be happy.

They had completely forgotten about the landlady that had never really warmed up to Rose, despite her growing friendliness towards Jack.

Hagatha Hitcherman was not a very nice woman. In fact, she was rather lonely, with her daughter always out with that fool musician she was dating. If only her daughter could have found someone more stable. More nice. Someone like that nice boy upstairs that had moved in with that…girl.

That girl. Hagatha frowned at the thought of her. There was something too…fancy about her and one thing she couldn't stand was fancy people. She saw them every day as she did her errands. Ladies in their fancy clothes, their elaborate hats and white gloves in their fancy vehicles, watch and whispering about hard working people like her. Tsking and awing and patting themselves on the back or being part of the privileged class. That girl reminded her of those women. It was the way she carried herself and the way she talked. She couldn't figure out what a nice boy like him was doing with someone like her.

…..

It was the morning of May 1st. Hagatha Hitcherman was sitting down to her morning coffee and her newspaper. Despite her dislike of the privilege class, she found entertainment in the society page. She found it interesting to read about all the scandals that the lower class would never have to worry about. Today's subject was a profile of Pittsburgh steel tychoon Caledon Hockley. He wanted to explain why he had survived the Titanic disaster while so many men of his class had not. The article talked of his past and of his loss of a fiancée. There was a picture of her. A gorgeous red head that had gone down with the ship. Hagatha looked at the picture closely, realizing that she had seen the girl before and that she definitely wasn't dead.

She sat the paper down, wondering what to do with the information. Surely this news could be worth a lot of money. But what did she care? If the girl was happy, she wouldn't have left…

Suddenly there was a loud noise from the hallway. She got up and peeked out to see her daughter coming in, wearing the same clothes she had worn last night. She had obviously been with that no good musician she's been seeing. She didn't get her. Why was she wasting time with that loser? Why couldn't she find a nice young man like that Jack Dawson. He was handsome, had a job, and was rather friendly. The only flaw was that he was with that…girl who was supposed to have gone down on that ship according to the papers. Maybe if that girl was out of the picture, probably sent back to her own world where she belonged, she could finally snag a decent suitor for her own girl and that thorn in her side musician would be history!

Hagatha smiled, thinking that her plan was ingenious. That girl, Rose was her name, did not belong in this world much less with that boy. She could confront her. Send her packing, and then arrange things so that her own daughter could take the girl's place and finally have a decent life. Heck, maybe there was even a grandchild in there somewhere. But first…she had to get Rose out of the picture.

Sitting down and staring at the paper, a plan took form. She only hoped that it would work.

…

It had been a busy day at the center and Rose returned to the apartment feeling exhausted and dead on her feet. It was Molly's last day and everyone wanted to get a lot done before she left, and a lot did get done, much to everyone's delight, but now Rose just wanted to sleep. She hoped that Jack wouldn't mind if she skipped cooking dinner tonight.

Humming a small tune that she had known since childhood, she unlocked the door and stepped into the apartment to find that it wasn't empty. Their landlady was seated on the couch, a newspaper in her hand, her face void of any emotion. Rose frowned. What was she doing here? Jack had paid the rent, so she knew that it couldn't be that.

"It's about time you came home," The woman replied, her voice harsh and unfriendly. "We have something to discuss, you and I."

Rose frowned. What could this woman possibly want from her? She had made it quite clear that she didn't like her, which was fine. So why was she here wanting talk to her now?

"We do?" Rose frowned.

"Yes we do, Mrs. Dawson. Or shall I say Miss. Dewitt Bukater," The landlady held up the paper, where there was a picture of her and Cal at the gala that announced their engagement just six months ago.

Rose didn't say a word. What could she say? She just stared at the paper with wide eyes, wondering what did this woman want? Why was she showing her this? It didn't make any sense.

"I knew there was something off about you. Something strange. You didn't belong in this world and you certainly didn't belong with that boy. Now I know why. I don't know why you're not dead like the paper claims. I don't know why you ran away from this rich man that could take care of you and took up with that nice young man. But I can tell you that it all ends here. Whatever game you're playing. It's over."

"Game? You think my marriage is some kind of game? How dare you come into my home, talk about my marriage, and pretend that you know anything about it," Rose glared at the woman, insulted, and yes even a little bit afraid, because if this woman knows the truth, she could call Cal. She could bring him here and he'll hurt Jack and then force her back into the life she had loathed.

"This is my house. I'm just allowing that boy to rent it. I don't know why you're with him, I am sure that it's some tasteless reason like finding out how the other half lives and soon you'll be on your way…"

"How dare you!" Rose gasped.

"No, how dare you for using that nice boy like this. Well, I am not going to have it. Like I said, it ends here. It's time you go back to where you came from and let some nice normal girl have a chance with that nice young man. He deserves a real housewife, not some debutante that wants to play house."

"Play house? You have no idea what you're talking about! You don't know me and you don't know Jack! You can't just come in and throw around demands and judge our marriage!"

"I bet that Hockley fella won't appreciate his fiancée taking up with a poor boy like Jack. I bet he can get pretty mean. Well, let me tell you what will happen if you don't end this charade and leave the boy in 24 hours. I'm going to get in touch with Mr. Hockley, and I will tell him where his fiancée had gotten off to and I bet he'll be here to collect you. By any means necessary. Now tell me girl, do you really want that to happen? Is it worth all of that?"

Rose couldn't believe this. This woman was coming in here, throwing around threats and trying to tear down the life that she and Jack had built together! What could she do? How was she going to handle this? This was totally absurd and insane!

"Why are you doing this? What is in it for you? Money? Are you that desperate that you'd make two people you don't even know miserable?"

"Oh please. Jack will move on and you'll be a distant memorable. I'm just escalating the inevitable," Hagatha shrugged, not really caring how miserable the girl was and thinking that her own daughter would soothe away Jack's broken heart.

"The inevitable?"

"Yes. It always happens with you girls. You get bored in your high class lives, so you run away. Find some naïve boy to convince to marry you. Play poor for a few months and then when you're bored and tired of doing without, you annul the marriage and return to your world of riches. I've seen it happen plenty of times and I am sure you will eventually do that to Jack. It's best to do it now, before he gets too attached."

Rose was angry. She wanted to punch this woman, claw her eyes out, do something to protect the life she had built here.

"You can't just come in here and throw around threats! Jack and I have made a life here! You have no business coming in and…"

"You have no business with him. Now do the right thing and end this on your own. Or, I'll call Mr. Hockley and he can end it for you. Either way, you're not long for this...so called marriage. I'll leave you to make the decision. Miss. Dewitt Bukater," Hagatha stood up and headed for the door, a satisfied smiled on her face.

Rose watched the woman go. She was shaking with anger and fear. She didn't know what to do. Should she tell Jack? He already had so much on his mind…he shouldn't have to even think about the threat of Cal. But there it was, hanging over their heads like a hangman's noose!

She needed advice. Advice from someone who could tell her how to handle the situation! Grabbing her purse, she headed out the door to Molly's hotel, hoping that the woman was still there. She desperately needed her advice! The sooner the better!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Molly was just closing her suitcase when Rose knocked on her door. She frowned, wondering who it could be. She had already said all of her good-byes at the women's center and had planned to stop by Jack and Rose's place to say good-bye to Jack. She really hadn't been expecting company. She strolled over to the door and opened it to a pale and trembling Rose.

"Rose, darlin? Why you look a fright! Come on in sugar! What's going on? Where's Jack?" Molly questioned, ushering the girl into the room, concerned over Rose's mental state. "Shall I get some tea up here? Calm you down some?"

"Oh Molly...it's horrible...I don't know what to do...," Rose stammered. She had gone over the situation in her head and the more she thought of not following the woman's orders and the consequences, the more frightened she became. After all Cal had nearly killed Jack on Titanic. Twice! She didn't know if she could take the chance of Cal finding them again. This time, they may not escape unscathed.

"What's horrible, darling? What's going on? What's gotten you so frightened?"

Rose wring her hands nervously, pacing the floor, her mind becoming more and more made up as she thought about it. "Our landlady...this horrible woman...she never liked me. From the moment that we moved into that place...she's been horrible, but today took the cake! She was waiting for me when I came home, waving the newspaper around, calling me Miss. Dewitt Bukater. Claiming that I was using Jack and our marriage wasn't real...and then she blackmailed me!"

"Whoa, what!?" Molly stared, unable to believe her ears.

"She said that I had 24 hours to leave Jack or she was going to call Cal!" Rose hugged her shoulders, looking at Molly with tears coming from her eyes. "Who knows what Cal would do to Jack if he found us? He tried to kill Jack once, by having him chained up below decks as the ship sank. It was on purpose; because he said the painting Jack did would cost a lot more by morning...and then he tried to kill the both of us when I jumped back on the ship to be with Jack! He's crazy with jealousy! He'll kill Jack if he finds out that I'm alive!"

"Now, now Rose. Calm down. Cal won't find out anything..."

"I know he won't. Because I won't let him. I won't let him hurt Jack. Even if it means that I can't be with Jack anymore..."

"What? Rose, don't be silly. Look, you go talk to Jack. Tell him what's going on. The two of you can work it out together," Molly advised, having a sinking feeling that Rose already had her mind made up. She didn't like how the girl was talking.

"You can explain everything at the center, can't you Molly? Make them understand? But I can't...I can't risk Jack...I...just can't...he'll hate me, I know...but best he hate me and..."

"Rose..."

"I have to go."

Molly grabbed the girl by her shoulders and made her look at her. "You listen to me, Rose Dawson. You are going to go home. You are going to wait for Jack and you are going to tell him about that woman and what she threatened to do and then you two will make a decision together. Do you hear me? Don't go off and do something stupid!"

"Thank you Molly. You've been such a good friend," Rose hugged her tight, not looking at her, hoping that she wouldn't see her tears. Her heart was breaking in two, but she knew what she had to do. She had to protect Jack, any way she can.

"Rose?"

"I have to go," Rose released the woman before darting out the door, off to do what she had to do while she still had the courage and before Jack returned home, because she knew that it'd be so much harder when he did.

...

When Rose got back to the apartment, she was grateful to find it empty. She looked at the clock, realizing that Jack must be running late, which was a good thing. She didn't have much time to do what she had to do and be gone. If he came back, then things would be ruined. She'd never be able to do what she had to do if he was here.

She grabbed the suitcase that they had brought and threw all of her clothes inside, not even being careful to make sure that she didn't wrinkle anything. She was far from caring about that. She then packed her clays and her books. She found the money that Molly had given them and took out a few hundred. Just enough to get her out of New York.

She then found a pen and paper and wrote a letter to him, explaining why she had left and begging him not to hate her too much. She didn't even bother to keep the tears from falling on the paper. She left the note on the coffee table, where Jack would find it. She looked around the room one last time, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. She had been happy here. She had thought that her life couldn't possibly take a turn for the worse. That she was safe. How wrong she had been. She'll never be safe. She was about to take another step out the door, when she realized that she was missing something.

She went to the hiding place they had picked out and took out the heart of the ocean. It was the only thing she had to remember her time with Jack by. A time she'll always cherish.

Taking one last look at the apartment, she said a final goodbye before walking out the door and heading for the train station.

At first, she had no idea where she was going to go. California and try to live her dream of becoming an actress? Eh, she didn't know about that. Somewhere else less known? Less known, but leaving a chance that Jack may find her again? That they may have a chance to reunite?

Chippewa Falls. Home of the coldest winters around. The place that produced the lovely artist, Jack Dawson. The one place she had wanted to see and learn more about Jack. Why not there? Cal wouldn't think of looking for her there and maybe, someday, when he was sick of New York, Jack would go there and find her and she could explain why she had ran away. She didn't expect forgiveness of course, but she couldn't turn away the chance of seeing him again one day.

Her mind made up, she stepped in front of the ticket counter of the train station upon arrival and gave the clerk the money for a one way ticket.

"Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin, please."

Fifteen minutes later, she's seated on the train, watching New York and Jack fall away as the train carried her into the unknown. Hot tears fell from her eyes as she left the life that she had come to love. She'll never forget it. She'll never forget Jack. She just hoped that someday he would understand.

…..

Jack came back to the apartment feeling guilty for coming in late. Hopefully Rose went ahead and cooked dinner without him. He nodded at the landlady, who seemed a little extra friendly and then walked into the apartment to find it empty. He frowned. That was strange. Usually Rose was there waiting for him and he had been sure that she'd be here mad and worried, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Rose?!" Jack called out, stepping deeper into the apartment. "Honey, I'm home! I'm sorry I'm late. The witness took a while and it took me a while to finish the sketch…Rose?!"

There still wasn't any answer. Where was she? She obviously wasn't here. Could she be at the Women's Rights Movement center? He knew that it was Molly's last day. Maybe they were taking a while to say goodbye to her.

He sighed and went to sit on the couch when he spotted the envelope with his name scrawled across it. He frowned, again finding this strange. Why would she leave him a note? He opened the letter and read, his face growing pale as he processed the words:

 _Dearest Jack,_

 _When you read this, I will be gone. I feel like this thing with us just isn't working. You have to teach me everything and I am such a burden. You deserve a wife that knows how to take care of a household, one that doesn't have to be taught. One that isn't such a burden to you. Let's face it, you are better off without me. So I'm doing the right thing and leaving. Let you find someone deserving of your love and light and can take care of you the way you deserve to be taken care of. I love you so much and hope that someday you will be able to forgive me. But what I am doing is for the best._

 _Please don't try to look for me. Continue on with your life and making it count._

 _Love Rose_

He couldn't believe what he had just read. He couldn't even understand it. A burden? When had he ever given her the idea that she was a burden? He had thought that she was happy with him. That she knew that he was okay with having to teach her how to cook and he didn't mind helping to clean. To just leave him like this…it hurt him more than he ever thought he could be hurt. He felt that someone had taken a hammer and shattered his heart to a thousand pieces.

He got up and went to their room and saw that all of her clothes were gone. So was the diamond. The money that Molly had given them was still there. It looked like she had only taken a couple of hundred, leaving him the rest.

Fuck! Where could she have gone? He couldn't just let her go, could he? He had to try to get her back…but what if she didn't want to come back? What if...he had to talk to her. He needed to find her and talk sense aback into her somehow. She couldn't have gotten far. Maybe Molly would know where she had gone to. Surely she would have stopped and talked to Molly before fleeing the city, right?

The letter in hand, he left the apartment and walked over to the hotel where Molly was staying. The lady was just coming out with her suitcase packed when Jack arrived.

"Molly!" Jack called before she could wave down a car.

"Jack!" Molly waved, surprised to see him. She had hoped that he and Rose were together discussing what to do about that evil landlady of theirs. "I'm surprised to see you here, sugar!"

"Have you seen Rose? I got home and she wasn't there. She left me this," Jack handed her the letter and watched as her face grew pale as she read.

"Dear lord, I was hoping she wouldn't …what that girl must be thinking…"

"I thought she was happy with me. I thought…," anger was replacing grief. How could she do this to him? After all they had been through? "I don't understand. Just tell her…if you see her that I'm disappointed. I thought we meant more to each other than this…"

"Oh Jack, you don't understand…listen, let's go to your place and we'll…"

Jack shook his head, this thoughts all jumbled, his emotions taking over as logic failed him. He just couldn't handle this. Not on top of having to deal with his grief over Titanic. "I've taken up enough of your time Molly. Just tell Rose that I'm disappointed that she didn't trust in me. I have to go. Thank you for everything, Molly."

"Jack wait! You don't understand!" Molly called after him, but it was too late. He was gone and her car had just pulled up, ready to take her to the train station. She wanted to go after him. She wanted to tell him about that landlady, but she was on a schedule that she couldn't put off. She could only hope that Rose came to her senses and that they work this out together. Shaking her head, feeling sad for the young couple, Molly got into the car and headed to the train station, hoping against hope that things would work themselves out without her interference.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

 _Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin_

Rose glanced around as she walked out of the train station. It's been four days, but at last she was in Chippewa Falls Wisconsin. Jack's hometown. She had thought that he'd be by her side once she finally saw it. That they would arrive hand in hand. But it wasn't meant to be. She looked around, taking in the buildings and the people that were milling around, taking their time. Behaving like they had all the time in the world. It was unlike New York, where everyone seemed to be in a hurry to get from one place to another. There was never a calm moment.

Rose had to admit. She liked it. It was quaint and cozy and probably the kind of town where everyone knew each other. She didn't know why Jack was so reluctant to return. From the looks of it, it was the ideal place to settle down and start a family. Rose could imagine that if things had gone the way they had planned, they would have eventually settled here and started a new generation of Dawsons.

But things had not gone as planned. She had been forced to leave Jack, unable to risk the chance of Cal finding out the truth of their survival and coming to exact revenge. Maybe she should have told Jack what was going on. Maybe together they could have thought out a better plan, but Rose's fear had sent her running out of his life, afraid that staying would have ended it. She had done what she thought was right and now it was too late to turn back. She had to carry through. Even if it was without the man she loved.

Jack…being away from him was killing her. She hadn't eaten, she hadn't slept. She just spent her time, thinking of the past. Meeting him again on Titanic. Saying their vows. Thinking of the times they made love and just simply became lost in each other.

It was breaking her heart to think that it was all over and from here on out she was to live her life alone, her only comfort being living in the town he had once resided in.

Unless of course, he finally did return here and found her. Made her admit what happened and fix everything. There would be no evil landlady to tell Cal. No danger of Cal ever finding out and coming to hurt Jack. They could be together and continue the life they had wanted.

"Oh please, Jack. Come back to Chippewa Falls…please find me," She whispered to herself. Tears once gain welling up in her eyes at the thought of the love she had left behind. How could she have done that to him? Why did that landlady have to stick her nose in their business at all?

If it weren't or that stupid landlady, she'd in Jack's arms right this minute. Not alone and hungry, in the middle of a strange town she had only heard about but never had really been to in her life. What was to come of her now? Where was she going to go? What was she going to do?

Hot tears again welled up in her eyes as she realized her situation. She was alone and homeless. She didn't know anyone here. She was completely lost while people like Hagatha Hitcherman slept soundly in their beds. She had no husband, no friends. She only had herself.

What in the world was she going to do now?

She didn't notice a young girl, around her and Jack's age looking at her from across the street. She didn't see the girl frown and then walk to her, clear sympathy in her eyes. She didn't notice the girl until she was right upon her.

"Miss? Are you okay?" The girl placed a gentle hand on Rose's shoulder. She was a pretty girl with blond hair pulled back in a braid and pretty green eyes. She wore an expensive looking tea dress that spoke of wealth, but the kindness in her voice made her think of Jack.

Rose stared at the kind stranger and shook her head, the tears still flowing from her eyes. She wiped them away, feeling embarrassed by being found in such a state. What must this girl think of her?

"Would you mind telling me what's the matter? I mean…maybe I'll be able to help," The girl replied, her voice gentle and kind.

Rose sniffed, almost unable to speak. But still she managed. "There is no help for me. My life is over. I had just lost the man I love and now I'm in the middle of this strange town and I don't know what to do or where to go…I'm not even sure why I'm here."

"Oh my," The girl simply replied, wrapping her arms around the sobbing redhead, her own heart going out to her. She didn't know this girl at all, but something about her moved her to help. She couldn't just leave her out here in the streets of Chippewa Falls. There was no telling what would happen to her. "You do look hungry, dear. Let me take you to that café across the street there. Then you can tell me all about it while we get some food into you. How about that?"

Rose stared at the girl in disbelief. She was like Jack. Jack hadn't known her at all when he had approached her at the stern of Titanic. She had just been a hysterical girl about to jump off the back of a ship. Yet his kindness had moved him to help her and now here was this girl, doing the same. Was this some Chippewa Falls thing? Approach strangers in trouble and help them out? Rose wouldn't be surprised. Not only that, this girl was not only a shoulder to cry on, but also a hot meal as well, something that Rose hadn't had since she had left New York. When she did eat, it had only been the cold sandwiches that the train provided.

She attempted a trembling smile, not wanting to seem too gloomy. "That sounds nice."

"Come on. Follow me," The girl led Rose across the street to the cafe. They went inside and were soon seated in a booth next to the window.

Rose looked at everything with wide eyes, feeling as if she was in a different world. Even the cafe was cozy with it's small, clean interior. The waitress soon approached with a warm smile and a notepad in her hand.

"Your orders, Misses?"

"How do you feel about some good old fashion chicken and dumplings? They're a Chippewa Falls specialty," The girl suggested.

"That'll be fine," Rose smiled, willing to take anything. She didn't want to be too much trouble.

"Two chicken dumpling dinners, Josephine," The girl nodded, turning to the waitress.

"Sure thing," The waitress headed back towards the kitchen, leaving Rose and the girl to talk among themselves.

"Now. Tell me, what is your name?" The girl asked, curious.

"Rose. Rose…," She stopped, realizing that she couldn't use her married name. It would bring up too many questions. She couldn't use her maiden name either, just in case Cal and he mother were looking for her. She didn't want them to find her and drag her back into the world that she had escaped from. But what name could she use? It had to be something that no one would expect. She smiled, the name coming to her. Hockley. The last name of the one man that she despised. No one would expect her to use it. Not Jack and certainly not Cal. It'd throw people completely off track. "Hockley. Rose Hockley."

"Nice to meet ya, Rose Hockley. My name is Eliza Hathaway," The girl gave a smile that seemed a little tense. It was the kind of smile that Rose once wore when talking about her engagement to Cal. "That is my name for now, anyway. In ten more months, it'll be Eliza Conway."

"Conway?" Rose's curiosity returned. Could Eliza be the friend that Jack had mentioned in the park last month?

"Yes, Lee Conway. The son of the richest man in Chippewa Falls," Eliza sighed, looking down at the table, a tinge of unhappiness was in her voice.

This girl was in the situation she had once been in. Rose could tell. She remembered her own engagement to Cal and the emotions it had brought and seeing the same thing in this kind girl was heartbreaking.

"Don't you love him?" Rose winced, hearing herself accuse Jack of being rude, uncouth, and presumptuous when he had asked her a similar question. Eliza must think that of her at the moment.

"To be honest, not really. I mean…I guess he's alright if you like the rich, arrogant type. But he's nothing like my first boyfriend, who I had loved a lot. But unfortunately, my parents didn't care for him and have been planning this engagement with Lee for ages."

Rose felt sorry for Eliza. It wasn't right that her parents were forcing her to marry a rich boy when she was obviously in love with someone else. She wished that there was something that she could do to help, just like Jack had helped her. But there was nothing she could do but encourage the girl to run away, but then she'd end up where she was now. Alone and depending on the kindness of strangers.

"What am I doing?" Eliza shook her head, realizing that she was spilling her troubles to a total stranger, who had problems of her own. "We're not here to discuss my problems. We're here to discuss yours. Why are you alone here? Where's your family?"

"The only real family worth mentioning is my father and he died years ago. Then there's my husband….," Rose smiled, feeling tears threaten again at the loss of Jack. "He was the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to me…but I was forced to leave him. If I didn't go…something bad would have happened to him and I couldn't allow that. I had no choice but to leave. I'm here in Chippewa Falls because I figured that no one would look for me here…plus my father was friends with the Dawsons who are from here. Do you know them?"

If Eliza knew Jack's family, maybe she could share some information, namely about Jack. Despite everything, she was still dying to know all about him.

Eliza's smile was a little sad. "Yeah. I knew them. I was close friends with their son Jack. But he had left and hasn't been back since his parents died in a fire."

"How bad was the fire?"

"Not all that bad considering that it killed both of Jack's parent's. Some of Jack's friends had fixed the place up, despite Jack's departure. They stopped though, because people began to say that it was haunted," Eliza rolled her eyes. "As if Jack's parents would still be here in this town when they could be up in heaven keeping an eye on Jack and making sure that he didn't get in any trouble."

Rose had to smile at the part about Jack getting in trouble. Eliza had no idea. It did warm her a bit to know that this girl had known Jack and they had been friends. Maybe someday she'll ask her about him, when it didn't hurt so much to think about him.

"You know, it's a shame that such a beautiful house is standing there empty and unused. And here you are, in need of a place to stay," Eliza bit her lip, deep in thought.

"Pardon me?" Rose frowned.

"I have the keys, to the Dawson place. Jack had given them to me before he had left. I'm sure that he wouldn't mind you staying there either. He's nice, like me. Or he was…anyway. He wouldn't mind. I'd feel better knowing that you were there and that the house was being lived in."

Rose sighed. She wanted to see the house, but she wasn't at all sure about living there. It had been Jack's former home and she felt like she'd be trespassing on something private. But then again…he would probably agree with Eliza. Besides, she was Jack's wife. It wasn't like she was some stranger.

"I don't know…I'll have to think about it. Maybe after I see it…"

"Alright, then," Eliza grinned, then she paused. "Just one other thing, keep this visit to the Dawson place between you and me. Don't tell anyone that I was with you. My parents and Lee don't like me hanging around the place and if they knew…"

"My lips are sealed," Rose smiled, agreeing to the secret. "They won't find out from me."

"Thank you. We'll eat first, and then we'll go. I am certain that you are going to love it."

…

Thirty minutes later, Rose was following Eliza up a pathway leading up to a tall white Victorian house. It was so gorgeous, yet so simple. There was a white picket fence surrounding the property. It had a wraparound porch and in the back was a clear pathway leading into the woods.

"Where does that path lead to?" Rose asked, the curiosity clear in her voice. She could just imagine a blond, blue eyed little boy skipping along the pathway, hand in hand with his father, a fishing pole slung over his shoulder. He would also be whistling a happy little tune as well.

"Lake Wissota. That lake gets as icy as the North Atlantic in the winters. I remember when Jack had fallen in one time when Mr. Dawson took him ice fishing. He was so lucky that he hadn't drowned, but he did have a good case of pneumonia afterwards," Eliza smiled at the memory, remembering how she used to come over with Jack's favorite brownies and kind words to make him feel better. "I used to come over every day just to see how he was coming along and when he'd be able to come out and play again. That Jack sure knew how to get into trouble...I wonder whatever happened to him. Where he at this minute..."

Rose looked down at her hands. She knew what Jack was doing this minute...or what he should be doing. Hating her guts. It hurt to think that he hated her, but he was alive and unharmed and that was what was important to her.

"Come on inside. You should see it. The guys fixed it up real nice."

Inside, the air was chilled from disuse, but the atmosphere was cozy. The furniture was covered to keep dust from it. Looking around, she saw a home that contained thousands of memories of a very happy childhood and a loving marriage. Jack was so lucky. She would have loved to have had a childhood in this house.

"It's so peaceful here. Jack must have loved it," Rose looked around, imagining Jack as a little boy, running down the stairs and into the kitchen to sneak a cookie before dinner. This would have been the perfect place to start a second generation of Dawsons. A family started by Jack. A family that will never exist thanks to Cal and that horrible landlady.

Rose was unable to suppress the sob that escaped as she looked around and saw a future that she could never have. Jack and their children. A boy and a girl, each equally loved.

Are you alright, Rose?" Eliza frowned, spotting a tear slip down Rose's pale cheeks. She didn't know what had happened to bring tears to the girl's eyes this time. "You look like you've just lost your best friend."

"...I have...and when I look at this place...it's like I see a future that we'll never have," Rose found herself pouring her grief out to her new friend. She wasn't even surprised when the girl wrapped her arms around her in a comforting hug.

Eliza's heart went out to Rose. She had shown up into town out of nowhere with a heartbreak that was still very fresh, something that must have happened recently and she was her only friend. How could she not take the girl under her wing? "There, there. It'll be alright. Just consider this a new start. You stay here as long as you want, alright? No problem."

Rose didn't want a new start. She just wanted the life she had with Jack back, but she knew that the chances of that happening was slim. "I don't know what I am going to do..."

"Well, you'll have to find a job for one thing. You don't have to pay rent, but there is still food and supplies to think about," Eliza chewed on her bottom lip, not sure how Rose will take the offer. "What I'm trying to say is that my family is in need of another maid. The pay is good and the work is moderate. Would you be interested?"

Rose Dewitt Bukater...a maid? What would she do as a maid? What Trudy did for her of course. Serve tea, clean the house, help the women of the house dress and do their errands. Could she lower herself to do those things? Could she become some maid for another family and forget all of the dreams and plans that she and Jack had made together? To be honest, she had no choice. It was really the only way that she was going to be able to support herself. She had no real skills and this job was being offered to her. She didn't think she'd get that lucky again.

"I'll take it. I'll start now if you want me to..."

"Oh no, not now. My mother has to interview you first. Just come to my house on Chippewa Lane at ten o'clock. Don't be late, mother detests tardiness," Eliza gave her a happy smile, squeezing her hand in support. "With you working for us, Rose, we can become real friends!"

Rose had to smile. She couldn't help herself. She didn't have that many friends, even in Philadelphia. All the girls that she had known were either rich snobs or poor servants, which her mother had forbidden her to associate with. Yes, a friend was a welcomed change for Rose, who right now was the loneliest person in Chippewa Falls.

"I'd like that very much," Rose smiled. "Thank you, Eliza. Thank you for being so good to me. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't approached me like you did."

"Don't mention it. You would have done the same for me," Eliza chuckled, waving away the thanks. She just did what she thought was right and that was help a girl new in town find her way. "Jack's bed is still upstairs in what used to be his room. You can sleep there or anywhere in the house really. He may have left a couple of nightshirts in his closet; you can wear some of those too if you like. He wasn't a very big person."

Rose smiled, knowing all of that about Jack. She had to admit, she was happy to know about the nightshirts. They'd help her feel closer to Jack.

"I have to be going now. My mother is probably climbing the walls wondering where I am. I'll see you tomorrow, Rose."

Rose smiled and waved goodbye as she watched her new friend head down the dirt road, heading back to her own house. She sighed and hugged her shoulders, again feeling lonely and sad. She missed Jack so much. "You would have been proud of me Jack. I've found a place to stay, a new job, and a new friend."

That was when she remembered Jack's smile as he had helped her back over the railing on Titanic and the way his lips had felt against hers at the bow of the ship when he had taught her how to fly. A sob erupted from deep inside her chest as tears over took her. She closed the door before going to throw herself on the couch and had a good cry. Yes, she had accomplished things on her own, without Jack. But without Jack, she could not be happy. There was only despair waiting for her. She cried and cried until she had fallen asleep. It was on that couch where she woke up the next morning, her thoughts full of nothing but Jack.

...

 _"Put your hands on me Jack," Rose guided his hand down onto her breast, her eyes wide and inviting. There was no doubt in them at all._

 _Seeing that there was no nervousness, no doubt, Jack didn't bother to resist her invitation. He drew her into a passionate kiss. His hand and lips explored every inch of her. To his delight, they soon joined and became one person until their own passion carried them over the edge of complete ecstasy._

 _They laid in each other's arms in the afterglow of their lovemaking. It was then that Jack knew that he had found the girl that he was meant to spend forever with. The one girl that made him a whole person. The one girl that completed him. It wasn't Eliza Hathaway like he had once thought. No, she was the girl that had prepared him or the real deal. The real deal was Rose Dewitt Bukater. From that moment on, he knew that he would never be able to live without her._

Jack woke up from the dream with a start. He frowned at the sweat dampened sheet as he rolled over to take a look at is wife, wanting to cuddle her close. His frown deepened as he found himself alone. Rose. She was gone. Had run off without a real reason why.

He didn't understand it. Why did she leave? Why did she leave him a note instead of telling in person? It just didn't make any sense to him. She could have at least tried to stick it out. Even if he had ended up taking complete care of her, he wouldn't have minded. He loved her with his whole heart. For goodness sake, he had almost died for her. Wasn't that proof enough of his love and devotion?

What made matters worse; he couldn't stop worrying about her. She was all alone now in the great big world. He had been all she had, and now she had no one. If only he knew where she had gone...

"Where are you Rose?" Jack talked aloud, going through his mind the possibilities of places where she could have fled to. "Where could you have gone? Back to Cal?"

No. Not back to Cal. She loathed Cal. She would never go back to him and the world that they had her trapped in. They had gone through too much to get her out. No, she had gone somewhere else. But where? That was the question he needed an answer to.

"Rose," hot tears fell from Jack's eyes. He had never felt so much pain as he did at the loss of Rose. Not even when he had lost his first love back in Chippewa falls.

"Jack!" Hagatha Hitcherman, the landlady knocked on the door and yelled his name at the same time. "Jack are you there?!"

He frowned. Why was his landlady at his door at this hour? Right now he should he holding his wife in a warm embrace, not being disturbed in the middle of the night by his landlady, who had seemed even more cheery, probably because of Rose's departure. That woman never did warm up to her.

"I'm here!" Jack answered, standing up from the bed and straightening out the wrinkled clothing that he had slept in. Ever since Rose had left, it's been a struggle to go through everyday life. He had to force himself to go to work, eat, and even get dressed and undressed. For the first time, life felt like a real struggle for him.

"Will you please come to the door dear? I'd like you to meet my dear daughter, Anne. She's finally home to meet our latest tenant."

Why would he want to meet her daughter? If she wasn't Rose, he didn't really want to see her, nor anyone else for that matter. But his mother had raised him with better manners than that, so he opened the door to his landlady and a girl with brunette hair and hazel eyes, dressed in a white blouse and pink skirt. She could be considered pretty, but she held no interest for Jack. He was just too stuck on his missing wife.

"Jack, this is my daughter Anne. She lives downstairs with me. You've never seen her because she's always going out, but I'm hoping to put a stop to that," the landlady introduced with a smile that reminded him of Rose's mother. "Anne, Jack is our newest tenant. He moved in last month. He is a bit lonely though and so are you. So I thought that maybe you two could become friends."

"It's nice to meet you Jack," Anne's smile was polite, but her voice held very little interest. It was obvious that her mother was trying to play matchmaker and that Anne didn't like it.

Neither did Jack. He didn't need another girl. He just needed Rose. "Nice to meet you Anne. Excuse me if I seem less than friendly tonight. I've hit a rush of bad luck lately and I'm not good company right now," Jack explained his seemingly unfriendly behavior. "I haven't been in the greatest of moods."

"Oh we understand Jack, dear. Don't you worry. Really, that girl should be ashamed of herself for what she did to you. I've seen it happen a million times with these young marriages...," the landlady rambled, unaware of the anger that her words caused in Jack.

How dare this woman, a stranger really, talk that way about Rose? This woman didn't know anything about them or what they had done for each other, what they had been through. She had no idea how much they had loved each other!

"I think it's best if you go now," Jack bit his tongue, repressing the urge to tell this woman off. Doing so wouldn't bring Rose back. "It's late and I have work tomorrow morning."

"Oh, of course. I just wanted to introduce you two," Mrs. Hitcherman chuckled, unaware of Jack's anger. She grabbed her daughter's hand and pulled her away. "Come along, Anne. We better head back to our apartment. Let Mr. Dawson get his sleep. Good night, Jack."

Jack watched the two women disappear down the stairs before slamming the door shut. If it weren't for the memory of Rose, he'd move out of this place. He could afford something better now. But this was the last place he had Rose and he wasn't ready to move on just yet. Not when her pillow still contained the scent of her hair. Not when he could still imagine her body lying next to his own. When he was ready to let go of that memory that was when he'll move on, but for now, this crummy little apartment will remain his home.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jack sat outside of the apartment building sketching two boys playing catch in the street. He tried to keep his mind on task, wanting to capture the playful essence of the boys, but all he could think about was Rose. It was hard to believe that just a month ago, he had come here with a wife and a dream for their lives together. Now he had nothing. No wife and no dream for the future, because Rose had been his future, but now she was gone.

"Good morning Mr. Dawson," a friendly female spoke from behind him. Jack turned around to see Anne Hathaway standing right behind him, studying the picture he was attempting to draw. "I see that you're quite a fine artist."

Jack winced at her words, remembering when Rose had said something similar on Titanic. That seemed like a million years ago now. Like something that happened in another life.

"I guess I do okay," Jack shrugged, knowing that he did more than okay. That his talent was what had got him his job at the police station.

Anne smiled, sitting next to him. Her mother had encouraged her to get to know the new tenant better. That it wasn't good for a young man to be by himself. Of course, she knew what her mother was really up to. She was hoping that the handsome artist would distract her from her lover, who her mother disapproved of greatly. Well, She had news for her mother. It wasn't going to happen. But she did feel bad for Mr. Dawson when her mother had told her about his wife taking off. She decided that maybe making a new friend wouldn't be so bad after all.

"I've noticed that you have been at this for a while now. You must be hungry. Why don't you take a break? My mother makes the best oatmeal cookies on this side of the Atlantic," Anne offered, not sure if he'd accept.

Jack looked at her, wondering if she was serious. Why would she even think that he liked oatmeal cookies or anything else for that matter?

He winced, realizing that just thinking that was rude. Anne was just trying to be friendly. Probably trying to pull him out of the shell he had crawled into when Rose had left. But he didn't want to leave that shell. He liked it in that shell. Still, that wasn't a reason to be rude. He should at least show that the girl's effort was appreciated.

He closed the portfolio and smiled. "Sure. Just lead the way."

He followed Anne into the building and into the apartment that she shared with her mother and into the kitchen. "Should we be expecting your mother back anytime soon?"

"No, not really. She went to play bingo with Mrs. Gosalez," Anne answered, taking down the cookie jar. She opened the container and smiled at her guest. "Would you like some milk with those cookies?"

"No thank you. That won't be necessary," Jack accepted the cookie and took a seat at the kitchen table.

She took a seat across from him. He certainly was handsome. Too handsome to be so sad. "So Jack, mother told me that you're new here in town."

"I guess you can say that, even though I've been here a few times before. This is the longest I've stayed though."

As they talked, Anne found that she really liked Jack. He was friendly and easy to talk to. She doubted that he would ever judge anyone like her mother does.

"Do you like music, Jack?" Anne asked suddenly, her eyes lighting up with an idea. If Jack was up for it, she had another way that she could see her guy without having to deal with her mother.

"Sure. I love it," Jack shrugged. Rose loved music. He would come home and find her humming a tune or singing Come Josephine or some other song she may have heard during the day. He wondered what kind of music she was listening to now. Was it something boring, like they'd play in the first class dinners on Titanic, or something fun like something from the steerage party?

"I was asking because there is this band that will be playing in one of the bars a few blocks from here and mother won't let me go by myself. So I was wondering, would you like to escort me to the concert tonight?" Anne asked, feeling nervous and a little guilty, because she was using him as a cover.

"You mean like a date?" Jack frowned.

Anne's eyes grew wide in shock at Jack's conclusion. "Oh no! Nothing like a date. It'd just be two friends going somewhere together. That's all."

"Oh," Jack smiled, embarrassed. "Well then, sure. I'd like to go. Maybe it'll take my mind off of some problems that's come up." He doubted it though. Nothing could make him forget Rose and the fact that she wasn't by his side. That she was somewhere out there alone and he had no idea on where to look.

Anne clapped in excitement, happy that she had found a new way to dodge her mother and her everlasting lectures. "Great! You can pick me up at seven! Believe me, Jack. This will be so much fun. You'll forget all about your problems."

...

Seven o'clock arrived and Jack found himself standing outside the Hitcherman door. What was he doing? Why did he think that going to some concert would take his mind off of Rose? All the music will probably do is make him think about her even more.

"Hello Jack," Hagatha opened the door without Jack even having to knock. Her smile was wide and welcoming, her voice happy. Her plan was going wonderfully. A few more dates and Anne and Jack will be an item and anyone before would just be a distant memory. "Come in and make yourself at home. Anne will be ready in a minute. So tell me, what do you and my daughter have planned for tonight?"

"A concert and maybe dinner," Jack shrugged, trying to ignore the feeling that he was somehow betraying Rose by going out with Anne. This wasn't a date, after all. It was just two friends getting together. It would be no different if he was going to this concert with Fabrizio and Tommy. Fabrizio and Tommy. He wondered what the two of them would think if they knew what he was doing, going to a concert with a girl when he was married to Rose.

"Messing up big time, boy-o," he could hear Tommy's Irish brogue, laced with disappointment. "A classy lass like Rose deserves better treatment than this"

Fabrizio would just curse at him in Italian, calling him a bastardo.

He winced, and ordered himself to stop thinking about his two deceased friends. They were gone and he was here and Rose was gone too. He didn't even know if they were still married or if she had the marriage dissolved. God, he was going to have a good time tonight! Even if he had to get drunk to do so.

"Ready Jack?" Anne appeared in the living room, wearing a shimmering green gown and her hair was tied back in an intricate braid.

"You look beautiful, Anne," Her mother smiled in delight. "Doesn't she look smashing Jack?"

Jack just smiled and nodded, thinking that she didn't compare to Rose, even after Titanic, when all she had to wear was rags.

"Come on Jack," Anne grabbed his arm and headed for the door, wanting to get out of her mother's apartment as soon as possible. She couldn't help but be nervous that her mother would sense the real reason she was going out with Jack. "We'll want to get there before it starts so we can get good seats."

"What type of concert is this, by the way?" Hagatha arched a brow, curious and maybe a little suspicious. She did not want he daughter seeing HIM tonight. Not when she was with Jack.

"Classical," Anne quickly smiled before pulling Jack out of the door and towards the building's exit, wanting to get away before any more questions could be asked.

"Classical?" Jack arched a brow, feeling that Anne was trying to dodge her mother for some reason. Something was going on here, he didn't know what, but he knew there was more to this outing than Anne was letting on. "Why do I have a feeling that it's not the concert that you're wanting to see?"

Anne blushed, wondering if she should tell Jack the truth. Could she trust him? Ugh, she didn't know. He was nice, but her mother liked him and she was always suspicious of the boys that her mother likes. "Don't be silly Jack. Of course I want to see the concert. In fact, I've been waiting two weeks for this."

"You mean to tell me that you've been waiting two weeks to go see a concert for classical music?"

Anne laughed nervously as they continued down the sidewalk towards the bars. "

"No. That was what I told my mother. I am telling you that I've been waiting two weeks to go see a modern music concert."

Now he was confused. "Why?"

"She doesn't like today's music. She says that it fills young peoples' heads with silly daydreams when it should ready them or life," Anne looked away from Jack's soulful gaze, feeling that he was reading her somehow. He didn't push though. He just nodded his head, as if he was agreeing with her and walked on with her in a deep silence.

Ten more minutes, they arrived at the bar where the concert was being held. Soft music floated out from the brightly lit building.

"This is it," Anne smiled, gently touching his arm. "Come on, we can get a seat up front."

They entered the building and made their way to the first table that was right in front of the stage. It was the only table with a rose on it, which had different meanings for Jack and Anne. To Jack, it made him think of his lost wife and where she may be. To Anne, it was a message from her lover, telling her that he wanted her to set at that specific table.

"This is nice," Anne sighed happily, staring up at the empty stage with a dreamy expression in her eyes.

"It's okay," Jack shrugged, looking around as more concertgoers began to arrive. How many people were going to be here? He couldn't help but hope that it wasn't a big crowd. Crowds of people reminded him of the thick crowd on Titanic, when he and Rose were trying to get to safety.

"Is anything the matter?" Anne asked, concerned. Jack seemed to be off somewhere else than in the bar with her. Not that it really mattered. She was here for one person only and that person wasn't really Jack. She was here to see her handsome musician boyfriend who her mother had forbidden her to see. Jack was her unwitting decoy. Her mother thought that she was on a date with Jack when she was really here to see Walter Reynold's sing their song. But Jack was nice and a friend and she didn't like to see her friend upset or sad. She wanted to help him if she could.

"I'm fine, Anne. Don't worry," Jack forced a smile, his eyes back in the present and maybe a little guilty. He didn't mean to make the girl worry. In fact his attention should be on her, not the events of the past. "So tell me, who are we here to see?"

Before Anne could answer the question, a man with curly brown hair appeared on stage, a guitar in his hand. For one second, their eyes met and then he went into a rendition of Come Josephine in My Flying Machine, unaware of the meaning the song held for one of the concertgoers. Anne was entranced. The musician was her boyfriend Walter and she loved him more than anything. She hoped that he wasn't too jealous at the sight of Jack.

Smiling, she glanced over at Jack and frowned, noticing the faraway look in his eyes. A look he only got when he was thinking of the woman that had left him. She had to wonder what was wrong with the woman. Jack was an extremely handsome man and his personality made him even more appealing. The woman had to be mental to leave a man like him. Goodness knows, if she didn't have Walter, she would definitely have let herself fall for the man.

She lightly touched his hand, knowing that this was the way to bring him back into the present with her. "Are you alright?"

Jack forced a smile and nodded. "Yeah. It's just that was our song..."

"Oh Jack, I'm sorry. It'll be over soon, I'm sure," Anne winced.

"No need to be sorry. Not your fault. It's a nice song. It just has a lot of memories," Jack waved away the apology. "I'm the one that's sorry. I guess that I'm not a very good escort with my mind wandering all the time..."

"It's that girl isn't it? The rich girl that left you. You were with her just now. Mother told me about her..."

Jack sighed, not really wanting to talk about Rose, but not talking about her was driving him crazy. "I can't get her out of my mind. I see and hear her everywhere I go."

"I'm sorry Jack. I wish that I could bring her back for you," Anne squeezed his hand in sympathy. She knew all too well what it felt like to be separated from the one she loved and would die if it ever happened again.

"It's alright. There's really nothing you can do, regardless. No one can bring Rose back but her and by the look of it, she won't be coming back to me anytime soon. Listen, let's forget about my problems and enjoy the concert. I promise, no more moping from me," Jack forced a smile, this time determined to stop thinking of Rose and have a good time for once.

Anne smiled and turned her attention back to the concert, just in time for Walter to begin singing the song that he had written just for her. It was the most beautiful song played that night and her heart soared knowing that she was the cause of it. She couldn't help but think of Jack's wife. Surely, he was just as wonderful as her Walter. What could have made the girl leave him? It must have been something big, because she knew that the only thing that would make her leave Walter would be if his life was in danger.

After the concert was over, Jack and Anne were about to leave when Walter came up from behind Anne, wrapped his arms around her waist, lifted her off the ground, and twirled her around in the air.

"Walter stop! Put me down," Anne squealed in delight, as Jack just stood there and watched, not knowing what to make of it.

"I didn't think that you'd be able to make it with your mama watching you like a hawk," Walter laughed, sitting Anne back on her feet. "How did you get away from her? I know you couldn't have told her about my concert here. She'd never let you come if she knew."

"I told her that we were going to a classical concert," Anne explained, giving him a quick kiss before remembering Jack, who was just lookng at her in amusement, realizing what this outing really was.

Walter or his part felt a small pang of jealousy when he noticed that Anne hadn't come alone, but with a rather handsome man that he didn't know. He couldn't help but resent the fact that this stranger could be near his Anne anytime he wanted while Walter, himself, had been barred from even talking to her.

"Walter, let me introduce you to Jack Dawson. He's one of mother's new tenants. We met last night. He was kind enough to escort me here, even though he had no idea that it was to meet you," Anne nervously chuckled, not sure what Jack's reaction would be. She didn't think that he thought of this as a date, but with men you could never tell.

"Nice to meet ya," Jack smiled, offering his hand.

"Same here," Walter accepted the offer, finding that he kind of liked the open friendliness of this stranger. Something told him that he wouldn't be breathing a word of this meeting to Anne's mother. "You don't mind me interrupting here, do you?"

"Not at all," Jack shrugged, feeling a little relieved to get some time to himself. He had been feeling guilty all night because he couldn't stop thinking of Rose. Now he could think of Rose while Anne spent time with what was obviously her secret lover. "I'll just wait outside. Whenever you're ready will be fine."

"Thank you, Jack," Anne smiled, relieved that things were working out okay and that Jack didn't seemed bothered.

Jack just smiled and headed for the exit after taking one last look at the happy couple. He couldn't help but remember his own romance with Rose and how they had once been that happy. How he wished that he could have that back. Be back with Rose and be that happy again. That in love.

Smoking a cigarette, he sat in the doorway and thought back over the last month, when he had a wife and love and thought that nothing on earth could ever come between them.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

 _The freezing water lapped against the board. Her whole body was numb from the chill of the North Atlantic air. The only thing that she could concentrate on was his cold hand gripping her own. It was strange that they weren't even trembling anymore. It was like he didn't have enough energy even for that. All that they could do was lay there and wait to die._

 _Suddenly there was a light. It passed her face, illuminating a world that had grown dark with despair. She turned onto her side to see the lifeboat moving among the lifeless bodies._

 _They were saved!_

 _"Jack," She shook his hand, trying to get him to wake up. "There's a boat. There's a boat Jack."_

 _She shook his hand repeatedly as she called is name, trying to get him to wake up so they could be rescued, but a response never came. It was with a heart wrenching sob that she realized that he was dead. She was never going to look into his beautiful blue eyes again. He was gone, but she had to go on. After all, he had made her promise._

 _She disconnected his frozen hand from hers and sobbed as he disappeared into the dark sea. "I'll never let go, Jack. I'll never let go..."_

"I'll never let go," Rose bolted upright in her bed, now wide awake. Relief ran through her as she realized that it had all been a dream. The North Atlantic hadn't claimed Jack. He was in New York, warm, safe, and most importantly of all, alive.

And she was here in Chippewa Falls. Without him. It's been a good month since she had left New York and she missed him more and more each and every day. Not even the work she found with Eliza's family could keep her from thinking about him. She wondered if she'll ever stop or if she'll stay missing Jack forever.

"Rose?" Eliza asked, startling her.

Rose wondered where Eliza had come from. She had gone to bed alone last night after a tiring day on the job, and Eliza had not been there. She had been back at her own home, a nice sized house across town.

"Mother sent me to fetch you. You're kind of late for work," Eliza explained her presence, feeling bad for giving Rose a fright. Rose had told her that her nights had been pretty restless at the old Dawson place. It seemed like there were some cold drafts in the house and the house creaked a lot as well. "Are you alright? You were mumbling in your sleep."

It's been a week since Rose began to work for the Hathaway's and she was still having trouble adjusting to everything, from getting up early to cooking. It was driving her employer insane. If it wasn't for Eliza vouching for her, she would probably be jobless by now.

"I'm okay," Rose sighed, groaning as she realized that she was late again. "You mother is going to kill me though. I can't believe that I'm late again, but don't worry. I'll be ready in a minute."

"Rose..."

"I am so sorry, Eliza. I know that your mother must be furious with me right now. But I will make it up to you. I promise."

"Rose..."

Suddenly, Rose was struck by a case of dizziness and an urge to vomit. She frowned, wondering what was wrong with her. This had been happening for the past few days. She wasn't normally one to get sick so easily, so this was disconcerting. Feeling like she couldn't hold it back, she got to her feet.

"I'll be right back," Rose pushed her way past Eliza and into the restroom, where she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

"Rose!" Eliza followed her and gasped as she watched the redhead fall onto the floor in a dead faint.

...

Rose awoke to find Eliza and a young man that was a few years older than Jack hovering over her. Both of them were whispering in hushed voices. Curious, Rose cleared her throat, gaining both of their attention.

"What's going on?" Rose asked, trying to set up, but had to lay back down as another wave of nausea hit her.

"You fainted," Eliza explained, clear sympathy in her green eyes. "Not to worry. You'll be fine."

"I have to get to work. You mother will have a fit," Rose moaned, forcing herself to sit up, but the young man, who Rose assumed to be the doctor had her lay back down.

"I'm sorry, but not today, Miss," The young doctor gave a warm smile. "It's best that you take today off. In your condition, it's best that you get plenty of rest."

"My condition? What do you mean by that?" Rose was immediately worried. She did not like the sound of this at all. The doctor's on the Carpathia had said that she was in perfect health. That had only been two months ago. How could she have a condition now, in such a short period of time?

"Why Miss, you're with child. In several more months, you'll be a mother. I am sure that the father will be thrilled," The doctor grinned, proud to be the one to give what should be happy news.

Rose of course was in shock. How could she be pregnant and without Jack here to take care o her? This could not be happening! Not now! Not like this! "You must be mistaken. I can't be pregnant..."

"There is no mistake about it. You are pregnant. I suggest that you tell your husband right away so that you two can start making the proper arrangements," The doctor grinned, unaware that this was not happy news. "Now if you don't mind, I have some more house calls to make. Rose, I will check up on you again next week to see how you are coming along. Good day ladies, and again, congratulations," the doctor tipped his hat before walking out of the door, leaving Eliza and Rose alone.

"Well, congratulations, Rose. A baby is a wonderful thing," Eliza smiled, wanting to see the happiness finally light up in Rose's eyes. Rose hadn't once smiled in pure happiness since she came to Chippewa Falls and Eliza was hoping that it would finally happen now at this news.

"I am going to have a baby," Rose replied, her face was void of emotion, but her mind was reeling. What was she going to do? Should she go back to New York and tell Jack? Write him and tell him about the baby? Go home to mother in first class? Or stay here in Chippewa Falls and hope that Jack will show up here someday to discover her and his child inking out a living? What was she going to do?

"Are you okay?" Eliza asked, taking a close look at her friend.

"What am I going to do? I can't believe that this is happening," Rose bit her lip, trying to come to grips with the news.

"Is the man that you left behind the father?"

Rose simply nodded as she continued to stare off into space. "What am I going to do?"

"Tell him of course. I mean, this is his child too. He deserves to know that he's going to be a father."

"But if I go back to New York...that woman may go through with her threat and something may happen to both him and the baby," She looked at Eliza with tears in her eyes. She felt so trapped and full of despair. She wanted Jack so badly, yet she couldn't have him. Her own fear of what Cal could do to him was keeping her from fleeing back into his arms. "I can't let that happen. I can't let them get hurt because of me..."

"Well then stay here and we'll think of something. But for now, I'll tell mother that you're not feeling well and will report to work tomorrow. Like the doctor said, you need rest right now," Eliza patted her hand before getting up to head for the door. She paused and turned to speak to her new friend. "Don't worry about a thing, Rose. You and this baby will be fine. Maybe we'll find a way to let the father know without putting anyone in any kind of danger."

"Thank-you Eliza. I can't tell you how much all that you've done for me has meant," Rose gave a shy smile. She had never had a real girl friend before and it felt good to have one now. She trusted Eliza explicitly. She was glad that the girl was in her life.

"Don't mention it, hon. Hey, wait a minute. Have you ever thought of writing him a letter? Tell him about the baby that way?"

"I don't know...what if that woman reads it and never gives it to him? Then it would have all been for nothing," Rose sighed, feeling hopeless. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Give it time, Rose. We'll think of something. I promise."

...

 _Five months later..._

Eliza's mother was throwing her an extravagant engagement party. Everyone of Wisconsin high society was invited, including Molly Brown, a distant cousin of the Conways, who resided full time in Colorado, but sometimes made her home in Eau Claire when business called or it.

Molly had just entered the house when she was spotted by Marge Hathaway, Eliza's mother. The woman approached her with opened arms, her voice bright and friendly.

"Molly, I am so glad that you could make it! A party just isn't the same without you," Eliza hugged the socialite. Normally, Marge would not have been bothered to invite Molly Brown to her parties. After all, she was new money. But being related to the family she was marrying her daughter into, not to mention the woman's own ties to the Titanic disaster, it would have been unseemly not to have invited her.

"Thank you for inviting me, darlin. It's been a while since I've been to a real shindig. I haven't really had a reason to since the sinking..."

"Oh yes, the Titanic disaster, such a tragedy. All of those people...the poor Astors. How is his young wife, do you know?"

Molly sighed. She was never one for gossip, but at parties like this, it really couldn't be helped. "As well as a young mother could be doing without her husband, poor dear. At least JJ''s sons are taking care of her and he left her an inheritance in his will."

"At least," Marge nodded in agreement. "And the Dewitt Bukaters...how is Ruth? After the tragic loss of her daughter, I know she has to be devastated..."

"Not as devastated as being kicked out onto the streets by that nasty Nathan Hockley. I offered my house to her, but she refused. She believes that it's her punishment for how she treated Rose. That maybe she deserves to work as a seamstress after all."

Marge shook her head, tsking the situation. She felt sad that such a lady of high society had fallen from grace, but it couldn't be helped. "That is too bad. Hmmm, how about a cocktail? Reno's the best at making martini's..."

"Wouldn't mind if I do," Molly smiled, glancing over Marge's shoulder. She gasped in shock to see Rose Dawson, not only in a maid's uniform, but very pregnant. She was obviously the Hathaway's maid. She wondered how that came about.

"I know. What a disgrace. If it weren't for Eliza's pleading, I would have fired her when I had found out about the pregnancy," Marge again tsked. She hadn't wanted to hire the girl in the first place. It was obvious that she didn't know what she was doing. Plus, she was obviously a run away. She had the mannerisms of a first class lady, yet everything else about her was third class. But Eliza had talked her into keeping the girl on, despite it all.

"I know that girl," Molly ignored Marge's haughty tone. She was used to it in these circles and had learned to ignore it. "You wouldn't mind if I had a word with her would you?"

"Suit yourself. It's not like she's much help. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that she was a debutante that had never cleaned a dirty dish in her life."

"You don't know how close to the truth you are," Molly chuckled to herself, getting up to walk over to Rose, who didn't see her at first. "Rose Dawson. What are you doing here and in your condition?"

Rose whirled around in surprise at hearing the name Dawson and smiled in relief to see Molly. "Molly what a surprise to see you here," Rose hugged the woman that had become a mother figure to her.

"I'm glad to see you too, darlin," Molly hugged her back. "But I am surprised, especially seeing what condition you're in. Please tell me that you had gone back to Jack and that he's somewhere around this town with you. The last time I saw that boy was six months ago and he was devastated…and by the look on your face I can tell that you two are still apart…oh Rose…"

"I couldn't tell him, Molly…"

"So writing him a letter with a flimsy excuse was better? Rose, Jack loves you. He would have understood and he would have put that lady in her place once and for all! There was no need to leave him like that."

"Molly…"

"And now there is a baby on the way. Rose, I have to insist that you go back to Jack and tell him the truth. That baby deserves to have both of its parents in its life. Not just one."

"Molly, I can't! She'll tell Cal where we are and he'll hurt Jack and the baby too," hot tears filled Rose's eyes at the thought of Jack being hurt. She just couldn't take it.

Molly of course just didn't understand. Rose wanted to be back with Jack. That was obvious. But she was too afraid of losing Jack through death and she was afraid that would happen if Cal knew of their survival.

"Rose, I don't believe in ultimatums. I think that they make things even worse. But I have no choice here. I am heading back to New York on business next week. Now, I'm going to be checking in on Jack and see how he's coming along. If it turned out that he hasn't heard anything from you…then I'll have no choice but to tell him myself about not only the baby, but about what that woman did to make you leave."

"Molly, no. Please, I'm begging you, do not tell Jack. He's better off without me. He's safer without me. Besides, he's probably gone on with his life by now…"

"Rose honey, he's not better off. He loves you. More than anyone could love anybody I do believe. He'll understand and he'll forgive you. Now I'm counting on you to tell him yourself. But if you don't, I will. One way or another, that boy will find out about everything. Now I'll let you get back to work. Take care of that baby."

Rose just nodded and sniffed back the tears that were coming from her eyes as she watched Molly return to the party. There was nothing she could do now. Soon, Jack will know what had happened and then it'll be time for reckoning. Then she'll know for sure what she had been afraid to find out for the past six months. Rather Jack was still in love with her or not.

Eliza came up behind her, her brow etched with concern. She had seen Molly Brown talking to Rose and became worried to see tears in Rose's eyes. "Rose are you okay? What did she say to you?"

Rose wiped away her tears and sniffed, hating that she seemed to always be crying. "I'm fine. I had asked about the Titanic and I was crying because of all the people that had died." She hated lying to Eliza, but she didn't want to get her any deeper into her problems. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Okay, but if you need anything you can always come to me. I'll be right over there with Amanda, talking about bridesmaid gowns. I'm going to see if I can get a maternity gown made for you."

"What?"

"I want you to be a bridesmaid Rose. I mean, you're one of my best friends. It's only right that you're in my wedding too."

"I don't know what to say. I mean…I'll be honored!" Rose hugged her friend, pushing away thoughts of Jack so she could be happy or her friend.

"I knew that would make you happy. And I have another surprise for you. I talked to Lee and he said that you could be my own personal maid, meaning that since I'll be a lot richer than I am now, I can pay you more. Which means that you're going to get a raise!"

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to. Besides, you're going to need the extra money to support that baby."

"Thank you," Rose hugged her friend tightly, grateful for the girl's kindness and friendship. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"No more crying. For now on, I want to see a smile on your face. Weddings are supposed to be happy, so let's be happy," Eliza chuckled. To be honest, this wedding didn't make her happy. In fact, she rather it didn't happen. But it was best to make lemonade out of lemons instead of wishing for the impossible.

Rose just smiled and hugged her friend. She was so thankful to have found such a good friend in Eliza. She hoped that nothing would ever come between them.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 _Three Weeks later in New York City…_

Molly was strolling through central park, getting some air after spending most of the day in a meeting at the Women Rights Movement center. She loved the girls, but sometimes everyone had so many ideas that discussion would turn into arguments and sometimes it was best to take a walk afterwards to clear one's head. She was about to head back to town when she spotted Jack, who looked to be busy sketching in a portfolio. She followed his line of sight and saw that he was sketching a young couple not too far away.

She slowly approached him, wondering if Rose had gotten in touch with him yet. She sure hoped that she had. The boy deserved to know all that was going on and return to the side of his family.

"Hi ya, Jack," Molly cheerfully greeted him, startling him a little. He looked up and gave her a sunny grin, despite the red glow of embarrassment on his face.

"Molly! Hi! I didn't hear you come up."

"I figured that when I saw you so deep in concentration drawing that young couple over there," Molly took a seat on the park bench next to him. She watched the couple as he continued to draw. She sighed, reminded of another young couple that had been happy and in love. "They kind of remind me of you and Rose…"

Jack didn't say anything. He didn't even bristle at the sound of her name. He just continued to sketch the scene before him. His lack of response made it clear that Rose was the last thing that he wanted to talk about, but Molly was going to trudge on anyway. Too much was at stake not to.

"Have you heard anything from her in the past six months?" She examined Jack's blank expression, trying to get some clue of what the boy must be thinking.

Jack sighed. Molly wasn't going to let up. That was obvious. He didn't want to talk about Rose. It hurt to even think about her, but he had no choice but to give in. "She didn't even send a letter. I guess she's with Cal living the good life."

The pain in Jack's eyes was clear, despite his attempts to hide it. It was clear to Molly that he was still very much in love with Rose and that won't be changing anytime soon. She was disappointed in Rose though. She had hoped that the girl would have gotten over her fear of Cal and his ability to hurt the ones she loved long enough to do the right thing. Obviously she hadn't which left it to Molly.

"Well, actually, I saw her a few weeks ago in your hometown and she was not with Mr. Caledon Hockley."

Jack looked up immediately, his eyes full of surprise. Rose was in Chippewa Falls? Had she been there all this time? Why? How much of his past had she found out? What was she doing there?

"Yeah, she's working as a maid for Mrs. Marge Hathaway. Do you know them Jack?" Molly continued, spotting the pure shock on Jack's face. He had even left off drawing his picture as his mind processed the information.

"Yeah…I know them. I used to date Eliza, her daughter. Why is Rose working for them? Is she staying there? What has she told you, Molly?"

"I don't think that she's staying with them. She didn't go into any details with me. But I do know that she's working for them to support herself and the baby…"

Jack's eyes widened even more and his mouth dropped open. Molly reached out and grabbed him as he swayed on the bench, but she couldn't stop his portfolio from falling from his hands. She would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious.

"Did you say baby?" Jack looked at her with shining blue eyes. He was going to cry at any moment it seemed like. "What baby?"

Molly's voice softened. The shock to Jack's system was big. She had to be gentler with him now. "She's pregnant, Jack. Five months along. That's why I'm telling you this. I told her that if she didn't get in contact with you and tell you the real reason why she had run away, that I would. It's not just you two anymore. There's a baby involved now."

"She told you the real reason for leaving me? The real reason? Because it can't be because of it being a hard life. Not with the way she's living now…"

"She told me the real reason when she had first left, Jack. I tried to tell you but you had run off before I could. I tried getting her to talk to you first, but she was too caught up in her fears to think straight and by time her emotions had calmed, she had already left."

Jack sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, wanting to cry and punch something at the same time. How can you love someone so much, yet be so angry at them and scared for them at the same time? "Why did she leave, Molly? I thought that she was happy with me."

"She was, Jack. She was very happy. It wasn't you that made her run away like she did. It was that landlady of yours. Mrs. Hitcherman."

Jack frowned. He knew the woman never liked Rose. But he had never thought that she had anything to do with Rose's leaving. But when he thought about it, the woman was so…gleeful and all too eager to talk down about Rose. Somehow he couldn't be shocked. "What did she do?"

"Showed her true colors to Rose when you were out working. She saw an article about Cal in the paper, saw a picture of him and Rose at one of those galas and put two and two together. She waited for Rose to get home and confronted her. She said that if she didn't leave you in 24 hours, that she'd get in contact with Cal and tell him that you and Rose had survived and where to find you. You of all people know how scared of that man Rose was…"

Jack nodded. After being locked up on a sinking ship and then shot at, they were both determined to avoid Caledon Hockley at all costs. "He tried to kill us both on Titanic during the sinking. He even chased us right into the heart of the sinking ship. Neither of us wanted to see him again…"

Molly nodded, Rose's fear making more and more sense. "Rose thought that if Cal ever caught up with you, he'd kill you, Jack. She was hysterical at the thought of you being harmed. So she did what that old bitch wanted and left. But she didn't go where she couldn't be found. On some level, she hoped that you may find her someday, so she went to the one place that she knew that you would end up someday. Chippewa Falls. Your hometown…"

Jack frowned, still confused. If she had gone to Chippewa Falls, people must have asked about her last name, even though Dawson was common enough. "How did she avoid being asked about her last name?"

"She went by the name Hockley. That way no one would ask her about you and Cal would never suspect her of using his name."

Molly watched a wave of emotion cross Jack's face as understanding dawned him.

"Poor Rose. She is all alone and pregnant with our child….how did I allow this to happen?"

"It's not your fault, sonny…"

"Why didn't she wait for me to come home and tell me what that woman was doing? We could have faced her together. I was making enough so we could leave that place. There was no reason for her to run away…"

"Her fear overruled common sense, darlin'. It happens to the best of us."

"I wish that I had known…all this time we could be together, but we weren't all because of that stupid woman…"

"Well now you do know Jack. What are you going to do now?" Molly asked, knowing the answer.

"I'm going to go get my wife back of course! We're going to have a baby and I need to be by her side," He glanced over at the young couple he was drawing, Walter and Anne. He didn't know what he was going to tell them. He had made friends with both of them and had helped them meet in secret several times. How was he going to tell Anne about her mother? The woman made Ruth Dewitt Bukater look like an angel of mercy in comparison. He couldn't just leave them to her mercy. The woman was deranged enough to mess with his marriage to obviously keep them apart. Who knew what else she was capable of? They had to be warned.

As if thinking about them had summoned them, Anne and Walter came walking up to Molly and Jack. They both had noticed that Jack had dropped his portfolio and was now talking with a upper class lady that neither had seen before. Curious, they decided to walk up and see what was going on.

"Jack? Is everything okay?" Anne questioned.

"Yeah, things are looking pretty serious over here," Walter gave Molly a curious look, thinking that she looked somewhat familiar.

Jack got to his feet, wiping his sweaty palms on his pants. "Yeah. Everything is fine. May I introduce Molly Brown. Molly, this is Anne and Walter. They're friends of mine. Molly was giving me some news about Rose…"

"Your wife? There's news?" Anne asked, curious. She hoped it was good news for Jack. He could use some.

Jack nodded, deciding that there was no easy way to say this. In fact, he probably wouldn't if they hadn't become good friends. But they had been and they deserved the truth. They deserved to know just how evil Anne's mother really was so they could take the proper precautions.

"It turns out that your mother had something to do with it. She found out some information on Rose and me. Rose and I…well, she was engaged to this rich bastard and she and I ran off together and got married. Your mother found out somehow and used the information to blackmail Rose. She told her that she'd call her fiancée if she didn't leave me. Rose left because she was afraid for my safety."

Anne frowned, hugging her shoulders. She knew that her mother didn't like Walter, but to do this…to mess with someone else's life…someone else's marriage…it made her realize just how much she hated him. Poor Jack. And Rose…she didn't know her, but she felt bad for the pain that her mother had obviously caused, forcing her to leave Jack. But what would she possibly have to gain from this?

"I don't understand. Why? I mean…what could she possibly gain by busting up your marriage? I know she hates Walter, but neither of you had anything to do with that…"

"I bet I know," Molly spoke up, her own mind putting everything together. "The only people I know that didn't like Jack Dawson on sight were Rose's mother and her fiancée, Caledon Hockley. The rest of us became fond of him as soon as we met him. I bet your ma found herself liking Jack. Saw that he had a good job at the police station, was friendly, handsome, and would make any girl a lovely husband. So of course she'd want such a son in law for her daughter. Only thing standing in the way was Rose and that young stallion there," Molly nodded at Walter. "She saw her opportunity when she read that article on Rose's ex and took it. She was probably hoping that with Rose out of the picture, she could push you on Jack and somehow you'd fall out of love with your boy and go for Jack instead."

"Instead, Jack has been a cover for me to meet with Walter these past several months. Her plan failed. The only thing it did was hurt two people that didn't deserve it," Anne sniffed, devastated that her mother would go to such lengths to keep her and Walter apart. "Oh Jack, I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry for all of this…I had no idea that my own mother was so deprived…"

"It's not your fault. You aren't responsible for what she does. I'm just sorry that you have her for a mother. What are you two going to do? She's going to be pissed that her plan didn't work and that he's not out of your life. She did this to Rose and me to break you two apart. There is no telling what that woman will do next…"

"I don't know...I mean…this is crazy. She is crazy," Anne bit her lip. "I don't think I can go back there. Once Jack leaves, there's no telling what she will do…"

"Well then don't go back. Come with me. I was going to tell you later, but I had gotten a job offer in New Orleans and I want to take it. But it would mean leaving New York right away. We can leave tonight if you want…"

"What about all of my things? I'll have to go back for my clothes…"

"Why not go with Jack. He has to get his things. I am sure that he'll make sure that you get in and out of there. He handled the she devil that is Rose's mother. I am sure that he can handle your mother," Molly suggested. "He probably has some choice words for that woman."

"You bet I do," Jack picked up his portfolio and dusted it off.

"Well…alright. I'll do it. I'll go to New Orleans with you," Anne smiled hugging her boyfriend.

"I'll go with you two. Three against one is better than two against one," Walter chuckled.

"And I'll get that ticket to Chippewa Falls together for Jack. I'll meet you at the train station, darlin'," Molly chuckled, amused by what was turning into a little adventure.

"Sure thing Molly. I'll be there as soon as I can," Jack hugged her, thankful to her for revealing the truth of Rose's departure. Now he can do something about it. Now he can get her back and they can look forward to their family.

"Come on, let's get this over with," Walter smiled, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

…..

Hagatha Hitcherman was taking her afternoon nap when the three young people arrived. They stood outside Jack's door, discussing their game plan.

"I don't have much to pack, but may I suggest that you pack as few things as possible. The less you pack, the sooner you can get out of there. I'll meet you in front of your apartment," Jack replied, unlocking his own apartment door. "Be careful and good luck you two."

Anne and Walter just nodded and quietly slipped up the stairs and into the apartment. They paused to see Hagatha asleep on the couch.

"There she is. The evil old witch," Walter whispered.

"Don't talk or you'll wake her up. Come on, we have to hurry. I don't want a confrontation, even though I have some choice words for her. What she did to Jack was pure evil," Anne glared at her mother, unable to believe that this was the same woman that had raised her. "I don't get it, Walter. I always thought that she would accept you sooner or later. But to mess with someone else's marriage just to break us up…I don't know who she is anymore…"

"She's a very sick woman. Now come on. Let's get your things so we can get out," Walter hissed following Anne into her bedroom, where she took out a suitcase and began to put some dresses, skirts, and blouses inside.

"Remember, only take what you can carry," Walter warned, standing just behind her.

Little did they know that Hagatha had just awakened. She sat up and frowned, hearing rustling sounds coming from her daughter's room. That was strange. Anne was spending the day with Jack at the park, or so she said. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Hagatha got to her feet and made her way to her daughter's room. She gasped at what she found. Anne was packing her clothes into a suitcase while that heathen was standing behind her watching. What was going on? What was that…man doing here and in Anne's room? Why was she packing? And where was Jack? She hoped that man hadn't done anything to him!

"What are you doing and what is he doing here?" Hagatha stood in the doorway, blocking the exit. "You have some explaining to do young lady."

Anne closed her suitcase and turned to face her mother. She had hoped to avoid a confrontation, but that was obviously not going to happen. "I'm not the one who has to explain anything mother. You are! We know what you did to Jack and his wife and you should be ashamed of yourself! You had no right to interfere in their marriage!"

Hagatha blinked in surprise. She hadn't expected that to come out in the open. How did she find out. Did the girl return? If so, she'll just call Mr. Hockley just like she said she would.

"Jack knows and so do we and you're a disgusting human being! Did you really think that breaking up Jack and his wife would make me leave Walter? Sure, Jack is nice enough, but I am in love with Walter and Jack is in love with his wife! Neither one of us were going to move on!" Anne shouted, wishing that her mother would have some other reaction than to calmly stand there and take her harsh words.

"Not working? I say it was. You were spending nearly every day with Mr. Dawson and he hadn't spoken of that girl in ages…"

"Is she serious?" Walter frowned, just staring at the woman that had brought his girl into the world. He still wondered how someone as sweet as his Anne could come from someone so hateful and bitter.

"He didn't talk to you about her, but he talked to us. He told us how happy they were! They were newlyweds! They were in love and looking forward to the future after going through a lot to be together! That was until my hateful mother came and started throwing around threats! And as for me and Jack being together every day…I wasn't with Jack, I was with Walter. Jack was just being nice and covered for us. Since he couldn't be with the woman he loved, he saw no reason not to help us out. So your plan failed. It didn't tear us apart. It brought us closer together! In fact, we're leaving now. I don't want to stay in the same apartment much less breathe the same air as a woman that is as evil as you!"

"You are not going anywhere, young lady," Hagatha turned a glare on Walter. "And you get the hell out of my house! You are not welcomed here!"

"I'll leave when Anne does," Walter crossed his arms, refusing to be intimidated.

"Move aside, mother. We are leaving," Anne picked up her suitcase and took Walter's hand in hers.

"Not with him you're not. Put that down," Hagatha glared at them both, determined not to let her daughter leave the apartment with Walter. She was not having it. She reached into the pocket of her skirt and touched the pocketknife that she had hidden. She had no qualms about using it. "Put that suitcase down."

"No," Anne stood her ground. She was through being cowed by her mother. She was taking control of her life. "Get out our way mother. We are leaving."

"No you are not. Put down that suitcase," Hagatha gripped her knife.

"She said move," Walter made a step forward and hissed in shock as Hagatha brought out her knife and began jabbing in the air with it, meaning to stab him. If he hadn't moved fast enough she would have.

Anne screamed in fright and outrage. "Mother, what are you doing?!"

"You will not be leaving with him!" Hagatha snarled, thrusting the knife forward again but again missing.

"You are insane!" Walter yelled, continuing to dodge her attempts to stab him.

"Help! Help!" Anne screamed, afraid that her mother will be successful sooner or later.

Hagatha ignored her as she kept trying to stab Walter and he kept dodging until a vase smashed against the back of the deranged woman's head, knocking her unconscious. Both Anne and Walter were relieved to see Jack, looking shocked himself. He had been outside the apartment door waiting for them when he had heard Anne scream for help. He had been shocked to see Hagatha trying to stab Walter. He had never seen a woman act in such a manner. He acted quickly and grabbed the nearest object and did what he had to in order to save his newest friend.

"Jack, thank god!" Anne sobbed, relieved that her mother's attacks were over. "She's completely insane. I don't know what to do with her."

"That doesn't matter now. Let's just get out of here before she wakes up," Jack motioned towards the exit. The three of them filed out of the apartment and out onto the streets. "So what are you going to do now?"

"We're heading back to my place so I can pack and then we're heading for New Orleans. I think New York has done all it's going to do for us. How about you?" Walter answered, keeping a secured arm around a shell-shocked Anne, who was too upset over her mother to speak.

"I'm going to Wisconsin where Rose is and I'm getting her back. We're having a baby. Can you believe it? This time, I'm going to make sure that there are no insane landladies to get in the way."

Walter chuckled at that. "Congratulations on impending fatherhood and good luck with Rose. Again, we're both sorry for the trouble her mother caused you."

"Hey, at least I had gotten two new friends out of it. That's something," Jack grinned, the eternal optimist returning now that he knew where to find Rose and that he can get her back. "You two take care."

"We will. Good luck, Jack. Look us up in New Orleans if you're ever in the area," Walter winked.

"That I will do. You'll finally get to meet Rose if we get down there," Jack laughed.

Walter and Anne stood in front of what she had once called home and watched Jack disappear down the street as he headed for the train station to meet Molly. He was one friend that they'll never forget. Looking forward to the future, they turned and walked away from the apartment, leaving the woman inside forever alone.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The old Dawson house stood dark and empty when Jack and Molly arrived. Jack turned on the light switch and looked around the house that he had not seen in the past five years. It was obvious that someone was staying there. Judging from the strands of wavy red hair on the couch, Jack knew it was Rose. He was glad and relieved that she had felt comfortable enough to stay in his old house. Hopefully, the place made her feel close to him somehow.

"What am I going to say to her when she gets back?" He turned to Molly. He felt the butterflies in his stomach battle it out as he thought of seeing her again. "I mean, I haven't seen her in six months. What if she doesn't want to get back together?"

Molly laughed at that. She knew for a fact that Jack was the one thing that Rose wanted more than anything else in the world. There was no question of her love for the man. Heck, it had been her love for him that had kept her away, thinking that harm would come to him if she returned.

"Believe me, Jack. That girl wants you back more than anything. You just have to reassure her that everything is okay. That Cal and that old landlady have no control over your lives and never did. Tell her that she's forgiven and that you love her more than anything and always will. Just be yourself," Molly smiled, patting his cheek. "Now if you don't mind, I am going to step out for a few hours. I need to discuss some business with Marge Hathaway. I'll be back soon. You'll be okay here by yourself, won't you?"

"Of course. I used to live here, you know. It's a homecoming for me," Jack chuckled. "Besides, looking around this place, Rose has fixed it up so that I don't even recognize it anymore, so memories of my parents shouldn't be a problem. Go on. I'll just look the house over some."

After Molly was gone, Jack walked around the house examining all the changes and repairs that had been made. Some of the repairs looked as if they were done years in advance, but he knew that the decorations were all Rose. The house had a feminine air to it that he had to admit that he liked. For a pampered upper-class girl, Rose knew how to decorate. Strolling upstairs, he took a step into his old room to find that it was where Rose had chosen to sleep. He had even found a couple of his old nightshirts folded on the bed. His heart ached, picturing Rose wearing them in hopes to feel closer to him.

He was about to head for the dresser to see what else had changed when he heard the sound of female voices come in from downstairs, both of them were familiar. Rose was home and she had brought…Eliza with her? He was shocked to find that Rose knew Eliza. He wondered how well they knew each other. Had Eliza told Rose about their relationship? How close were the two girls?

Carefully, Jack exited the room and stood at the top of the stairs, listening in on their conversation. He knew that he shouldn't, but he couldn't help himself. What did his old girlfriend and his wife possibly have to talk about?

"Now Rose, you must forgive Amanda," Eliza was saying, her voice soft and comforting. "She didn't know what she was saying. She's just a little taken aback that I'd let a girl that I have known for a short time be in the wedding."

"It's not because of that Eliza and we both know it," Rose's voice floated up to him. Jack's heart ached as he heard the tears in them. He just wanted to go down and wrap his arms around her and never let go again. "It's because I'm pregnant and the father isn't here. That's the whole reason for her objections and she's not the only one. Your mother feels the same way. I know what they say think of me. I'm not stupid, I have ears."

"Rose…"

"They think that I'm a whore for being pregnant. They think that I bedded some man out of wedlock and that's why I'm pregnant and alone. But they're wrong. This baby was born in wedlock and they have no idea why I'm alone."

"You are right, Rose. They don't know why you are in this situation and neither do I, to be honest. I don't understand why you don't just get in contact with the baby's father and tell him. If he's as wonderful as you've described him to me, he'll understand and will stand by you and the baby."

"I want to tell him, I do. I have sat down so many times, writing letter upon letter about what happened and the pregnancy. But everything I write down doesn't sound right. It doesn't sound sincere enough to me. How will it sound to him? He'll think that I don't mean any of it, but I do…with all my heart. I want him back so badly, I can taste it…but…I'm so scared."

"Scared of what, Rose? What's stopping you, really?"

Upstairs, Jack held his breath for the answer, wondering what really was holding his Rose back. Did she think he was angry with her? Was she afraid that he didn't love her anymore? She should know that he could never stop loving her, no matter what.

But before Rose could answer Eliza's question, there was a fierce knock at the door.

"Who can that be?" Rose frowned; a tinge of fear was in her voice. Upstairs, Jack's muscles tightened, ready to go to his wife's rescue if need be.

"Eliza! I know that you're in there! You might as well come on out!" Lee Conway's angry voice called from outside. "I've told you time and again that I did not want you hanging around the old Dawson place, but you refuse to listen! Now come out here!"

"Oh dear," Eliza's voice was full of fear. She should have known that Lee would show up sooner or later. "It's Lee and he's angry. I better go."

"Eliza no," Rose grabbed her hand, feeling reluctant to let the girl take one step out of the house. "He sounds angry and…I'm afraid to let you go to him when he's like this…"

"Eliza, either you come out or I'll come in and cause a scene!" Lee's voice was now full of fury. He didn't like it when his fiancée didn't do what she was told right away. "And if you're with another man, I have just the thing to take care of him! So you might as well come on out!"

"He must have a gun. I better go," Eliza began for the door, but not before turning to Rose, who looked like she was going to protest again. "Rose, you're pregnant. I am not going to put you and your baby in danger needlessly. Don't worry. Lee won't hurt me. His bark is a lot worse than his bite."

"Eliza," Rose didn't want her to go. Lee reminded her too much of Cal. She inwardly shuddered at the memory of all the times Cal had hit her for stepping out of line or doing something he didn't like. He was supposed to have been the one man to love, cherish, and protect her, yet he had been the first one to hit her.

"I will see you tomorrow, Rose. I'll stop by first thing for the dress fitting," giving Rose a small hug, Eliza walked out the door and we to her angry fiancée, hoping to calm him down.

Rose sighed and prayed that god would look out for Eliza and not let Lee hurt her. Not realizing that she was not alone in the house, she started upstairs to get ready or bed. She was physically and emotionally exhausted. Missing Jack was taking its toll out on her and she didn't know how much longer she would last without him.

Hearing Rose head up the stairs, Jack ducked back into what was now her bedroom and hid in the closet, leaving the door open a crack. He peeked out at Rose entering the room and sitting on the bed. She didn't even notice that things had been disturbed in the house. She just sat on the bed and covered her face with her hands and began to cry. Jack's heart broke at the sounds of her sobs. Pure heartbreak was in those tears and only he could soothe them.

Silently, he stepped out of the closet and took a seat next to her on the bed. He placed an around her trembling shoulders. Not yet realizing what she was doing, she leaned into him and allowed him to hug her tightly and stroke her hair, whispering all the time that he loved her and forgave everything. That he was never going to let anything bad happen to her nor the baby ever again. That he would do a better job of protecting her this time.

"Shh, Rose. It's okay, don't cry," Jack hugged her close, promising her and himself to really protect her this time. To make sure that what had happened in New York will never happen again.

Rose stiffened as she realized that this time was different from all the other times she had imagined Jack to be there to comfort her. This time he was more solid...and she could actually smell and feel him. She could feel his breath in her hair and his fingers against her head. This wasn't just a hallucination this time.

"Jack?" She asked, incredulous, afraid that he'd disappear if she made one move. He felt so real, so solid. If he disappeared again, she was going to be devastated. "Is it really you or am I dreaming again?"

Jack chuckled and kissed her forehead. "It's really me, Rose. I'm really here. You don't have to worry about anything anymore..."

She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes, searching for a clue that would tell her what he said was true or not. All she found in those eyes was concern, forgiveness, and love. A sob erupted from her throat as she threw herself into his arms and held on tightly to him, fearing that this again may be another dream, regardless. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I was so scared. She said she'd call Cal and I was afraid he'd do something awful to you...and I couldn't stand it..."

Jack held her tight, rocking her a little as she cried. "I know, I know. Molly told me everything and I'm so sorry Rose...I should have been there. I should have protected you better. Heck, I should have come looking for you myself instead of moping like I did...I should never have let that witch do what she did to you..."

"It wasn't your fault Jack. It was mostly mine...I had just gotten so scared of her threat to get in touch with Cal. I could only see what he had done to you and how he shot at us and what he could do to you if he showed up. I was relieved that you weren't home when I had gotten back from Molly's so you couldn't talk me out of leaving...but I had missed you so much and wished that you would come after me...so I came here to Chippewa Falls so it wouldn't be so hard to be found..."

"Molly told me all of it. She even told me that you were working as a maid, which I couldn't believe..."

She just laughed and leaned against him, her mind still processing that he was really there and wasn't going to go away. "I had to find a way to support myself. Believe me when I say that I was shocked at the idea myself...but I had no choice. There was no other alternative than to go back to mother and Cal and that would have defeated my purpose. I didn't want to give up the freedom I had, I just wanted to keep you safe from Cal. God, could you imagine Cal and mother's reactions if I returned and pregnant to add on to it?"

"Cal would have found a way to terminate the pregnancy," Jack answered, his mind once again at work. All of this time, Rose was in Chippewa Falls struggling for survival. But now that he was here with her, he was going to make it all better somehow. There was no need for her to continue to work so hard. "Rose, promise me that the next time something like this happens, you won't just take off without me. Promise me that you'll come to me first. We'll talk it over and come up with a solution together."

Rose eagerly nodded in agreement, happy tears streaming from her eyes. She was so relieved that he didn't hate her, that he understood why she had ran. "I promise. For now on, I'll tell you everything."

They hugged each other tighter, not wanting to let go ever again. Their world was right side up again after being upside down for so long. It felt good.

They would have remained in each others arms for the rest of the night, but the sound of Molly Brown entering the house separated them and sent them walking downstairs hand in hand. Molly's smile was from ear to ear when she saw them together. It was like they had never been apart.

"So I see that you two kids had made up," Molly announced her arrival. Rose broke away from Jack to run over to Molly and give her a big hug.

"I can't thank you enough Molly for everything. I really did try to write to him, but nothing sounded right," Rose cried, buying her face against Molly's shoulder.

"You're welcome, Rosie. I told ya he'd understand, didn't I? I told you that everything would be alright," Molly smiled, pulling Rose away so she could wipe away her tears with a white handkerchief she kept on hand. "And now your family is back together. The way it should be."

"Yes, everything is the way it should be and nothing like what happened in New York will ever happen again. I am going to make sure of it," Jack walked up behind Rose, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Good to hear, Jack. Good to hear. Well, now that everything is sorted with you two, I will be going if you don't mind. I'll be staying at the Hathaway's for the night. If you need me, you can find me there," Molly smiled, happy to see Jack and Rose together and happy again.

Jack laughed, feeling like his old self again. Happy and carefree, something he hadn't felt since Rose ran away. "Thank you Molly, but I doubt that Marge Hathaway would be pleased to see us on her doorstep at this time of night."

"I am sure that you're right. That woman is even more uptight than Rose's mother. Give her a night on a sinking ship. That is enough to change anyone," Molly winked and turned to leave, but Rose suddenly stopped her.

"Molly...have you heard anything from my mother since the sinking? Is she well?" Rose asked. She had been so busy thinking about her own situation, she had barely ever thought about her own mother, but now that Jack was back and everything was looking so much better in her life, she had to know what might have become of her mother.

"Well, Nathan Hockley had refused to support her. Without the bride for his son, she was worthless to him. So now she's in Philadelphia, working as a seamstress. I tried to get her to stay with me and keep me company, but she had refused. She said that she deserved it after what she had done to you..."

Rose was shocked. Her mother had become what she had feared the most, a seamstress. But not only that, she felt guilt over her supposed death. She didn't know what to think of this.

"Rose, honey. I don't intend to tell you what to do or how to feel...but why don't you write to her? Tell her that you're okay at least. Give the poor woman some peace of mind?" Molly urged, watching the different emotions wash over Rose's face as she stepped closer to Jack.

"I don't know Molly. I'm still angry with her. All the time, even when the ship was going down, she thought of no one but herself. I mean, you heard her! She was afraid that the lifeboat would be too crowded."

"Rose, she didn't mean it that way. She was trying to calm down her own nerves. She didn't mean any harm by that comment," Molly stepped up to Rose, who now had angry tears in her eyes and refused to look at her. "Rose...she loves you. You and this baby you're carrying is all she has left in the entire world. Please Rose. I'm begging ya. Give the woman another chance. I'm telling ya, she's not the same hateful person that she once was."

Rose sighed. She had been through so much with her mother, she really didn't know if she had it in her to forgive all that had been done. "Molly, I don't know. I'll have to think about it. That's all I can give you or her right now. Besides, right now, I have to concentrate on my marriage and this baby. After that...I'll have to see."

The anger was still there, but after what Molly had told her, it had begun to fade a little. Molly was right. No matter what Rose did, Ruth was still this baby's grandmother. She was its only grandmother and there was nothing she could do to change that.

"Jack...you know as well as I that there are worse than Ruth Dewitt Bukater. Try to get your wife to see that forgiveness isn't only good for Ruth, it's good for her as well," Molly turned to Jack, who had stayed quiet through the exchange. He knew that Molly was right and yes, he did know that there were worse out there. He also knew that forgiveness was the only way that Rose would ever truly be completely happy.

"I'll think about it, Molly. This time, I really do promise," Rose repeated.

"Well, I guess that's all that I can expect from ya. I do hope that you'll think about long and hard. She needs ya, Rose. She really does," Molly gave them both a hug and pulled away, a smile on her face. "Well I'm going now. I'll stop by tomorrow before I leave. I want to give you two a proper goodbye."

"Night Molly," both Jack and Rose said in unison, their gratitude towards the woman clear in their eyes. They both knew that without Molly's help, they would still be apart and miserable.

Once Molly was gone, Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around his wife, hugging her close. "Well, it looks like it's just the two of us...or three counting the baby."

"Four, counting the ghost," Rose snorted.

"Huh?"

Rose giggled. "It's a rumor in town that this place is haunted. Besides some cold drafts and some creaky floorboards, I haven't seen anything. There's nothing to worry about."

Jack just rolled his eyes and kissed her long and deep. Once the kiss ended, he looked into her eyes. "Rose...about what she said..."

"Not tonight, Jack. I don't want to talk about my mother on our first night back together. All I want to do is be held in your arms and know that we will never be apart again," She looked up at him with pleading eyes, a single tear streaming down her cheek. "Please Jack. Just hold me. I've missed you so much..."

Jack gently wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead. If that's what she wanted to do, then that was what he was going to give her. "Alright, Rose. Let's go to bed..."

He lifted her off her feet and carried her to bed, where they laid in each other's arms, just holding each other tight for the rest of the night, grateful that the long separation was finally over with.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Rose happily sighed as she woke up the next morning. What a wonderful dream she had. Jack had arrived and found her. They had talked, with him forgiving her and declaring his love and protection for her and their child. They had then fallen asleep in each other's arms. She squeezed her eyes shut, not ready to wake up. How she wished that that the dream was a reality. She didn't want to wake up alone to an empty house and a broken heart.

Reluctantly she opened her eyes, expecting to find herself once again alone, but instead, she was wrapped in a pair of strong arms with her head pillowed against a warm chest. Her heart swelled as she realized that it hadn't been a dream at all. Jack was really here with her and he had really forgiven her for everything! Her life was whole again!

She happily smiled as she caressed his soft blond hair and studied his handsome face, relaxed in sleep, any troubles he may have had forgotten. She was tempted to wake him up so she could look into his beautiful eyes once again. Eyes that she had missed so much it hurt.

"Rose!" Eliza's voice floated up to her. "Rose! Are you awake, dear?!"

Rose closed her eyes and groaned. She had completely forgotten about the dress fitting. It was the last thing that she wanted to do now, now that Jack was back in her life. She just wanted to lay there and reacquaint herself with his body and just enjoy being a woman in love with the man she married. But she couldn't let Eliza down. She had been such a good friend to her since her arrival in Chippewa Falls and had done all she could to alieve the pain Rose had been in. She had a lifetime to bask in the joy of her own marriage. Now it was time to be a friend.

Quickly, she slid out of bed and slid into her robe. She met her friend at the top of the stairs and gasped in surprise to see that Eliza was sporting a black eye and a bad looking bruise above her left eye brow. Blemishes that she didn't have the night before.

"Eliza, did Lee do that to you?" Rose asked, for the first time completely forgetting about Jack in the bedroom.

"This?" Eliza pointed to he injuries. "Don't worry Rose. I just bumped into my bureau last night before bed. Lee would never hurt me."

Eliza tried to give a reassuring smile, but Rose wasn't fooled. She remembered all too well the excuses she had made when Cal had left the same kind of bruises on her.

"Oh Eliza…"

"I know. How clumsy of me, but that's life I guess," Eliza haplessly laughed, knowing that she wasn't fooling Rose, but unable to stop her attempt to do so. "Not all of us can be as graceful as others. I just hope that I don't trip over my gown on the way down the aisle."

"Eliza, you can't marry him. Not when he does this to you?" Rose frowned, wishing that she could do more for Eliza. If only Eliza could find someone else, like Rose had found Jack. Someone to save her from her parent's ambitions and teach her how to fly free from the gilded cage she was in. It broke her heart to see the mirror image of the girl she had once been, yet be so helpless to help.

"Rose, it's okay. Lee didn't do anything. Last night, he just walked me home and we talked. That's all. So don't worry so much about this silly bruise. I'm fine. Now let's get you dressed so we can be on our way to the dressmaker's shop. We're already five minutes late," Eliza quickly changed the subject. There really was no point in discussing it anymore. "I'll even help you pick something out to wear if you want."

Rose suddenly remembered her sleeping husband in her bedroom and blushed. She couldn't let Eliza go in there. How embarrassing it would be for her friend to walk in on him. "That's okay, Eliza. I already have something laid out. Just go back downstairs and I'll be down in a minute."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'll be down in just a minute," Rose ducked back into her room and closed the door behind her. She sighed in relief, thankful she had adverted a near disaster.

Her mind still on her friend's injuries, Rose swiftly walked to her closet and took out a simple blue dress that she knew would fit loosely over her swollen belly. She smiled when she felt two strong arms wrap around her and gentle hands stroke her bulging stomach.

"I can't believe that we're going to be parents in a few months," Jack smiled at the thought of the precious child growing inside of his wife. He had been surprised to wake up without her next to him, but understood when he heard voices out in the hall. Now she was back in his arms and he didn't want to let her go.

Rose smiled, enjoying the feeling of his warm hands. She was glad that she could make Jack so happy after their time apart. It had been so easy. She didn't even have to worry about any icebreakers. "I love you Jack Dawson."

"I love you too, Rose Dawson," He smiled.

Rose turned her head in the same way that she had when they were on the bow of the Titanic to give Jack a kiss when Eliza's voice interrupted.

"Rose! Is everything alright up there? Do you need my help?!"

"I better hurry. I keep forgetting about the fitting," Rose gasped, pulling herself away from Jack and beginning to pull on the dress that she had picked out. She didn't notice how pale Jack's face had gone at the sound of Eliza's voice. "I'm coming Eliza! Just a minute!"

"Fitting? What fitting?" Jack asked, remaining in that one spot, watching Rose pull her hair back in a simple ponytail.

"I am supposed to be fitted for a bridesmaid dress today. With all the excitement of your arrival, I had completely forgotten," Rose gave him a quick peck on the cheek, knowing that anything more than that would distract her again.

Jack waved as she ran out of the room and joined Eliza downstairs. Feeling lost and confused, he went to the window and watched them walk to the waiting car at the end of the path outside. He didn't know how to feel about Eliza and Rose becoming friends. Eliza was his past and Rose was his future. It just felt weird.

What did Eliza have to do with Rose being fitted for a bridesmaid dress anyway? And that scene last night with Conway…

Jack frowned, suddenly getting a sick feeling in his stomach. No. It couldn't be. She wouldn't…but why wouldn't she? He had been gone for five years now. They were no longer together and she had no reason to resist her parent's efforts any longer.

He couldn't say why it worried him, Eliza marrying Lee Conway. He had Rose now and she was all he would ever need. He loved her more than he had ever loved anyone or anything. But he was still concerned about Eliza. He had nice memories of their time together. She was a sweet girl and deserved a man that would treat her right and was good to her. It would be a damn shame if she did marry that asshole.

It was time to put Eliza out of his mind. He was back in the town where he came from and had a lot of baggage to discard. It was best to start now. He went into the bathroom to start a hot bath. He knew what he was going to do while Rose was away. He was going to go visit some of his old buddies. Get caught up on what was going down in Chippewa Falls for the past five years that he's been away.

…..

In the small café across from the train station, Josh Hamilton and George Rice both sat in the small diner, deep in conversation about the upcoming wedding of Eliza Hathaway and Lee Conway. It was the talk of the town. No one could talk about anything else.

"I kind of feel sorry for Eliza having to marry that Lee Conway," Josh shook his head, taking a sip of his lemonade. "The man is a pompous jerk. He thinks just because he has more money than anyone else in town, he can do whatever he wants."

"I agree, but the Hathaways wouldn't. They think he's the bee knees. They've wanted Eliza and Lee together since the girl began to notice boys," George snorted, gulping the ice tea that the waitress had put before him as he took a glance at the door. His eyes widened when he saw a familiar blond man enter the restaurant.

"It's too bad that Jack Dawson hasn't returned to save her from the marriage from hell. I wonder what he would say if he knew that his girlfriend was about to marry that ass," Josh stated, not noticing his friend staring at the door.

"Why don't we ask him ourselves? He's right over there," George nodded towards the door.

"What?" Josh turned to see what George was staring at and nearly fell out of his chair in shock. There, standing in the entrance of the café, was Jack Dawson one of his oldest friends who had been missing for the past five years. He couldn't believe it. "He's back."

"Think he knows about Eliza?" George arched a brow, not knowing whether they should break the news to the guy or not.

"How would I know? We should find out though," Josh raised his hand and waved to Jack. "Hey you! Jack Dawson! Where have you been for the past five years, buddy?!"

Jack grinned as he spotted two familiar faces. Really the two of them had been his very best friends back before he had left town. It sure was good to see them again. As far as he could tell, they were all just as loud and boisterous as the last time he had seen them. He waved back and approached the table, the grin never leaving his face.

"Long time no see Jack," Josh smiled, sticking his hand out for a firm handshake, welcoming his friend back home. "Where have you been for the past five years? No one's seen hide or hair of ya since your folks passed."

"Oh I've been everywhere. Paris. England. New York," Jack pulled up a chair to sit with the two men, ready to catch up with them and the going ons in town. "I've been around."

'We want all the details of your travels," George grinned. "Have you met any pretty girls out there in the great beyond?"

Jack just smiled, thinking of Rose. These two would never believe that he had gotten himself a high society girl on the grandest ship in the world…the ship that was now on the bottom of the Atlantic. Have they met his Rose yet? What did they think of her? "I've met a few."

"A few? Oh come on Jack, you probably had more than a few," Josh laughed, remembering how all the girls had fallen over themselves over Jack Dawson once he had hit the age of fifteen. Eliza Hathaway had been the prize though. Neither Josh nor George could believe it when her and Jack became a couple. Those two were the Romeo and Juliet of Chippewa Falls. They had been even more surprised when Jack had left her behind five years ago after the fire that had taken his parents lives.

Jack just smiled. He had met a lot of girls out in the world. All of them had been beautiful in their own way. But Rose had been the most beautiful of them all and he was now married to her. He loved her more than anything. But that didn't stop him from asking about the first girl that he had ever loved. He had to find out what was really going on with her and that his worse fears for her were coming true.

"So…I was hoping that someone could fill me in on what's been going on in town since I've been gone."

"You mean you were hoping that someone could fill you in on Eliza," Josh guessed, an eyebrow raised. "You want to know what she's been up to lately, huh?"

Jack simply nodded. There was no use in beating behind the bush. Everyone was going to expect him to want to know about Eliza anyway. No need to lie about it.

George's reply was gentle. He felt bad for Jack. He of course thought that Jack was still carrying a torch for Eliza and wanted her back. What a thing to come home to. To find out that the woman you loved was marrying another man. "She's getting married Jack. To Lee Conway in two weeks. I'm sorry, man."

"I should have known," Jack sighed. He felt so bad for Eliza and guilty as well. Maybe if he hadn't left Chippewa Falls, she wouldn't be doomed into entering such a horrible marriage. But then again, if he hadn't left, he would never have boarded Titanic and he would never have met his Rose. He couldn't picture his life without Rose. She had been the best thing that had ever happened to him. But he still felt bad or Eliza. If only there was a way to help her get out of this marriage.

"We're sorry that you had to hear it like this, Jack. We know how much you had loved her," Josh sighed, finding Jack hard to read at the moment. He really couldn't tell how Jack was taking the news. Hmph, if it had been himself, he'd be so angry that he'd want to go and kill Conway. But Jack didn't seem angry. He didn't seem to be anything at all, really.

"Don't be sorry, Josh. I'm not hurt or upset or even angry. I just hate to hear that she's going to marry that asshole. She deserves a lot better than him," Jack shrugged.

"Why I can't believe my eyes," a snide voice spoke up from behind them. Jack turned to face Lee Conway, his gray eyes boring into him as his blond hair gleamed in the artificial lights of the restaurant. "Dawson has returned and just in time for my wedding."

"Get out o here Conway," George warned, gritting his teeth. He didn't want to see a fight. Not today on Jack's first day back in town.

"Don't worry, George. I'm not here to fight. I'm only here for breakfast. Planning my wedding to the beautiful Eliza Hathaway sure does make me hungry," Lee laughing, thinking that he was dropping some bomb. "No hard feelings, Dawson?"

"No hard feelings. But just so you know, you'll never be worthy of her, Conway. It doesn't matter if your marry her or not," Jack got up, ready to leave. He had gotten the information he was looking for. He had hoped to stay for a few more minutes to visit, but he didn't want to be in the same room as Lee Conway for any longer than he had to. "George, Josh, I'll see you later. I'll be at my old house if you want to stop by."

"By the way Dawson," Lee stopped him, suddenly suspicious. "How long have you been back in town?"

"Since last night. Why?" Jack asked, knowing why Lee was asking. He wanted to know if Eliza had been with him last night."

"Have you seen my fiancee since you've been back in town?"

Jack just laughed and shook his head. "There was only one girl I was with last night and it wasn't Eliza. Now if you don't mind, I want to return to the house before she returns," With that said, Jack left the diner, leaving the three men staring at him in shock and wondering what he meant by saying that he was with a girl that wasn't Eliza.

…..

Rose stared at her image in the floor length mirror. The dress looked beautiful on her, or so Eliza exclaimed. Rose had to admit that she always liked lavender, and it had nothing to do with her mother detesting the color. She just liked the calmness that the color brought to mind. The simplicity. She had to wonder, would Jack like her in this dress? She'd find that out in two weeks.

"Rose, you really are gorgeous in that dress," Eliza beamed admiring the way the dress fell over the red-head's body.

"You most certainly do," Jack smiled, coming into the dress shop and standing behind Eliza. He had went back to the house to find himself lonely and bored and decided to come meet Rose at the dress shop.

Eliza's eyes grew round at the sound of his voice. She hadn't expected to hear that voice again. Jack was back, she couldn't believe it! "Jack Dawson! Is that really you?"

"In the flesh," Jack smiled, his eyes never leaving Rose. He hadn't seen her dressed up since Titanic and it was a beautiful sight.

"I can't believe it!" Eliza cried out with joy, throwing her arms around his neck. Seeing him again was like Christmas Eve, her favorite holiday, yet one she had to wait for a long while to enjoy. "You're actually here!"

"I'm actually here. I hear congratulations are in order," Jack smiled, pulling away from the hug and finally taking his eyes off of Rose, who decided to remain silent during the reunion. She knew that Jack and Eliza had at least been friends before he left, so the happy reunion was not surprising.

"So you've heard huh? About me marrying Lee," Eliza looked away, not wanting to see what may be in his eyes. Lee and Jack had been rivals back before he had left and she knew that if he still had feelings for her, the news of her engagement would hurt and she didn't want to see that.

But Jack didn't miss the bruises that Lee had caused the night before. He frowned as he eyed the bruises. "What happened? Did Lee do that to you?

Eliza looked back up into Jack's eyes and knew that he'd see through her eyes. He always was good at reading her. "He thought that I was having an affair. Isn't that absurd?"

"Eliza..."

"Don't Jack. Don't say that I can't marry him. I...I don't have a choice."

"There's always a choice, Eliza," was all Jack could said, finally walking away from her and over to Rose. It was time for a change of subject and to reveal the truth. Besides, he didn't want to speak about their past in front of Rose. She didn't need to know the details of his past relationship with Eliza. It might ruin their friendship and he didn't want to do that. Maybe that was the reason for Rose leaving him. Destiny stepped in because Eliza needed a friend, someone who knew all about forced engagements. Someone that could give her hope that her destiny could be changed, just as Rose's had been.

"Wife?" Eliza was of course confused. Rose had said that her last name was Hockley, not Dawson. She looked at Rose questioningly.

Rose looked away, her face red with embarrassment. She should have told Eliza the truth a long time ago. "I'm sorry, Eliza. I lied about my last name because I knew that Jack was from here, but I didn't want too many questions about him to be asked. Back then, just thinking about him was painful, I just couldn't talk about him. Hockley was the last name of my ex-fiancée. I thought that if he was looking for me, he would never expect me to use his name. I should have told you the truth a long time ago..."

"That's okay, Rose. I knew that you were going through something very painful. I wasn't really expecting you to tell me your entire life story. So does Jack being here mean that you've worked things out?" Eliza looked at both Jack and Rose and noticed how Jack looked at Rose. She felt hurt, realizing that he had never looked at her like that, like she was everything important to him in the world. Her heart broke. Even if she didn't marry Lee, she'd never have a chance to get Jack back. He was obviously deeply in love with his wife.

"It's a long story about what happened, but I arrived last night with a friend of ours who knew what happened and told me everything and I arrived last night to work things out and I'm glad that I did. I still can't believe that I'm going to be a father," Jack gently smiled at his blushing wife.

Rose shifted uncomfortably. The dress suddenly felt too hot and she felt strange standing there with everyone looking at her. "Well, I'll leave you two to catch up while I change. I'll be back," She disappeared into the dressing room.

After Rose was gone, Jack turned to face Eliza, his expression serious. There was some things to talk about what he wanted to get one thing out of the way first. "I need to talk to you about something."

Eliza frowned. "What?"

"Don't tell Rose about our past relationship. All she needs to know is that we're friends. That's all. She doesn't need to know the rest of it"

Eliza was confused. Why did Jack want to hide that? She had gotten to know Rose and she could tell that the girl wasn't the jealous type. She trusted people so easily. She probably wouldn't make a big deal. "Why? Are you ashamed of us? I mean...Jack, I'm not a dummy. I could tell that she was high society when I first met her. In fact, I am kind of surprised that you had gotten involved with a girl like her, especially after the grief my mother gave us. But I'll leave the story of how you two met for another time. I just want to know why you don't want her to know about us."

"Because I don't want to take the chance of our past coming between the friendship you two obviously have built. I can tell that you and Rose are friends and Rose doesn't have many of those. Plus, with you marrying Lee...well you may need her friendship too. Rose has experience in being forced into a loveless engagement. In fact, I'd like to believe it was destiny that you two met. That all the pain of the past months wasn't in vain, but was to help the first girl I really cared about," Jack ran a hand through his hair. "She needed a friend so badly when I couldn't be there for her and when I look at it now, you need a friend too. Someone like Rose. She can help you in ways that I never could."

Eliza just nodded as a tear rolled from her eyes. "I am glad that I could be there for her Jack. I mean...she really did need someone. Something told me that I was doing the right thing by helping her. It means even more now, knowing that she's your wife. In helping her, I was helping you."

"You were. I'll always be grateful to you for that, for taking care of my Rose. I don't even know how I'll ever repay you."

Eliza smiled and hugged Jack tightly. "Just give me a big hug. That's all I could ever ask for." Even though she knew that they could only be friends now, she couldn't help but enjoy the familiar feel of his arms around her.

Neither one of them noticed the front door open until it was too late.

"What is going on in here?!" an angry voice demanded.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Upon hearing the angry words, Jack immediately released Eliza and turned around to face his mother's old enemy, Marge Hathaway. He had hoped not to see the woman anytime soon, but his luck wouldn't hold out for that long, obviously.

"Jack Dawson. I should have known that you would return to ruin my daughter's happiness," Marge frowned, her eyes flashing with clear dislike. She never did approve of her daughter's relationship with that Dawson boy and had been relieved when he had left town. Now here he was back, just when her plans for her daughter was about to take shape.

"Mother!" Eliza exclaimed, embarrassed. She couldn't understand why her mother was always fighting with the Dawsons, nor why she disliked Jack so much when all the other parents liked him and wished that it were their daughters he was courting. She was saddened to see that her attitude had not changed. "Mother, don't do this please. Not now."

"Hello Mrs. Hathaway. It's good to see that some things in this town hasn't changed a bit in all these years," Jack forced a smile. He had faced worse women than Marge Hathaway. He wasn't at all bothered.

"And you haven't changed a bit either. You're still insisting on ruining my daughter's life. You always show up at the most inopportune times, like now, when she is about to marry a decent man."

"Lee Conway may be rich, but he is far from decent," Jack crossed his arms, refusing to be intimidated. He stood his ground with the queen up uppity first class women on Titanic. He'll do even better now. "But it doesn't surprise me that you'd want Eliza to marry a man she doesn't love. You've always placed money above her happiness."

"Lee Conway is a far better man than you will ever be, Mr. Dawson. I am proud that my daughter will be marrying him and she is too. Now if you don't mind, I'm taking my daughter to her luncheon. Good day," Mrs. Hathaway grabbed Eliza's hand and began to drag her to the door. "Come along Eliza. We must be going."

"Wait mother, I have to wait for Rose," Eliza drew back, already knowing that Rose would probably rather spend the day with Jack, but still not wanting to be rude.

"Why in the world do you insist on having that girl in your wedding is completely beyond me," Mrs. Hathaway rolled her eyes, releasing her daughter's hand. "But since you do insist, go and retrieve her so we can be on our way."

Eliza took one last look at Jack before disappearing into the changing room where Rose had gone a few minutes earlier, leaving Jack alone with her glaring mother.

"You should not have come back, Mr. Dawson. Chippewa Falls has changed a lot in the last five years. Now the Conways are in control of the town and things are a lot better for all of us."

"Is that so? Well, Mrs. Hathaway, I know from experience that new and better things tend to turn into disasters. So I wouldn't sound so cocky if I were you," Jack replied. He had learned a lot about uppity high society women from the first class dinner with Rose's mother. Never let them see you sweat and always remain polite. Rose's mother was the queen of the cold stares, so if he could withstand Mrs. Ruth Dewitt Butkater, he can certainly survive the angry glares that Eliza's mother threw his way.

"You have your nerve Mr. Dawson. You are just like your mother, so sure of yourself. It's a most unattractive trait on the wrong kind of people."

"I sure hope so. That's one good thing my mother gave me," Jack shot back. He looked up and smiled as Rose came out along with Eliza. Rose of course was back in the blue cotton dress from earlier that morning.

"Please tell me that you two are ready. I want to get out of here as soon as humanly possible," Mrs. Hathaway sighed, her voice at the edge of impatience.

"I'm not going this time around," Rose replied, stepping up beside Jack. She smiled lovingly at him as she took his hand. "I am going to spend the day with my husband. We have a lot to catch up on and a lot of talking to do."

"Husband?" Mrs. Hathaway stared at both Jack and Rose, clearly in shock. How could this be? She had thought that he was back for Eliza. Plus, the girl's last name wasn't Dawson. "But you said that your last name was Hockley."

"That's a long story, mother. I'll tell you on the way. We better go, the others are waiting," Eliza hastily pulled her mother out of the shop. "See you later, Rose."

Rose waved goodbye, happy to finally be free to spend the day with Jack. "So I'm free for the rest of the day. What do you want to do?"

Jack smiled at is wife, who was staring up at him so innocently with the lovely green eyes he had missed so much. "Are you hungry? You left pretty early."

"Well, I haven't eaten all day and I know that's not good for the baby. What do you have in mind?"

"I plan to take you back to the house and cook you up the biggest brunch you ever saw," Jack grinned, happy to have the opportunity to spoil his pregnant wife at last. He planned to do all that he should have been doing months ago, when Rose first found out about her pregnancy. "But I guess we should stop at the grocers first. I have some extra money from the police station job in New York, plus I sold some sketches. Not to mention, I still have that money that Molly gave us…"

"You still have Molly's money?" Rose blinked in surprise. She doesn't know why, but she hadn't expected him to save the money that Molly had given them back in April.

"Yeah. I didn't have anything else to spend it on, so I saved it. I figured that it'd come in handy someday. Come on, Rose. Let's get out of here," Jack took her hand as he caught the sales lady eyeing them suspiciously. "That saleslady probably thinks that we're going to steal something."

Rose just laughed and rolled her eyes. "Now why would she think something stupid like that?" Even though she's been away from high society for a while now, she was till naïve about how the lower classes were looked upon.

Jack just smiled gently and kissed her forehead. He almost forgot that she was still new at this in a way. He couldn't expect her to understand everything. He hated it though. He hated that she was going to have to accept the dirty looks that people would throw her way just because they assumed she didn't have the money to pay for something. She shouldn't have to deal with that. But there was nothing he could do to shield her from it. They had to just let it go and live their lives the best way they could.

"Let's just go," he led the way out of the store and onto the street, away from the saleslady's judgmental glare.

…..

Rose stretched her muscles after devouring the delicious meal that Jack had prepared once they got back to the house. It's been so long since she had really good cooking and she was forever thankful for the delicious meal of fried chicken, mac and cheese and a nice green salad. Her husband was the best cook. She couldn't wait to take up learning his secrets once again.

Jack placed a glass of milk and a slice of cake before her as he took a seat across from her, a pleased smile on his face.

"Jack, you are spoiling me," She warned, accepting the dessert.

"I know and I have a lot more to catch up on," He winked, taking her free hand in his. "I should have been spoiling you all along."

"I don't need to be spoiled. I just need you. That is all," She smiled, clasping his hand tightly. She loved him so much. She could just sit there and look at him for the rest of her life.

Jack smiled for a few more minutes before growing more serious. "So Rose, have you given any more thought about what Molly had said about your mother?"

He was reluctant to discuss her mother just yet, but it was a subject that needed to be discussed. He wanted Rose to be good and sure before she made the decision to cut her mother out of her life completely. After all, Ruth Dewitt Bukater was the only grandparent his child will have. He wanted it to know her in some form.

"Do we really have to talk about that now?"

Jack looked into her eyes and solemnly nodded. The sooner that they discussed it, the better. "Rose, she's our mother. She raised you. I think that you should really think about what you're doing if you cut her off completely, if not for your own sake, then for our baby's. Ruth is going to be the only grandparent he or she will know."

"But Jack…after all that she's done to us…"

"Rose, think about it. What exactly did she do to us besides forbidding you to see me again? What was the horrible crime that she committed?"

Rose paused, trying to think of the terrible thing that Ruth had done to both her and Jack, but finally she had to give up. Jack was right. There was no real reason to hide from her mother. She was married to Jack now and was going to have his baby. There was no way that her mother could force her to return to Cal. But before Rose could give her answer, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get that. Don't move," Jack kissed Rose's hand before standing up and going to open the door. He smiled when he saw Molly there.

"Hiya Jack. Can I come in?" Molly asked. She wasn't sure if she was interrupting an intimate moment or not, she thought that it was best to ask.

"Of course," Jack chuckled, stepping aside so the woman could enter. "I would give you the grand tour, but things have changed some since I've lived here. I'll need a tour myself."

Molly laughed. "Oh I'm sure that not that much has changed and that Rosie wouldn't mind showing you around. Anyway, I just came by to say good-bye to you two. I can't tell you how good it does my heart to see you back together like this."

Rose appeared in the kitchen doorway, her eyes sad, having heard her say that she was leaving. "We're going to miss you, Molly." Rose ran up and hugged the woman she considered a surrogate mother. "Thank you for bringing Jack back to me I really had thought that I had lost him."

"Oh you're welcomed my dear, even though you needn't have worried. You wouldn't be able to lose him if you tried," Molly grinned, hugging the girl close. She had grown so fond of both Jack and Rose. They were like her own kids. "I'll be in the next town over, so if you ever need me, just send for me and I'll be here in two shakes of a lamb's tail."

"Thank-you Molly," Jack hugged her once Rose was finished.

"And Molly," Rose bit her lip, feeling nervous for what she was about to say. "If you see my mother again…you can kind of hint to her about my whereabouts. If she misses me. She'll understand…."

Molly just stared at Rose with wonder in her eyes. So the girl had decided to forgive Ruth after all. Molly really couldn't help but to be glad about that. The woman missed her daughter terribly and would give anything to have a chance to make things right. "If that's what you want, Rose."

"It is," Rose nodded, slipping her hand into Jack's for support. This was the hardest thing that she had to do. A part of her was still angry, but Jack had been right about her mother being the only grandparent that their baby will know. She wanted it to have its grandmother and the only way that will happen if Rose forgave her. "It's time that I made peace with her, for the baby's sake if nothing else."

"You are making a wise decision, Rose. Trust me, you really are," Molly again hugs her, proud of her for working to overcome her anger. "Well it's time for me to depart. I'll try to drop by again in a couple of weeks. Maybe I'll even have Ruth with me."

"Bye Molly," Rose sniffed, really hating to say good-bye

"Take care of them, Jack," Molly nodded towards the young man who wore a sad smile, also hating to say goodbye to the woman that had done so much for him in such a short amount of time.

"Don't worry. I will."

Both Jack and Rose stood in the doorway of their house, waving goodbye to the departing car that was taking Molly to her house in Eau Claire. Molly was a friend for life, a part of the family. They will always be grateful to her for all that she's done.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Molly returned to her house in Eau Claire to find Ruth Dewitt Bukater sitting on her doorstep. The woman did not look anything like the first class lady on Titanic. Instead, she looked like she had seen better days. Instead of a fancy dress, she were a wrinkled white blouse and a black skirt with shoes that looked to have seen their best days ages ago. Her long red hair was no longer piled under a fancy hat, but was pulled back in a simple bun and the woman wore no make up. She was pale with dark circle under her eyes and her eyes were no longer bright but dim with grief and exhaustion.

Molly's heart immediately went out to her. The woman was a terror on board Titanic, but now she was quite toothless and in need of care. She couldn't just turn her back on her like so many others had. "Ruth darlin'. What are you doing here?"

"I had nowhere else to go. I called your Denver place and they said that you would be staying at your Eau Claire residence. I barely had enough funds for the train ticket here. I was fired from my job and the landlord evicted me when he found out," Ruth got to her feet and tried to stand straight and proud. But it was no use. Her composure finally crumbled and she fell into Molly's arms weeping hysterically. "Oh Molly, what am I going to do now? How am I going to survive?"

"You'll survive Ruth. You just need the determination and courage, that's all. Believe me, we all go through hard times like these and we come out stronger for it," Molly comforted the woman. "Now, let's get you out of this nippy weather and inside where it's warm. Don't you worry about the luggage. I'll have James take care of it."

"I don't know how I am going to be able to repay you Molly. You have done so much for me, especially after how I had treated you on Titanic. I must say that I am surprised," Ruth followed Molly into the house, trying to compose herself as much as possible. She winced when she looked into a mirror on the wall to her right. She looked an absolute fright.

"Now don't you worry about none of that. Helping women in need is what I do. As for Titanic…well I believe that experience had changed even the worse of us," Molly ushered Ruth into the sitting room and had her settle onto a comfortable looking couch. "That is all in the past and I plan to let it remain there. Now Ruth, tell me about how all of this came about. Why did you get fired and evicted?"

Ruth cleared her throat as a maid entered with a tray of hot tea and sandwiches. "Well, my supervisor at the factory said that I was sloppy with my sewing. He said that I was a waste of time and money. I have never been spoken to like that in all my life Molly. It was horrid. Anyway, you can imagine that in losing my job, I couldn't make my rent payments any longer. I tried to find another job before the rent was due, but no one would hire me. Not enough experience. Not enough skills. I don't know how they expect to have employees if they don't give people the chance to learn. Anyway, the rent became due and I couldn't pay. So the landlord evicted me. I tried to reason with him, but he would hear none of it," Ruth sniffed, staring down at the carpeted floor. The proud, arrogant upper crust woman was gone. In her place was this sad pitiful creature that no one seemed to want.

"Oh Ruth…"

"I remembered you telling me to look you up if I ever needed help with anything, so that's what I did. I know, you probably said that just to be polite, but I figured that I didn't have anything to lose by asking for your help. The worse that could happen would be for you to laugh at me."

"Ruth, what of the Hockleys? Have you not heard anything from them?"

Ruth shook her head. She still couldn't believe that she had almost made Rose marry into that harsh, heartless family. Thank goodness that her Rose had seen through that gentile façade and escaped, even though the freedom was short-lived. "The last I heard, Caledon married that French heiress that had an eye for him a couple of years back. Can you imagine that? Rose hasn't even been gone for a year yet and he ups and marries someone else. Like he didn't even love her at all."

"You're still in mourning, aren't ya, Ruth?"

"She was my only child. How could I not mourn her? Oh Molly, I'd do anything to have another chance with her. I'd even accept that Jack Dawson if it'd make her happy," Ruth couldn't hold back her tears any longer and began to cry.

"Oh Ruth darlin'," Molly reached over and patted the woman's hand, her heart breaking for her. She wished that there was a way for Ruth to find out that Rose had survived and was just a hop, skip, and a jump away. She could throw out some hints, but what hints could there be that she could give without coming out with the whole truth?

Then suddenly she remembered the conversation she had that morning with Marge Hathaway…

" _Molly, we'd love it if you could come to Eliza's engagement dinner we're having Saturday. You can bring a guest if you like. I just hope that girl doesn't go into labor. Eliza's night should not be upstaged in such a manner," Marge sighed._

Of course! She could take Ruth to the Hathaway dinner this Saturday. Rose would surely be working that night. Sure, it'll be a surprise for both women. Rose wouldn't be expecting to see her mother so soon and Ruth would be in shock at not only seeing her daughter alive and healthy, but pregnant as well as working as a maid. What a good idea.

"Ruth, do you know what you need? You need to have some fun, darlin'," Molly placed a hand on her hip, ignoring the incredulous look Ruth was giving her. The woman was probably thinking that she was completely mad. Here she was spilling her heart out about her supposedly dead daughter and here Molly was, telling her to have some fun. "Seriously, staying in and mourning Rose is not good for you at all and you know that she would say the same thing if she was here now."

Ruth frowned, not knowing what to make of what Molly was suggesting. "What do you suggest I do?"

"Well, I have a shindig to go to this Saturday coming up and I'm allowed to bring a guest. I'll take you along instead of my son like I was planning to. It'll do you good to get among other people. Not to mention that the hostess had asked about you, so this would be a chance for her to find out first hand, don't you think?"

"Oh Molly no. I can't possibly attend a social event. I mean, what am I to wear? All of my fine dresses have been sold…"

"Now don't you fret none about that. We'll go shopping for a suitable dress before the party starts. Do not even think about not attending."

"I…I don't know what to say, except are you sure about this? Are you certain that it is okay to bring me along?"

Molly nodded. "Perfectly. Now I suggest that we turn in for the evening. We have a big day of shopping ahead of us tomorrow," Molly stretched her arms out to her side. She really was tired and if she was asleep, she wouldn't be thinking about how angry Rose was going to be, but she couldn't just let Ruth wallow like this. It wasn't right. "Come on, Ruth. We'll go up together."

Both women went upstairs, ready to turn in for the evening. Ruth was the only one unaware of what was awaiting her Saturday. Molly just hoped that Rose won't want to kill her by time it was all over.

…..

 _Saturday…_

Rose stretched her arms and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she sat up in bed. She winced when she felt the hard kick to her abdomen.

"You're a strong one," She smiled, rubbing the spot where the tiny foot pressed from inside her. She already loved this baby more than anything. She glanced over at her sleeping husband. She still couldn't believe that he was actually there with her. All those lonely months…they now seemed like a far off dream.

"Rose?" Jack woke up and smiled to find his wife sitting up with her hand on her swollen belly. Then he became disturbed. Was that normal? Was something wrong? "Rose, are you okay? Is it the baby?"

"I'm fine, it's just kicking. Here, feel," She turned to face her husband. She took his hand and placed it on her belly. She laughed when his eyes widened in surprise and wonder when he felt the tiny foot send another kick.

"Wow, that's amazing. Does he do that often?"

"No. He's just been doing it since you've arrived. I think that he or she knows that it's father is here and wants to say hello," Rose giggled, stroking a stray blond lock of hair away from Jack's sparkling eyes.

"Hello there, little Tommy," Jack whispered, moving a little closer to her belly.

Rose had to laugh. She didn't know why Jack was assuming that it was a boy. "You know, it may very well be a girl. You can never know."

Jack just grinned, not even embarrassed. "It just sort of came out. But you know, we should really talk about baby names while we're thinking about it. We want to give him or her a good one."

"I have been thinking about that. How do you feel about Molly Cora Dawson if it's a girl?" Rose lovingly stroked her stomach, wanting to loll the baby back to sleep. "I think it's lovely…"

Jack nodded, liking the name as well. "And if it's a boy…Thomas Fabrizio Dawson…"

Rose smiled, the shine of tears in her eyes as she remembered the two young men that were friends with her Jack. "I think they would be honored."

"You like it?"

"I love it."

"You know, I think that they can see us right now. I know they can," Jack hugged her tightly, kissing her hair. "I feel them every day."

"Our guardian angels, huh?" Rose's smile was sad, wishing that Tommy and Fabrizio was alive today, somewhere out in the world, making their dreams come true.

"Yeah. Kind of. Even though, I can't see Tommy Ryan as an angel."

Both Jack and Rose laughed, both picturing the Irishman with wings and a harp, a cigarette dangling from his lips and a bowler hat, just beneath his heavenly halo.

Their laughter was cut short by Eliza, calling up to them.

"Rose! Jack! Are you up?!" Eliza called up to them. "I hate to disturb you on a Saturday, but mother wanted me to remind Rose of that party tonight! You have to pull double duty, remember?!"

Jack's deep sigh revealed the fact that he hated Rose's job. She shouldn't be a maid working for that woman. She should be the one having a maid work for her. But Rose had assured him that she didn't mind, that it wasn't really hard work and that she enjoyed Eliza's company. So he had relented and stopped insisting that she'd quit. But his worries had resurfaced when he saw Rose coming home more and more exhausted. He had to wonder if Marge Hathaway was trying to run his Rose into the ground now knowing that she was his wife. It made him angry to think that and he swore that he would make Rose quit if he had to He wasn't going to let Marge Hathaway take her Dawson dislike out on Rose.

"I'll be right down!" Rose called, sliding out of bed.

"Rose…I know that I said that I wouldn't interfere with your decision to keep working for the Hathaways…but I really do think that she's pushing you past your limit, especially in your condition," Jack voiced his concern. He didn't care if she got mad at him. He could deal with it. "I don't think that you should to the party tonight. I am sure that Eliza would understand."

"She would, but her mother wouldn't and she's the boss. Besides, I'll be fine. The only reason that I worked so hard this week was because Mrs. Hathaway wanted the house nice and spotless for the party. Now that the party is tonight, my workload will lighten again. You'll see," Rose reassured Jack, giving him a quick kiss, hoping that this won't turn into yet another discussion of why she should quit her job. "I have to go. I'll see you at lunch?"

"Of course," Jack forced a smile, trying his best to hide his displeasure. Letting Rose know how unhappy he was wouldn't change her mind. He stood up from the bed and stared out the window, watching Rose leave for work. He sighed unhappily. "I promise Rose, it won't always be like this. You won't be that woman's maid forever. Not if I have anything to say about it."

…..

Molly and Ruth promptly arrived at seven o'clock, dressed in the new clothes that Molly had purchased for them earlier that week. Molly couldn't help but be nervous about the coming discovery that Ruth was about to make. She sure hoped that Rose wasn't going to be the one to answer the door. Ruth would have a heart attack right on the spot if she did.

"Molly, are you sure that this is okay with Marge? I mean, she's worse than I was on Titanic. I am quite surprised that you two are even friends," Ruth fidgeted at the door, nervous about her reception. It's been a while since she's been to a social function. This was her first social event since the Titanic disaster, since losing her home and fortune, since losing Rose.

"We're more acquaintances than friends, to be honest," Molly gave an amused snort. She would never really call Marge Hathaway a friend. She barely called Ruth that. "But yes, I am sure that it is fine with her. Besides, this party will lift you right out of that depression that you're in. You can say it'll be like Rose had never died on that ship."

"Molly!" Marge greeted when she answered the ring of the bell, then paused in total shock. She hadn't been expecting Molly's guest. "Ruth Dewitt Bukater. What a surprise. Word had it that you became a seamstress after the death of your poor daughter…"

A pink tint took over Ruth's face as she was once again confronted by the truth of her situation. She forced a smile and nodded. "I was a seamstress, but that didn't quite pan out for me. Molly invited me to this party you are having. She insists that it'll do me good to get out among people again."

"Oh it will, it will. In fact, I cannot wait to introduce you to Eliza. She's my daughter of course and is nearly the same age as your Rose. Maybe spending some time with her will lessen your pain."

Ruth doubted that very much, but she just nodded and followed the two women inside, where the dinner party was fully underway. All the guests were gathered around a long table decked out with the Hathaway's finest crystal and china.

"Eliza!" Marge called to her daughter, waving her over, where Ruth and Molly stood. Ruth felt a pang of despair, remembering how she had once summoned Rose in the same manner. "Eliza, this is Mrs. Ruth Dewitt Bukater. We went to finishing school together."

"It is nice to meet you," Eliza nodded her greeting, thinking that the woman strangely reminded her of Rose. They had the same porcelain complexion and the same deep red hair and fiery green eyes.

Ruth graciously smiled in greeting. Eliza was indeed a beautiful girl with her blond hair and green eyes. She almost reminded her of Rose, but she was lacking Rose's fiery spirit and strong will. Yet, the girl had Rose's beauty and kindness.

"Allow me to show you to your seats and I'll have our maid get you two a plate," Marge smiled, leading Molly and Ruth deeper into the dining room. "Eliza, go have Rose bring two more plates out, will you?"

Molly smiled tightly. The moment of truth was approaching. Soon, Ruth will know the truth about her daughter and will be given her wish. A chance to make things right between herself and Rose. She just hoped that she wouldn't regret setting this up. She knew that Rose was going to be less than happy with her.

...

Rose had just gotten done taking the chess pie out of the oven when Eliza entered the room. "Rose, you're needed out there again. Two more guests have arrived."

Eliza winced as she watched Rose bustle around the kitchen. She hated it that Rose was working instead of being a guest to her engagement dinner. She should be sitting with her and her friends, with her husband as a guest as well. After all, Rose was one of her bridesmaids. This just wasn't right.

"I'm coming," Rose took two more plates out of the china cabinet and began loading it with food. "I am so sorry that I'm so slow tonight. It's just that the baby has gotten a little bigger the past few days. Even Jack has noticed."

"Do not worry about all of that, Rose. Everyone understands," Eliza smiled, picking up one of the plates. The least she could do was help. "Come. I'll help you with these."

…..

Ruth was laughing politely at the story Marge was telling about finding a church for her daughter's wedding, but the laugh stopped when she glanced towards the kitchen door to see a ghost emerge from the kitchen. She stood from her seat, shaking with shock and indescribable joy.

"Rose!"

In her surprise to see her mother there at the party, Rose allowed the plate of food she was carrying fall to the ground and shatter into pieces.

"Rose!" Eliza exclaimed in shock, concerned by how pale her friend had suddenly gone. She watched as Rose ran back into the kitchen, her eyes wide with fear. Of course, she could be afraid of her mother's reaction, but something told her that wasn't it. She called Rose's name again as she followed her into the kitchen, where Rose seemed to be heading for the back door that lead into the back yard. "Rose stop! Where are you going?"

Rose turned to face Eliza, wanting to make her escape, yet also needing to explain everything to her friend, but she couldn't. There wasn't time.

"I have to get out of here," She stammered, looking towards the door that would let her escape out to freedom.

"Rose, what is going on?"

"Rose!" Ruth cried, coming through the door, her eyes full of tears of joy. "Rose! We thought that you were dead!"

"Careful Ruth, don't scare the girl off," Molly warned, coming in behind Ruth, who could not take her eyes off of Rose.

"What is going on here?" Marge demanded, coming in behind Molly. "Mrs. Dawson, I hope you know that was a valuable…"

"Dawson?" Ruth gasped, interrupting Marge's lecture. "What in the world happened to Dewitt Bukater?"

Ruth took a closer look at her new discovered alive daughter and gasped. "Rose, are you pregnant?!"

There was a hint of betrayal in Rose's eyes as she glanced at Molly before facing her mother, knowing that escape was impossible. She was going to have to see this through. "I got married mother. I married Jack Dawson. Remember him, the boy from steerage? The man that had saved my life but you had treated like dirt? And yes, we are expecting a baby," Rose's voice was flat, void of any emotion at all, but her eyes were burning daggers aimed at Ruth. "So if you plan for me to go back to Philadelphia and marry that bastard Cal, you can forget it."

Molly finally decided to step in before this got out of control. "Now you two, be nice to one another. You both have been through a lot these past several months."

"Will someone please explain to me what is going on," Marge placed a hand on her hip, annoyed by the disruption to her dinner party.

Molly rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious, darlin'? Rose is Ruth's daughter. That's the reason why I brought Ruth here. So she can find out that her daughter is alive and well after all."

"Rose, forcing you to go back to Cal had never crossed my mind. I am just happy to see that you're alive and healthy. Even if you are married to that boy from steerage," Ruth began stating her case.

"Jack. His name is Jack," Rose nearly snarled, annoyed with her mother already.

Ruth sighed, accepting the situation for what it was. "Even if you're married to Jack."

For her part, Rose was struck speechless. Her mother was here, willingly accepting Jack as her son in law. She just couldn't believe it. "What bout Cal and his money that was so important to you?"

"Cal's gone, Rose. He married some French heiress and as for money, it doesn't matter anymore. Not after watching you walk away from me on Titanic and watching the ship go down like it had, thinking that you were on it and gone. That whole ordeal taught me that there were things more important than money," Ruth wiped away the tears streaming from her eyes. All she wanted was forgiveness and a place in her daughter's life. A chance to be the mother she should have always been. "Please Rose. Forgive me for trying to force you to marry Caledon Hockley. I see now that he wasn't the right man for you. I see that you were right in choosing to be with Jack."

"Rose darlin', I think that she means it," Molly spoke up for Ruth, wanting to help the woman reach her daughter. "She is the only mother that you've got and the only grandmother that your baby will ever have. Don't deny your child a grandparent."

Rose was speechless. What should she do? Did she dare trust her mother to be in her baby's life? What would Jack think. She did love her mother and would love to have her be a part of her life, but she didn't trust her, plain and simple. For all she knew, Ruth could be lying about Cal.

"I'm sorry mother, but I don't think that I can trust you. I don't know if I even want you to be a part of my baby's life. I don't want it growing up thinking that everything it says and does is improper. I don't want you to do to it what you did to me. I don't want it to grow up afraid of you."

"Was I that terrible of a mother?" Ruth stepped closer to her trembling daughter, wishing that she could just wrap her in her arms and everything would be fine again. "Did I make you afraid of me?"

Rose didn't look at her mother, but just nodded her head. "To be honest, yes you did. Molly's been more of a mother to me in these past months than you've been in all of my seventeen years."

Ruth was struck speechless. She had no idea that Rose had felt that way about her. What had she done to her relationship with her daughter? Could it be salvaged or was it far too late? Ruth didn't know, but she had to try to find out. She couldn't leave things the way they were.

"Rose, I am so sorry. I am sorry that all of your memories of me are bad ones. But please, darling. Please give me another chance to heal our relationship. I promise not to push. We can start slowly…"

Rose frowned. She hadn't been expecting this from her mother. She had been expecting rants about money and status and how she had ruined their lives, but not this. "I don't understand…"

"I say that we call a truce, a weary one, but a truce all the same. I'll stay with Molly and whenever you need me for anything, or just want to talk, you can contact me there. How does that sound?"

The kitchen fell silent. It was as if everyone was waiting for Rose's answer. Rose stared into her mother's eyes and found nothing but sincerity. A truce? No contact until she was ready? Did her mother mean it? Had she really changed all that much? What did Rose have to lose in trusting her? Nothing much, really. Just the thin thread of trust that she still had and that wasn't much.

Sighing, Rose gave in. She nodded her agreement. "Okay, mother. We'll have a truce. When I'm ready to talk, I'll contact you, not the other way around."

Ruth busted into tears of happiness. This was her big chance to get her daughter back. Maybe now that they could build a relationship into what it should have been from the start, one of trust and love. "Rose, thank you! I promise not to disappoint you," Ruth went to her daughter and hugged her tightly, not ever wanting to let go, just in case she disappeared. "I'm going to become the mother you've always deserved."

"Careful Ruth, don't push yourself on her now," Molly warned cautiously. She was happy to see the mother and daughter call a truce. She just hoped that it would last and grow into the type of relationship that both women needed. For Rose, a warm and caring mother and for Ruth, a daughter that she could love and a grandchild that she could spoil.

Rose couldn't help but be weary. She hoped that she didn't regret this decision to call a truce and that her mother really had changed for the better.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Rose shivered against the cold night air as she began the trek home. She couldn't stop thinking about the meeting with her mother. She couldn't believe that they had called a truce and that her mother had finally accepted the fact that she was not going to marry Cal and that she was now married to Jack and that they were going to have a baby. She had expected harsh words and recriminations from her mother. Not tears of regret. She didn't know what to make of it. In fact, it scared her.

"A penny for your thoughts," a voice spoke up from behind.

Rose whirled around, expecting to see Caledon Hockley, ready to drag her back to Philadelphia. After all, her mother had shown up unexpectedly. Why not him? Instead, she found Jack, his blue eyes full of love, which turned into concern when he saw how pale she was and the fear in her eyes. He quickly came to the conclusion that it was time to insist that Rose quit her job if it was causing her this much stress.

"Rose, what is it? How hard did they work you at that party?"

Rose's voice held no emotion. "My mother's here."

Jack's eyes widened. He hadn't been expecting that. "The one from Titanic?"

"That's the only mother I've got Jack."

"What did she want?"

"Another chance to be my mother."

Jack was speechless. He didn't know what to say to Rose. A part of him wanted to tell her to forget about the meeting with Ruth. That they could go on with their lives and pretend that the meeting had never happened. But the more logical part of him, the one that always made the hard decisions, wanted to tell Rose to give her mother another chance. The woman couldn't do anything to harm them or their child. He wanted to tell her that perhaps Ruth really had changed and wanted to be with the only family she had left. In the end, it was Rose's decision, not his.

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to go back to the way it was before she had shown up here. I don't want to have to think of her at Molly's waiting for me to get in touch with her. I wish…I wish that she had been a real mother to me from the start so there would be nothing to think about now. I wouldn't have to forgive her," Rose burst into tears, falling into Jack's waiting arms. "What am I doing? What am I going to do?"

"Well, first you're going to come home with me and go to bed and get some much needed sleep. No more thinking about the situation with your mother tonight. You can think about it in the morning, when things will seem a whole lot more manageable than they do now," Jack gently stroked her hair, comforting her the best way he knew how. "It'll be alright, Rose. I promise. Things are not as dire as they seem right now."

Rose just clung to her husband. She didn't even let go of his hand as they walked home. When she fell asleep later that night, Jack slipped out of the house and silently sat on one of the chairs that he and Rose had sat out on the porch the night before so they could look at the stars.

What was he going to do? Everything seemed to be piling on top of his marriage. First there was discovering that Eliza and Rose were friends and getting Eliza to agree to keep quiet about their romantic past and now it was Rose's mother showing up here in Chippewa Falls. He knew he was encouraging Rose to work things out with her mother, but he didn't think that Ruth would be back in their lives so soon. She must have freaked out when she saw Rose not only pregnant, but working as someone's maid. She probably couldn't wait to send for Cal and have him take Rose and their unborn baby away.

Jack was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice the figure walking up the path and stepping upon the porch until she spoke. "Hello Mr. Dawson."

Jack's eyes widened in surprise to see Rose's mother standing only a few feet away from where he was sitting. She hadn't changed a bit from the last time he had seen her. She still had an arrogant vibe to her. "I am sorry to have disturbed you, but I had to beg Molly to bring me here so that I could see how Rose was living. She would probably kill me if she knew that I was here."

She had that right. Rose would be livid. But hopefully Rose was sleeping peacefully, leaving him to deal with her mother's surprise appearance at their home. "She'd be surprised."

He couldn't help but be civil to her. She was his elder and his mother had always hammered it into his head to respect his elders, whether they deserved that respect or not. "So Mrs. Dewitt Bukater…what do you think? Do you think that I'm doing right by your daughter?"

Ruth looked around at the surroundings, her eyes drinking it all in and making a judgment. "A house by the woods in a quaint little town like this, it is far better than how I first pictured you two living. I was certain that you had her living on the streets if not in some run down shack with no running water."

"That's what I had thought you were thinking," Jack smiled, satisfied that he was right.

"Mr. Dawson, that's not the only reason that I came here. I came to talk to you as well. I wanted to apologize for my behavior on board Titanic. I was desperate, you see. Rose must have told you about her father's debts taking all of our money and why that was the reason that I wanted her to marry Cal."

Jack nodded. Rose had told him everything the night that she had posed for him. He knew that she had worried about her decision to be with him, how it would affect her mother. But he was glad that a larger part of her hadn't cared. She was done being responsible for her mother's problems. "She told me everything. I understand where you were coming from. You were scared and was willing to do anything to remain secure. I hope you see now that Cal wasn't right for Rose and that I truly love her."

"I do see that Cal wasn't right for her. But Jack, is this life right for her? I mean…she's working as a maid for goodness sake and in her condition…"

"I tried to get her to quit, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater," Jack got to his feet, pushing down the anger that threatened to push its way to the surface. "But you know your daughter. She refused to listen. As for this being the life the right one for her, it's the life that chose.

"But you are her husband. Surely she must obey…"

"We are not about that, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater. I am not about that. I am not here to make Rose's decisions for her. I am here to love and support her as she makes her own decisions. I am here to share her life, not control it," Jack's voice was firm and solid, leaving no room for argument. "I am sorry if you don't agree with that, but that is the way it will always be in our marriage and we're both happier for it."

"And my grandchild?"

"Your grandchild will be just fine. I love Rose. I would never harm or allow harm to come to her."

"Mmm. I can tell that you mean what you say. For some reason, I do trust you. I suppose that there is no other choice, then. I would like to accept you on both mine and my husband's behalf. Welcome to the family," Rose did something totally unexpected then. She gave Jack a quick hug. "My husband would have liked you from the start. In fact, the two of you are quite alike. Both of you are free spirits. I am thankful that Rose had found you to share her life with."

Jack felt happy tears in his eyes. This development was going to please Rose. Her mother had finally accepted him.

Rose, herself, stood at the window, watching the scene below. She could feel her heart begin to soften towards her mother. The scene between her mother and Jack was proof that her mother was indeed trying to change.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Rose stretched her arms out to the side and yawned as she woke up with Jack leaning over her baby bump, singing what she had came to know as their song, Come Josephine in My Flying Machine to their unborn child. Just by the look on his face, she could tell that he was already in love with the baby. She felt warmth spread through her as she watched him. She loved knowing that no matter what gender this child turned out to be, it would be loved unconditionally. She couldn't have said that if she had married Cal.

"Good morning," She interrupted the singing and giggled at the surprised look on Jack's face when he realized that she was awake.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"Wonderful. It's even more wonderful to wake up to a concert," Rose smiled, stroking his hair. She loved how soft and silky it felt between her fingers. She had never known that it was possible for a man to have such lovely hair. "I love your voice. It's rather soothing. No matter what the baby seems so calm all the time now."

"You flatter me," Jack smiled, standing up from the bed. Rose was surprised to see that he was fully dressed. Was he going somewhere? Did he have a job already?

"Jack, why are you dressed? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go look for a job today. We're going to need one," Jack answered, not looking her in the eye.

"I have a job, Jack. There is no reason for you to go look for one just yet. Besides, that' would take time away from your drawing," Rose protested. Of course, if he could get another job as a police artist like in New York, that wouldn't be a problem. But still, she didn't want anything to get in the way of him and his talent. She sighed, glancing at the clock and gasped. "In fact, I'm late for mine! Oh my God! I know Mrs. Hathaway is furious with me. I've already caused her enough problems!"

Rose scrambled out of bed, ready to snatch any one of her cotton dresses out of the closet when Jack's words stopped her cold.

"Rose, you're not expected there today…or any other day for that matter," Jack sighed, not sure how he was going to tell her this. She was going to be furious, but there was no choice. He had to do something. The accusing tone of Ruth Dewitt Bukater about her daughter being a maid had made him bristle. The woman was right. Rose was made for better than that. "Eliza stopped by and we had a talk…"

"What do you mean that you had a talk?"

"I told her that you were too tired to work today. With your mother being in town and all, you might want to spend some more time with her," Jack took a deep breath, knowing that he was stalling. "I also said that it was best that you didn't work for them anymore."

Jack knew that he had made a big mistake. He had done the one thing that he had promised never to do. He had made a decision for her, a decision that wasn't his to make. But he couldn't help himself. The thought of her slaving away for that woman that hated his family, it was killing him.

"You did what?" Rose stood there, not believing her ears. Jack had done the one thing that she had never expected him to do. It wasn't his place! "How could you Jack?"

"I thought that you needed the rest. You've been under a lot of pressure and in your condition…"

"Never you mind about my condition! You still had no right! This is my life Jack! You don't own me!"

Hot anger flashed through Jack. Why couldn't she see that this was for the best for their family? Was her pride so much that she couldn't take their child into account? He didn't understand her!

"You're right, I don't own you. But that is my baby you're carrying and I'm not going to let you endanger it's health just because you feel like you owe that witch something!"

Hurt flashed in Rose's eyes. How could he say that? How could he believe that she would do anything to put this baby in danger? All she had done since coming here was to keep the baby safe, even staying away from the man she loved!

"This is my baby too, Jack. I know what's good for it and I don't owe Mrs. Hathaway anything, but I owe her daughter a lot! Without Eliza, who knows where I would have ended up!" She turned her back on him, trying to hide her tears. How could he be so cruel as to suggest that she'd endanger their baby. "And I would never do anything to hurt our baby."

Jack didn't say anything else; he just stared at the floor in silence, knowing that he had hurt her terribly, something that he had always thought that he'd never do. Regret washed through him. He was sorry, but there was no time to make up for it now. There was a job hunt to do. "Rose…I have to go. We'll talk about this later tonight."

She didn't answer him. She couldn't even look at him, she was too hurt and angry. She heard him sigh as he gave up trying to talk to her and winced at the sound of the door slamming shut as he left the house. Finally alone, she let the tears out and fell back onto the bed crying. How could this have happened? Why was Jack acting like this? Did he have no trust in her at all? And how could she trust him not to make decisions or her again? She didn't know if she could.

She sat up, once again feeling trapped, something that she hadn't felt since Titanic. She had to get out of there before she went insane once again. She got up and pulled on a green tea dress that had been fitted for pregnancy. She decided to go to one of the parks in town. Maybe some fresh air would clear her head.

She left the house and walked to Chippewa Park, one of the three parks in town that she had been to many times. She sat on a nearby bench and watched as people walked by. She sighed as she spotted a young couple that were around her and Jack's age. They were in a tight embrace and seemed completely in love. Tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered that it was just yesterday when Jack had hugged her like that, now she didn't even want him to touch her with the way he was acting.

"Rose?" Eliza came up to her, noticing her friend in tears as she entered the park. "Are you okay? Did something go badly with your mother?"

Rose sniffed, wiping away her tears. "It's Jack. He was…he was so mean to me this morning…"

Through her tears, Rose told Eliza what had happened when she had woken up that morning. She stared at her hands, wondering how everything had gone so wrong. "I just can't believe that he had said such a thing. He knows how much this baby means to me…"

Eliza sighed, her voice thoughtful. "I've known Jack for many years. I had never known him to be temperamental or possessive. He's not…he's not like Lee."

"Maybe he's taking lessons from Cal," Rose gave a humorless laugh.

"Your ex-fiancee?"

"Jack had told you about Cal?"

"He just said that you'd know what it's like to be forced into marrying a man you didn't love," Eliza sat next to her friend, really wanting to help as best she could. She didn't like seeing Rose cry. "Tell me about him, Rose. What was Cal like?"

"He was mean and abusive. He acted like I was some kind of trophy for him to show off at parties. He would tell me what to do, what to wear and who to talk to. He was awful," Rose bit her lip, hoping that Eliza wouldn't think that she was talking about Lee, since the two men did share some traits. "Now out of the blue, my sweet perfect Jack turned into him this morning. Making decisions for me, accusing me of putting our baby in danger…"

"Oh Rose, I am sure that Jack didn't mean any of it. He's just worried. He's afraid that my mother may push you to the point that you'll lose the baby. He thinks that she's doing it because you're a Dawson and she hates the Dawsons. In fact, he may not be wrong. I love my mother, but she can be mean and spiteful at times."

"What?"

"Come on, Rose. Haven't you seen it? Ever since she found out that you were Jack's wife, she's been more demanding. Jack's right. It's not good for the baby. If she doesn't let up, there's a possibility that the baby could be put in danger."

"So you agree with Jack? You think that it's good that I'm not working as your maid anymore?"

Eliza's nod was grim. "I mean, we may be wrong, but it's best to be safe than sorry. Mother can hire someone else."

Rose sniffed, realizing that Eliza was right, but that still didn't excuse Jack's behavior. She trusted him with her life and he had hurt her where it would hurt the most. She didn't know if she could really trust him not to hurt her again.

"Eliza!" an angry voice called out, causing both women to look up in surprise to see Lee Conway angrily storming up towards them. "Where have you been?! You are late for breakfast!"

"Lee, I just stopped to talk to Rose. I was on my way," Eliza tried to conceal the fear in her voice as Lee roughly grabbed her arm.

"Stopped to talk to Rose? Stopped to talk to Rose?! What were you doing stopping to talk to anyone when you're supposed to be meeting me for breakfast?!" he gave her a violent shake.

Eliza was crying now, trying to break free from Lee's tight grip. "Lee stop! You're hurting me!"

"Maybe next time you'll think about what's more important when you're meeting me!"

Rose couldn't sit and just watch this anymore. She had to do something. She couldn't just let him treat her friend like this. She wasn't really thinking when she got up and grabbed Lee's wrist, trying to break his grip on Eliza. "Stop! Let her go!"

Eliza gasped as he violently pushed Rose to the ground and heard Rose's own gasp as a sharp pain shot through her stomach.

"Rose!" Jack had entered the park just in time to see Lee push his wife down and her grab her stomach. Anger was in his eyes, but it wasn't directed towards her.

"Jack!" Rose got his attention, whimpering as another pain grabbed her. She was now certain that the baby was in danger. "The baby…"

Jack grabbed Lee and shook him angrily, wanting to kill him for putting his hands on Rose. "I am going to kill you! How dare you lay your hands on Rose!"

"Jack, let him go…Rose needs help," Eliza pleaded, this this time pulling Jack away before he could start pummeling Lee. She had never seen him so angry and was not only afraid for Rose and the baby, but also of what Jack may do to Lee if she didn't pull him away. "Jack, leave him be. Take care of Rose and your baby…"

Jack glared at Lee one last time before kneeling down next to Rose. He wrapped his arms around her and glared at Lee one last time. "If she loses the baby or if anything happens to her, I don't care how rich you are. I will kill you." He then lifted the frightened Rose up into his arms, whispering soothing words to her.

"Lee…," Eliza looked at him, but he only growled at her.

"Go on then, but this isn't over," Lee glared at his wife before storming out of the park.

"Is she okay?" Eliza walked over to Jack, who was cradling Rose in his arms. She wondered if he was angry at her for putting Rose and the baby in danger. She wouldn't blame him if he was. If it weren't for her, this probably wouldn't have happened. She watched as he held Rose close and took care of her. A part of her couldn't help but be jealous. Jack had never held her like that.

"Are the Calverts still in town?" Jack asked, beginning to walk back to the house, keeping the quietly sobbing Rose in his arms. It was hard, but he was trying not to show how scared he was as well. Rose needed him to be brave and confident right now. "Your mother hasn't ran them out of town yet has she?"

"Yes, they're still in town, but I am sure that mother would be able to handle…," Eliza began, but she was immediately interrupted by Jack. His voice was hard and his eyes held a determination there that Eliza had seen a few times before.

"Go to them and tell Dr. Calvert that he is needed at the Dawson place. Tell him it is urgent."

"But Jack…my mother…"

"I don't want your mother. I want a doctor," There was a hint of anger in Jack's voice. He didn't want to be contested right now. Rose and their baby was too important. "Eliza, please do this one thing for me. Do it for Rose."

Rose didn't say anything. Her head was now cradled on Jack's shoulder as hot tears fell coursed down he cheeks. All she could think about was the hopes and dreams that she had held for this baby. How she had hoped that it would look like Jack and have his sunny disposition and love for art. Things that she may never find out now.

"Alright. I'll go get Doctor Calvert," Eliza sighed, turning to head in the opposite direction. Her mother was going to be angry, but right now she didn't care. She only cared about helping her friend.

"Thank you," Jack sighed in relief. "I'll see you at the house."

Taking one last look at Jack and Rose, Eliza noticed that the tension of the argument that Rose had told her about was not in sight. All she could see is what she wished that she could have. A loving husband carrying his wife to safety. She couldn't help but feel envious that Rose was Jack's wife and she wasn't. But it couldn't be helped. Her parents would never have allowed them to stay together.

...

Thirty minutes later, Jack walked out of the room he shared with Rose with Doctor Maxwell Calvert coming out behind him. Both wore wide, relieved smiles.

"Don't worry Mr. Dawson. Both your wife and your child are fine. When she fell, the baby was surprised and wanted to let her know about it. It sounds like he or she is quite a kicker," the doctor laughed, happy that he had good news for the couple. He had been surprised to see that they were so young, but happy because that meant they were free from the biases that the Hathaways had pitted against his family's practice.

"Thank you, doctor. I am glad that you were able to come on such short notice," Jack shook the man, who wasn't much older than he was, hand. "And call me Jack. Mr. Dawson is much too formal for these parts."

"It was my pleasure to be of service, Jack. Besides, it's not like I had an office full of patients. Almost everyone in town still believes all those rumors that Marge Hathaway had spread about us. They think that my father and I are a couple of quacks."

"Jack!" Rose called out, a hint of fear in her voice.

"I had better get in there to her," Jack glanced towards the closed bedroom door.

"Jack…I may be presumptuous here, but I'd like to be Rose's regular doctor for the remainder of this pregnancy and assist in the birth of the baby, If that is alright with the both of you…"

Jack looked the doctor over for a second. He was young, twenty three at the most. Did he have enough experience birthing babies? Probably not because of people like Marge Hathaway, who still believed that having a midwife was better than a doctor. Well, maybe it was time for a change. The sinking of Titanic had proved that. "Sure. I think Rose would like that. She'd probably be more comfortable with a doctor anyway."

Eliza had just came up the stairs to hear the offer and Jack's acceptance. She gasped and looked at Jack, hurt was clear in her eyes. What was he doing? Why was he going against tradition. "Jack?"

Jack turned to her, trying not to sound annoyed, even though he felt so. "What is it, Eliza?"

"What about my mother? You know that she was planning to bring that baby into the world. I mean, it's her job…she's…"

"I don't care what your mother was planning on doing. I'm doing what's best for my wife," Jack said, not wanting to discuss it. At least not with his ex girlfriend. "Rose isn't from these parts. She may not feel comfortable with a local midwife doing the delivery."

"But Jack…"

"End of discussion, Eliza. Doctor Calvertis Rose's doctor. He will be the one that brings my child into the world, not that woman who hates my family, may I add," Jack's voice was firm and unmovable. He was not going to change his mind about this.

Eliza looked away, apprehensive about all of this. Her mother didn't like Jack now, but she was absolutely going to hate him when she hears about Maxwell Calvert being hired to deliver the Dawson baby. "I better be going now, mother is expecting me. Tell Rose that I'm sorry for what happened and I'll be over later to see how she's doing."

Jack smiled for the first time that day, his anger beginning to fade. "Sure."

"I'll walk you out," Maxwell Calvert rushed after Eliza, waving good-bye to Jack. "Thanks again Jack!

Jack watched the doctor fall into step with Eliza, and then turned to go to Rose when she called for him again, her voice on the edge of tears. "I'm here, Rose…"

He walked into the room and embraced his sobbing wife, who clung to him tightly, burying her face into his shirt.

"Where were you? I called and called but you didn't come…"

"I was just settling things with the doctor, that's all," he gently stroked her hair and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Don't worry Rose. The baby is okay. It was just making its presence known. That's all."

"You mean, it's still alive?" Hope lit up in Rose's eyes as her smile curved into a small smile.

"Of course it's still alive. Look at who it has for parents. Two Titanic survivors," Jack winking, giving her a small kiss.

Rose laughed and hugged Jack even tighter, the argument from earlier that morning forgotten. All she wanted to do was spend the rest of her life in the safe arms of her husband.

But the same couldn't be said for Jack. The words he had said to Rose that morning still played in his head, on repeat. How could he have said that to her? Why had she forgiven him so easily?

"Rose?"

"Hmm?" Rose mumbled, her voice muffled by his shirt, since she still had her face pressed against him.

"I'm sorry about the argument this morning. I was just so worried about you for the past two weeks," Jack tucked a finger beneath her chin and lifted her gaze to meet his. "I love you so much and I wanted to make things as easy as I could for you. I still do. That's why I told Eliza that you wouldn't be working for them anymore. I just wanted you to be comfortable and rest. I didn't mean what I said about the baby. I know that you would never do anything to endanger its life."

"I had totally forgotten about that argument, but I forgive you. I know that you didn't mean it. I knew the minute you lifted me up in your arms in the park."

They embraced, both relieved that the bout of angst was over and that the baby was safe. Rose knew how lucky she was to have Jack. She knew that if she had never sailed on Titanic, if she had never met Jack at all, she could be in Eliza's shoes now. So no matter how many arguments she and Jack had, she knew that he still loved her just like she still loved him. That he would never harm her in the way Cal had and the way Lee harmed Eliza. That night, she thanked her lucky stars for Jack and their child, because she knew all too well that things could have gone differently for her.

…..

That night, in the Hathaway house, Eliza laid in bed with her eyes wide open. She couldn't help but thing about the conversation that she had with Maxwell Calvert on the way home from Jack and Rose's. It was completely…insane!

" _Are you mad at me?" He had asked, his eyes examining her, probably looking for any clues on how she was feeling._

" _Why would I be mad at you, Mr. Calvert? Who Jack wants to bring his baby into the world is his and Rose's business, not mine," Eliza shrugged, keeping her eyes straight ahead. "It's my mother you should be worried about. If she didn't have reason to hate you before, she surely does now. That's money that you're taking out of her pocket."_

" _Oh please. Your mother is quite wealthy according to Chippewa Falls standards. In fact, it's her that's been taking money out of my father's and my wallets, not the other way around. I am sure that the money missed from the Dawson baby would hardly put a dent in her lifestyle," Maxwell laughed._

" _Laugh now Mr. Calvert, but my mother will make life very hard for you," Eliza warned, finally stopping to face him._

" _She's already doing that, Eliza. She's been making my life hard ever since father moved the practice here. Thanks to her, we don't even make a regular salary that doctors in other areas make. I can't tell you how many times she had advised someone not to come to us for their ailments and how many people had died because of that advice. Yet, no one ever holds her responsible. People for some reason blame us, saying that our presence here is a curse or something. They somehow got it in their heads that on one here got seriously ill until we came to town. So it wasn't only our practice that was ruined but our reputations as well…"_

" _I had no idea," Eliza swallowed, struck speechless. She didn't know what her mother had been up to for the past five to six years. She found it all so cruel and sad. "I'm sorry…"_

 _Maxwell laughed again at her apology. "There's no reason for you to be sorry. It's not your fault. The person at fault is your mother, but hopefully this new job will restore my family's reputation."_

" _It means that much to you?"_

 _Maxwell nodded. He was still smiling, but his eyes were serious. "It's everything If I can be the regular doctor for the Dawson's, show this town that I'm not a quack like your mother likes to refer to my family…that'll mean a lot."_

" _Well then, I hope it happens for you, Mr. Calvert. After all that my mother had put you through, you certainly deserve it."_

 _"Thank you Eliza," Maxwell placed a gentle hand against her cheek, gazing deeply into her eyes. Suddenly they were both very much aware of how close they were standing to each other, but neither of them moved away. "That means a lot..."_

 _They just stood there for what seemed like an eternity, staring into each other's eyes...connecting. This was so strange for Eliza. She had never felt like this before, not even for Jack._

 _"Eliza," He whispered his voice soft and full of an emotion that she was too afraid to identify, because this was wrong. She was engaged to someone else. She shouldn't even be alone with this man._

 _.She leaned closer, almost losing herself, but his hand brushing the bruise on her arm left by Lee stopped her and brought her crashing back to reality. She couldn't let this happen! It would just lead to trouble, she had to stop it now. She forced herself to step back and move her head so she wasn't looking at him anymore, effectively breaking the spell. "I better go. Good-bye Mr. Calvert."_

 _Not looking back, she walked away, leaving him standing in the middle of the sidewalk, wondering what had just happened._

What had she been thinking? It was so close to her wedding, she had just received final confirmation that she had lost Jack forever, now this. Now another man had come into her lie at the worst possible time that he could enter it. And it was a Calvert! Her mother would be furious if she knew. She couldn't tell anyone. But she had to tell someone. She had to get this off her chest somehow. But who could she talk to? Who would possibly understand how she was feeling?

Rose. She would understand. After all, she had been engaged to another man when she had fallen in love with Jack. Plus, she was her new best friend, the only one she felt completely at ease with, which was strange, because she hadn't even known her or a year, but yet, she trusted her much more than the girls that she had known all her life. She knew that Rose was the only one who would listen to her and not whisper her secret to a soul...well, maybe to Jack, but she knew that he'd never tell either.

She got up out of bed and slipped on a simple yellow dress when she realized something. It an hour past midnight. Rose was most likely asleep and Jack would be pissed if Eliza disturbed her at such a late hour. With the scare this morning, he was more protective of his wife than usual, not that she could blame him.

With a forlorn sigh, Eliza slipped back into bed and fell into a sleep that was full of dreams with what life with Maxwell Calvert may be like.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Midmorning had arrived. Rose was sitting in her favorite chair on the porch, breaking fresh green beans for dinner that night. Jack was at the police station, being interviewed for the now opened position of police artist. It had been decided that Rose would indeed quit her job at the Hathaways. This time there was no objections from Rose. She sincerely doubted that she'd ever return to work for the Hathaways. Jack and Eliza were right. It was hard on the baby and after yesterday's scare, she didn't want to take any chances. It was best to let Jack work while she found other things to do with her time.

Rose didn't see Eliza on the dirt path leading up to the house until she was on the porch.

"Good morning, Rose," Eliza smiled, standing with her hands clasped in front of her. She didn't know how to start the conversation just yet. What would Rose think? Heck, she didn't even know what to think herself.

"Good morning, Eliza. I didn't see you come up. Come, take a seat. I can use the company with Jack off to his interview," Rose invited her friend with a pleased smile. She was glad for the company. Today, she felt kind of uncomfortable being alone in the house for some reason she couldn't explain.

"He has an interview? Where at?" Eliza asked, curious.

"The police station. In New York, he had a job as the artist there and he heard of a position opening up and had scheduled an interview. I hope he gets it. He was so good at it in New York and he loved it. He was making a living at doing something he loved and was good at."

"He does have a gift. Ever since we were kids, he was always drawing something."

"Really? I wish that I could see some of his early works," Rose giggled, thinking of what a young Jack could possibly have to draw.

"I have some of his early works if you'd like to see them. I'll bring them with me next time," Eliza offered, knowing that Jack would kill her, but she knew that Rose would love to see them.

"Ooh, really? Please do. I know Jack would probably hate for me to see them, but I want to know everything there is to know about his upbringing in this town," Rose giggled, rubbing her hands together, before picking up another green bean. "So Eliza, what brings you here so early? You're usually not out and about until noon."

Eliza chewed on her bottom lip, not knowing how to answer that. What would Rose say? What would she think? Would she even agree to keep this a secret? Of course she would. She was the only person in this town that she could trust, witihout a doubt. She was sure of it. The best thing to do was just to come out with it. Just tell her and worry about the reprecussions later.

"Rose...I'm so confused. I think that I'm developing feelings for another man. A man that's not Lee," She bowed her head, feeling guilty. She didn't know why she was feeling this way and only after one meeting, but she did.

"What? Who is it? Do I know him? Does Jack know him? Do your parents know?" Rose asked, ceasing to break anymore beans as she stared at her friend in amazement. "And what about Lee? I know that you've been putting off the wedding, but sooner or later it's going to have to happen. You'll have to marry him..."

"I know, I know! This couldn't come at a worse time," Eliza sighed, looking at the ground, then back at Rose, a pleading gleam in her eyes. "What am I going to do?"

"First you are going to tell me who the lucky man is," Rose giggled, feeling like a school girl once again, giggling with friends about a potential suitor. She knew that this was rather serious, but it was exciting too. She continued to break beans again as she listened.

"Maxwell Calvert, your new doctor," Eliza mummbled, starng at her hands and feeling miserable. "He walked me home yesterday, after looking you over. We talked for a while and then we stopped walking and we looked at each other. That's when we began to...connect. I had never felt anything like it before. Not even with...," She stopped herself, remembering who she was talking to and her promise.

But there was no need. Rose already knew. "Not even with Jack?"

Eliza looked at Rose, amazed. Had Jack told her after all? "You knew? How long?"

Rose shrugged. "When he returned and I saw you two together. I saw the look of hope and heartbreak all at once in your eyes. I couldn't miss it. I'm not stupid, Eliza. I knew that you two had shared a close relationship that went beyond friendship in the past. Plus, back in New York, he mentioned a friend that he hoped didn't get involved with a Lee Conway, so I figured that the friend had to be you. I was just wondering when you two would get to telling me."

"It wasn't that we were keeping secrets from you, it was just that...Jack was afraid that our past relationship would get in the way of our friendship and he didn't want that. He said that I was one of the few girl friends you had and he didn't want to get in the way of that."

Rose shook her head, thinking that their reasoning was silly. She wasn't the jealous type and she liked Eliza way too much to let her past with Jack stand in the way of being her friend. "You both should hae known that I wouldn't have cared. I know that what you two had is in the past and that Jack loves me now. I'm secure in that. So you don't have to worry. We're still the best of friends. Besides, who better to tell me all of his secrets, huh?"

Eliza felt a weight lift off her shoulders and sighed with relief. She was so happy to hear Rose say that. Rose had become the closest thing to a sister to her and she didn't want to lose that over something in the past. "I am so happy to hear you say that. I really didn't want to lose your friendship. Besides, I've never seen a husband look at his wife the way Jack looks at you. He completley adores you. I'll admit, at first I was hurt to realize he had never looked at me like that..."

"Hey, what you and Jack had shared, it was very special to him. It's a part of his past that he will alway carry with him and he does care about you deeply. I saw that when he watched you leave with your mother at the dress shop. So don't think that he's forgotten what had been between you, because he hasn't. You'll always be with him. You never forget your first love."

"That's true. I never once stopped thinking about him when he had left town after his parent's deaths. Even when my parents told me that I was going to marry Lee, I never stopped wondering about him and whether he would ever come back."

Rose had to smile. The relationship between a young Eliza and Jack must have been filled with laughter and innocence. Both were new to the emotion that can seem so overwhelming and more important than anything. It was the looming grief that the death of Jack's parents had brought on that made things end like they had between the two kids. Rose had to wonder what would have happened if Jack's parents had lived. Would Jack and Eliza have managed to stay together, or would her mother's quest for money and social standing finally tear them apart?

That was a question that would never be answered. It was best to move on.

"Well, enough about the past. Tell me about what happened next, after you two had...connected," Rose turned the conversation back to Eliza and Maxwell.

"I ran away, of course," Eliza looked up to meet Rose's eyes. "I mean, what kind of girl am I? I am about to be married and here I am having feelings for another man. What must you think of me? What would mother and Lee think if they ever found out. They would hate it and hate him on principle. They already hate Jack for our past relationship. Just think of what theyll think about Maxwell. Mother would detest him even more than she already does."

"My mother hated Jack, but we managed," Rose placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder, feeling her conflict deeply. It hadn't been that long ago when she too was trapped in the same confines, worrying about her mother and Cal when her heart was demanding her to do something quite different.

"But you're a strong woman, Rose."

"So are you, Eliza. You may not feel it yet, but you are. You'll find that strength and when you do, you'll tap into it and do what needs to be done," Rose remembered how she had found her innerstrength. Jack had been taken by the master of arms, the ship was sinking, and Cal had made it known that he as good as killed Jack. She had been forced to find that fire Jack had talked about and use it to save the man she loved. "Eliza...Jack didn't tell you about how we met, had he?"

"No, he hadn't. He only told me that you were engaged to a man that you didn't love."

Rose took a deep breath as tears threatened her like they always did when she thought of Titanic. She really didn't want to relive it all, but she would for Eliza. She had to understand what real love was and whether it was worth it or not. By hearing her experience on Titanic, he hoped that it would help Eliza come to a decision that she needed to make.

"We met on the Titanic. I was a first class passenger boarding with my mother and fiancée Caledon Hockley. Jack had his friend Fabrizio had won third class tickets in a game of poker. Titanic…it was everything the papers had said. Huge, luxurious, and beautiful and it was where Jack and my dreams were born…"

For the next hour, Eliza listened raptly to Rose's story of how she and Jack had met and their struggle for survival. By time she was finished the other girl was in tears. Eliza couldn't believe how courageous Jack and Rose truly were. The lengths that they had gone through to be together…it was extraordinary. She could just imagine a scared Rose running down a flooding corridor with an ax to free the man that she had fallen in love with after knowing him for only a few days. And Jack, insisting that Rose get on the floating door, even though he knew that staying in the freezing water meant certain death. If that lifeboat hadn't returned when it did…she would never have seen Jack again and she wondered what would have became of Rose. Would she still be the brave, caring woman that she was now?

Thank god that they would never have to find out.

"That was beautiful, horrible, and wonderful all at the same time," Eliza struggled to find the words to describe the tale that Rose had just shared. "You two must really be in love in order to go through all of that just to be together."

Rose nodded, a small smile on her lips. "We did and we still do. Eliza, I told you about Titanic so that you could see that love can conquer anything. If a pampered upper class girl from Philadelphia and a man off the streets can defeat a sinking ship and a gun crazy fiancée, just think of what you and Maxwell can overcome."

"So what you're saying is that if it's Maxwell that I love, then it's him I should be with? No matter the consequences?"

Rose smiled as he gave a nod. "Would being with him make you happy? Or are you at your happiest with Lee?"

"I can be happy with Maxwell. He makes me feel safe and I know that he'd never lay a hand on me like Lee...but mother..."

"She'll probably hate him. But my mother hated Jack at first too...but she's coming around. She sees how happy he's made me and I think, once yours sees how well Maxwell treats you, she may come around as well. But even if she doesn't, it still would not matter. This is your life, not hers. You have to make the decision that is right for you. Decisions that you can live with."

"I don't know...what if I'm not strong enough?"

"Eliza...Jack was my hero. He saved me from a miserable, loveless existence. But not only did he save me, he helped me find my strength to stand up for myself and escape. Let Maxwell do the same for you. Let him help you find your strength."

Rose was right. Even if things didn't work with Maxwell, she still couldn't marry Lee. She just couldn't. He was violent and hateful and she really didn't think she'd be able to survive a marriage to him. But what was she going to do? Should she tell Maxwell how she felt or should she wait to see what he did in regards to her? Would she even see him again any time soon? She didn't know how long she could put off her wedding to Lee, so she had to figure it out fast.

"Rose!" Jack called, returning home with company. Rose smiled when she saw who was with her smiling husband. Maxwell Calvert, a friendly smile on his own. "Look at who I ran into in town! You won't mind if he joins us for dinner would you?"

Rose shook her head, an idea popping into her head at the same time. Eliza and Maxwell needed to talk. Why not here? It was a safe place where no one would disturb them. "I don't mind. In fact, Eliza will be staying for dinner as well. It can be like a double date."

"Rose!" Eliza hissed at her friend, but there was no anger in her voice. Only relief that Rose was on her side and was giving her this chance to discuss things with Maxwell.

Jack was confused, but he went along with whatever this was. Rose seemed to see something that he didn't.

For his part, Maxwell was ecstatic. He had wanted to spend more time with Eliza. He felt a certain way about last night and he needed to know if she felt the same.

"Sure, why not?" Jack shrugged, kissing Rose's cheek. "We can celebrate me getting the job at the police station.

"Oh Jack, that's wonderful!" Rose managed to lift herself out of her chair and hug him tightly.

"The old Dawson luck is back it looks like," Jack laughed hugging her back.

"I better get back to the office and to tend to other things. Will five o'clock be okay?" Maxwell asked, not taking his eyes off of Eliza, who seemed to be becoming more flustered by the minute.

"Five would be great," Rose smiled, satisfied. Her plan to get Eliza and Maxwell together and talking seemed to be working.

Maxwell nodded towards Rose with a pleased smile. "I will see you at five then."

Rose sighed as she watched him step off the porch and head back down the dirt path. "He is such a nice man. Don't you think so, darling?"

Jack chuckled. "I wouldn't be letting him bring my baby in the world if I didn't," Jack chuckled, turning to the house, feeling the urge to sketch over take him. "I'll be in my studio if anyone needs me."

Rose frowned. "Did he say studio? He doesn't have a studio."

Eliza giggled, unable to believe that Rose hadn't discovered it herself. "Yes he does, Rose. There's a ladder in your closet that leads up to the attic. Jack used to use it as his studio."

Rose blushed. She was almost embarrassed not to know that about Jack and the house. She wondered what other things she didn't know.

"Rose...I don't know if this dinner is a good idea," Eliza sighed as Rose returned to her seat.

"Why not? It's perfect. You two will have a chance to talk."

"Maybe. It's just...I don't know. I'm scared I guess. Everything is moving so fast."

Rose opened her mouth to say something when she spotted the last person she wanted to see on her property. Lee Conway was approaching and he didn't look too happy.

"I think I'll go get Jack," Rose got back to her feet.

Conway stormed upon the porch and immediately grabbed Eliza. "There you are! Your mother was looking all over for you."

Eliza gasped in shock and pain as he tightly gripped her arm and began to drag her off the porch. "Lee, stop! You're hurting me!"

Rose darted inside, calling for Jack as Lee grumbled about Eliza being hard headed and needing to be taught a lesson. Jack came down immediately, not only hearing the fear in Rose's voice, but Lee's angry ranting as well.

"What's going on?" He rushed to Rose's side, who pointed towards the door.

"Jack, we have to do something! We can't let him just take her like that!" Rose began to head for the door, just to be gently pulled back by Jack. She looked at him in confusion, wondering why he wasn't letting her go outside. Surely he wasn't going to just let this happen!

"I'll do something. You stay in here. I don't want to take the risk of him hurting you and the baby," Jack explained, giving her a quick kiss. "Don't worry. I'll be right back...with Eliza."

Rose just nodded, knowing that Jack was right. It was best to let him handle this alone. But she still worried. "Be careful Jack. He scares me. He's even worse than Cal..."

"Don't worry, Rose. I'll be okay and so will she," Jack gently touched Rose's cheek, wanting to comfort her more than this, but there wasn't time. Eliza needed help. He kissed her cheek then exited the house, leaving her to watch from the safety of the living room door.

"Let her go!" Jack barged outside, just as Lee managed to get Eliza off of the porch.

"Dawson, why am I not surprised to see you here?" Lee growled, his eyes burning with hatred. He knew that the little bitch couldn't resist meeting up with her ex.

"Let her go right now, Lee," Jack demanded in the tone of voice that h e had once used on the sinking Titanic when he demanded for the steward to open the gate.

"I don't think so," Lee turned to face Jack, all the time gripping Eliza's arm tighter and tighter. "Eliza belongs to me now. She does what I tell her to do and goes where I tell her to go. She is no business of yours anymore."

"Lee...please," Eliza whimpered in pain, hot tears now streaming from her eyes.

"She's a human being, Lee. She doesn't belong to you or anyone else. She belongs to herself and she has already asked to you let her go. She has asked you several times actually. It's clear that she doesn't want to go anywhere with you. I suggest that you let her go and leave now."

"Or what Dawson? What will you do if I don't? Leave town and and never be heard from by anyone for another five years? That is just fine with me."

"I'll call the sheriff and have you brought in for trespassing," Jack crossed his arms and glared at his former rival. "I know how important a clean reputation is to men like you. You wouldn't want a visit to the town jail to be on your prestine record, now would you?"

Slowly Lee released his grip on Eliza, admitting that Jack was right. He didn't want anything to soil his reputation.

Eliza sighed in relief, but her shoulders remained tense, wondering what her fiancee was going to do next.

Lee slowly walked up to Jack until they were face to face. "This isn't over Dawson. Eliza is my wife by practice if not yet by law. I will be back for her later. So be expecting me."

Lee then turned around and walked off the porch and disappeared down the dirt path.

Eliza wiped away her tears, visibly shakened. He was getting more and more violent, and her mother didn't seem to care. She didn't know what to do. "Thank you, Jack. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been here."

"Eliza!" Rose ran out of the house and hugged her friend tightly. "I was so worried about you."

"I'm fine now, thank to your husband here. He knew just where to hit Lee...where he was most vulnerable."

"Thanks to Cal. Men like him are all the same," Jack chuckled.

"Shall we go inside and start dinner?" Eliza turned to Rose, who was smiling at her husband in complete adoration, probably thinking that he certainly was a hero.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-four

After a dinner of baked chicken, mashed potatoes, and green beans, The Dawsons and their two guests stood up from their seats, full from the delicious meal that Rose had prepared without any help from Jack surprisingly.

"Wow Rose, you cook good for a girl who was never allowed near a stove growing up and I doubt it was all from the cooking lessons that I gave you back in New York," Jack chuckled.

"It was all the practice she had at mother's," Eliza nodded, happy that Rose seemed to have flourished when it came to cooking. "You'd never know that she didn't grow up behind a stove. I really think that it's a natural talent."

Rose blushed and waved away the compliments. "Oh cut it out, the both of you. It was one of the easier dishes to make. No problem at all. Even though I have come to enjoy cooking quite a bit."

"Regardless, it was one of the most delicious dinners that I've ever had and I thank you for inviting me to have dinner with you both," Maxwell took Rose's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "It's been a long time since I had a home cooked meal such as this."

"Thank you, Dr. Calvert," Rose smiled, her eyes falling on Eliza, who had just been standing beside Jack, her hands clasped behind her back. She smiled, remembering the real purpose of inviting both Eliza and the doctor to dinner. She needed to get those two alone with each other some how. Her eyes lit up as an idea came to her. "Jack, why don't the four of us take a walk down by Lake Wissota?"

Jack frowned, a little taken aback. "Lake Wissota? Why there?"

"Well, I haven't had the chance to go down ther since I've been here and I've heard so much about it. I just want to see it," Rose shrugged pleading with her eyes. She was not going to take no for an answer, so Jack might as well give in.

"But Rose, I'm sure that Maxwell and Eliza would rather stay here and relax after that big dinner."

"Actually, a walk by the lake is a splendid idea," Maxwell sided with Rose, seeing what she was up to and agreeing with it. "I mean, it's beautiful outside right now. Think about how much more beautiful it is down by the lake. I think your beautiful wife deserves to experience the view after the delicious meal she had just prepared.

"What do you think, Eliza?" Jack turned to his ex, noticing how she was glaring daggers at Rose.

Eliza paused. She should refuse. She knew what Rose was up to and really thought that it was a bad idea. Having dinner with Maxwell was risky enough. She didn't dare look at him as she answered. "I have no arguments."

"Alright. I guess that settles it, we'll walk down to Lake Wissota," Jack walked into the foyer to grab his and Rose's sweaters off of the coat tree. It was pretty chilly down by the lake and he didn't want neither of them getting sick "Here you go, Rosie. This should keep you warm."

Rose smiled, watching him as he slid his sweater onto his shoulders. "Oh, I thought you'd be able to do that perfectly."

Jack blushed and rolled his eyes at that. Once outside, they broke into pairs. Jack and Rose walked in front while Maxwell an Eliza walked a few feet behind them, well out of earshot.

"So...what does my Rose have up her sleeves?" Jack asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Rose sighed in contentment as she felt Jack's warmth envelop her. "I have no idea what you mean."

"Oh come on, Rose. I know you. You are up to something," Jack laughed, not buying the fake innocence in her voice. "I want to know why you came up with this walk by the lake."

"I just thought a nice walk would be nice exercise after that heavy meal."

"Rose...tell me. What are you up to and what does it have to do with Eliza and Maxwell Calvert? Tell me the truth."

Looking into those penetrating blue eyes, Rose knew that she wouldn't be able to avoid revealing her true purpose for this walk. He would be able to tell whether she was being truthful or not. "They're attracted to each other and I'm just giving them a little...nudge."

"Where did you get the idea that they were attracted to each other from?" Jack asked, confused on why Rose would think such a thing. Maxwell and Eliza had barely spoken to each other, at least as far as he knew.

"Eliza told me before you came home. Her and Maxwell had a moment."

"Rose...I don't know. I mean...you are treading on dangerous territory here. Lee Conway isn't someone to be fooled with. Like you said, he's even worse than Hockley," Jack couldn't help his concern. He knew that he could handle Conway. He had grown up handling the jerk, which was probably why Hockley hadn't intimidated him on Titanic. He was used to people like them. But his Rose...he just did not want Conway to get some idea that Rose had been behind a breakup between him and Eliza.

"Jack, I've handled Cal and survived. Lee Conway doesn't scare me that much. I can handle him, just like I did Cal," Rose reassured, feeling quite confident of herself.

"There's a difference there, Rose. At least Hockley had some protective feelings towards you. Lee doesn't have that barrier. Look, just don't get too deeply involved in Eliza's love life, alright? If it's meant to be with Maxwell, it'll happen on it's own with no help from you. Just like it did with us."

"That's why I want this for her, Jack. I want Eliza to experience the kind of love that we have. I want her to be completely in love with her husband and feel secure in the knowledge that he would never ever lift a hand against her. That is something that she does not have with Lee, but something that she can have with Maxwell. Do you see what I'm saying?"

"Yes, I do. But that doesn't stop me from worrying about you. You and this baby. I don't want anything happening to either of you. Really, you've just escaped a dangerous man. I don't want you to put yourself in a situation where you're in contact with another and trust me, Lee Conway is dangerous."

"You're not afraid of him, Jack."

"Well you know me. I am not afraid of anything. If I survived being shot at by your ex, I can survive confrontations with Conway."

"My husband the hero," Rose giggled as she snuggled closer to Jack as they walked, trying to stay warm as the chill in the air intensified.

Jack pulled her closer and enjoyed the silence of the woods. He didn't want to think about Lee Conway anymore. He wanted to only think of his wife and their coming family.

…..

Eliza and Maxwell walked in silence, neither one knowing what to say or do or where to start. This was the first time tonight that they were alone together and Eliza could kill Rose for setting this up.

"You're quiet," Maxwell finally spoke up, deciding to make the first move. He looked at her, looking for any clue on what she may feel for him.

"What do you expect me to say?" Eliza asked, at a loss of words. What does one say to a could be lover?

"Say anything. I just want you to talk to me," Maxwell laughed. "At least let me know that you are still alive."  
"That was a delicious dinner Rose made, don't you agree?" Eliza asked, avoiding the real subject that they should be talking about. Last night.

"I agree. She's a good cook. Jack is a lucky man to have found her. But that's not really what I wanted to talk to you about. We need to talk about...what happened last night."

Eliza sighed. She did not want to talk about that. If the didn't talk about it, it didn't happen. "Nothing happened last night. We just talked about your practice, that's all," the lie came easily, but she did not dare to look at him to see if he believed her or not. She was afraid of what she would see.

Maxwell came to a stop and gently grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn around and face him. He needed to be face to face with her so she couldn't avoid him. "You know good and well that's not all that happened. We connected, Eliza..."

"I don't know what you are talking about, she stammered, still trying to avoid looking into those warm brown eyes. Eyes that she could drown in if she allowed herself.

"Of course you do! We had a moment, a very intense moment. And now I can't get you out of my mind. You have been all I could think about since you left my side. And I can tell that I am not the only one. I saw it in your eyes last night and I see it again now. Whatever it is, neither of us can deny that it exists."

"Maxwell, please...I can't do this," Eliza managed to pull out of his grip, hating the tears that were in her eyes. She wished that she could. She wished that things were different, but they weren't. Whatever this was, it came at the wrong time. With the wrong person, yet again. "I am engaged to Lee Conway. We are going to be married soon."

"Do you love him?"

Eliza frowned. For some reason, she felt rather defensive. Why was he interrogating her like this? "What kind of question is that?"

"A simple one," Maxwell chuckled. "Do you love him?"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. I suggest that we catch up with Jack and rose and forget that last night had ever happened."

"Eliza, come on...don't do this. Don't push me away," Maxwell had as good as admitted to himself. He had fallen for this girl. Head over heels and he was going to do all he could to make it happen with her. He didn't care what he had to do.

…...

"Here we are. Lake Wissota," Jack announced as he and Rose stepped in front of the body of water.

Rose stared out at the water that was now black from the darkness of night. She shivered as she began to remember that night, the night she had prayed to forget. All the screams...the cries for help...the utter helplessness. Suddenly, she found herself transported back there, to the freezing sea of the dying. She could see the bodies floating in the water, frozen and staring sightlessly at the night sky. She closed her eyes, willing the images to go away, to return back into the recesses of her mind, but when she opened her eyes again, not only were the images still there, but there was one more body among them. Jack. He was there with them, staring at her with accusing dead eyes, asking her why she had let go after all…

"Jack no!" Rose screamed, stumbling away from the lake, not seeing anything else but the freezing water before her with the frozen corpse of the man she loved. Hot tears streamed from her eyes as she turned around and ran into the woods, unable to stand the sight anymore.

"Rose!" Jack called after his fleeing wife. He had no idea what had just happened. One minute, she seemed perfectly happy...that was until they had reached the water. That was when everything changed and she looked the same she had that night of the sinking, when they had fought so hard to survive. She was so pale...so frightened...so heartbroken.

Eliza ran up to him, concerned when she saw her friend flee like that. "What happened?"

"I don't know. One minute she's okay and the next...she's running away from me like I'm a ghost or something...I better go after her. I don't like this..."

"Wait for us," Eliza called out, running after Jack, who had taken off running after his wife.

They didn't have to go far in order to find Rose. She was only a few yards away, curled up in the fetal position, sobbing into her hands.

"Jack, I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry," she sobbed uncontrollably.

"What? What are you sorry for, sweetie?," Jack knelt down next to Rose and took her into his arms, hugging her close to him."

"Rose, what's wrong?" Eliza stared at her friend, who was now clinging to Jack, sobbing against his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Jack...I couldn't save you...I couldn't save any of you," Rose sobbed.

"Rose, what are you talking about? Save me? Baby, there's nothing to save me from," He looked at Maxwell for help. This was really scaring him. He had no idea what to do to calm her. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know. I suggest that we get her back to the house and up to bed. This cannot be good for the baby," The doctor sighed, putting all of his plans for Eliza on hold.

…...

It took only ten minutes to make it back to the house, with Jack carrying a sobbing Rose home. He carried her up to their room, where Maxwell followed. Five more minutes and the two men left the room, looking exhausted.

"The mild sedative I gave her won't harm the baby, but it'll relax her and help her get some sleep. What I don't get is why she keeps saying that it's so cold. The house is nice and warm," Maxwell rubbed the back of his neck.

Jack sighed. He had hoped to never have to talk about that time again. Of course, that was too much to hope for. "We were on the Titanic when we met. We had ended up in the freezing water when it sank out from under us," Jack sighed. His eyes widened suddenly when he finally made the connection. The lake...the ocean...at night they looked the same. "Do you think that's it? That it has something to do with what we had gone through?"

"I'm afraid that it does. It sounds like Rose is going through some post traumatic stress disorder. She probably should have seen a doctor right after, in fact, the both of you probably should have gone to one straight away. But it's never too late for help," Maxwell was hesitant on giving this advice. People weren't usually open to such advice, but he liked Jack and Rose and wanted the best for them, and after what Jack had just confessed, that's what he felt would be best.

"You mean...she needs a head-shrinker?"

Maxwell's nod was grim but firm. Going through a shipwreck was traumatizing and obviously Rose had some issues that needed to be sorted and it was best that she saw a professional to do so. "I have a friend in Eau Claire. He'd be glad to see her if you would like to use his services. I'll leave his name and address if you want."

Jack just nodded, not knowing how else he should respond. He had never used a head doctor before and felt funny accepting such help now. But if it was what his Rose needed, he'll do it for her.

"Not to worry, Jack. I am sure that Rose will be fine. She just needs a little help healing from the ordeal you went through. We all need a little help every now and then."

Jack smiled, grateful for Maxwell's kind words. "Thank you, Maxwell. I'll look into this doctor."

If he was honest, he had mixed emotions. He hated the idea of sending Rose to a shrink, but then again, he wanted her to be happy and healthy again. Titanic has been haunting her, really it's been haunting the both of them, for way too long. It was time for it to end.

Worried about Rose, Eliza appeared at the top of the stairs. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, she's sleeping peacefully right now. She'll be fine by morning," Maxwell gave a reassuring smile. "I guess now would be an appropriate time to make our way home. Shall I walk you to your door, Miss. Hathaway?"

Before Eliza could answer, there was a loud banging at the door. "Eliza! I know that you are in here! You might as well come out!"

"Fucking Conway," Jack growled, annoyed. That asshole was the last person he wanted to deal with right now.

"I better go, before he wakes up Rose," Eliza gave a helpless sigh as she tried to hide the fear in her eyes, knowing that another beating was in store.

"You don't have to go with him," Jack shook his head, wanting to stop her. "He does not own you. I don't care how long you've been engaged."

"Jack please...just stay out of this. Concentrate on Rose. She needs you."

"Jack is right," Maxwell spoke up, siding with his new friend. "Don't let that man control you."

"I don't want to hear this right now, especially not from you, Dr. Calvert. I'm leaving and that's that," Eliza turned to head back down the stairs and out the door, leaving both Jack and Maxwell to stare after her.

Jack turned to the doctor, coming to a realization of his own. "Rose was right. You love her, don't you?"

"Maxwell sighed, feeling lost. He didn't know how or why he had allowed this to happen, but it did. "I couldn't help myself. She's so amazing and that Conway doesn't deserve her."

"I know how you feel. I felt the same way about Rose when I met her. But be careful. Lee Conway is a dangerous man. He is very protective of his possessions and he considers Eliza the most precious possession of all."

Maxwell nodded at Jack's warning. He knew very well how dangerous the Conways were and he had considered all the consequences of tangling with them. But once he had Eliza in his arms, they could leave Chippewa Falls and live elsewhere, leaving the Conways and the Hathaways behind them. "I'll be going now, Jack. I'll be back tomorrow morning to check up on Rose's condition. Take good care of her.

"I plan to," Jack escorted Maxwell to the door and watched him leave. He sighed, wishing the young doctor the best. He did hope that things worked out between him and Eliza. The doctor deserved the same kind of happiness that he and Rose shared and so did Eliza. Hopefully the two of them will find their way to each other, despite the obstacles.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Molly was sitting down to a cup of tea. With Ruth out shopping for groceries, she finally had some time to herself. It wasn't that she didn't like Ruth. The woman was growing on her, but there were times when Molly would need a few hours to herself. During those times, she'd plan out her days or think about her own family. She was thinking about her strained relationship with her children when the doorbell chimes interrupted her train of thought.

"Mrs. Brown, there are two young people at the door to see you," Sylvia, a new maid that Molly had hired just last week entered the room, looking rather nervous. She was well aware of her employer's alone time and didn't appreciate being disturbed, but the young man had assured her that Molly wouldn't mind.

"Did you at least get their names?" Molly asked, annoyed at the disturbance. She got up from her chair, wondering who the visitors were. Surely they weren't her own children. They wouldn't just drop in like this. At least not these days anyway.

"A Jack and Rose Dawson, Mrs. They said that you wouldn't mind seeing them," Sylvia explained, nervously wringing her hands. She sure did hope that the young man was right. She needed this job. She couldn't afford to get fired.

"Jack and Rose are here?! Why didn't you say it was them, girl?!" Molly bounced up and down in excitement. She was always pleased to see those two, no doubt about it! "Well don't just stand there like a statue! Invite them in!"

Jack and Rose. She hadn't forgotten about those two at all, and not just because Rose's mother was living with her, but also because of the connection she felt with Jack. She loved the boy as if he was her own. She didn't know why, but he brought out the maternal side in her and made her think of her own boy.

"Hi Molly," Both Jack and Rose greeted as Sylvia led them into the sitting room, where she was waiting.

"Why aren't you two a sight for sore eyes!" Molly greeted, approaching the two with opened arms, ready for a big hug. "Sylvia, go get some tea for our guests."

"Oh Molly, no. We're fine. We've drank so much tea and coffee on the way here, we can't possibly drink anymore," Rose giggled, returning the tight hug that Molly gave her.

Molly stepped away from Rose, giving her a good look. "Rose, darlin', you are a sight for sore eyes and I see that Jack has been taking very good care of you and the baby."

"I try my best," Jack chuckled as he received a hug of his own from the eccentric socialite.

"And Jack Dawson. You get more and more good-looking every time I set eyes on ya. It's a good thing that I am an old woman or I'd have to steal you away from Rose there," Molly winked. She was teasing of course. Jack was a son to her and a friend. She had no romantic inclinations at all.

"There is no danger of that," Rose laughed good-naturely, knowing that Molly was only teasing.

"Oh I don't know, Rose. I always kind of leaned towards older women," Jack joked, wincing when he received a playful punch in the arm from his wife.

Molly laughed, enjoying the playfulness between the young couple, but there was something wrong as well. She could tell. "So what brings you two kids to these parts? Is this about reconciling with Ruth, Rose?"

The amusement in their smiles suddenly turned grim, warning Molly that this was indeed serious. "What's the matter? Why the serious faces?"

Jack sighed, knowing that he would have to make the first step in explaining. "We're here to see a doctor..."

"A doctor? Is it the baby? Is there something wrong?" Molly frowned, preparing herself for the bad news. It'd be a damn shame if something happened to the baby that had brought her favorite couple back together. It'd break her heart.

"Oh no, Molly. It's not the baby, it's fine. It's...it's Rose," Jack sighed, not sure how to explain.

Rose sniffed suddenly and looked down at the floor. Her voice was almost a whisper. "It's me. I'm going crazy."

Jack wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him. "No, Rose. You're not going crazy, you're just having some issues getting over the sinking and just need a little extra help. That's all."

Molly frowned, even more confused now. "Wait a minute you two. I'm not following ya. Rose, darlin', what do you mean that you're going crazy?"

Rose didn't answer. She couldn't. The shame she felt wouldn't let her. She just moved closer to Jack, as if being close to him would protect her from anything in the outside world that could possibly harm her.

Molly turned to Jack for answers once it was obvious that Rose was really in no condition to share information. "Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

Jack nodded, meeting Molly's gaze straight on. "We are going to see a shrink here in town. He was recommended by Rose's doctor back home."

"A shrink? Why are you taking her to see a shrink for?" Molly asked, confused. Rose had seemed perfectly fine when she had seen her last and she looked...well a little worse for wear, but not near needing to go to a loony bin or anything. "She looks pretty sane to me."

"She is sane. She just needs a little help dealing with the sinking. We both do, if I'm being honest here. Maybe this doctor can help. It's worth a try," Jack explained, not revealing everything, because he didn't really know all of it. Rose refused to tell him what she had seen at the lake, why she kept apologizing to him the way she had. It was still a mystery to him.

"I'm a headcase, Molly. That's why I'm going to this Doctor Alman. He will probably put me in an asylum somewhere," Rose began to sob, her fears coming to the surface.

"No Rose," Jack tried to soothe away her fears. "He won't do that. He's going to help you."

"Jack's right, darlin'. I know Doctor Alman personally. He's a good man. The only thing he'll do is listen to you talk about what's happening to you and give you some advice. Maybe even some medicine to help calm your nerves. You'll be fine," Molly placed a comforting hand on Rose's shoulder. Her voice was reassuring. "It's going to be fine."

"See Rose. Molly knows him. She wouldn't let you go to someone that she didn't like or trust now would she?" Jack pulled Rose away from him a little in order to look into her eyes. His gaze was firm and full of confidence and love.

Rose sniffed and shook her head. Jack was right. If Molly liked the doctor, he must be okay. She tried to smile for Jack, knowing that he must be sick of her tears by now. "I'm just so scared of what he might say."

"Don't worry about what he's going to say Rose darlin'. The only thing serious that he'll tell ya is that you need plenty of rest. That's about it," Molly comforted her, her heart breaking at the fear she saw in Rose's eyes. "Besides, you'll have Jack there right beside ya and if you like, I'll go along with you too. I have been through Titanic right along with you two."

"Really?" Jack couldn't help but be hopeful. "I think that would help. At least make her more comfortable."

"Why certainly. When is the appointment?"

"This afternoon at three, if that's okay?"

"That's perfectly fine. In the mean time, you two kids need to rest. I'll have Sylvia fix up your rooms while I fix you a snack. You two look starved," Molly chuckled, leading Jack and Rose into the kitchen.

That was when Ruth returned with two maids trailing behind her, their arms full of groceries.

"Now make sure that you put the flour in the cabinet this time. The last time, you had left it on the counter and it fell on the floor, getting over everything," she lectured, her voice stern and annoyed.

"Yes Mrs," one of the maids looked at the other almost accusingly.

Ruth was about to give another command when she finally noticed Jack and Rose, who were quietly watching her entrance.

"Rose? What are you doing here? I mean, I'm glad to see you…," Ruth stammered, taken off guard. The woman hadn't been expecting contact with her daughter this soon. She thought it'd be a good month or two.

"Hello mother," Rose stood up and greeted her mother with a voice void of emotion. "We had just come by to say hello to Molly and run a few errands. We'll probably be here until morning before heading back home."

"So you are not here to see me?" Ruth's voice was full of hurt. She had hoped that Rose had a break through, that finally she was there to forgive her for the past and finally they could start anew. It hurt to know that wasn't the case for this visit.

Rose looked away, feeling guilty. She hadn't meant to get her mother's hopes up. Really, she didn't even know how she felt about her mother at the moment. "I'm sorry, mother. I know that you are disappointed."

"But that doesn't mean that you two can't talk," Molly stepped in. In her opinion, the two women should take advantage of this opportunity. "In fact, this may be just the time for you two to have a heart to heart talk. Come Jack, let's make sure that my girls are putting away the groceries correctly this time. You will not believe the mess they made last time..."

"Sure Molly," Jack sighed, understanding Molly's reasoning, even though he wasn't sure that he agreed with it, especially now with Rose having issues other than the ones she already had with her mother, but he followed her into the kitchen anyway, leaving Rose alone with her mother.

For a few minutes, Rose and Ruth just stood there, looking at one another. Neither one knew where to start, or even if this was indeed the right time. But finally, Ruth made the first move.

"Rose..."

It was then that Rose shook her head, her mind already feeling heavy with everything else. "Not now, mother. I can't talk about this right now. I can't take your guilt trips," Rose turned her back, not wanting to see the hurt on her mother's face.

"Guilt trips? Rose, I have no intention of laying a guilt trip on you. That's the last thing that I want. I just want us to start a normal mother and daughter relationship with you. Be the mother I should have been from the start. Is that so wrong?"

Rose kept he back turned to Ruth. She didn't answer the question, she just hoped that Jack and Molly would return soon. She did not come here for this. She simply wasn't ready.

But that didn't stop Ruth from talking, hoping to somehow get Rose to see that she was sincere. "I have come to accept Jack, Rose. He's a fine young man and I am glad that you had found each other. I was wrong for trying to keep you two apart on Titanic. I was so wrong about so many things, but I was afraid and desperate at the time. I guess that you already know that."

Rose shook her head, tears swelling up into her eyes at the mention of Titanic. She couldn't do this. She just couldn't and they couldn't make her! Not Molly and definitely not her mother! "Mother stop it! Stop it right now! I don't want to talk about Titanic with you! Not now, not ever!"

"Rose…," Ruth frowned, confused by the outburst, not knowing what she had just said to make Rose so angry.

"Just leave me alone!" Rose cried, running past her mother and into Jack's arms, who was coming out of the kitchen along with Molly when they both heard Rose shouting.

"What is going on in here?" Molly questioned, walking over and placing a supportive hand on Ruth's shoulder.

"I don't know. I don't even know what I had said. I was apologizing for my behavior on Titanic and she began to yell at me," Ruth stammered, pressing a hand to her throat.

"I'll take her outside for some air," Jack lead Rose out the door, giving Molly a look that said that it was okay to tell Ruth what was going on with Rose. He gave a little nod and mouthed, "It's okay."

Molly just nodded in understanding and led Ruth over to a chair in the sitting room. She gave Ruth's hand a squeeze. "We need to talk about Rose, Ruth. Jack said it was okay to tell you what's been happening and why they're really here."

Ruth frowned, not liking the sound of what Molly was saying. "What do you mean? What is going on? What's wrong with my daughter?"

Molly sighed and shook her head, feeling sad for Rose, Jack...for everyone that was involved with the sinking. "She's having a hard time getting over what she had gone through on Titanic."

"What do you mean? We went through it too, but we're perfectly alright."

Molly sighed and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Indeed, Ruth had come a long way, but at times she was still so stuck on herself that she didn't see the big picture at all and that can be a hindrance where Rose was concerned. "It was worse for Rose and Jack. All that you and I did was get in a lifeboat and watch the ship disappear into the ocean. It was quite different for Jack and Rose. They were right in the heart of the sinking ship. They were on it when it went under and after that they were in the middle of a screaming mass of dying people. They had almost died themselves. Something like that...you just don't get over. It stays with you. It's sticking with Rose like glue."

"I don't understand..."

"Jack had brought Rose here to see a head doctor. To help her finally heal from Titanic and put it in the past. Now I don't know the details of what had happened, but I do know that it was serious enough for her to go talk to this doctor," Molly explained. "I want you to go easy on her, Ruth. Whatever you do, no talking about that ship. Do you hear?"

Ruth quickly nodded. She'd do anything for Rose. Her poor daughter, haunted by such a horrible, senseless tragedy. It broke her heart.

"Is everything okay here?" Jack asked, escorting Rose back into the room. Ruth couldn't help notice that Rose's eyes were red from crying and how tightly she seemed to cling to Jack.

Ruth immediately went over to Rose and gave her a gentle hug. "I am so sorry, Rose. Don't you worry darling, everything will be alright."

To Ruth's surprise, Rose returned the hug. The older woman tried not to read too much into it, but she couldn't help but hope that it as a sign of Rose's forgiveness.

"Jack, why don't you take Rose on up to bed? It's the third room on the left. I'll have Sylvia bring you up some hot tea and sandwiches," Molly smiled, giving the directions to her guest room.

"Sure," Jack nodded, taking Rose's hand and leading her up the stairs.

"You did good, Ruth," Molly smiled, proud of her guest. Maybe there was hope for the Dewitt Bukater women after all. "Just remember to keep taking it slow. Don't push."

…

Up in the guest room, Rose and Jack laid in each others arms. Rose's head was cushioned against his chest as he stroked her hair and sang their song to her, soothing her frazzled nerves. "Come Josephine in my flying machine, and it's up she goes. Up she goes..."

Rose sighed as she felt her eyes become heavy. Sleep was going to be upon her soon and she wasn't sure that she wanted to stop it. "I love you Jack..."

He smiled and kissed her forehead, his heart swelling with the love he had for her. "I love you too, Rosebud. Don't you worry about a think. I'll take care of you. I always will."

"I just don't understand why this is happening. Why I can't just let it go..."

"I don't know, sweetie. But that's why we're going to see this doctor so he can help you let it go and go on with your life," Jack held her tighter, wanting her to know that he was here for her. That she wasn't alone, he was going through it too. "But Rose, one thing I don't get. What happened out there on the lake? What did you see that had scared you so much?"

At first Rose didn't answer. What could she say? It sounded so...crazy. She didn't want Jack to think that she had lost her mind. But the memory of the image wouldn't leave her. She began to sob again and pressed her face against his chest as she again saw Jack's dead body floating in the icy waters of the North Atlantic. She knew that it had been an hallucination, but it had seemed so real to her, even though she knew that Jack was alive. Even when she could feel his strong arms surrounding her.

"I can't Jack. It hurts so much to even think about it..."

"Shhh, it's okay. You don't have to tell me right now. We'll save it for when we're in the doctor's office. He'll be able to help you more there anyway," Jack sighed, stroking her hair. He wanted more than anything for the sadness of Titanic to leave them and never return, but he knew that it would take more than his love and support to make that happen. Rose need professional help and if he was really being honest, so did he. He still thought about Tommy and Fabrizio's deaths more than it was healthy to. He needed to get himself sorted as well. "It'll be okay, Rose. Just get some sleep. All three of us need it."

Rose did just that as she breathed in his scent and kept the feel of his arms in her memory, hoping to take them into the dreams that haunt her when she dared to close her eyes.

...

 _They were in the Renault_ _town car. They had just gotten through making love for the first time. Rose stroked his soft hair, the softest hair that a man should ever have, and stared into the beautiful eyes that she wanted to get lost in. He was so beautiful and she wanted him to be hers. Her mother and Cal were fools if they thought that she was going to give this up for anything that they had to offer. Her beautiful, cold artist...cold? Why was he so cold, freezing really? Sure, it wasn't at all warm in the cargo hold, but their lovemaking had warmed her right up. In fact, she was burning hot. Why wasn't he?_

 _"Jack?" She frowned, furrowing her brow. "You're so cold..."_

 _"Aren't you?" Jack asked, his freezing breath lightly touching her cheek, causing her to shiver._

 _Rose shook her head. That was when she noticed his hair. A moment ago, it was damp with sweat, but now it was stiff with ice forming in it's strands. "Jack?"_

 _Suddenly, they're not in the cargo hold anymore. They were in the freezing waters of the North Atlantic. Titanic was gone, having sunk into the ocean._

 _Frightened, Rose clung to Jack, who was shivering violently by this time._

 _"Rose...I'm so cold..."_

 _"It's okay, Jack. We'll get out of here. I'll save you," She began to shiver herself, looking for some way, any way to keep him warm. "Jack..."_

 _He didn't answer. She couldn't even feel him breathing anymore. "Jack?"_

 _She looked at him and screamed at what she saw. He was now a frozen statue, staring at her with cold, accusing eyes, asking why she couldn't stop this from happening to him. Why she couldn't save him..._

 _"Jack!"_

"Jack!" Rose sat up right in bed, her eyes wide open, yet seeing nothing but the ocean that was in her mind.

Woken up by her hysterically screaming his name, Jack sat up and gently shook her awake, calling her name. "Rose! Rose wake up! You're dreaming, Rose, wake up!"

Finally her vision cleared and she sobbed as she found herself back in Molly's guest room with a concerned Jack gripping her shoulders, trying to get her awake. "Jack? Oh god Jack...it was awful..."

"I know sweetie, I know," He pulled her into a warm hug, holding her tight. "It was only a nightmare, sweetness. It wasn't real. You're safe, I promise."

"It was so awful," Rose cried, burying her face against his shoulder. "You were so cold..."

"Rose!" Ruth bounded into the room. Rose's screams had caught her attention and she had come running, certain that she was being murdered. She stared at Jack with wide eyes. "I heard her screaming. What happened?"

"She had a nightmare," Jack simply answered, trying to calm Rose as best as he could.

Ruth quietly walked over to the bed and placed a warm hand on her daughter's head. "Was it about...?"

Jack simply nodded his head.

"Oh my poor dear. It's okay, now Rose. You're safe," Ruth soothingly rubbed her daughter's back. "We won't let anything happen to you."

Rose gave a dry laugh. "I'm always safe. It's Jack who's...," Rose's voice choked off as tears overtook her again. She hadn't meant to let out what her dreams were about. She had never wanted Jack to know that she dreamed that he had died on Titanic. It was bad enough that she had to deal with it.

"What Rose? What happens in your dreams?" Jack asked, squarely looking into her tear-filled eyes, needing to know.

She simply shook her head and reburied her face against his chest. She couldn't tell him. Telling him somehow made it real and she did not want that. It was bad enough that he probably thought her crazy.

"Rose, darlin' it's time for your appointment," Molly cheerfully announced, appearing in the bedroom doorway. "The car's waiting outside now."

"Oh no...Jack, I don't think that I can do this. Not now," Rose sobbed, clinging to him.

"Hey, I'll be right there beside you, Rosie. I promise. I won't leave your side," Jack reassured her, tucking a red curl behind her ear.

"Promise?"  
"Of course I promise," Jack smiled with laughing blue eyes, leaning down to give her a quick kiss. "And I always keep my promises. You know that."

"Do you want me to come with you too?" Ruth cautiously asked, not wanting to push her presence on Rose, yet wanting to her daughter to know that she was there if she needed her.

"Why don't you stay here Ruth? Keep the home fires burning. We should be back in an hour or two," Molly interjected, seeing the shock Rose's eyes at her mother's suggestion. Somehow she knew that Rose wouldn't want Ruth there, but didn't know how to say no.

Ruth just nodded, trying not to be jealous of Molly, who was going for moral support. Of course, she couldn't help it. After all, Rose was her daughter, not Molly's. It should be Ruth by Rose's side at this difficult time. But she had herself to blame. Her past behavior had relegated her to the sidelines of her daughter's life.

Pushing the jealousy away, Ruth followed them downstairs and watched them as they got into the car and disappeared down the driveway. Worry over Rose and her welfare swelled up into Rose's chest. She sure did hope that this doctor could help her daughter get past this. She wanted a normal life for Rose so much. She would do anything to make it happen.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

Except for the lone nurse behind a tidy desk, shifting through a magazine, the doctor's office was empty. It seemed that the doctor had cleared his schedule just to see Rose. The nurse was so engrossed in her magazine, that it took her a minute to notice the three people that had just entered the brightly lit room.

Rose took in the room, taking note of the shiny hard wood floor, the white painted walls, the comfortable looking chairs that lined the room for patients to sit in and wait for the doctor to see them and the nurses desk with a cheery vase of daisies in the center. She didn't even bother to fight the urge to turn around to leave.

She turned to Jack, her eyes pleading for him to take her far away from this place. "I can't do this."

Jack just laughed and held her tight, preventing her from going anywhere. "Of course you can do this, Rose. You're one of the strongest people I know. I know you can do this, we both can. I'll be right there with you. I promise."

Molly strolled up to the nurse's desk and cleared her throat, gaining the nurse's attention. "We're here to see Doctor Alman. Its a Mr. and Mrs. Jack Dawson. I am their friend Molly Brown. Tell him that I want to see him if you must. We're old friends."

The nurse sighed heavily as she reached for a clipboard. It was like even that little bit was too much work for her. Molly usually had patience with people, but hers ran thin when she ran into people like the nurse.

"Oh yes, here we are," The nurse scanned the clipboard. "He had cleared his schedule just to see the patient. I'll let him know that you're here."

"You do that," Molly made a face, showing her annoyance as the nurse disappeared into the office marked Dr. Alman. She turned to Rose and gave a reassuring smile, noticing the fear in the girl's eyes. "Not to worry, darlin'. You'll see the doctor, he is the best. He'll get you all sorted out.

"Doctor Alman will see you now," The nurse returned, holding the door open for the clients to enter.

Molly just nodded her head and led Jack and Rose into a dimly lit office with a beige carpet, brown wall paper, and fancy furnishings.

"Hello Molly," the doctor stood from his chair to greet them. Clarence Alman was a tall, middle age man with graying black hair and friendly gray eyes. He wore a white doctor's jacket over a blue sweater and black slacks. He stood from his leather chair to greet his clients. "It is always a pleasure to see you."

Rose felt herself relax a little, noting that the doctor kind of reminded her of Thomas Andrews, the man who had designed Titanic and had been like a father to her on board the ship. Maybe this won't be so bad after all, plus Molly seemed to trust him, which made her feel even more comfortable with the man.

Molly shook the doctor's hand vigorously, wanting to show Rose that she indeed trusted him. "Hello, Doctor Alman. It's a pleasure for me as well. I hope that you don't mind me sitting in on this session with my friends. I'm here for moral support, I too have been through the Titanic disaster."

"Oh, not at all. In fact, I encourage it. I find that the presence of a trusted friend relaxes the patient a great deal. "Come sit down, all of you and we can start our session," The doctor motioned for them to take the chairs stationed in front of his desk, while he sat behind it. "Now, tell me what this is all about."

At first, Rose didn't answer. She squeezed Jack's hand, making sure that he was still there and looked down at the floor, her mind reeling. She had no idea how she was going to explain the hallucinations at the lake from the other night. She didn't even know how to explain the dream that she had that very day before they had arrived here. What would the doctor say? Would he even know what was wrong with her?

Seeing Rose struggle, Molly decided to answer for her. Help her friend out a bit. "It's Titanic of course. Poor Rose is having a hard time of letting it go."

"Is this so, Rose?" The doctor turned to her, wanting to get her side of the story. "Is this all about Titanic?"

Rose swallowed down her fear and nervousness and nodded. "I have hallucinations and nightmares about that night...about the freezing water and the dying people. Sometimes I can even hear them screaming."

The doctor began to write in a notebook that he had open on his desk. "I see. Is this all that's happening? Or is there more to it?"

Again Rose remained quiet. She didn't want to tell him everything about what she saw in the hallucinations, but there really wasn't any choice. For the sake of her marriage and the baby that she carried, she had to tell everything or it really would drive her mad.

"The other night...Jack and I took a walk down to the lake. It was dark and the lake...it looked too much like the ocean. Not to mention, it was cold outside. Not as cold as that night...but still cold enough to send me back to the North Atlantic...all those dying people, they were there, screaming and floating...begging for help. I felt so helpless. But that wasn't all...among the bodies I saw…," She couldn't help the tears that were began to flow. Every time she recalled Jack's accusing dead eyes staring at her...it broke her heart into a thousand pieces.

The doctor handed her a handkerchief, sensing that it was becoming harder and harder for her to talk. "It's okay, Rose. Just take your time. Begin again when you're ready, there is no rush here."

Rose took a deep breath in order to get her tears under control before continuing. "Then I saw Jack. He was dead, but his eyes were opened and they were accusing me of not helping...of surviving..."

Jack gasped, horrified. He had no idea. "Oh Rose…," he wrapped his arms around her in another hug as more tears came. No matter what she had freaked out the way she had. "You should have told me."

"I couldn't tell you, Jack. You already thought that I was crazy. I didn't want you to think that I was completely insane."

"Rose, I never thought that you were crazy, or insane for that matter," Jack stroked her hair, trying to comfort her. "I would never think that of you."

"Then I had that nightmare today. We were in the cargo hold...in the Renault that someone had brought aboard. We had just gotten through consummating our relationship...then it grew so cold and Jack...he was beginning to freeze right before my eyes. I could see his breath in the air ad ice was forming in his hair. Then all of a sudden we're in the North Atlantic and he's dead. Again his eyes are accusing me of surviving...of letting him die..."

Doctor Alman shook his head. His eyes were brimming with compassion. This poor girl. "Those were horrible, Rose. I can see why you don't want to talk about them."

"What's happening to me?" Rose asked, ready to hear that she was completely insane and had to be admitted into an asylum somewhere.

"Nothing is happening to you, my dear. You are just suffering from a rather bad case of guilt," The doctor simply replied, closing his notebook and leaning forward to meet Rose's gaze. "The dead Jack in your dreams with the accusing eyes, it's really you, accusing yourself. Your brain picked Jack, the person you love the most in the world, and put him in your own role, accusing yourself of surviving. Of being unable to help all those people in the water that night."

Rose frowned. "I don't understand."

"Look, I can tell that you adore your husband. It'd destroy you if he hadn't survived the sinking right along with you. You know that as well. So your mind picked him to play a version of things that could have taken place and says that it was your fault that the ship sunk and it was your fault that Jack died and that you could have done something to stop it, but you didn't," The doctor explained, reaching over and placing a hand on Rose's shoulder. "But it wasn't your fault, Rose. The sinking of Titanic was a horrible accident. There was nothing that you could have done to stop it, just like there was nothing that you could have done to save all of those people. You are not responsible for their deaths. Do you understand me?"

"But I knew about the lifeboats...about there not being enough for everyone on board. Shouldn't I have warned them or something?" Rose sniffed, leaning against Jack as everything floated to the surface of her mind.

"That wouldn't have worked, Rose. Even if you had warned them, a lot of people would still have ended up in those icy waters," Molly grimly replied, placing a hand on the girl's knee, her heart going out to her.

"Plus, not enough lifeboats came back and when the few that did come back did, it was already too late. Almost everyone was already gone. We're lucky that we didn't die ourselves," Jack added.

"Rose, what I want you to do is to be firm and tell yourself that the sinking of Titanic wasn't your fault. There was nothing that you could have done for all of those people and that you are lucky that you and Jack had survived. I want you to tell yourself that and really believe it," the doctor smiled.

"Now?"

"Now."

Rose sighed, not sure if this was going to work, but it was worth a shot. She gathered up all the determination that she could muster and tried to be as firm as she could be "The sinking of Titanic was not my fault. There was nothing that I could have done for all those people. I am lucky that Jack and I had survived ourselves."

The doctor smiled, giving a satisfied nod. "How do you feel?"

Rose shrugged. "Not any different, really."

"Did you believe your own words?"

Rose shook her head. "Not really. I can't. I still think that I could have done something."

"Like what, Rose? Tell me what you could have done to save those people. What could you have done to keep them alive until the Carpathia arrived?"

Rose thought about it. She searched her brain for something, anything that would have saved all those poor souls in the water, but unfortunately she came up with nothing. There was nothing that she could have done to save them. They would have died anyway. It was a bitter pill to swallow, but there it was. She bowed her head with more tears flowing from her eyes. "Nothing. There was nothing that I could have done to help them. They would have died anyway."

"Exactly," the doctor smiled, happy that he was getting through to her. Some patients, it took even longer than this, but Rose was more receptive of him than most. "So answer me this. Is it your fault that the Titanic sank and that all those people had died?"

Rose sighed and looked the doctor squarely in the eye, for the first time, actually believing the words. "No it wasn't. The sinking was not my fault. It definitely wasn't my fault that all of those people had died. There was nothing that I could have done for them.

""Exactly!" The doctor grinned triumphantly. "It wasn't your fault. There's no reason to blame yourself. Rose Dawson, I declare you cured."

"Really? You think the nightmares and hallucinations will go away now?" Rose couldn't help being skeptical. Was it really that easy?

"Of course they have! There is no reason for you to blame yourself anymore. There is no reason for you to feel so guilty!"

Happy, Rose hugged the doctor, relieved that she wouldn't have to go into an asylum after all. "Thank you Dr. Alman. You don't know just how much you've helped me."

The doctor hugged her back and happily smiled, glad to have helped this girl and her husband. "I am glad to have been of service to you."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Finally Rose's ninth month arrived and she was due any day now. In order to be of some help to the growing family, Ruth and Molly decided that it was best to move in so that Rose and Jack could have help with the housework and whatever else needed to be done around the house, taking a load of stress off of the anxious couple.

Things at the police station was going great for Jack. Of course, it wasn't as busy as it was in New York with Chippewa Falls being a small town at all, which was good for Jack right now. It meant that he'd be able to leave at a moments notice so he could be there or the birth of his child. The men at the office were already congratulating him and giving him cigars and advice on how to be the perfect father. Advice that Jack appreciated, especially since his own father wasn't around anymore to give such advice.

Rose was in the kitchen preparing lunch for everyone in the house, which was herself, Ruth, Molly and Eliza. She was just taking the tea kettle off the stove when a sharp pain ripped through her and her water broke. She gasped and grabbed onto a nearby chair to keep her balance.

"Molly! Mom! Help!" She cried out, trying not to panic. Panicking was not going to help anything.

Eliza was the first to arrive on the scene to find Rose clutching her swollen abdomen, standing above a puddle of water. "Oh my god, Rose!"

"I believe it's time," Rose panted and then moaned in pain. She couldn't believe that this was happening now.

Ruth was next and nearly passed out, but luckily kept her composure. "Oh my goodness, Rose!" She ran to Roses side and began guiding her to the entrance way of the kitchen.

"Jack! He promised that he'd be here!" Rose panted, her eyes urgently searching for any sign of her husband's presence. She needed him to be there. She didn't want him to miss the birth of their first child!

Molly came right behind Ruth, her eyes full of worry. "Eliza, go into town and get Jack and that Dr. Calvert. Tell them that Rose is in labor and that the water has already broken. The baby will be here any minute now..."

"But…," Eliza stammered, not wanting to leave her friend's side.

"Just do it darlin'. Don't you worry, Ruth and I have everything under control," Molly reassured the nervous girl, seeing the reluctance in her eyes.

Eliza simply nodded and raced out of the house and down to the police station. Luckily, she found both Jack and Maxwell at the station. Max was there to check up on one of the prisoner's in the jail, an old drunk who had felt rather ill and Jack had him come down to check him out. He was on his way out when Eliza rushed in, nearly in a panic.

"Eliza?" Maxwell frowned, surprised to see her there. The last he had heard, she was to spend the morning with Rose.

"Where's Jack? I need Jack!"

"What's going on?" Jack frowned, walking up behind Maxwell, his stomach dropping to see Eliza in such a panic.

"It's Rose! Her water broke and the baby can be here at any time! I need you and Dr. Calvert here to come with me now!" Eliza frantically answered, heading back out the door, trusting that the men were following her.

Fifteen minutes later, Jack was at Rose's side, encouraging her to keep up with the breathing exercises that Maxwell had shown her two weeks ago when he had sat down with the both of them and explained to them what to expect during the delivery.

"Oh god, Jack it hurts so much!" Rose cried. She had never been in so much pain in her life. She had heard that child birth was painful, but she had never even dreamed that it could feel like this!

"I know, sweetie. I know and I'm sorry to put you through this, but you can do it. You're so strong, Rose," Jack stroked her hair and kept her hand in his, not even wincing as she squeezed it tighter and tighter. "Don't worry, sweetie. It'll be all over soon. In a few hours, we'll have our beautiful baby in our arms!"

Molly too smiled in encouragement, feeling excitement over the new life about to enter the world. "Breathe Rose darlin'. You can do it!"

"That's easy for all of you to say! You're not on this bed being pulled apart from the inside!" Rose hissed through the pain, suddenly feeling angry at Jack and Molly...heck, she was angry at the world, wondering why it was women who had to go through this torture! It was so unfair!

"No need for anger Rose. It's not good for the baby," Ruth replied, indignant. She didn't remember letting her emotions taking over like this when she had given birth to Rose. But things had been different for her. Like for one, Rose's father was in the waiting room, not in the delivery room, where he was an easy target.

"Shut up mother!" Rose snapped.

"Come on now, Rose. She's just trying to help and she's right. It's not good for the baby. But that's okay, because you are doing great. You're bringing out baby into this world. Just keep at it," Jack kept talking, trying to give her as much encouragement as he could.

She cried out and moaned, feeling weaker than she had ever felt before. Jack said that she could do this, but right now she couldn't. Her strength was nearly gone. "No Jack...not this time...all my strength is gone…," she moaned as another contraction hit her.

Several hours passed as Rose's labor grew harder and the contractions became closer together. They were two minutes apart when there was an urgent knock at the door downstairs, to everyone's surprise. With Jack and the Dr. Calvert here, they hadn't been expecting anyone.

"Eliza, will you get that please?" Jack asked, not wanting to leave Rose's side. It took an hour to convince Maxwell to let him stay, he wasn't about to leave her now.

"Sure," Eliza nodded, heading out of the room and down the stairs to open the door to her mother. She blinked in surprise. She hadn't expected her mother to even know of Rose going into labor, much less showing up at the door. "Mother, what are you doing here?"

"Leland at the station called me. Said that the Dawson baby was on the way and I better get here to do my duty," Marge explained, already heading for the stairs. "Really, Eliza. I am surprised that you hadn't called me long before now."

"That's because you're not needed. Jack had requested that Maxwell Calvert deliver his baby...not you," Eliza confessed, feeling guilty. It had been Jack's decision, but she felt like a culprit.

"Not me? I don't understand."

"It's nothing against you, mother. Rose is from Philadelphia and they don't use midwives there, they use doctors and with this being her first pregnancy, Jack felt that she'd be more comfortable with a doctor."

"This is rubbish. In this town, birthing babies is my job. I am not going to let the Calverts take my place. They are going to have to learn that they are not needed in this town. Now move aside, I have a job to do," Marge pushed her way past her daughter and headed upstairs.

"Mother please, don't do this!" Eliza begged, racing after her mother.

"I'm finally here! Despite my daughter's failure to contact me!" Marge briskly entered the room as if she was expected to be there and no one else. "Now how far apart are the contractions?"

"Marge Hathaway? What are you doing here? This is a family matter," Ruth questioned, taken aback by the intrusion.

"I am here to deliver the baby of course. I am the town midwife, it is my job."

"A midwife to deliver my grandchild? Why that is what Rose's doctor here is for," Ruth replied. "It's bad enough that she's not in a proper hospital."

"Doctor?" Marge's frown deepened when she noticed Maxwell Calvert knelt before Rose, ready to deliver the coming baby.

"Hello Mrs. Hathaway," Maxwell kept his voice civil, wanting to keep the situation as calm as possible. A hostile room would not be good for mother nor child.

"What are you doing here?" Marge hissed angrily. She couldn't believe this. For all these years she had ushered the children of this town into the world and now here this man was trying to usurp her! She wasn't going to have it! "This is my job!"

"Not this time it's not, ma'am. It was requested that a doctor, me, help in the delivery," Maxwell explained, trying not to gloat. He hated this woman for what she had done to his family. He felt that this was a little bit of payback.

"Jack!" Rose screamed as another contraction gripped her, this one stronger than the last. She promised herself never to go near him again if it meant never having to go through this again. "This is your fault!"

Maxwell just laughed. "Don't listen to a thing she says Jack. At this point, she's going to say and feel all kinds of things she won't mean later on. It's just the pain talking."

Jack just nodded in understanding, giving his wife all of his attention as he went about ignoring Marge, who was growing more and more impatient by the minute.

"Listen, I don't have time to argue. The baby is on it's way. Now move aside so I can do my job," Marge huffed, standing behind Maxwell and tapping her foot impatiently.

Having enough, Maxwell turned around and confronted the woman who had made it her business to destroy is family's practice. "And I said that this one wasn't your job. Now, I'm trying to be patient with you, but you must leave now. The tension you bring is the last thing that Rose needs."

Molly walked over and pulled Marge away before the situation could escalate any further. She led the woman outside of the room. "Come on, darlin'. Let's go outside and give these people their breathing room."

"I cannot believe this. This is highly inappropriate!" Marge ranted, glaring at the room they had just exited. "Not only is the father in there, but a man is going to deliver that baby!"

Molly had spent the past few months dealing with the ways of Ruth Dewitt Bukater and her patience was at an end. It was about time to put this woman in her place. "Grow up Marge! Get out of that little world that you live in! Sure, Jack being in there with his wife while his baby is being born is unusual, I'll give you that. But It's what Rose wants and since she's the one going through hell in there, what she wants is all that matters, not some silly tradition that someone, probably a man, thought up! As for it being a man that is delivering the baby, let me tell you, that is completely normal. In the outside world, midwives aren't the only ones delivering babies. Male doctors do as well!"

Marge opened her mouth to say something, but before she could a baby's cry ripped through the air, announcing it's arrival.

"It's a boy!" Maxwell happily exclaimed, not seeing Molly and Marge reenter the room. He handed the baby to Ruth, who wrapped him in a blue baby blanket.

"Oh Rose, he's beautiful!," Ruth smiled down at her grandson, who looked back up at her with wide blue eyes.

"Jack!" Rose cried out as she felt another urge to push. She groaned as her body pushed out another baby.

Maxwell was there to catch the child just in time and he laughed. "Twins! It's twins! This one is a girl!"

"My goodness," Molly grinned, running for the pink blanket that was hanging on the back of a nearby chair, waiting to be used. She took it and wrapped the newly cleaned girl baby in it. "Beautiful blue eyes like her daddy!"

"We did it, Rose! We didn't make just one beautiful baby, we made two," Jack laughed, kissing Rose's pale cheek. The poor thing was so exhausted from the ordeal of giving birth to twins, she was now half asleep, thankful that it was all over now. "Do you want to see them? They're beautiful..."

Rose shook her head no. She wasn't ready yet. At that moment, all she wanted to do was sleep. "Later..."

"Where are they going to sleep?" Ruth frowned, remembering that there was only one baby bed.

"In the baby bed of course," Molly snorted. She grew up in a house where they had to make one bed fit more than one child, so she was used to such situations. "They're tiny enough for one bed for right now. We'll go shopping later on for another one."

"Well Jack, congratulations. You're the father of two beautiful twins, one of each. You're a lucky man!" Maxwell grinned, happy for the Dawsons. The birth of twins was a sign of luck, his father aways said, and Jack had seemed to have plenty of luck to last him a good long time.

"I hope that I'll be able to give them everything that they can ever want and need," the artist chewed on his bottom lip, feeling a little anxious underneath all the elation.

"Oh you will. I can tell just by looking at you that you're going to be a doting father. Giving them everything they ask for," Maxwell chuckled.

"What are you going to name them?" Eliza asked.

"Molly Cora and Tommy Fabrizio Dawson," Jack replied, taking his son into his arms, admiring his tiny features as he thought of the two friends that had been lost on Titanic.

"Fabrizio?" Marge snorted, the disdain clear in her voice. "What kind of name is that for a child?"

"It's Italian. It was the name of my best friend, who had died on Titanic," Jack answered harshly, really wishing that this woman would leave. She was not a friend of the family and had no business being there. "It's a perfect name, and if you must know, Cora is the name of a little girl that had died as well."

"Cora and Fabrizio? Those are not proper names for American children. I suggest that you change them," Marge snorted. "Change them to something more traditional."

"Mother," Eliza gasped, her face growing red with embarrassment. "Don't do this, please. Apologize."

"Well no one had asked for your opinion," Jack's voice was not not only harsh, but angry. He's had enough of this woman. He could deal with Ruth because she was his mother in law, Rose's mother, but Marge Hathaway was nothing to him. She was just someone who had always looked down her nose at his family and he wasn't going to take it anymore. "Those are perfect names for our children and I don't really care what you think. Eliza, I'm sorry but I must ask you to escort your mother home, before she causes anymore tension in this house. That's the last thing that I want for Rose and my children right now. They need peace and tranquility, not anger and stress."

"Yes, Jack. I do apologize for her," Eliza sighed, understanding why Jack had asked her to leave, yet disappointed that she didn't even get a close look at the twins. "Come along mother. You've caused enough trouble."

"Oh really, I was just saying..."

"I know what you were saying. Now come on. Jack had kindly asked us to leave and that is what we are going to do," Eliza pulled her mother out of the room, waving goodbye to everyone else.

"That Marge never knew when to keep her mouth shut," Molly shook her head. "But you were right, Jack. Those are perfect names for your babies."

"Besides, it's not like Cora and Fabrizio were the first names," Ruth sniffed, not liking the names either, but knowing to keep her mouth mostly shut.

Jack just rolled his eyes in answer, reminding himself that this was Rose's mother and he couldn't throw her out like he had Marge Hathaway.

Rose was suddenly awake again, feeling a little more alert. She looked around anxiously, remembering what had happened. "Jack? Where are my babies?"

"Not to worry sweetness. They're in the baby bed, sleeping peacefully," Jack smiled stroking her damp curls. "You want to see them?"

Rose nodded, her arms aching to hold them. She couldn't believe that she had fallen asleep without glancing at the little beings that had kept her company for the past nine months. Jack smiled and got off the bed and disappeared out the door. He returned, carrying a baby in each arm.

"Here they are...not sleeping after all. Who can blame them? They're in a whole new environment now. They must want to see and explore everything," Jack chuckled, sitting on the edge of the bed and slipping Molly Cora into Rose's waiting arms.

"They are so beautiful, Rose. They look just like the both of you," Ruth proudly smiled, already planning to spoil the children rotten.

"Come Ruth. Let's leave the little family alone for now. It's been a long day for the four of them," Molly pulled on Ruth's shoulder, signaling that they should leave the room.

"Yes, I must go as well. I must say, it's been a pleasure to usher your twin into the world. It really has," Maxwell smiled, grabbing his coat and hat.

"Thank you for all you've done for us, man. We won't forget it," Jack gave a grateful smile to the man who had became such a close friend.

Jack watched them all leave the room, leaving him and Rose with their children. Once they were gone, he turned his attention to his small family. "You did great, Rose. You really did. They are so beautiful."

"Twins. How did that happen?" Roe asked, her voice full of disbelief. She hadn't even suspected that there was two babies instead of one.

"Beats me. Twins don't really run in my family. It must be on your side somewhere," Jack chuckled. "He looked down at Tommy and smiled as their eyes met. "Hello. I am your daddy. The voice that's been talking and singing to you nonstop. I promise you, I'm going to take care of you and your sister and your mommy. You'll never want for anything."

Rose smiled with pure joy shining in her eyes as she took a look at her babies. They were so perfect, so beautiful. They were made from the love that she had found with Jack and she was grateful to have been blessed with them. "Thank you, Jack…."

Confused, Jack laughed. "Why are you thanking me? I didn't do anything."

"You loved me and that love gave me these two beautiful perfect children. If I had never met you, they would never have existed."

Jack blushed and shrugged. "Well then, you're very welcomed Rose. But you did most of the work. It should be me thanking you. I would never have had this family if you had never come into my life."

"I guess we have each other to thank," Rose giggled, sighing happily as Jack wrapped an arm around her once he slipped the other baby into her arms.

Happy and at peace, their children cradled in their arms, Jack and Rose drifted off to sleep and that's how Molly and Rose found them. Being quiet, the two women picked up the sleeping babies and carried them to the waiting nursery and turned out the light, careful not to disturb the exhausted couple. From now on, peaceful nights like this one will be far and in between. They wanted them to enjoy it.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

It was six months after the birth of the Dawson twins when Eliza finally decided to go ahead with her wedding to Lee Conway, despite her feelings for Maxwell Calvert. For a while there, with the help of Jack and Rose, a romance had begun between Eliza and the young doctor. They would meet at the Dawsons and would take secret walks by the lake and have picnics together. Sometimes, Jack and Rose would even join them. For a while there, it seemed like Eliza had made up her mind and was indeed going to leave Lee for Maxwell.

But that had been before her mother had somehow found out about the secret meetings. Ever since Maxwell had delivered the twins, Marge's hatred for the Calverts grew in leaps and bounds. She did all she could to further damage the Calvert's reputation, so when she found out that her daughter was more than friendly with Maxwell, and was probably the reason why she kept delaying the wedding to Lee, the woman went on a rampage. She took full control over the planning of the wedding and within a week of finding out about Eliza's affair, the wedding was set up to take place and poor Eliza just no longer had the strength in her to fight it.

She did love Maxwell, but the consequences of going against her mother and Lee frightened her. So she gave in. Ignoring the pain that calling it off with Maxwell caused, she did so and was now ready to take the final step to what was to be the rest of her life.

Of course, Rose disapproved of the decision. She thought that Eliza should just pick up and run away with Maxwell. Eliza still remembered their conversation…

 _Eliza had come for a visit and to spend some time with her friend and her children. They were up in the nursery, putting the babies to sleep when she broke the news to Rose._

" _What?! Rose exclaimed, shocked at the decision. Things had been going so well with Maxwell, she had been sure that Eliza would choose a happy future with him instead of the unhappy one that Lee had in store for her. "But why? Why would you want to marry that horrible, abusive man when you have someone like Maxwell?"_

" _Rose...I can't marry Maxwell. Things are so much more difficult now that mother has found out. She hates him now more than she ever had before. She won't stop ranting about how much she hates him and his family. She threatened both of us if I left Lee for Maxwell and I just...I can't risk it."_

" _But this isn't what you want, is it? I mean...Lee has hurt you before. I've seen the bruises, despite your efforts to hide them. One of these days, he's going to go too far..."_

" _Oh Rose, no. Don't think that way," Eliza gasped, shaking her head, trying to deny her friend's words, even though she knew them to be true. She wouldn't survive a marriage to Lee. But it seemed that no one cared about that. Especially not her mother. "Look, Lee may have a temper, but I am sure that it will cool down once we are married. He'd never allow himself to go too far. He cares too much about his reputation. As for Maxwell and myself...it's like I told him. Our situation is impossible. It's for the best that we both go on with our lives."_

" _So Maxwell knows about your decision?"_

 _Eliza nodded. "I had to tell him, of course. I can't have him waiting for me or hoping for something that can't happen. He'll find love again. With a girl that he can be with. He'll forget all about me."_

 _Tears were in Rose's eyes now. It was breaking her heart to see this happen to her friend. "Eliza...you're making a big mistake."_

 _Eliza stared down at the gurgling son of her first love. He looked so much like Jack with those blue eyes innocently staring up at her. Things hadn't worked out with Jack either, thanks to her mother and Lee. It was just another case of history repeating. "Well, Rose...it's my mistake to make. Just promise me that we're still friends. That my marrying Lee won't change that."_

" _Of course it won't change anything, Eliza," Rose picked Molly up into her arms and walked over to her friend. "You're my best friend. The fact that you're going to marry that egotistical maniac won't change that at all. I just worry for you. That's all. I guess I was kind of hoping that Maxwell would rescue you like Jack had rescued me..."_

" _I wish he could have, Rose. I really do..."_

Eliza sighed and smiled at the memory. Rose had been her shoulder to cry on that day. She really didn't know what she would have done without her. Now that her wedding day had arrived, she stood alone in the dressing room, thinking that she was going to need all of her strength just to get through the day. Marrying Lee, it was going to be the hardest thing that she had ever done in her life, but it was something that she had to do.

"Are you ready?" Rose poked her head inside the room, trying her best to smile. It was hard to do so when she didn't agree with this wedding at all. "It's about to begin."

Eliza simply nodded her head. She stared into the floor length mirror that she was standing in front of, a vision in white silk and lace. She was a beautiful bride. She was just marrying the wrong man. A few tears leaked from the corner of her eyes as she realized that these were the last few moments as a free woman.

"Are you sure that you don't want to change your mind? It's not too late you know," Rose came in once she saw the tears and hugged her friend tightly.

"I'm sure," Eliza sniffed, knowing that there was really no other answer than that.

"Well, I guess I'll lead the way," Rose sighed, heading for the door.

Taking a deep breath, Eliza followed her, pushing all thoughts of Maxwell and escape out of her head. There was no point in thinking about the impossible. Maxwell was a fun, spur of the moment fling. A play of what if. Now it was time for real life. Her life.

Rose kept her eyes ahead as she walked down the aisle ahead of Eliza. She let her eyes drift over the guests and smiled when she saw Jack in the third row, sitting between Molly and her mother. He held a baby in each arm. Jack smiled as he saw her and pointed her out to their children, who looked rather content to be in their father's arms. Jack truly was a wonderful father. He was always there to help with the children, whether it was feeding, changing, or just comforting them. He sang to them both and told them stories of his youth and he was always bringing home a toy for the both of them. They also joined her as his models in his personal sketches. They were his pride and joy. She was beyond lucky to have found Jack and to have found the courage to do what it took to have him in her life. Unlike poor Eliza. Rose would do anything to change things for her, whether that was giving Eliza some of her own strength or a way to run away with Maxwell. But the way things were looking now...it was too late.

As soon as they reached the alter and took their places, the vows began. Eliza mechanically recited her vows without any real emotion. Even her eye were void of the unhappiness she felt about marrying Lee.

Just as the priest asked if anyone had any objections to the wedding, Eliza glanced over at Jack, a part of her wondering if he would object. But the objection didn't come from Jack, who just sat there watching with a grim expression.

"I object! I object very much!" a voice from the entrance of the church yelled out. Everyone gasped and turned to look who had objected to the wedding. Only Rose and Jack weren't surprised to see Maxwell Calvert striding up the aisle.

Eliza didn't know what to make of this. They had said their good-byes a few days ago. She thought that she had made him understand why she was doing what she had to do. That it was for the best. She had thought that she had sat him free. But here he was, objecting to her tying herself to Lee. Refusing to let her go. "What are you doing?" Her eyes begged for him to leave. She wanted him to turn around and walk away before he got into serious trouble. There was no telling what Lee would do if he didn't.

"What is this, Calvert? What do you think you're doing?!" Lee angrily exclaimed. Finally he was getting married and he did not appreciate the interruption at all!

Maxwell just ignored Lee and took Eliza's hands into his own, making her looking into his eyes, refusing to let her look away. He had thought long and hard about the situation and what he was going to do and there was only one answer. He was going to fight. Eliza was well worth it. He didn't know what would happen as a result, but he was ready to let the cards fall where they may.

"Eliza, listen to me. Don't do this. You don't love him, just like he doesn't love you. You know that you're just a possession to him. Someone pretty to have on his arm. You deserve better than that. You know that you do."

Marge stood up and walked up to stand behind Maxwell, more than a little angry. She had thought that the Dawsons were a thorn in her side, but she had been wrong. The thorns were the Calverts and now here their son was, trying to ruin everything that she had built. "What is the meaning of this?! You were not on the guest list Mr. Calvert! I demand that you leave this premises right this minute!"

Maxwell couldn't stand Marge Hathaway, but it had been hard wired into him to respect his elders. He didn't even turn around to return Marge's angry glare. "That is not your decision, ma'am. It's Eliza's," He smiled at the now openly crying Eliza. He gently wiped away her tears as he spoke. "Eliza, please come with me. Don't let them rule your life. You don't belong with him. You belong with me."

"Maxwell...I don't know," Eliza sobbed. She was so terrified. She wanted to go with him right now, she did...but she was scared. "I'm so afraid..."

"I know you are. I understand that this is scary. But everything worthwhile is. You have a decision to make sweetie. Make it now. Make the right one. Come with me," Maxwell urged, holding his hand out to her, hoping that her choice was him. That she'll take his hand and follow him into their future together.

Feeling confused, Eliza looked over at Jack once again. He had been her first love and had been too afraid to follow him into the unknown. As a result, she had lost him. Now here she had the chance at happiness again. Could she really let it go again? Knowing that it was her last chance? She looked at Rose, her best friend, who had once been in her shoes. She had found the courage to follow her heart. To claim her happiness. She saw in both Rose's and Jack's eyes that they wanted her to have the same happiness that they enjoyed. They wanted her to make the right choice.

Meeting Maxwell's eyes once again, she knew what she had to do. She turned to her mother, who looked beyond furious. "I'm sorry mother. I have to do what makes me happy for once."With that said, she tightened her grip on Maxwell's hand and smiled, pushing away all the fears she had. It was time to be brave. "Get me out of here."

"That's my girl," Maxwell grinned, gripping her hands and leading her towards the exit and out of the church, leaving everyone inside the building staring after them.

"Eliza! Eliza you come back here right now!" Marge Hathaway called after her daughter, running to the door, hoping to stop Eliza's escape, but it was too late. Eliza and Maxwell were gone.

"What had just happened here?!" Lee angrily exclaimed.

"Looks like she dumped ya," Jack snorted, walking up to claim his wife's hand. Rose took notice that he had left the twins with Molly and Ruth, both looking rather bewildered at the change of events.

Lee glared at Jack, needing someone to blame. "This is your fault Dawon. Somehow this is your doing!"

Jack's old friend Frank stood up laughing and shaking his head. He had been waiting years for Lee Conway to get put in his place and was very happy to see it happen. "Get off it, Lee. Jack had nothing to do with it. If you haven't noticed, he's happily married to that very beautiful lady there. He's well over Eliza. Eliza just didn't love you and never did. You were just too arrogant to see that and her parents were too money hungry to care."

Jack just laughed, watching Lee turn red with anger and sputter and curse over the truth. He just shook his head and kissed his wife's cheek. "Come on, Rose. Let's get the twins home."

Rose smiled as she glanced over at her family and saw the babies falling asleep in Ruth and Molly's arms. "Lead the way."

They took one last look around the crowded church and headed for home, hoping for the best for the escaped lovers.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-nine

Rose yawned as everyone returned to the Dawson house. What a wedding, or rather non wedding. She was happy for Eliza and Maxwell. She just knew that something would happen to make Eliza see sense and thank god it did. Just in the nick of time!

Jack took her coat and hung it on the coat tree, along with his own. "I suppose that you're happy about all of this."

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't," Rose grinned, plopping down onto the couch, feeling elated. "It was so spectacular! Maxwell just came and whisked her away, just like that! It was so romantic!"

"Romantic? It was a travesty, that's what it was," Ruth came in, carrying Thomas while Molly followed behind carrying her namesake.

"Oh mother, I am not surprised that you don't see it the way I do," Rose sighed. "You probably think that Lee was a fine match for Eliza."

"Actually, I think that Lee Conway is a horrid choice for any daughter. I just think that the whole thing could have been handled differently. With more dignity and compassion. Was it necessary to make the break up so...public?" Ruth sniffed. Sure, she hadn't been happy with Rose's choosing Jack over Cal, but at least she hadn't embarrassed Cal in public by having him throw a wedding that was never going to take place.

"Eliza hadn't meant for any of that to happen. It just did. Besides, it was more her mother's fault than Eliza's. She knew that Eliza didn't love Lee. But she wanted to have her way anyway. You, more than anyone knows how that ends up."

"Indeed I do," Ruth sighed. "Well, I suppose that Molly and I shall take the children up to bed now. They are exhausted."

"You do that, mother," Rose sighed, not wanting to discuss Eliza with her any further. It was just another subject that they wouldn't see eye to eye on.

"Come along, Ruth. Let's get these babies to bed," Molly led the way.

Jack chuckled once the women were out of earshot. "Your mother wasn't as harsh as I thought she'd be."

"Yeah. I'm surprised. I almost think that she approved of the way I dumped Cal," Rose giggled, resting her head against Jack's shoulder.

"Maybe she does. She certainly didn't like Lee though."

"No she didn't."

Jack took a deep breath. He had been meaning to discuss the subject with Rose, but he had always been too nervous about her reaction. But he couldn't put it off any longer. It's been half a year now and things between Rose and her mother were still...unsteady. "Have you...um...given anymore thought to forgiving her?"

"What?" Rose frowned, wondering where this was coming from.

"Rose, she's your mother. Our children grandmother. She obviously loves you and I know you love her. I see it all the time when you watch her with the twins," Jack turned around so that they could look at each other better. "Do you even know how lucky you are, Rose? To still have your mother available to you?"

"What are you..."

Jack sighed, taking her hand in his, hoping to convey his point to her. "I would do anything to have my mother here with me right now. I'd love it if she could be here to meet you, to be a grandmother to our children, to give me her unasked for opinions. But I can't have that. I lost my mother years ago and can never have that back. But your mother is still here. You can still have all the moments with her that I'll never have with my own.

"Your mother is here, Rose just waiting for you to forgive her for the past. You should do it. For our children sake...and most of all, for your own. Don't do what I did. There are so many things I wanted to say to my parents, but I never did and now they're gone. Don't make the same mistake I did. Let go of the past and build what you can with your mother. Before it's too late and you can't anymore."

Rose wiped away her tears, touched by Jack's words. She had no idea that Jack had any regrets where his parents were concerned. She had to admit, he was right. Holding on to her anger over the past...refusing to forgive...she was hurting herself. It was time to let go. "You're right, Jack. You are. I...I think I'll go talk to her...right now."

Jack smiled, happy that he had reached her. "I knew that you'd do the right thing."

Rose just smiled and got up to go upstairs, just to find her mother reading a story to the twins, a scene that melted her heart.

"Mother?" Rose entered the nursery.

"Oh Rose," Ruth immediately got to her feet, laying the book that she was reading down onto the small table by the chair. "Molly has turned in for the night and since you seemed to be preoccupied with your husband, I decided to read them a story."

"That's appreciated mother, really. Um...can we talk?" Rose chewed on her bottom lip. She didn't know exactly what she was going to say, she just knew that something had to change between her mother and herself. They couldn't go on like this, walking on eggshells around each other.

"Um...I just had a conversation with Jack just now. You know, he had lost his mother at a young age and...well...he has some regrets. It just got me thinking...I don't want to have the same regrets. I want to do all I can to repair our relationship and that can only happen if I just go ahead and do what I should have done a long time before now."

"Rose?" Ruth frowned, confused. She wasn't getting what Rose was saying at all.

"I forgive you mother. I forgive you for all that had happened on Titanic and before. The twins love you and...so do I."

Tears appeared in Ruth's eyes. She hadn't been expecting this. She had thought that Rose would never forgive her and her anger would always be between them. But Rose was giving her that forgiveness and it made her heart soar. "Oh Rose, you don't know how much this means to me. Thank you! Thank you!" Ruth took her daughter in her arms and held on tight as she cried tears of joy.

…..

Jack watched the reconciliation from out in the hall and smiled. He was happy to have had that talk with Rose. He knew that it was the right thing to do. It was too late for him to tell his parents how much he loved them. He was glad that he had saved Rose from the same regret. Smiling, he's about to head for his own room when urgent knocking came from downstairs. Wondering who it could be visiting him at this hour, he walked down and opened the door to Eliza and Maxwell.

He blinked in surprise. He had thought that they'd be heading to Eau Claire by now. "Hey, what are you two doing here? You should be heading away from Chippewa Falls right now."

"That's the problem," Eliza sighed, wringing her hands. "We don't know where to go. Neither of us have relatives out of town. We don't know where to go or what to do..."

"I would have taken her to my parents, but I knew that her mother and Lee would stop there first, so I brought her here. The place where we first started. We were hoping not to only find sanctuary, but advice about the world outside of Chippewa Falls," Maxwell explained. "You don't mind do you? We can leave if it's too much trouble..."

"Of course I don't mind. We're happy to have you," Jack stepped aside and beckoned for them to enter. "Rose is upstairs with her mother at the moment, but she'll be down in a second."

Maxwell led the way inside, then turned to face Jack, clearing his throat. "We'd like to thank you two. I know that you two somehow played a part in Eliza's final decision to come with me. I don't know how you did it, but I am so glad that you did."

"I don't know how we did either," Jack laughed with a shrug. "But I'm glad that we did. Marrying that jerk was not the right thing to do."

Eliza blushed and shrugged as well. "It was your experience on Titanic that made up my mind. If you two could survive a sinking ship and still be together, surely I could find the same courage to do what made me happy."

"Rose told you about Titanic?" Jack was surprised. He barely liked talking about the doomed ship and after what Rose had gone through, he was shocked that she was able to.

"It was a while back, but it stayed with me. You two are absolutely unbelievable."

He didn't know how to respond. He didn't see anything remarkable about what they had went through. It was all automatic, the struggle to survive, to stay together no matter what. To never let go. "Well, I guess Lee was right when he said that it was my fault that you left him."

"I am not surprised that he tried to blame you. He could be bleeding from his eyes and he'd claim that it was your fault," Eliza shook her head and giving him a short hug. "I am sorry I brought any trouble into our life by doing this..."

"Hey, don't you dare be sorry. I've handled the meanest fiancee alive on board Titanic. I can certainly handle Lee Conway," Jack laughed.

"Eliza! Maxwell!" Rose cried out as she raced down the stairs to hug her friends. "There are no words for how happy I am for the both of you!"

Eliza hugged her back, feeling thankful for all the advice and friendship that Rose had given her. "Thank you so much Rose, for everything. I hope that we can be as happy as you and Jack..."

"I am sure you will be. Maybe even more," Rose grinned, releasing her friend and walking over to Jack, wrapping her arms around his waist. "This was the best thing for everyone. You'll see."

Suddenly, there was a loud banging at the front door. Rose's heart dropped, automatically knowing who it was.

"It's Lee," Eliza gasped, guessing who was at the door.

"Don't you worry, darling. I will handle him," Maxwell stood in front of her, ready to defend her with his life. Lee's days of manhandling Eliza was over.

"I'll answer it," Jack sighed, wanting to tell Rose to go upstairs where it was safe, but not doing so, knowing that she wouldn't listen.

Jack opened the door to not only Lee, but also to Marge. Both angrily glared at Jack, furious over the now defunct wedding.

"Where is she, Dawson?! Don't say that you don't know, we know better!" Lee pushed his way pass Jack. He stopped in mid-stride when he saw Maxwell and Eliza in each others arms.

"Keep it down if you don't mind. Our twins are asleep and we like to keep them that way," Jack closed the door, apprehensive about what was to happen next.

"Get your dirty hands off of my daughter!" Marge hissed, storming up to Maxwell and Eliza. In response, Maxwell held Eliza tighter, having no plans to ever let her go again.

"What do you want, Lee?" Eliza glared at her former fiancee. Why did he come here? Why did he think that Jack had anything to do with this? Why wouldn't they just let her go? "I am not going to marry you."

"Yes you will marry me! You are my fiancee!" Lee shouted, advancing on the couple in his anger.

Maxwell immediately pushed Eliza behind him, placing himself between them. "Not anymore she's not"

"Coming here all angry and yelling is not going to make her come back to you," Jack came up behind him. He should really stay out of this, but he liked Maxwell and Eliza deserved to be free and happy. Lee and Marge had no right to try to take that away from her, just like Ruth and Cal had no right to force their wants on Rose. "Just face it, she doesn't love you. She doesn't want to marry you."

"This is your fault Dawson!" Lee whirled around to face Jack. "I bet that it was here where she had met him. Where they started this disgrace!"

"Don't blame Jack. He had nothing to do with it," Eliza spoke up, not wanting any harm to come to Jack when he was innocent this time. "This was my decision. No one else."

Two pairs of cries erupted through the house causing both Jack and Rose to groan.

"I'll go check on them," Rose sighed, hating that she had to leave Jack to deal with the situation by himself, yet Jack was happy. Rose was out of the line of fire. He felt relief wash over him as he watched her disappear up the stairs to take care of their babies.

"Come along, Eliza. We don't have any time for this foolishness. We have a wedding to reschedule," Marge crossed her arms, angry, indignant, and most of all, embarrassed. Who knew what the town was saying about this scandal. She didn't even want to know! "You have had your fun and now it's over."

"Go away, mother. I'm not leaving with either of you," Eliza shook her head.

"This is absurd!" Marge angrily huffed. "You are behaving like a child."

"Look, everyone is tired and angry right now. Why don't you and Lee just go home for now and come back in the morning. You can talk about it then," Jack replied, wanting Lee and Marge out of his house as soon as possible.

"They'll be gone by morning! I'm not a fool!" Marge glared at Jack, wishing that the boy had never came back. She was sure that Eliza would never have pulled this foolishness if Jack Dawson had never returned to Chippewa Falls.

"I have had enough of this foolishness!" Lee exclaimed, advancing on the young couple. He reached behind Maxwell and grabbed Eliza's arm, pulling her towards the door. "You are coming with me!"

"Lee no!" Eliza screamed, struggling to get out of his tight grip.

Hearing the yelling, Rose stood at the top of the stairs, a crying Molly in her arms. She couldn't believe what she was seeing in her own house! Someone had to stop this! "Jack, do something!"

Jack stepped in front of the door and blocked the way out, giving Maxwell enough time to catch up and pull Eliza out of Lee's grasp.

Lee roared in outrage, causing baby Molly to cry in fright. "I've had enough of this Dawson!" Lee punched Jack, hard enough to knock him up against the door that he was standing in front of.

"Jack!" Rose cried out as she tried to soothe her frightened daughter.

"Lee stop it!" Eliza cried out, just as frightened as Rose and baby Molly.

"This is all absurd!" Marge gasped. She walked up behind Lee, unable to believe how things had deteriorated. She had walked up, just in time for Jack to recover from Lee's punch and threw a punch of his own, sending Lee stumbling into Marge.

Eliza cried, devastated at the state of things. Lee and Jack throwing punches. Poor baby Molly howling in terror...everything was falling apart so fast, she was near ready to just go with Lee, just so it would all stop!

"What in the sam hell is going on down here?!" Molly Brown appeared at the top of the stairs. Sensing the tension between Lee and Jack, she scurried down the stairs and stood between the two men before Lee could retaliate. "Stop this foolishness right now, boys! There is no reason for you two to be fighting like this!"

"I just want my fiancee back," Lee growled, glaring at Jack, itching to punch him again.

"Well darling, I hate to break this to you, but Jack's not the one who stole her from ya. You're punching the wrong fella. Besides, that won't bring her back to you," Molly tsked. She nodded her head to an indignant Marge. "Now I suggest that you take poor Marge here home and get some rest yourself. You are doing no good here."

Lee wanted to yell and beat the hell out of both Maxwell and Jack. Maxwell for stealing his woman and Jack...for always being there to stand in his way. He wasn't even romantically interested in Eliza anymore, yet he still was a thorn in his side! "This isn't over. I will be aback and she will be coming with me!"

Lee grabbed Marge and pulled her out the door, too angry to say anything else.

"Jack!" Rose raced down the stairs into her husband's waiting arms.

"It's okay now, Rose. He's gone," Jack held both his wife and daughter close, kissing their hair.

"But he won't be gone for long," Eliza sniffed, burying her face against Maxwell's shoulder, muffling her voice. "What are we going to do?"

Jack felt bad for Eliza and Maxwell. When he had ran away with Rose, they had the whole world at their feet and Jack had some ideas on where to go. It wasn't the same for Maxwell and Eliza. Neither one of the had ever been out of Chippewa Falls. Neither one knew anything about how to survive out there.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Jack's head, unbiddened. He could still remember the conversation that he and Rose had shared on board Titanic…

" _We'll drink cheap beer, ride the roller coaster until we throw up, and ride horses on the beach, right in the surf..."_

"Santa Monica…," Jack smiled, a dreamy tinge to his voice.

"What?" Rose frowned, pulling away a little to look at him.

"Rose, you remember, don't you? The pier...California?" Jack's grin was now wide and open.

"What are you talking about? What does California have to do with anything?"

"They can go to California! We all can! It'd be perfect!" Jack's eyes were wide and excited. He was like a child on Christmas day. "Lee won't look for them there. It's warm and beautiful, the perfect place to raise our twins! Besides, I have a promise to keep."

Rose's smile grew at the memory. The more she thought about it, the more that she loved the idea! Sure, she had made this house a home! It held so many memories for her and Jack, but things were too tense here now and they would probably get worse once Eliza and Maxwell were gone. Jack was right...it was the perfect place to go. But then her smile faded, as something occured to her. "What about Molly and mother, Jack? We can't just leave them..."

"Oh don't you worry about us, Rose," Molly walked over to the girl and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "We'll be just fine. I have to head back to Denver anyway. I'll just take ole Ruth with me and we'll come visit you two when you get all settled."

"What do you guys think?" Jack turned to Eliza and Maxwell. This was mainly their decision of course.

The couple looked at one another, both deep in thought. They hated to leave Chippewa Falls. It was their home. All of their friends and family were there, but they also knew that as long as they stayed in town, it would be impossible for them to have a peaceful life together. Following Jack and Rose to California was really the only way.

"Sounds good to us," Maxwell grinned, pulling Eliza close. "Just tell us when we leave and we're there."

"How about two days from now? That will give Jack and Rose time to pack up their things and tie up loose ends here. In the mean time, you two stay with me and I'll handle getting the tickets out of town. That way, Lee and Marge won't be bothering ya," Molly suggested, feeling like she was one of the conductors of the underground railroad, except instead of slaves she was helping to escape, it was young couples in love. First Jack and Rose, now these two.

"That sounds great," Eliza hugged Molly, thankful for her help. "Rose was right. You are a guardian angel."

Jack cleared his throat, pushing his hair out of his eyes once again. "Molly, you don't have to buy the tickets though. You'd done so much for us already..."

"Jack, I want to do this. Don't even think about refusing my offer," Molly growled. "But since you're going to be full of pride, how about this. I'll pay for Eliza and Maxwell. You can pay for you and Rose and your twins? How about that? Good enough for you?"

Jack just smiled and nodded, pulling Rose into a hug. He kissed the lobe of Rose's ear and whispered. "Be prepared to wide like a man."

Rose couldn't help but laugh, remembering that wonderful afternoon on board Titanic. It was a happy memory, one that she kept always.

Now happy and relaxed, the four young people looked forward to the new adventure to come in Santa Monica, California.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

It's the day for everyone to leave for California. Rose was at the cemetery, kneeling over the graves of Jack's parents. It was the first time that she had ever visited them and she felt rather surreal. If they had lived, would she have even met Jack? After all, it had been their deaths that had made him leave home. If he had left home, would they have welcomed her with open arms? Judging from Jack's open friendliness and kindness, they probably would have.

She sighed, wishing that she had gotten a chance to know the man and woman that had brought her Jack into the world and raised him to be all that he was. She knew one thing about them though. They would have been proud of how their son had turned out. He was the kind of person that any parent would have been proud of.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Dawson. I don't know if you know who I am. You probably do, if you've been watching over Jack all of this time. I'm the silly first class girl who had the silly idea of jumping off the back of a ship and who your kind son saved from her own mistakes and the mistakes of those around her. Anyway, as you know we're married and have twins and we're about to leave Chippewa Falls now, most likely for good. I just wanted to come here and not only thank you for raising Jack to be the man he is, but also to promise you that I'll take good care of him and your grandchildren. Everything I do will be for their benefit. I love them so much and I'm so grateful for the love he gives me each and everyday. Thank you for sending him to me and thank my father as well. I promise, we will always make it count."

Rose placed a bouquet of yellow roses on the grave site, then got to her feet and headed for home. She hadn't told Jack where she was going, not sure if he would have approved. He hadn't really spoken of his parents again since the other day when he was advising her to forgive her own mother. She had no idea how he'd feel about her visiting his parents grave. She just knew that she had to do it.

Jack looked up from where he was feeding Molly as Rose entered the house. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you."

Rose sat down across from him and smiled. "I went to see your parents graves and to say good-bye and to promise to take care of you and their grandchildren."

"That was probably unnecessary. They probably already know that I'm in good hands."

"You're right. They probably do. But I feel good about leaving now. Like we have their blessing."

…..

Three hours later, Jack and Rose stood at the end of the driveway, their bags and children in their arms, staring at the house as a whole.

"I am going to miss this place. All of our best memories are here. This was truly our home," Rose wiped a tear from her eyes, remembering the first night she had slept in the house, her and Jack's reunion, the birth of their babies. All of them were memories that she'll keep with her always. She was sad to be saying goodbye to the house that had seen so much.

"I am going to miss it too," Jack sighed, also going over memories of his own, some more painful than others. It was like it was the first time he had left, except now there were more happy memories than sad ones. It wasn't as easy for him to walk away this time. "But we have to go. Everyone will be waiting for us at the train station. Our train leaves in two hours."

Jack and Rose took one last look at the house, not at all sure if they'll ever see it again. Saying goodbye to the life they shared here, they got into the car that Jack had sent for and headed for the train station to meet Molly, Ruth, Eliza and Maxwell.

…..

Both Ruth and Molly were in tears as they gave the twins one last hug. Everyone was at the train station, ready to leave. Maxwell and Eliza had already boarded while Jack and Rose said goodbye to Ruth and Molly.

"I am going to miss them so much," Ruth whimpered, taking out a white handkerchief to mop up the tears from her eyes.

Rose went over and gave her mother one more hug, wishing that they had spent more time together than this. It was so sad. She had finally forgiven her mother and now she was leaving. "You will come to Santa Monica, won't you? You and Molly?"

"Of course we will, darlin'. Wild horses couldn't keep us away," Molly chuckled. "You take care of them, Jack. I mean it, or you'll have to answer to me."

"I'll guard them with my life," Jack chuckled, hugging Molly for the last time, deeply saddened to be saying goodbye. She had been like a surrogate mother to him. "Thank you for all that you've done for us, Molly."

"It was my pleasure. You keep on being the remarkable young man that you are. Don't let anyone tell you any different."

Rose noticed the time and sniffed. "We have to go. The train will be leaving soon."

"Take care, darling and do remember to write," Ruth waved as she watched her daughter and grandchildren board the train that was to take them to California.

Both Ruth and Molly stood back and watched as the train rolled out of the station and disappeared into the horizon, taking the small family with it.

"Don't you worry, Ruth. They'll write us and then we'll go up there and stay a few weeks. Maybe you'll even get to stay with them in California while I head back to Denver. Who knows?" Molly tried to be cheerful, sensing how hard it was for Ruth to say good-bye.

"Oh Rose," was all Ruth could say between her sobs as Molly led her back to the car that was to take them back to the house in Eau Claire. It was going to be a hard couple of days for Ruth, but Molly was sure that she would get her through it.

…

It was a few hours since the train had rolled out of Chippewa Falls, leaving it far behind. Rose, Jack, and the twins had a separate compartment from Maxwell and Eliza. At that moment, the twins were asleep and Jack and Rose sat at the window, watching the world go by.

"Jack," Rose snuggled closer to her husband, whose arm was wrapped around her shoulders.

"Hmmm?"

"Where are we going to live once we get there?" Rose asked. The question had occurred to her an hour ago and now it was all that she could think about. Things weren't like they were when they had left New York. Now they had babies to think about. "I know that this is a fine time to think about it, but it had just occurred to me that we have nowhere to live."

Jack cleared his throat and looked straight into Rose's eyes, his own blue orbs filling her world. He had something to confess. He hadn't thought to tell her everything about his life on board Titanic. He hadn't thought that it'd matter. Really, he had thought that one afternoon that they had spent together would be it. No more contact with the gorgeous redhead that he had saved the night before. He had never dared to dream that they would actually end up together. That they would be married with children of their own. Now it was time to come out with the rest of it. He hoped that she wouldn't be too angry with him for keeping some things back from her.

"Rose, there is something that I didn't tell you on Titanic. Something that I would have if I had even suspected that I would have a chance at having a life with you. You see...well...remember when John Jacob Astor had asked if I was a member of the Boston Dawsons?"

"Of course. I also remember you telling him that you were from the Chippewa Falls Dawsons, which you are," Rose frowned, confused about why Jack was bringing this up now.

"Well...while I was one of the Chippewa Falls Dawsons, my father was indeed a member of the Boston Dawsons. He was the youngest son. He was due to inherit millions, that was until he fell in love with the daughter of a maid...my mother. Of course, he was disowned for a while and they left Boston and started a life in Chippewa Falls..."

Rose listened to this in shock. Taken aback by this news. She had no idea that Jack had any connection to the prestigious family in Boston. If her mother had known on board Titanic, she probably would have had an easier time accepting the fact that Rose was leaving Cal for Jack. It was almost funny. "What happened next? I assume that's not all of the story."

"Well, my mother had gotten pregnant and the Boston Dawsons decided to take my father back into the family for the baby's sake. My father was a proud man and the family's disowning him had hurt that pride, so it was thanks but no thanks. But we did keep in touch, even though we refused their money. Eventually, we did fall out of touch, and I had taken off right after my parents deaths so I don't know if there was an attempt to reconnect. I didn't hear from them again until I reached Santa Monica, where I found that I had a cousin living there. She wrote my grandfather, who insisted on sending me the keys to a beach house that the family owned but wasn't using. So I stayed there until I had gotten restless again and moved on. I didn't even say good-bye to her, which was a shitty thing to do now that I think back on it...I don't even know if she's still in Santa Monica..."

"So you do come from a well off family?"

Jack shrugged. "I guess you can say that...even though I don't know them that well. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before now. I really should have," Jack sighed, feeling like a heel for keeping this bit of information from her.

Rose sighed and shrugged. There was no point in being angry over it. So there was something else that she didn't know about Jack. At least it was keeping things interesting. "That's okay, I suppose. Hmm, I'm kind of glad that you didn't. It might have taken away all of the nice surprises you had in store for me," Rose smiled, linking her fingers with his. "So we will be staying at this beach house I assume?"

"If it's still there," Jack grinned. "It's been a couple of years since I've been there. It can be in any condition now. We'll get in touch with my cousin, and then we'll check it out. If we can't stay there, I'll think of something."

One thing Jack was certain of, there was going to be no sleeping on the streets for Rose and his children. That was fine for him and Fabri back before Titanic, but not for Rose and their children. He wanted to always have a roof to put over their heads.

…..

In the compartment behind Jack and Rose, Eliza and Maxwell were in each others arms, contemplating their new lives together. So much had happened so fast, everything felt like a dream to both of them.

"Happy baby?" Maxwell asked, staring into her eyes.

"Happy, but worried. What if Lee comes after us?" Eliza frowned. She hated bringing everything down with her worries, but she just couldn't help it. It was unlikely that Lee and her mother would give up so easily, whether they were in Chippewa Falls or not.

"I don't see how he can. He doesn't know where we are heading. I doubt that he'd want to spend all of his time looking all over the country for us. Besides, I'll protect you if he does show up. He will not be touching you again."

"I love you, Max. Let's get married...as soon as possible..."

"Your wish is my command," Maxwell smiled, kissing her deeply before looking out the window at the passing trees, hoping for the best.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One

It took a while, but they finally arrived in Santa Monica. The small group disembarked the train and took in their surroundings. One thing they could all agree on, it was a bright sunny, beautiful day! A great day for a new start on life.

"It's so big," Rose breathed, looking around, letting her eyes drink everything in. It was exactly how she had pictured it when her and Jack had talked on Titanic. She loved it already!

Eliza frowned, feeling overwhelmed. She's never been to a place so big before. "How are we going to find our way around?"

Jack laughed. "You two are forgetting that I had lived here for a while. I know my way around and I'll make sure that you will too," He gave Rose's shoulder a reassuring squeeze, hoping to make her feel more secure in this decision. "Now come on. We'll stop by what should be my cousin's place first. If she's home and the beach house is available, we won't have to worry about a place to stay."

"What if she's gone? What if the beach house is not available?" Rose tried to keep the fear out of her voice. She had to have faith in Jack. He always made things work out. He had gotten her through Titanic. He had found them a place to live in New York, even though the landlady had been awful. Jack was resourceful. Rose had her whole faith in him.

"We'll think of something else," Jack answered, a huge grin brightening his eyes. "Don't worry Rose. We'll be alright. I'll make sure that we'll have somewhere to stay. One way or another."

"I know. I trust you," Rose smiled at him, feeling happy and relaxed. "Let's go find that cousin of yours."

They walked for two blocks until they reached the affluent neighborhood that Jack remembered his cousin living in at the time. It took another block to find the nicely built Victorian home that he remembered her living in. Rose's eyes widened at the mansion. She had to admit that she was impressed. The house was a lot nicer than the mansion that Rose had grown up in back in Philadelphia. Rose wasn't surprised though. She had read that the Boston's Dawson's wealth even surpassed the Hockley's.

Rose became nervous. How long ago was it that Jack saw this cousin? "Are you sure that she'll remember you?"

"I don't know. We won't know until we knock on the door. Who knows, maybe she doesn't live here anymore. She wasn't that much older than me. She's marrying age right now. Maybe she had returned to Boston and got married."

Jack rang the bell, fighting with his own nerves. If she wasn't here...or didn't remember him, or was too angry with him to help, he really didn't know what he was going to do.

It was a kindly old woman that Jack didn't recognize that opened the door.

"Yes dearies? May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for a Katherine Dawson. Does she still reside here?" Jack asked, hoping and praying that she did.

"Oh of course she does. May I ask who is calling?"

"Tell her that it's her cousin Jack," Jack smiled and wrapped an arm around Rose, who was holding the twins. "And family."

The woman smiled kindly and stepped to the side to allow them to enter. "Yes sir. Please come in, all of you. There is a chill in the air and it won't do those babies any good to catch a cold. Come. Follow me," the woman beckoned, leading them into what looked to be the sitting room. "Wait here. I will go get the mistress."

They watched the woman leave the room and then sighed in relief, glad to be out of the morning air.

"She seems nice," Maxwell grinned, happy to see a friendly face so far.

"So far so good," Jack chuckled, still a little apprehensive. He looked at Rose, who was looking around the room with wide, curious eyes. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"This house is even nicer than the mansion in Philadelphia. If mother had known that you were a Boston Dawson, we would have had an easier time of it..."

"You think so?" Jack snorted. Somehow he doubted it. Ruth had been so into Cal, she wouldn't have been able to notice anything else.

"Oh I'm positive. Cal would have been history and she would certainly have been kissing up to you."

They waited for five minutes, looking around the room, noting different works of art and other interesting pieces when a beautiful girl not much older than Jack came into the room. She had Jack's shade of blond hair, but her blue eyes was a deeper shade of blue. She came into the sitting room and glared at Jack, her arms crossed.

Jack gave her a nervous smile, knowing that she had every right to be angry with him. "Hello, cousin Kathy. Long time, no see huh?"

"And not even a good bye. Do you know how worried we were about you? You didn't even write, Jack!" Kathy nearly yelled. "Four years! And this is the first I hear from you in four years!"

Jack sighed and bowed his head, chastised. "I'm sorry. I had just gotten restless and needed to leave. It didn't even occur to me to say good-bye or that you'd be worried..."

"Well I was. Very worried, I had no idea what had become of you! You could have been killed and I would never have known!"

Jack felt very guilty. She was right. He should have gotten in touch somehow so she wouldn't worry. "I am really sorry. I don't really have an excuse for what I did...all I can do is ask for forgiveness.."

Kathy sighed and rolled her eyes, chuckling a little. "Of course I forgive you. You're my cousin. I can't really stay mad at you anyway. Come give me a hug."

Rose watched as the cousin hugged and made up. She had to agree with Jack's cousin though. It really hadn't been smart to leave without word. What if Jack hadn't survived Titanic? What if...she sighed and shook the what if's out of her head. Jack had survived Titanic. He was right here alive and well. What if just didn't matter anymore.

Kathy, pulled away and looked Jack over, shaking her head. "You look good Jack, for a wandering artist. Where have you been all of this time?"

"Everywhere. Europe, Italy, and England. Then I ended up in New York and recently I went back to Chippewa Falls."

"Ah, I see," Kathy nodded, noticing that Jack wasn't alone. "And who are your friends here?"

Jack smiled brightly as he walked over to Rose and the twins and placed an arm around Rose's shoulders. "Kathy, let me introduce my family. This is my wife Rose and these two are our twins Molly and Thomas. And this is Maxwell and Eliza. They're friends of the family."

"Twins?! You have twins?!" Kathy happily exclaimed. This was big news. The family wasn't exactly known for twin births! "Oh Jack that's wonderful! Oh and look at them, so beautiful! And you, Rose is it? Welcome to the family!"

Rose accepted the small hug that Kathy gave her and watched as the girl turned her attention back to the twins. "Oh Jack, they look so much like you."

Jack just laughed. It wasn't the first time someone had said that, even though he thought that they resembled Rose more. "Poor kids."

Kathy gave her cousin a curious stare, a small smile curving her lips. "So I guess that your days of wandering the earth are over with now. You can't possibly go about lugging these gorgeous babies around everywhere can you?"

Jack gave a sheepish smile and shrugged. "You may be right there. I know one thing, I'm definitely a family man now. Rose and the twins are my life, they come first in everything."

Kathy smiled, liking the change that she saw in her cousin. When she had first known Jack, it was like he was always in a hurry to be somewhere. He could never stand still. He was always looking out towards the horizon, towards the next big adventure. Looking at him now though, with this beautiful woman and two precious babies in his arms to care for, that restlessness that had once been a part of his spirit was gone. He had found his anchors and she couldn't be more pleased.

"I can see that. So you've been everywhere and now you're back in Santa Monica again..."

"Yeah. I had promised Rose that we'd come here, and I figured that it'd be nice for the children to grow up in the sun and ocean breezes," Jack explained taking a seat on the loveseat with Rose by his side.

"How did you manage to do all that traveling? You never even wrote to ask for money, like I was hoping you would..."

"I worked my way there. Then when I was ready to head back home, I won a ticket back on a ship. That's how I met Rose, here. She was from first class and I was stuck in third. What a pair we made," Jack chuckled, stopping there. He didn't want to bring up that the ship they were on was the Titanic. He was tired of talking about that ordeal at the moment.

"You were always a master at poker. I kind of thought that it would get you into trouble someday. But it looks like I was wrong."

Jack and Rose just looked at each other with a small knowing smile. She didn't know the half of it. That poker game did get him in trouble, but it was trouble well worth getting into.

"So Kathy...is that beach house I was staying in still available? Or is someone else occupying it?" Jack asked, nervous about her answer. He didn't know what he'd do if the house wasn't available.

"Of course it's still available. Grandfather wouldn't hear of it being rented out to anyone else. He was certain that you'd return someday," Kathy smiled, playfully slapping Jack's arm. "I even kept it up for you. The key is under the mat outside on the front porch."

Relief rushed through him as he got up and hugged his cousin. It was a relief to know that he had somewhere to take his family after all. "Thanks Kathy. This means a lot to us."

"Do me a favor though. Keep in touch and if you do decide to pick up and leave again, please come say goodbye this time. Don't leave me wondering where you are or if you're even alive again."

"I promise. If I decide to disappear again, you'll be the first to know."

…..

The key was exactly where Kathy said it would be. Jack smiled as he turned to Rose, holding up the key in the sunlight. "Are you ready to enter our new home?"

She just smiled and nodded. Her eyes drifted pass Jack and over to the ocean. She hadn't seen an ocean since that night on the Carpathia. She had forgotten about how magnificent it was. How humbling. How beautiful. It made her feel good that they were going to raise their babies here.

"Can we head inside now?" Eliza asked, rubbing her shoulders. "I'm starting to get a little cold."

The interior of the house was gorgeous. It had three bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, a living room, and a small dining room all on one floor. It was perfect for the two couples and the small babies.

"I love it!" Rose exclaimed, walking from room to room, examining everything. She had always pictured herself living in a place like this. Not somewhere huge and overwhelming like a mansion. Somewhere simple, small and cozy, like this beach house.

"I kind of knew you would," Jack grinned, directing her over to a huge picture window. He opened the curtains and had her look out. "Take a look Rose."

She gasped at the sight outside. She could see the roller coaster from the infamous pier in the horizon.  
"It's beautiful," She gasped, her eyes lighting up as she turned to her husband. "Can we go there?"

"Of course we can, once we have everything settled," Jack chuckled, loving how her eyes sparkled with joy at the sight of the roller coaster.

Maxwell hated to interrupt, but he and Eliza were exhausted and wanted to know where to go. "Hey, what room is ours?"

"Hmmm...I guess Rose and I will get the master bedroom, the twins will sleep in the room across from ours...so I guess you guys can have the room next to the twins...is that okay?"

"That's perfect. Thank you Jack. For everything," Eliza smiled, kissing his cheek before grabbing Maxwell's hand and leading him into what was their bedroom.

…..

That night, after everyone had gone to bed, Rose sat at the window, just staring in the direction of the pier. She remembered the conversation on Titanic as if it was yesterday. She hadn't really thought that they would go to that pier together at the time, but here they were. Living only a few miles from it.

Rose didn't hear Jack exit the bedroom, coming in search of her. She looked up as he walked over and stood beside her. "Feel like sharing what's on your mind?"

"Oh, I'm just thinking about when we had talked about the pier. We had talked like it would actually happen..."

"It will!"

Rose laughed. "We didn't know that at the time. It was just a beautiful dream. It's amazing that it can be more than that now."

Jack wrapped his arms tightly around her, the love he had for her swelling in his chest. "We'll go there soon, Rose. I promise."

"Teach me to ride like a man," Rose couldn't help but giggle

"Chew tobacco like a man," Jack laughed along, also remembering the conversation.

"And spit like a man!" Rose burst into peals of laughter. "Wait, I had already mastered that one. Just ask Cal, he'll tell you!"

"Well then, I'm going to give you a diploma for that one, but it's in the bedroom," Jack grinned.

Rose smiled, knowing what he really meant by that. "Well, Mr. Dawson. I must say that it's about time."

Jack got to his feet and scooped Rose up into his arms and carried her into what was their new bedroom, where she not only received her diploma, but a nice trip to the stars as well.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two

Rose woke up to feel warm lips pressed against her own and two strong arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace. The delicious smell of sausage, eggs, and pancakes whiffed into her nostrils. She opened her eyes to stare into a lovely sea of blue and she smiled.

"Jack," She happily sighed once his lips had left hers. She was tempted to pull him back down for more, but decided against it, wanting to look into his eyes some more.

"Good morning, Sunshine," Jack smiled, his fingers playing with her curls.

"What time is it?" She stifled a yawn and sat up to stretch her arms, hoping to get some of the stiffness out of them.

"Time for you to get up. I have a big day planned for us today," Jack geot to his feet and walked over to the dresser, rummaging through the drawers. Rose watched all of this with a suspicious frown.

"Jack, what are you up to?" Her frown deepened when he removed a white box from the drawer, a gentle smile on his face.

Jack smiled brightly, sitting at the edge of the bed and holding the box out to her. He was amused that it hadn't yet occurred to her what today was. "Happy anniversary, my Rose."

Rose's eyes grew as round as saucers and her mouth fell open as it finally hit her. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten! Guilt hit her as she realized that she hadn't even gotten him a gift yet. What had she been thinking? Sure, things have been hectic with them moving to California and getting settled in, but still that was no excuse.

"I haven't gotten you a gift yet..."

"Don't worry about it. Just take the gift and open it," Jack urged.

She looked at him for a second and then back at the box. Slowly, she lifted the lid to reveal a silver heart-shaped locket.

"This is so beautiful," she cried, throwing he arms around him and burying her face against his shoulder. "I love it, I love it! I'll never take it off!

Jack laughed and hugged her back. "I'm gonna hold you to that. But that's not the end of the surprises by a long shot. I have the whole day planned."

"But what about the children?"

"I granted Kathy's wish before you woke up. She's been begging me to let her keep them, so this morning I dropped them off. Now get dressed. We have a busy day ahead of us."

Rose arched a brow, a little apprehensive. Whatever could Jack have planned that would take up the whole day? "What are we going to do?"

Jack's grin grew even wider, telling Rose that whatever it was, Jack was in full control. "I can't say. It's a surprise. Now hurry. Breakfast is ready and we'll want to be on our way before noon."

Rose sighed but didn't fight him as he helped her out of the bed. She was by no means satisfied with the answers he was giving her. They were quite annoying really, but she had no choice but to just go with it, hoping that sooner or later all will be answered.

...

After a delicious breakfast, that Rose ate with gusto, she found herself escorted out to a town car that reminded her of the one on Titanic. She turned to Jack, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Jack, where did this come from?"

He just grinned with a shrug. "I rented it. I thought it'd be perfect for this special day."

"Oh it is," Rose laughed, deeply touched by the effort he was going through to make this day memorable. Not saying another word, she followed him to the car and allowed him to help her inside. He climbed in beside her and then placed a blindfold over her eyes.

"Jack? What is this?" She frowned, still not knowing what to make o this.

"Don't worry. It'll be coming off soon enough."

"Jack?" Rose's voice was on the edge of panic, but Jack said nothing else. He just kept his own eyes on the road, leaving Rose to her own imagination, which gave her nothing. "Can't I just have a little peek?"

"Not a peek Rose. You'll find out when we get there," Jack laughed, giving her hand a small squeeze. He was tempted to tell her, but the look on her face when she saw their destination was going to be worth it. "You are going to love it, Rose. Trust me."

"I trust you," was Rose's weak reply, wondering where Jack was really taking her. It had to be somewhere special for him to go through all of this trouble.

He continued to drive for about ten more minutes, but finally the car came to a complete stop. Rose listened to carefully to the sounds surrounding her, trying to find a clue of where they may be.

She grew nervous when she heard Jack's door open and close. Where was he? Was he leaving her? Why was he leaving her? Would he be back? When was he going to take off this blindfold? Relief overcame her when she heard the passenger door open and felt his hands slide against hers.

"Don't worry Rose. I didn't leave you," Jack laughed, guessing he fears. He helped her out of the car and then walked behind her and took the blind fold off. He laughed to see that her eyes were closed beneath the cloth. "You may open your eyes now..."

Rose's gasp was a mixture of surprise and delight when she saw the roller coaster rising above the infamous Santa Monica pier! The one place that Jack had promised to take her and had yet to do until now! "It's the pier!"

Jack laughed, loving the surprise in her voice and the way she just froze. She didn't move, not even an inch. "I told you that I'd take you here didn't? I know we've been here for a while and hadn't gone, but I was saving it for a special day. What more special than our anniversary?"

Rose squealed happily and threw her arms around Jack in a tight hug, her body trembling with excitement. "Thank you! Thank you thank you! I can't think of anything better!"

Jack laughed, hugging her back just as tightly. He loved making her happy like this. The way her face lit up, it was like watching the sun come out after a dark, star and moonless night. "What do you want to do first?"

She pulled away and looked over towards the roller coaster. Jack smiled and held back a chuckle as he followed the direction of her gaze.

"Are you positive about that? We just ate breakfast..."

"The more likely that we'll throw up," Rose grinned, taking Jack's hand and pulling him over to the beginning of the line. Jack happily wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close as they waited for their turn. "I can't help but to be nervous, Jack. I never rode on a roller coaster before..."

Jack looked at her, a bit startled by her confession. He didn't know why he had thought that she had gone on tons of roller coaster rides. Really, he shouldn't be surprised. Roller coasters were messy and he doubted that Ruth would have allowed Rose anywhere near anything that could mess up a carefully done up hairstyle or cause a unlady like reaction like throwing up.

"Rose, it's great. You're going to love it. It's like you're flying...at a really fast pace..."

"Tickets please," the attendant requested as their turn finally came up.

Jack handed the man their tickets and followed Rose into the car that they were to occupy. Rose watched with wide eyes as they strapped them in.

"Is this normal?" Rose looked at Jack.

"Yeah. They have to make sure that we don't fall out," Jack took hold of Rose's hand and held it tight, giving it a reassuring squeeze as he saw a flash of fear in her eyes. "Try not to throw up now."

Rose just gave a nervous smile, then suddenly her grip on his hand tightened as the coaster slowly made it's way up the tracks. "Jack..."

"Relax Rose. It's gonna be alright...the fun is about to begin..."

"JACK!" Rose screamed as the coaster reached the top and suddenly plunged down the track, pushing the wind into Rose's face.

"Raise your hands up Rose!" Jack shouted over the screams.

Rose did as she was directed and gasped as she felt the same sense of freedom that she had felt at the bow of Titanic, when Jack had taught her to fly, except this time the feeling was much more intense.  
All too soon the ride was over. Jack and Rose climbed out of the car on trembling legs.

"How did you like it?" Jack asked, leading her away from the ride.

"I loved it! It was so invigorating! I haven't felt that free since that time at the bow of Titanic."

Jack smiled at the memory. It pleased him that he was able to give her that freedom again. He pulled her into his arms and gently kissed her, taken over by the memory of their very first kiss.

They pulled away, both smiling rather goofily. Rose's happy gaze turned curious when she caught sight of a strangely shaped building up ahead. "Jack, what's that over there?"

Jack's grin got even bigger if that was possible. He hadn't seen a good house of mirrors in ages! "Oh that's the house of mirrors. It's a mirror maze. The purpose of it is to try to find your way out. Do you want to go in? It's really fun..."

Rose quickly nodded, willing to try any and everything. She took off towards the building, leaving Jack to catch up. She was so excited to try this out. A house of mirrors, how extraordinary!

"Rose wait up!" Jack called after her, breaking into a run to catch up. He hadn't meant for them to get separated. Things could get weird inside the house of mirrors if you enter it alone. When he did enter the house, he found himself surrounded by the reflection of Rose looking around with wide fascinated eyes.

"Rose!" Jack called out to her, moving along the room, searching for where she may be standing, but all he kept running into was mirrors holding her reflection.

"Jack!" Rose called out to him as his reflection also appeared in the mirrors not too far away from hers. She reached out to touch him, just for her hand to press against cool glass. She looked around, realizing that she was lost.

"Rose!" he called again, continuing to walk through the room, knowing that she was in there somewhere. He just had to find her.

"Jack?" Rose turned around just to find herself looking at another reflection of Jack looking around for her. Where was he? She felt herself begin to panic. What if they couldn't find each other? What if they were stuck in this place forever? She began to feel like the mirrors and walls were beginning to close in on her. She closed her eyes and tried to push away the troubling thoughts. There was no room to panic here. She just had to keep her wits about her and find her husband. "Jack?!"

"There you are," Jack appeared to the right of where Rose was.

Spotting him, she ran over to him, just to find that it was just another reflection. She shook her head, her fear beginning to overtake her. She couldn't find him. No matter what she did, it was always just another mirror!

"Rose," Jack stepped up behind her, relieved that he had found the actual person and not her reflection this time. He placed a hand on her shoulder and frowned when she turned around with tears in her eyes. He wiped the tears away and pulled her up against him in a tight hug. "It's okay now, Rose. I'm right here. It's alright. I found you."

Rose laid her head on his shoulder, letting all the anxiety that had built up flow out of her tense body. "I thought I would never be able to find you..."

"Not to worry. I wasn't going to stop until I had you in my arms again," Jack kissed the top of her head.

She looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. "It was almost like that time on Titanic...in the crew passage, when I was trying to find you..."

"Hey, don't think about that. All of that is over now. And this certainly isn't Titanic, I promise you that," He gently cupped the side of her face and kissed her.

Rose closed her eyes, ready to just lose herself in him when the kiss was suddenly interrupted.

"Ewww! They're kissing!" Two little girls giggled, just having entered the maze.

Jack and Rose nearly jumped apart and laughed.

"Come on, let's get out of here. We're already a bad influence," Rose giggled.

"Yeah, we still have a long day ahead of us," Jack grinned, taking her hands in his own and leading the way outside, leaving the giggling little girls behind.

Relieved to be back out into the fresh spring air, Rose smiled at Jack. "Where to next?"

"There," Jack pointed to the dunking booth, where a man was sitting over a huge tank of water. "I'd like to win you something."

Rose laughed. "Okay. Let's try it!"

"Hey Dawson!" The man sitting above the tank greeted Jack, knowing him from his first stay in Santa Monica.

"Hey Sonny. Long time, no see," Jack grinned, pleased to see a familiar face. "I see that you're still taunting people for a living."

"Of course! What about you? Are you still a starving artist?"

"Nah. Far from it, really. I brought my wife Rose here for our anniversary," Jack placed an arm around Rose's shoulder, feeling proud to be seen with such a beautiful girl. Back in the day, he wouldn't have thought himself to be so lucky.

"Oh I see. She's a very beautiful woman, Jack. Such a beautiful lady deserves a teddy bear. What do ya say, Jack? Think you can dunk me and get your pretty lady a prize?"

Jack laughed, picking up a ball and handing the cashier two dimes. "I know I can."

Rose winced as Jack threw the ball and missed the first shot. He had two shots left.

"Some shot you are!" Sonny taunted. "I hope that baseball isn't a dream of yours!"

Jack threw another ball and again missed. He frowned when Sonny then turned to Rose. "Sweetpea, it doesn't look like you'll be getting that bear."

Sweetpea? Bristling at that hated nickname, Rose grabbed the last ball and threw it at the target, hitting it directly. Sonny screamed as he was dumped into the water tank.

"Looks like we have a winner!" The cashier happily announced, glad to see Sonny get it at last.

"Rose?" Jack stared, laughter shining in his eyes. He was not really surprised. His Rose had a fire and when it blazed, she could do anything.

"Cal used to call me that," Rose explained. "God, I hated that name. Sweetpea. Why would anyone want to be called something so...so...small and trivial?"

"She's a pistol Jack," Sonny resurfaced, spitting out water from his lungs. "I sure hope that you can handle her."

Jack simply grinned and pulled Rose close. "I'm handling her just fine, thank you very much."

"Which bear would you like, little lady?" The cashier asked, waving at the selection of bears of every size and color sitting on a shelf behind him.

"You pick it out, Jack," Rose squeezed his arm.

Jack grinned as he spotted the perfect bear for his Rose. It was white with a shiny party hat and a shiny bow tie. "That one."

"Here you go sweetie," The cashier grinned, handing the bear to Rose and winking at Jack. "You two enjoy the rest of your day."

Jack took Rose's free hand and pulled her out of the store and down to the ocean, heading to where a man with a white Arabian horse was waiting. Rose's eyes widened at the sight of the magnificent creature.

"Jack?" She stammered, unable to take her eyes off of the horse. She had loved horses ever since she was a little girl. From unicorns, to the mythical Pegasus, to everyday, normal horses. Her horse riding lessons had been the one thing she had absolutely loved as a girl. Now looking at this beautiful creature, she didn't now how to react.

"Just follow me and let me do the talking," Jack grinned, enjoying the look of wonderment on her face.

"Why hello there, Jack Dawson. I never thought that I'd see you in these parts again," the man greeted, his gray eyes sparkling in welcome. "Jasmine here sure has missed ya."

"Her name is Jasmine? She's lovely," Rose smiled once they reached the man and animal. Rose couldn't help herself. She reached out and place a gentle hand on the horse's nose.

Jack smiled, watching Rose and the horse. He had no idea that she loved horses so much. It made what they were about to do even more special. "Hello, Sal. It has been a while, but I'm back. I had just moved my family here. This is my wife, Rose. I had promised to bring her here and teach her how to ride a horse like a man. Do you think that you can help us out?"

"Sure I can. Seems like Jasmine has already taken a liking to your beautiful lady there," Sal smiled, watching the horse nuzzle Rose's hand.

"She's so beautiful," Rose smiled. She couldn't take her eyes off of the horse. She was the most beautiful creature that she had ever seen.

"She's a white Arabian. I had brought her from a horse trader that had visited the country and received her as a gift from the sultan. He didn't know what to do with her, so he sold her to someone who did. This lovely girl had brought me a pretty penny. I would have starved without her."

"How much are you charging for her, Sal?" Jack asked, wanting to rent the horse for a few hours.

"Normally a dollar an hour, but for you two, fifty cents. I'll even let you have the first hour free. If you keep her all day, just be sure to get her back to me before sundown. If I don't get her back to the stables by eight, I'll lose the space," Sal smiled. He had a soft spot for Jack. A few years back, Jack had sat with his ailing wife and drew pictures of her. Now that she was gone, those sketches was all he had left an he was forever thankful to the young man for them.

"That's sounds great," Jack grinned. "We'll have her back, I promise."

"I know you will, Jack. You are a good boy. You have fun with that pretty lady of yours," Sal winked, handing the horse's reins to Jack and then turned to head back to the small shack further up along the beach.

"He was nice," Rose smiled, watching the old man leave. "And he seemed to be very fond of you."

"Yeah, he and his wife were very good to me back in the day. So are you ready?"

Rose frowned. "Ready? For what?"

Jack laughed, rolling his eyes. Surely she hadn't forgotten. "To learn how to ride like a man, silly. That was the entire purpose of Jasmine, here."

"Oh, yes. Of course!" Rose giggled, turning away to Jasmine, giving Jack her full attention. "I am ready for my lesson professor Dawson."

"Good. Lesson number one. Hop up onto the horse like you normally would," Jack directed, leading her over to the side of the horse.

Rose frowned. It had been such a long time since she had last ridden. With her engagement to Cal, the tour of Europe, the Titanic disaster, and her new life with Jack, she couldn't remember the last time that she had even sat on a horse.

"It's been such a long time..."

"Don't worry, Rose. I'll show you. Just do as I say," Jack reassured her. "Just put your foot in the stirrup and swing your leg over the horse."

Rose followed Jack's instructions and looked back at him for more, feeling a little nervous to be up on the horse on her own. "What do I do next, Jack?"

"Swing you right leg over to the other side, so you're straddling her. Just like a man does," Jack instructed.

Rose swallowed and looked around, grateful that she was wearing a loose fitting skirt that gave her plenty of room to move. She then swung her leg around and giggled as she found herself straddling the horse. "I did it!"

"Yes you did," Jack grinned, hopping up behind her. He gently place his hands over hers, which were tightly gripping the reigns. "That's a girl, Rose. You're doing perfectly. Now just relax. Jasmine can feel it when you're nervous and that will only make her nervous. Just relax. You're with me..."

Rose took a deep breath and nodded, allowing her body to relax against his. It wasn't hard to relax like this, with Jack behind her. "Ok, Jack. Now what do I do?"

"Tap the horse lightly with your foot. That should get her moving."

Rose did as she was directed and gasped as the horse began to slowly walk down the beach at a slow, gentle pace.

"See? This isn't so bad, is it?" Jack asked.

Rose shook her head and felt her body mold against his. "So this is what riding like a man is like?"

"No, not really. It's much faster than this," Jack laughed.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go faster," Rose giggled, feeling a lot braver than she had a couple of minutes ago.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive. I just needed to get use to being on top of a hose again. Now that I am, I'd like to go faster if you don't mind."

"Okay, here we go," Jack tapped the horse a little harder than Rose had the first time. They both laughed as Jasmine bolted into a fast gallop. Again Rose was overcome with the intense feeling of freedom as the wind whistled through her hair.

Suddenly, Jack stirred the horse into the surf of the ocean. Rose laughed as water sprayed up, slightly wetting he face. They both lost all sense of time as they galloped through the surf. The sun shone high above them as they rode the horse along the beach, enjoying just being together and making another dream come true.

Finally exhausted, Jack slowed the horse down. "Tired?"

Rose simply nodded. Riding like a man was fun, but she was ready to get off now and find a nice cool bed to lay in.

Jack stirred the horse over to a pole and helped Rose down after he had hopped off himself. After tying the horse to a pole, they settled onto the beach and stared out at the ocean stretching out into the horizon.

"Are you hungry, Rose?" Jack asked, realizing that it's been hours since they had eaten last.

"A little," Rose allowed her head to drop to Jack's shoulder, feeling hungry and tired. She just wanted to be close to her husband and enjoy the rest of the day staring off into the horizon.

"I'll go get us something to eat. Stay here with Jasmine," Jack got to his feet, brushing the sand off of his pants.

Rose frowned and stared up at him, unhappily. "It's okay, Jack. You don't have to go..."

"I don't want you to go hungry. Don't worry, there's a food stand up ahead there. I'll be right back. I promise," He took he hand and kissed the it, giving her a flirtatious wink before jogging off to buy the food.

Rose sighed and began to think about her life so far. She had never thought it possible to be this happy in such a short amount of time. If she had married Cal like originally planned, she knew that her life would be nothing but a misery. Anniversaries would be meaningless. She'd have no hopes and dreams. No future to look forward to. It would be quite a sad life indeed. But that possibility was gone forever, thank god. Jack had come to her and with him was a happy life full of hopes and dreams and a future that she looked forward to having.

"Alright, I'm back. I have some real hot dogs here and some cheap beer," Jack returned carrying a cardboard box of food.

"Cheap beer!" Rose's eyes lit up with the memory

"Ah, the lady remembers."

"Of course. It was on our list of things to do," Rose giggled, picking up a hot dog and biting into it. She blushed as her stomach growled, signaling that she was even hungrier than she had originally thought.

"Sounds like the food is just in time," Jack winked.

Rose just shrugged and devoured the hot dog. She then took a long gulp of the beer and grimaced. "Eeww, we had better on Titanic..."

Jack laughed. "What we had on Titanic was real Irish stout. This stuff is just foul. So Rose, we've done everything that we had talked about. We rode on a roller coaster, I taught you how to ride like a man and how to spit like a man. We had just drunk some cheap beer..."

"But you didn't teach me how to chew tobacco like a man, Jack. Remember?"

Jack nervously laughed, remembering that part of the conversation. "Well...to tell the truth Rose...I don't chew tobacco. I kind of think it's disgusting...especially the spitting part."

"So no chewing tobacco?"

"No chewing tobacco..."

Rose laughed. "Thank god! I had no idea how I was going to get out of that one."

Jack pretended to glare at her and then burst into laughter himself. "You silly Rose. It's a good thing I love you so damn much."

Rose wrapped her arms around him and kissed him long and deep. Sitting next to him on that beach, she knew that she had found the one person that made her whole and she wanted to be with him forever.

Their first anniversary was a romantic success. It was a day that Rose never forgot.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-Three

Rose woke up to find Jack still sleeping soundly. He looked so relaxed and untroubled. He almost resembled an innocent little boy. She giggled at the thought, wondering what he really had looked like back then. He had probably been the cutest little boy in Chippewa Falls.

He had been so wonderful to her yesterday, she wanted to do something nice for him. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his parted lips, then got up and slipped from bed. She knew what she was going to do. She was going to make him a wonderful breakfast. He deserved it.

Humming happily, Rose walked into the kitchen and began the task of making a breakfast meant for a king. She was just breaking an egg into the skillet when there was a gentle knock at the door. She frowned, wondering who it could be. They weren't expecting anyone and she knew that Max and Eliza would never have company this early in the morning. Making sure that the skillet was off of the fire, she went to open the door to Kathy, who was holding the twins and standing next to an elderly man that looked kind of familiar to Rose.

"Kathy! What a surprise to see you here this early. Jack told me that you had kept the twins for us yesterday, thank you for that," Rose stood to the side and beckoned them into the house.

"It should be me thanking you. They are such joys. I do believe that yesterday was the best day I've had in a while. You and Jack make such beautiul babies," Kathy gushed, cuddling the children in her arms.

Rose noticed how apprehensive Kathy seemed, which made her wonder who the old man was and why he made Kathy so tense. "Is everything okay? May I ask who your companion here is, not to be rude. I do apologize if I'm coming across as such..."

"Oh you are not being rude at all. Not at all. In fact, I am the one that is rude. I should have introduced him the minute you opened the door...Rose, this is..."

"So you are the woman that my grandson had decided to settle down with," The man interrupted, looking Rose over speculatively, causing her to blush.

"Grandfather! Don't be so rude!" Kathy also blushed and gave the elderly stranger a glare. She then looked at Rose apologetically. "I am sorry, Rose. This is my and Jack's grandfather, Emmanuel Dawson. He had just gotten in last night and had learned that Jack had finally returned. Grandfather, tihs is Jack's wife, Rose. They've been married for a good year now."

Emmanuel Dawson was Jack's height and build. His eyes also reminded her of Jack as he smiled charmingly at her. But Emmanuel's hair was snow white and his face was wrinkled, his youth having come and gone. He took Rose's hand kissed it in the way of all first class gentlemen. "It is a pleasure to meet such a lovely young lady. Now, may I see my free-spirited grandson? It's been years since I've seen him last..."

"I'm right here," Jack stood at the top of the stairs, the voices having woken him up. His expression was wary and for the first time very serious.

"Good morning, darling," Rose went up to her husband and kissed his cheek, not sure what to make of the situation. Jack didn't seem at all happy to see his grandfather. She wondered why.

"Morning, sweetie," He returned her kiss and gave her hand a squeeze. "Why don't you go put the twins in their nursery. I am sure that they've missed it."

Rose wanted to refuse. She knew what Jack was doing. He was trying to get rid of her so he could deal with the arrival of his grandfather alone. She wanted to stay and be here for him, plus learn why there seemed to be bad blood between them. But she didn't want to cause Jack anymore friction than there already was, so she went down and took the twins and disappeared back upstairs again, leaving Jack with his grandfather and Kathy.

Emmanuel Dawson hobbled his way to the foot of the stairs and looked up curiously at his grandson. "A funny thing happened recently. I am sure that you'd get a laugh out of it. I had ran into Madeliene Astor after JJ's funeral and she mentioned a young man that she had met aboard the Titanic. She said that his last name was Dawson. He had said that he was of the Chippewa Falls Dawsons and she wondered if I had been of any relation. I had asked for a description of course, and it wasn't long before I realized that my grandson had been on board the doomed ship and was most likely dead. So you can imagine my surprise, when I arrived at your cousins yesterday and found that not only do I have two beautiful great grandchildren, but that my beloved grandson was indeed alive and well and had returned."

"Oh Jack, why didn't you tell me that you had been on the Titanic?" Kathy asked, a hint of hurt in her voice.

"Katherine, please," Emmanuel held up a hand or silence. "I am speaking to your cousin here."

"What do you expect me to say grandfather?" Jack walked down the stairs and stood face to face with his grandfather. He was never one to be intimidated and now was no exception. The old man didn't scare him like he did Kathy. "Do you want me to explain why I didn't say that I was indeed of the Boston Dawsons? Well I will. It was because I wasn't. I never was. Come on, admit it. Everytime you look at me, you see the one woman that you despised more than you loved my father. You see my mother."

Emmanuel sighed and lifted his head, showing some defiance of his own. "I will not deny that I did indeed hate the woman that was your mother. She was the cause of taking my eldest son away from me. The cause of my family being torn apart. But, Jack, that has no hold on how I feel about you. You are the only son of my Jonathan. Every time I look at you, it's him I see. You have your father's spirit flowing in your blood and believe it or not, I love you dearly.

"You're all that I have left of Jonathan. You and your children. I love you and your twins and I don't want my feelings about Emma to stand in the way of a relationship with my grandson. I've missed so much time with you...I don't want to miss anymore."

"But you still hate my mother. Even though if it weren't for her, we wouldn't exist."

Emmanuel sighed and shook his head. "You have to understand where I am coming from. She was the cause of your father leaving the family. The reason why he didn't return."

"Because you made her feel unwelcome!''

"I can't help if the woman couldn't adjust to our way of life! Jack, son. Please. Come back to the family. There's a hole where your father's family should be. It's time to fill it."

Jack sighed. He was tempted. So very tempted. Joining his father's family, that would mean that he would always be able to take care of Rose. He could say good-bye to the skeptical glares that Ruth threw his way. In fact, the look on her face when she realized who his family was would be priceless. But still, a part of him felt like he would be betraying his mother. But then again, it wasn't just him anymore. He had Rose and the twins. Why make them struggle when they didn't have to?

"If we do join the family, you have to lay off my mother. No more harsh or snide remarks about her. She's not only my mother, but the twins grandmother and I won't have anything bad said to them about her," Jack felt himself giving in. No matter how hard he tried, he could not think of a reason not to at least get to know his father's family.

"Was that the reason why you were so angry? Why you had taken off without saying good-bye? Why you allowed me to believe you dead for a full year now? Because of your mother?"

Jack didn't say anything. He just stared out of the window, in the direction of the pier. It seemed so childish now when he looked back on it. But he couldn't change the past, he didn't even regret it, really.

"Okay. I will not make any mention of your mother. Just please, come back to the family."

Kathy had had enough. There was something that Jack needed to know. A reason why coming back to the family was so important. He had a right to know. How could he make the correct choice if he didn't know all of the details? "Jack, Grandfather's dying."

"Katherine!" Emmanuel turned to glare at her. He had hoped that Jack would come on his own, without hearing the news of his failing health first.

Jack frowned, something falling into his stomach. "You're dying?"

Emmanuel sighed, knowing that there was no choice now but to tell Jack everything. "It's a brain tumor. The doctor's only given me a couple of more months to live. Now don't be sad for me. I am an old man and I've lived my life. I have done and seen everything that I had ever wanted to. Now the only think that I want is for my grandson and his family to come and complete the family. I'd like to see the rift healed before I go and join your grandmother in the afterlife."

Jack stared at his grandfather, the news hitting him hard like a sack of bricks. Dying? He hadn't even thought that possible. His grandfather, the last link that he had to his father, was going to die and here he was, wasting time and being angry over how the old man felt about his mother. He was such a hypocrite. Telling Rose to make up with Ruth when he should have been doing the same with his grandfather.

"Jack?" Kathy asked, trying to read his reaction. "Say something.

Jack looked at his grandfather, his expression softening. They were waiting for his reaction, when there was only one reaction he could have. He told Rose to make it count with her mother. Perhaps it was time to do the same here with his grandfather. "Okay, Grandfather. If that's what you want, you've got. Consider us home."

Tears appeared in both Emmanuel and Kathy's eyes as Jack walked over and hugged his grandfather, sealing the deal. He wanted to apologize for his own part in their estrangement. He wanted to apologize for his childish behavior and say that he should have been more understanding. But he didn't have the words. They were blocked by the emotions he felt at the thought of losing his grandfather.

"This is excellent," Kathy smiled, touched by the scene and happy that her cousin really was coming home. No more disappearing to god knows where. No more long periods of time of no communication. Most importantly, their grandfather really could spend his last days surrounded by the family he loved, at last.

"Is everything okay down here?" Rose returned, blinking in shock to actually find Jack hugging his grandfather instead of staring him down like he had been a few minutes ago.

"Everything is fine, Rose. Come meet my grandfather, Emmanuel Dawson," Jack grinned, beckoning for Rose to join them as the hug ended.

"I do believe that I had sit eyes on you once before, at a gala in Philadelphia. You father wouldn't happen to be Ralph Dewitt Bukater, would it?" Emmanuel questioned, taking Rose's hand as she came to stand by Jack's side.

"Yes. I remember you. You were at the next to last gala we threw before his passing. Father had only nice things to say about you," Rose smiled at the mention of her father. It always made her happy to hear people talk of her father. Despite his financial troubles, no one ever had a bad word to say about him.

"He was a good man your father. I am happy to see my grandson wed to the daughter of a man that I hold in the highest regard," Emmanuel gushed. "I would absolutely love to get to know you better, my dear. How about I take you and Jack to breakfast? Celebrate Jack's homecoming, and the additions to the family."

"Sir, that sounds wonderful, but I'm afraid that we can't just leave our twins...," Rose began to protest.

"Eliza will watch them," Jack replied, wanting to get in as much time as he could with his grandfather now that he knew that time was indeed limited. "Let me go up and let her know that we're going out..."

It only took five minutes for Jack to knock on Eliza's door and inform them of the morning's plans and then return to the first floor. "She'll watch them. So shall we go?"

"Lead the way, my boy," Emmanuel happily smiled.

...

Breakfast was finished. During the meal, Jack told his grandfather all about his travels and the people he had met and the places he had been. Listening to Jack talk seemed to bring the old man even more to life. He sat up straight and his eyes lit up with laughter each time Jack made a joke. It was obvious that the old man had a soft spot for Jack.

Now breakfast was over and they were discussing Jack and Rose's wedding day in New York City.

Kathy sighed, feeling dissatisfied with it all. She loved weddings and felt that Jack and Rose should have a decent celebration. In her opinion, they deserved a lot more than a justice of the peace. "It's a shame that we hadn't known anything about it. I do love a good wedding."

Emmanuel's smile was sad and wistful. He too would have loved to see his grandson wed. He had missed Jack's father's wedding. He would have loved to have witnessed his grandson take the vows. "That would be something to see before I die. My grandson's wedding day."

Jack felt bad. He should have waited to marry Rose. He should have brought her to Boston straight away, or to Santa Monica and not only give her a real wedding ceremony, but have his grandfather there as well. But no, he had been in too much of a hurry. He had needed to make Rose his wife as soon as possible.

"I don't see why you can't," Rose smiled, an idea coming to her. Her smile grew when Jack looked at her, clearly confused.

"What do you mean? We already took the vows," Jack frowned, not getting where Rose was going with this.

"We did, but who says that we can't say them again? Have a real ceremony for your grandfather to witness and reconfirm our vows? I mean...why not?"

Looking into Rose's eyes, Jack began to understand and couldn't help but agree. Why not renew their vows in front of his family? Grant his grandfather another dying wish. "That's a great idea Rose."

"Hey, it can even be a double wedding. Eliza and Maxwell can get married too if they want as well. It'll be fun," Rose giggled, kissing Jack's cheek.

"I do believe that this can end up being the wedding of the year," Kathy chuckled, happily leaning forward and getting into the planning of the upcoming wedding. In her mind, it was going to be a day to remember.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-Four

 _Two Weeks Later..._

The day of the wedding arrived. Rose was nervously pacing the floor of the room that she was sharing with Eliza. She didn't really know why she was so nervous. It was absurd really. This was just a vow renewal for her and Jack. They were already married, so there was nothing that could happen that could stop them from joining their lives together. Not mother, not Cal, and not a sinking ship. There was no one and nothing to stand in their way.

Maybe it wasn't herself that she was so worried for. Maybe it was Eliza. After all, what if Lee and Eliza's mother somehow found out where Eliza had gone and about the wedding that was to take place? They would never let it go off.

Rose shook that thought right out of her head, afraid that even thinking it would make it happen. No. Today was going to be perfect. They were giving Jack's grandfather a chance to see him wed. They were going to see two dear friends finally marry as well. Nothing, absolutely nothing was going to spoil this perfect day.

"Rose, please stop pacing. You're making me nervous," Eliza giggled, wringing her hands. To be honest, she was nervous whether Rose was pacing or not. She tried not to think of Lee and her mother, but she couldn't help it. She's had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach since she woke up and had been unable to rid herself of it. Still, despite her misgivings, she was going to try to be positive. She was sure it was all just nerves anyway. Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. In just a few minutes, Maxwell and I will be husband and wife and we'll be twice as happy as you are with Jack."

"You're right. I am sure of it. I want nothing more for the two of you to have what Jack and I share," Rose went to her friend and gave her a tight hug, lending her the support she probably desperately needed. "Today is going to be perfect."

"Is there room for two more in here?" Molly poked her head through the door, a warm smile on her face. She and Ruth had arrived the night before last and were flabbergasted at the discovery of Jack's true linage. Ruth of course was rather pleased. Here she thought that Rose had married below herself when that couldn't have been further from the truth.

"Sure Molly. Come on in," Rose invited.

"Oh Rose, you look absolutely gorgeous," Ruth exclaimed, tears welling up into her eyes as she saw her daughter in the fancy wedding dress that they had brought just a week ago. This was what she had always dreamed for her daughter. A big lavish wedding to the man she loved. Marrying into an honorable, prestigious family. Yes, she had been ready to marry Rose off to Cal, but that had been a desperate act and Ruth had thought that Rose would grow to love the man eventually. But this was even better in Ruth's eyes. Now not only would her daughter be well taken care of, she was in love with the man she would be spending her life with. She just wished that she had supported this match from the start, but that was all water under the bridge now. "Jack is going to be so please when he sees you."

"Oh Ruth, you know that Jack would think Rose beautiful if she wore nothing but rags," Molly laughed. "And the same goes for you as well, Eliza. Maxwell is going to think he is one lucky fella."

"Thank you, Molly," Eliza smiled, feeling a little melancholy. Seeing Ruth made her think of her own mother. Despite all she had done, she still loved her.

Of course, Eliza's sadness was not lost on Molly. She wrapped an arm around the girl. "What's wrong, darlin? This is your wedding day, girl. This is a happy day. No tears allowed."

Eliza shrugged and looked at the plush carpet on the floor, feeling foolish. "It's just...well...I always thought that my mother would be here on my wedding day. I thought she'd be here to give me her support and advice. But she's not. In fact...she despises the man that I am going to marry. She'd never accept it. It just makes me feel sad, is all."

"Give it time, darlin. She may come around. I mean, it can happen. I never thought that I'd see Ruth be happy to see Rose renewing her vows with Jack, but here she is, giving her blessing. So miracles do happen," Molly hugged Eliza, her heart going out to the girl. "But if it's your mother that you miss, I'd be as pleased as punch to stand in for her. How's that?"

Feeling somewhat better, Eliza hugged the older woman. "Thank you Molly. This means a lot to me."

"I know darlin, I know," Molly tightened her embrace, her heart going out to the girl. She obviously loved her mother, despite all that the woman had done to her. Sometimes a girl just needed her mother and a wedding day was just an event when she did. That was why Molly was so glad that Rose had decided to forgive Ruth. "Don't you worry none about your mother. Give her time, she'll come around."

"The music is starting," Ruth announced, heading for the door. "We had better take our seats. It won't do for the girls to be late walking down that aisle."

The girls hugged Molly and Ruth one last time before the women exited the room, leaving them alone.

"I'm even more nervous now than I was at the wedding with Lee," Eliza giggled, gripping her bouquet in trembling hands.

"But there's no need. It's Maxwell. You love him and he loves you and unlike the last wedding, this is the right thing to do. You're walking into a happy life, Eliza."

"Thanks to you and Jack. You two didn't have to do this for us..."

"Hey, you are our best friends. Why wouldn't we? We're killing two birds with one stone. Giving Jack's grandfather his dying wish and seeing you two married."

Feeling giddy, the two brides hugged one another and then headed out of the dressing and room and started down the aisle, where their grooms waited.

...

Jack stared out at the guests that filled the pews of the not so small church that had been rented for the event. He couldn't believe how many people had actually shown up. Five hundred guests in all and Jack didn't even know most of them. He sighed, hoping that none of this bothered Rose. He knew her distaste for big fancy weddings all too well, but this wedding was for his grandfather's benefit and this was how he wanted it and since the old man was dying, Jack couldn't say no. At least all of their friends were there and that was what was important. He even spotted some of his old friends from Chippewa Falls sitting in the middle row, giving him a thumbs up. It was nice. If only his parents and Fabrizio and even Tommy Ryan could be there. Then it would be more than nice. It would be perfect.

"Nervous Jack?" Maxwell asked, his own nerves clear in his voice and the way his hands trembled.

"Nah, not at all. I've done this all before in New York," Jack grinned, feeling sympathy for his nervous friend. "I was a wreck back then, though. How are you holding up?"

"Oh fine. I'm not nervous at all. I'm just frightened to death," Maxwell laughed.

Jack straightened his posture as the wedding march began and his heart leaped into his throat. Maybe he was a little nervous after all. "Here they come..."

Jack stared ahead and gasped at the vision of Rose in her off-white wedding dress that she had chosen for the event. She was dazzling as she approached him. Her eyes shined with love and happiness. At that moment, he knew what he had always known. There was no other woman for him but her. No one else made him fall in love all over again each and every day like Rose did.

Rose couldn't take her eyes off of Jack. He reminded her of the time that he had met her at the bottom of the grand staircase on Titanic. But he was more handsome now, in his wedding tuxedo and his blond hair combed back and gleaming in the lights above, maybe because she knew this his heart belonged to her and always would.

Finally, after what seemed like miles, Rose reached the end of the aisle and stood before Jack, who greeted her with a loving smile.

"Hello beautiful," He smiled.

"Hi," Rose blushed.

"Dearly beloved," the preacher began, smiling upon both of the happy couples.

Five minutes later, Eliza and Maxwell was husband and wife and Jack and Rose had reconfirmed their love and devotion to one another. All four of them were extremely happy and were looking forward to the rest of the day being filled with fun, laughter and dancing.

But none of that happened. It was all ruined by a commotion at the entrance of the church. Rose's stomach sank when she saw Lee Conway and Marge Hathaway barge into the church, their faces twisted with anger and hatred.

"She is mine Calvert!" Lee aimed a gun. His grip was unsteady, but his eyes flashed with determination. "You can't have her!"

"Lee Conway, you put down that gun right now," Molly demanded, standing up from her seat. "Marge you better get control of him!"

"Shut up Molly! This is no concern of yours!" Marge snapped. All Molly Brown had been was a bad influence. She was one of the people she blamed for all of this. "This wouldn't be happening if you had minded your own damn business!"

Emmanuel stood up from his chair confused on who these strangers were and why they were ruining his nephews wedding. "Who are these people? Why are they here?"

Memories of Cal chasing them with a gun through the sinking Titanic nearly overcame Rose and she grabbed hold of Jack's arm, feeling unsteady on her feet. She scanned the room for her twins and saw them in her mother's arms. What if something happened to them? What if they got hurt? "Jack..."

Jack gave Rose's hand a reassuring squeeze. "I'll be okay, Rose..."

"Get away from her Calvert!" Lee once again demanded, determined to get his way.

"It's too late, Lee. We're married. She doesn't belong to you, she never did. I suggest that you put that gun away and go back to Chippewa Falls. You and Marge are not invited here," Maxwell replied, keeping Eliza behind him.

Rage filled Lee as he glared up at the podium. His grip on the gun tightened, but his direction was all over the place. "If I can't have her, neither can you!"

Screams filled the air as a shot rang through the air. Pandemonium broke out and everyone was running for the exit, trying to capture Lee, or trying to get to the alter. Rose gasped as she realized that Jack was no longer holding her hand. She looked around desperately. Surely he wouldn't have left her. She moved to walk to the other side of the alter to look for him when her foot bumped against something heavy. She looked down and cried out to see her beloved Jack unconscious on the floor, blood soaking through his white shirt.

"Jack! Oh no, Jack!" She dropped to her knees as her screams brought everything to a standstill.

"Rose!" Ruth ran to her daughter's side after giving the twins to Molly. She wrapped an arm around her sobbing daughter, trying to hold her.

"Jack's hurt! He's...he's..."

"He is going to be just fine," Ruth replied in her sternest voice. "He is going to be fine, Rose. You have to believe that. That boy has survived far too much for this to get to him."

Rose only looked at her mother through a curtain of tears before returning her gaze to Jack. Why was this happening to them? Why now? They had been so happy. They had a whole life of happiness ahead of them and now it may all be over. It wasn't fair!

"The ambulance is on their way," Molly came running up to them. She had given the twins to Kathy. "Don't you worry, Rose darlin, he'll be fine. That boy has more lives than a cat."

"Where did that blasted Conway go?" Ruth asked, feeling angry. She would like to claw the man's eyes out for this.

"No one knows. He and Marge had both disappeared," Molly sighed, looking over to where she had left the twins with Kathy and Jacks grandfather. She tsked and shook her head. "That poor old man is as pale as a ghost."

"That's Jack's grandfather," Rose sniffed, more tears falling from her eyes as she saw Kathy lead Emmanuel to a chair. "He had been so happy that Jack had returned to the family. All he had wanted was to see his grandson married before he died and this is what happens. I should go to him...Jack would want that..."

But Rose couldn't move. She couldn't make herself leave Jack's side. Somehow she felt that as long as she had Jack's hand in hers, he'd make it.

Molly gave Rose's hand a reassuring squeeze. "I'll go see about him. Don't you worry about a thing."

Rose looked down at Jack, her eyes unable to leave the red spot blooming on his perfect white shirt. He was bleeding to death. If it didn't stop, he would leave her. She'll be all alone. Life would no longer be worth living.

It was when the ambulance finally arrived that it happened. Rose finally fainted into her mother's arms, her mind and heart unable to take anymore.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-Five

When Rose woke up, she found herself in her bedroom with a damp cloth draped over her forehead. She frowned and stared up at the ceiling, her mind going over the nightmare she had just had. It had been horrible. It had been the day of the wedding and Jack and been shot by Lee Conway. It was so much blood…so much tears…she still felt the grief of it in her very being. Sighing, she glanced over towards her dresser where her dress hung over the chair, stained with Jack's blood. It hadn't been a dream after all. It had been real. All of it had been real.

She was at the beach house…but where was Jack? He certainly wasn't here. She was afraid to ask, afraid that the answer would be at the morgue. But she had to find out. She couldn't not know. Besides, if he was still alive, he would need her by his side. Not hiding away in their room, afraid to face reality. He needed her there to let him know how much he was still loved and needed. That he had to wake up. For her…for their children.

Pushing aside the covers and removing the damp cloth, Rose got out of bed and made her way downstairs, where her mother was reading the twins their favorite book that Jack had always read to them every night.

"Mother?"

"Oh you're awake. You've been out since it all happened. The doctor said it was best to bring you home and put you in bed. Let you sleep off the shock of what had happened," Ruth explained, closing the book.

"Jack…"

"His condition hasn't changed. He's still unconscious. The doctor did remove the bullet. It had just missed his heart. Very lucky indeed if you ask me. The doctor said that he was a fighter and had a good chance of surviving this. Isn't that grand news, darling?"

"Where's Molly?"

"She's at the hospital with Jack, keeping up with the news of his condition. Eliza and Maxwell are still asleep and Jack's grandfather is okay. In fact, he had called a hour ago to check on you. Such a nice gesture."

"So Molly is the only one with Jack?"

"A few of his friends from Chippewa Falls had stopped by to check on his condition of course," Ruth took a close look at her daughter and sadly shook her head, her eyes full of pity. "You poor dear. You had been so happy. Now you remind me of the girl on Titanic, before she had met the boy…"

She had been happy. Happy and in love and looking forward to the future with the man she loved. Then Lee Conway had to come and blow everything to hell. Now there was no future to look forward to. Her life was back to the melancholy gray that it had been when she was on Titanic and had a future with Cal to look forward to. She wanted to cry, scream and rant at how unfair it all was, but she didn't. She had to be strong. For Jack, their children, and for herself. She could not afford to fall apart.

"I'll be alright, mother. I just need to get dress, eat something, and then get over to the hospital to relieve Molly. I'm Jack's wife. It should be me by his side," She tried to smile, but if felt more like a grimace and by Ruth's worried expression, it probably looked like a grimace as well.

"Rose…we're here for you. Remember that. If you need to talk or a shoulder to cry on…come to us," Ruth replied, wishing that she could say something to take the pain out of her daughter's eyes. To return her to the happy state that she had once been in before the shooting.

"I'll remember," Rose replied before returning to her bedroom and changing into a white blouse and gray skirt. Drab colors that she normally wouldn't wear. But they matched what she was feeling right now. Drab. Without Jack, her world had changed from one made of vibrant beautiful colors, to a world made of dull gray and whites.

…..

The hospital was brightly lit and full of visitors visiting patients and doctors doing their rounds. Everyone was going to and from different destinations. Stepping into the building, Rose had only one destination. There was only one patient that she wanted to see. She walked up to the nurse's desk and cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the nurse on duty.

"I am here to see Jack Dawson, please. He was a gunshot victim…"

"And you are?" The nurse questioned, looking through the files on her desk for the room number.

"I am his wife."

The woman nodded, finding what she was looking for. "He is in the room at the end of the hall on the right. You can't miss it."

"Thank you," Rose nodded, grateful that she had gotten the information so easily.

It didn't take her long to find the room at all. She followed the nurse's directions and entered the room to indeed find Jack. He was lying in the bed unconscious. To Rose's dismay, he was just as pale as he was on Titanic.

"Oh Jack," She whispered, staring at him with wide, frightened eyes.

Molly had been sitting next to him, reading some kind of book that Rose couldn't make out the title to. The older woman smiled half-heartedly at Rose, wishing that she had some good news for the girl. "He's sleeping like a baby, Rose. Honestly, he should wake up any minute now."

Rose didn't say anything. She just looked down at his still form, still unable to believe that this was happening to them. Yesterday, he was awake and well. They had been looking forward to renewing their vows and having a happy life together. But now, he laid there pale and lifeless, his future uncertain.

"My poor Jack," Rose reached down and stroked back his blond hair. She wanted to see his blue eyes. She needed to see his smile and hear his voice. She needed to know that he was going to survive this. "Please wake up."

"Rosie, darlin'. You should be at home resting," Molly stood behind Rose, her hands placed on Rose's stiff shoulders. "You shouldn't be here in this cold hospital. Jack would want you somewhere warm and comfortable."

"I'm fine, Molly. As long as I'm with him, I will be fine. Don't worry about me."

"This is such a mess. I can't believe this had happened," Molly tsked, shaking her head.

"Did they ever find Lee and Marge? Please tell me that they are rotting away in a jail cell somewhere," Rose sighed, wishing with all her might that was the case. She couldn't stand the thought of them getting away with this. Jack had done nothing to either of them. What they did…she wanted to strangle the life out of them for it.

"I'm sorry, darling. No one has seen hide or hair of them. The police are searching though. They may be on their way back to Chippewa Falls."

Rose angrily wiped away her tears, knowing that if they reached Chippewa Falls, no justice would be had. Lee Conway was just too powerful. "They are going to get away with this."

"Now, now, Rosie. You don't know that," Molly wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl, trying to comfort her. This shouldn't be happening. Not to Jack and Rose. They had already been through so much. "You're forgetting darlin'. Jack's grandpa is a very rich man. Probably has more money than even the Hockleys. I doubt that he'll allow those two to go unpunished."

"You really think so Molly?"

"I know so. Lee Conway's days as a free man is numbered. Money has long arms and for once it will not be working in Lee's favor."

Rose hoped that Molly's words were true. She hoped that Lee Conway, and Marge too, would pay the price for what they had done. They couldn't be allowed to hurt Jack and get away with it.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-Six

Rose woke up with a cramped neck, thanks to falling asleep in the chair she's occupied since arriving at the hospital to sit by Jack's side. She glanced at him an sniffled, thinking about how peaceful he seemed. It was like he was asleep and would wake up at any moment. But that was a lie. He wasn't just sleeping and as for waking up….well that may not happen at all.

"Rose?" Kathy entered the room, unsure if she'd be welcomed. She knew that some women liked to be private with their grief. She wasn't one of them, but as far as she knew, Rose might be.

Rose turned to her, her tears now flowing freely. "Kathy. Come in. Jack's not awake...he has yet to open his eyes..."

Seeing that her cousin's wife was in need of comfort, Kathy walked over and wrapped her arms around her, hoping that it would give her some reassurance. "He's going to be alright, Rose. He'll get through this. Us Dawsons are fighters."

A slight knock on the door interrupted the moment. Kathy frowned to see who was at the door.

Eliza was at the door with Maxwell standing behind her. To be perfectly honest, Kathy disliked Maxwell and Eliza now. She blamed them for what happened to Jack. That guy had been aiming for them and her dear cousin was now paying for being their friend.

"I don't think so," Kathy glared, her voice hard and damning. "I think that you two have caused enough suffering already. Look at Rose! She's devastated while you two are just fine!"

"Wait a minute, are you trying to say that this is our fault?" Maxwell stepped in front of Eliza, as if to guard her against any and all accusations. "What happened to Jack is not our fault! We are not to blame for what Lee Conway does! You can take that back right now!"

"It was you that the man was yelling at! It was her that he wanted! He wasn't talking about Rose when he said if he couldn't have her no one could! Jack was an innocent!"

"And so are we..."

"Like hell you are!"

Rose couldn't take it anymore. All the yelling...all the laying of blame. None of it was good. Jack wouldn't like it...heck, he wouldn't stand for it and neither would she. "Stop it! Stop arguing! It's not doing Jack any good!"

"Rose," Kathy began, but Rose cut her off.

"No! Jack doesn't need this! He wouldn't want it! He loves all of you and wouldn't want you arguing and blaming each other for what had happened, you know he wouldn't! This would break his heart! What he needs right now is love, devotion, and friendship. Not...this! So if you can't get along with each other and not place blame, well then I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Well said, Rose," Molly appeared in the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest, pride clear in her eyes. "You had hit the nail on the head."

"What is going on here?" Ruth appeared behind Molly, holding the twins.

Rose frowned to see the twins there with her mother. She hadn't thought of bringing them to see their father. She didn't know why, but now it seemed like a good idea.

"I brought the twins. I thought that it'd encourage Jack to wake up if he knew that his children missed their daddy," Ruth read and answered the question in Rose's eyes. "Not to mention, Tommy had said his first word today. Jack should hear it."

Rose's eyes widened, dismayed that both her and Jack had missed their son's first words. She watched as Tommy smiled as he saw Jack and pointed at him.

"Dada!" the baby happily exclaimed.

Rose felt tears fill her eyes. Tommy had said the one thing that Jack would have loved to hear and he wasn't awake to hear it. It broke her heart. "Oh my god..."

"Maybe hearing Tommy calling to him will reach Jack. Encourage him to come back to us, huh?" Molly grinned.

"It won't hurt to try," Rose sniffed, wiping away at her tears.

"Dada!" Tommy again exclaimed, pointing at Jack, whose eyes remained tightly closed. "Dada!" Getting no response, the baby began to whimper in disappointment. "Dada"

Tommy began to whimper, not understanding why his beloved daddy wasn't responding to him. His cries were soon joined by his sister's, breaking Rose's heart even more.

"Oh Tommy don't…," Rose begged, her tears increasing. This was worse than she had ever thought it could be. The twins wanted their daddy just as much as she did and it was killing her.

"We'll take the children outside," Molly took Tommy, shushing him as much as she could. She turned to Ruth, who was trying to comfort his sister. "Come along, Ruth. Let's calm the children down and take them home. They're most likely sleepy."

Rose watched them leave before collapsing into a nearby chair, burying her head into her hands. Jack was missing everything. He was going to be heartbroken when he found out that Tommy's first word was Dada and he had missed it. He loved those twins so much...he was a magnificent father. She couldn't ask for a better man to father her children. He had to wake up. Not just for her, but for their children as well.

Eliza nervously stood beside a quiet Maxwell. She felt shame and did indeed blame herself for what had happened. It should be her or Maxwell in that bed, not Jack. "Rose..."

Rose didn't answer. Her mind was far away from Eliza and Maxwell. At that moment, she was imagining what Jack's reaction would have been if he had been awake to hear Tommy's first word. She imagined him scooping the boy up into his arms and laughing, hugging him close and telling Tommy that yes, he was his daddy and he loved him very much. The bond between father and son would solidify as Jack tossed him in the air and playfully tickled him as Rose stood and watched with their daughter in her arms, wondering when she would hear the words mama. It should have been a joyous occasion with laughter and love. Not grief and tears…

Sensing that Rose was in another place at the moment, Maxwell placed a hand on Eliza's arm. "Come on sweetie. I think Rose just needs some time to herself for a while," Carefully he stirred his wife out of the room, leaving her alone with Kathy, who looked at her in concern.

"Rose? Will you be alright?" She carefully asked, prepared if Rose should burst into tears or start yelling or have some other spontaneous reaction.

"I'll be fine. I just need...I need to be alone with Jack."

"Okay. I'll be back to check up on you later. Grandfather sends his love, by the way. He would be here himself, but in his condition...well the doctors thought that it wouldn't be such a good idea."

"I understand. Tell him not to worry. Jack survived the freezing waters of the North Atlantic. He'll survive this too. I know he will," Rose forced a smile, trying to believe her own words. "He wouldn't leave me and the twins. He wouldn't. Besides, why would fate spare him, just to take him away now? Doesn't make any sense."

Kathy sighed, not wanting to get her, nor Rose's hopes up. "Fate is a funny thing, Rose. That's all I can tell ya."

"It is...but is it cruel?" Rose asked, her eyes never leaving Jack.

"For our sake...I sure hope it's not," was the only answer Kathy had to give.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty-Seven

A week had passed since the shooting and Rose had yet to leave Jack's side, despite Ruth's and Molly's pleas for her to return to the beach house to rest. She just couldn't leave Jack's side. She was determined to be there when Jack finally opened his eyes. She was certain that he would, no matter how thin and gaunt he grew, she was positive that he would return to her. So she sat by his bedside, fighting back her tears as she waited for him to open those beautiful blue eyes again.

"Rose, darlin'," Molly stuck her head into the room. She had left the beach house once again in order to plead with Rose to return home to rest and spend time with the twins. Staying here at the hospital was doing the girl no good. "Why don't you give it a rest and go home for a few hours. You're making yourself ill doing this. Jack wouldn't want that."

"I am fine, Molly. I get plenty of rest on the cot that the nurse had brought in for me and the hospital food here honestly isn't all that bad," Rose tried to smile, but failed. She hadn't truly smiled since before Jack had been shot. She probably will never smile again. "I am fine. Trust me."

"Your mother and children miss you, you know. It's hard for the twins. It's bad enough that they don't see daddy, but now mommy's gone too. Not to mention that you're missing every step of their lives. Jack would not want that for you and you know it, sweetie."

Tears began to fall from Rose's eyes. What did Molly want from her? What did she want her to do or say? "I can't. I can't leave him alone. Look at him...he barely looks like Jack, he's so thin and pale. If I go and he wakes up alone..."

"I know, darlin'. I do. That is reason in itself for you to take a break. You're watching him waste away. That's not healthy. He would want you out there living life. Not in here, watching him waste away to nothing."

"Our anniversary wasn't that long ago. We had been so happy that day. Our whole future was ahead of us. Looking at him now...it's so hard to believe...and now here you are saying that I should go on with my life...when he is my life. Everything good about it anyway..."

"That is it Rose," Molly came over and pulled her out of the chair. She had heard enough. Rose had to get out of this room. She had to get some sleep and get refreshed to face life again. She had to get back to being the Rose that Jack knew and loved. "You are going home and getting some sleep. Real sleep, not this drifting in and out mess that you've been doing. Then you are going to eat a real meal and spend some time playing with your children. After that, and only after will you return to this hospital. Do I make myself clear?"

"But Molly..."

"This is not up for debate, darlin'. You're doing Jack no good here, wasting away. You go on home and get some rest. I'll stay here and watch over Jack."

Rose wanted to protest. What if something changed? What if something happened that only she could prevent? She opened her mouth to state her case, but she saw the determined glint in Molly's eyes and knew that it wouldn't do any good. Molly was in unsinkable form at the moment. Rose wasn't going to win. "If there are any changes at all...promise to send for me?"

"You know I will," Molly hugged her tightly. "Don't you worry, Rose. Our Jack is a fighter and a survivor. He'll make it through this."

Rose pulled away and nodded in agreement. She sure hoped that Molly was right about that, because if she lost Jack...she didn't know if she'd be able to go on. She really didn't.

…..

Ruth was just putting down some knitting she had been doing when Rose surprised her with her return home. "Rose, you're back? How are you darling? Is there any change in Jack?"

"I am tired and hungry. There's no change in Jack yet. Molly made me come home. She thought I needed some sleep and food. Maybe she's right. Where are the twins?" Rose asked, looking for any sign of them.

"Oh, Eliza and Micheal took them to the beach. They thought that the fresh air would do them good."

Rose just nodded her head, pushing back a stab of fear. She couldn't help but worry about the twins in Eliza and Maxwell's care. What if Lee came back and tried to shoot them again? What if the twins were hurt?

Sensing her daughter's worry, Ruth tsked. It wasn't like a Dewitt Bukater, much less her own daughter to be paranoid. She wasn't going to reference it, but she still felt the need to soothe her daughter somewhat. "It is only for a few hours, Rose. I didn't think that you would mind. The children haven't been out of the house since that day at the hospital..."

"It's fine, I suppose," Rose sighed, pushing her worry aside. It wouldn't do to freak out. Eliza and Maxwell were her friends. She trusted them. "If you don't mind, I think I'll just go upstairs and get some sleep. The sooner I get some sleep, the sooner I can get back to Jack."

Ruth watched her daughter go upstairs, feeling a deep sadness for Rose. The light in Rose's eyes on the day she was to renew her vows to Jack...it was gone. All hints of liveliness had seeped out of her voice. She had to wonder, if Jack did happen to die...would it be possible for Rose to ever be happy again? Would Rose have enough strength to go on without him? If her daughter's condition was any indicator she doubted it. For the first time since Titanic, Ruth was afraid for her daughter. Very afraid. She hoped to god that Jack did survive so the life could come back to Rose. She really did.

…..

Two hours later, Rose woke up feeling a little better. The gloom that had clouded her mind for the past several days had now seemed to have thinned some. Some things seemed to be a little bit more clearer. Oh, she was still worried for Jack. Still grieving his absence, but the grief didn't block everything else out. Now she was actually hungry. And she was thinking more of her twins and their emotional welfare. She got up and stretched her stiff muscles, feeling more refreshed than ever before. She got out of bed and went downstairs to find her mother feeding the twins.

"Rose, you're awake," Ruth smiled as she fed baby Molly a spoonful of cereal.

"Yes I am, and I'm starving," Rose went to the ice box and started pulling out some items to make a sandwich. "Has there been any word on Jack?"

"Not yet."

Rose made herself a sandwich and poured some lemonade. She listened to her mother fill her in on the gossip she had read in the society pages as she ate, letting Ruth's voice distract her from her worry over Jack.

Noticing how quiet her daughter had gone and running out of gossip, Ruth looked at Rose with a critical eyes. She looked better. "I must say Rose, you look a whole lot better now that you've gotten some sleep. A lot more refreshed."

"I feel a lot more refreshed. And now not so hungry. I think now may be the time to return to the hospital. Maybe I should take the twins. Let them see Jack. He may not be awake, but at least they'll see him and remember that they do have a daddy."

"Of course," Ruth nodded, just as the telephone rang. She got up to answer it, just to return a few minutes later. "Rose, that was Molly. She said to get to the hospital quick. There's been a change in Jack's condition..."

Rose's eyes widened in shock and she became very still at the news. She knew it! She knew that she shouldn't have left! "Did she say what it was?"

Ruth shook her head. "She wouldn't say. She just said to get you to the hospital as soon as possible."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Fifteen minutes later, Rose and Ruth walked through the hospital doors, with Ruth carrying the twins. At first they wondered if bringing the children was a good idea, but Rose decided to go ahead. They needed to see Jack, no matter what the condition. Molly was waiting for them outside Jack's room, her expression unreadable.

"Molly what happened?" Rose questioned, gripping the older woman's hands. Was it good news? Was it bad? She couldn't take not knowing.

"Go on in there and find out, darlin'," Was Molly's unhelpful answer.

Rose looked at her mother, almost pleadingly. She was afraid to go into that room alone. Ruth was about to hand Molly the children and accompany her, but Molly caught her eyes and shook her head, signaling that Rose should go in alone.

"Well what are you waiting for darlin' Go on in," Molly ushered Rose into the room.

Rose didn't know what to expect and was preparing herself for the worse as Molly pushed her into the room and froze at what she found.

Jack. He was wide awake, staring at the nurse who was taking his pulse.

"Jack," her voice was so low, it was almost a whisper. It could hardly be heard, but of course he had. He turned his head and smiled at her.

"Rose," his voice was hoarse from disuse, but it was there. He was awake.

Finally the nightmare was over!

She rushed to his side, taking his free hand in hers. "Oh my god, Jack...I was so scared..."

"Scared? Like I could ever leave you?" He squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry, though. Scaring you was never my intention..."

"I know, I know. I love you so much...you can never do this to me again."

Jack just gave a weak laugh and a wry smile. "I'll try my best not to."

"Only you could make jokes at a time like this," Rose chuckled through her tears. "Oh Jack, you've missed so much! The twins have missed you. Tommy had said his first word. Daddy. Well, actually it was Dada, but you get the drift."

The look in his eyes nearly broke Rose's heart. "And I wasn't even awake to hear it."

"He'll say it again...in fact, mother has him outside, along with baby Molly. I've been bringing them to see you so they wouldn't forget. Each time Tommy points at you and says dada..."

"I want to see them..."

"I wouldn't dream of keeping you apart," Rose leaned down and kissed him before getting up and walking to the door to stick her head in. "Mother, will you bring the twins in please?"

Ruth didn't ask any questions, she just came in with the children in her arms.

Tommy immediately pointed at Jack and exclaimed, "Dada!"

"Yes Tommy, that's your daddy and he's finally awake," Rose took the baby from Ruth and walked him over to Jack. "This time he's not sleeping like before."

"I don't know what to say," Jack tearfully smiled, touching the baby's hand. "He knows that I'm his daddy..."

"Of course. I think it was all those times you fell asleep with him on your chest. And not to be a spoiled brat, I do demand that Molly's first word to be mama," Rose giggled.

"Of course," Jack grinned. He touched the fine blond hair on the boy's head. "I'm so happy to see my babies and that they're safe..."

Rose looked up as there was a slight knock at the door. She was surprised to see Eliza poke her head into the room. This was her first time seeing her in a few days since most of her time had been at the hospital and she had been asleep when she and Maxwell had returned from the park with the twins.

"May I come in?" Eliza asked, her voice hesitant, not sure if she was welcomed or not.

Jack smiled brightly and beckoned her in, unaware that there had been any tension between anyone. "Of course you can! Who said you couldn't?"

Rose was not at all surprised by Jack welcoming Eliza. He was never one to hold grudges. He would probably find a way to even forgive Caledon Hockley if he had to. It was just the kind of person he was and why she loved him so much.

Eliza entered the room, feeling nervous. She really didn't know what to expect. She had kept her distance because Kathy had been so angry with her and she was certain that Rose was too, even though she didn't say it. Who knew how Jack would feel upon waking up. To her surprise, he seemed in a rather friendly mood. "Jack, you're awake. Max and I were so worried."

"Well you should know that if an iceberg couldn't do me in, a bullet wouldn't be able to do the job either," Jack chuckled. He looked towards the door expectantly, as if he had been expecting someone. "Where's Maxwell?"

"Oh...um...he's at the beach house...getting the rest of our things. Kathy thought that it would be best if we leave..."

Rose frowned. When did this happen? She knew nothing of this. She turned to Ruth. "Mother? Did you know of this?"

Ruth shook her head, just as shocked as Rose over the news. She had no idea that Eliza and Maxwell were planning to leave.

"Oh it was yesterday, when both Rose and Ruth weren't home. Kathy came over and we discussed it and decided that it was for the best that Maxwell and I move out and start our own family," Eliza quickly explained, avoiding all eye contact with anyone. She knew that it all seemed rushed and that Rose and Ruth were both blindsided, but she hadn't been against the idea of moving out. Really, they had caused enough trouble for Jack and Rose. Not to mention that they had children to think about. This could have ended a lot more tragically than it had. "I just came by to say goodbye and that we'll keep in touch..."

"Wait, wait, wait," Jack frowned, his mind reeling from this sudden change. Really, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you saying that Kathy kicked you out of MY house?"

"She thinks that it's dangerous for us to stay there and...well...she's right. I mean...look at what had happened because of us, Jack. You could have died," Eliza sniffed, her eyes and voice drenched in guilt. "It's best that we leave now before Lee shows up again and tries something worse. We don't want to risk you and your family. Not again."

"Eliza...the beach house is our home and you and Maxwell are welcomed to stay there if you want. What happened wasn't your fault. It was just one of those things that happens. I love Kathy, but who we have staying in our house is not up to her, it's up to us. I am not going to allow her to chase you two off. So call Max and tell him to unpack your things. You two are going nowhere," Jack's voice was hard and determined. He always stood by his friends, no matter what. He didn't see why now should be any different.

Eliza was silent for a moment. She was touched that Jack didn't blame her and Maxwell, but still, she felt that it was best to leave and she was pretty sure that Rose felt the same, even though she never said anything. Maybe if she got Rose to open up about her real feelings, Jack would let her and Max do what they needed to do without too much of a fuss.

"Rose, what do you think? Do you feel the same way as Jack, or do you agree with Kathy? Don't you at least blame me a little for what happened?"

"It wasn't your fault, Eliza," Rose mumbled halfheartedly, avoiding looking at her friend. To be honest, a part of her did blame Eliza, but she never let that part of her out. It was a childish part of her psyche. A part that she had learned to repress in finishing school.

"But you do think that it's best that we leave, don't you?"

Rose was put on the spot. She couldn't avoid the question. She wanted the earth to open up and swallow her as she felt everyone's eyes on her. Oh well. Maybe the truth was best. "Eliza, forgive me. I don't blame you for what had happened, but I have to think of my family. I can't risk something happening to the twins or something worse than this happening to Jack. I agree with you. It's not a good idea for you guys to stay at the house, at least not while Lee is still out there."

Eliza nodded, understanding perfectly how Rose felt. She didn't blame her. She would feel the same way if it was her and Maxwell had been caught in the line of fire defending someone else. "I understand and I will honor your feelings. Max and I will be gone by time you return tonight. We do thank you for all that you've done for us. If it hadn't been for you, we wouldn't have gotten together."

Rose looked at her hands, feeling guilty. She felt awful, but what could she do? Lie? Eliza had asked and she couldn't help the way she felt.

"I better get going. Max is waiting. We'll keep in touch, I promise," Eliza hugged Rose and Jack one last time before leaving the room.

Silence filled the room. No one really wanted to say anything. The tension between Jack and Rose was almost tangible. Finally, it was Ruth who broke the silence.

"Molly and I will take the twins to be changed. I am sure that she won't mind coming to help me..."

Molly wasn't stupid. She caught the hint and took Tommy from Rose. "Don't mind at all Ruth. Lead the way."

Jack was silent for a good ten minutes after Ruth and Molly had left them alone. Rose tried to patient, but soon enough she couldn't take his silence anymore. "Jack say something, please. I know that you don't appreciate what I had just said to Eliza, but I couldn't lie to her!"

"It wasn't her fault Rose."

"I know that Jack, I do. I don't blame her for what happened to you. But she is still a target for Lee and he could come back and try again. I don't want him to hurt you again or worse. Hurt our twins. All I am trying to do is protect our family. What is so wrong with that?"

"It's not wrong, Rose, but it's not right to ostracize Eliza for what Lee did. I mean, where are they going to go? How are they going to live?"

Rose paused, mulling over Jack's words. He did have a point. Where were they going to go? They couldn't just let them live on the streets. "I'll talk to Molly. Maybe she can take them in…"

"We have already imposed on Molly enough," Jack rejected the idea.

Rose sighed. She wanted to argue to keep Eliza out. To keep the threat of Lee away from her family. But the steel in Jack's eyes told her that it was useless to argue. "Fine. If you want them to stay, they can."

Jack sighed and shook his head. "It's not about what I want, Rose. It's about what's right. Kicking them out onto the streets just because they have some baggage is not right."

"I am not kicking them out onto the streets!" Rose cried out in frustration, feeling like she was going around in circles. "It's about protecting the people I love! Why can't you understand that?"

"Understand what?" Kathy entered the room with a vase of flowers in hand. She smiled happily to see Jack awake, but the smile turned to a frown as she sensed the tension in the room. "Well I see that sleeping beauty has awaken. Now I wonder why Rose is crying. Jack? Care to explain?"

"Eliza's leaving the beach house," was Jack's flat reply, not happy with his cousin either.

"Well that's good news. Now there's no danger to the twins."

Jack rolled his eyes and struggled not to yell. "There never was any danger to the twins."

"Oh really? Then what was that at the church? You know that bullet could have easily hit one of the children instead of you, Jack. You could be burying one of your babies right now because of that woman," Kathy lectured. "Really Jack, you should put the welfare of those precious babies over your friends."

Kathy's accusation made Jack angry. How dare she claim that he didn't put his children first, just because he didn't want to see Eliza and Maxwell out on the streets! "I do put their welfare first. I just don't think that it's your place to kick my guests out of my house."

"When Rose is here everyday in tears, it is my responsibility. And now, here she is in tears again!'

"You are not her protector, Kathy!"

"You're right. That's your job Jack and you're doing a bang up job of it!" Kathy snapped.

"That's harsh Kathy," Jack frowned, clear hurt in his eyes.

"Stop it, please," Rose cried. "Arguing is not helping anything and it's not doing Jack any good."

"I am sorry, Rose," Kathy placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. "I didn't mean to upset you. Look, I'll tell you what. Since Jack wants Eliza at the beach house so much, why don't you and the twins come stay with me. The house is big enough."

Rose looked at Jack, looking for any reaction from him, but he just looked away from her, causing her heart to break. "Maybe that is a good idea, Kathy. If you don't mind, I' go tell mother," now sobbing, Rose left the room, not looking at Jack.

"I guess you're happy now," Kathy gave an angry sigh, turning to her cousin. "You know, Jack. You're being selfish. That poor girl had been doing nothing but sitting by your side, wasting away to nothing because she was too afraid to leave your side and all you can do is worry about where your ex-girlfriend is going to live?"

"Kathy, I think that you leave now. I think that you've done enough for one day," Jack glared at his cousin.

"What about Rose? The girl is teetering on the edge and you sit here angry with her over Eliza Calvert!"

"Rose is fine."

"No she is not! She doesn't sleep. She doesn't eat. She thinks that she has nothing to live for if you're not breathing! This shooting had almost destroyed her! And now here you are, making it worse!"

Jack sighed, feeling guilty. He was still angry, but some of Kathy's words had hit him hard. "Will you send Rose back in here, please?"

"Are you going to yell at her again?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "No. I am just going to talk to her."

Kathy gave him a suspicious look, then went out to get Rose, who entered the room a minute later, her eyes red from crying. "Kathy said that you wanted to talk to me."

"Come here, Rose," Jack patted the space beside him. "We need to talk."

Rose simply nodded and went and sat where Jack instructed. She bowed her head so he could no longer see her tears.

"Rose," Jack sighed, lifting her face and wiping away her falling tears "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I love you. I never want to make you cry."

Rose sniffed. "I'm scared, Jack. Can't you see that? I'm so scared that something will happen to take you away from me. Something almost did. That bullet had almost hit your heart!"

"But it didn't..."

"It almost did and almost is too close for me to be comfortable with. I don't want anymore almosts Jack."

Jack wrapped her in his arms and pulled her against his chest, ignoring the pain caused by the gunshot wound. "Rose, nothing can take me away from you. Nothing. No matter what, I'll always be with you, whether it's physically or in your heart. Do you understand?"

Rose pulled away and nodded, wiping away h er teas. "You still want them to stay, don't you?"

Jack nodded, his gaze not wavering. "We owe them a lot Rose. They took you in last year when you needed a friend. Maxwell delivered our children. At least give them a chance to find somewhere else to live. That is all that I'm asking."

Jack's suggestion was pretty reasonable. She smiled and nodded, giving in. "I'll call Eliza right now and tell her to stop packing, that she was staying until they could find a place of their own.

"Jack smiled, kissing her hand. "Thank you Rose."

Rose just smiled and went to make the call.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty-Nine

 _Five days later..._

Jack lead the way into the house, carrying the twins in his arms. Rose, Molly, and Ruth followed behind, all three of them concerned.

"Jack, why don't you let me carry the children? You've had them since we left the hospital. You must be tired," Rose offered, afraid that Jack would tire himself out too fast and run out of energy while carrying the twins.

"We're fine, Rose," Jack reassured his wife as he leaned against the door frame, waiting for her to unlock the door so that they could enter. His strength was waning, but if she hurried, they'd all be just fine.

"I'm just worried. The doctor said that it'll be a while before you're completely back to normal and you look so tired," Rose inserted the key and twisted in the lock, quickly opening the door.

"I know Rose and I promise, I will get plenty of rest. I just want to spend as much time with the twins as possible. I have some lost time I want to make up for," Jack smiled at his twins as he walked through the door. The children just snuggle into his arms, happy to be with their daddy once again.

"Well there will be plenty of time for that," Rose smiled, turning on the light to reveal the room decked out in party streamers and a banner that said welcome home Jack!

"Surprise!" Eliza, Maxwell, and Kathy hopped out from behind the couch. They had spent all day preparing the house for the surprise homecoming party and were happy to see things go off as planned.

"Yes, welcome home, Jack," Rose gave him a sheepish smile, also being in on the party.

Jack turned to his wife, grinning from ear to ear. He should have known. "You knew about this, didn't you?"

"It took a lot not to say anything," Rose laughed, taking the twins from Jack, who had to admit that he was thankful. He didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to keep them. "Sit down, and enjoy the party. I'll be right back, I'll just take these two upstairs."

"Yes ma'am," Jack laughed. He kissed her one more time before watching her disappear up the stairs with the twins. The three of them were the loves of his life. He didn't know what he would do without them. He turned to his friends and shook his head, feeling touched. "You guys didn't have to do this. This was totally unexpected."

Kathy smiled, the argument from the other day forgotten. "We couldn't let you come home without a party, Jack."

Tears came to his eyes as he hugged his cousin close. He had to admit, there was a time, when he was stuck in the darkness of the coma, that he had thought that he wouldn't make it. That he had thought that this was it. He would never see Rose, nor any of the people he loved again. He had always lived by the motto of make each day count, but this ordeal had put a new tint on it. Now he took it more personally than ever before.

"Are you crying Jack?" Eliza asked, walking up to her former boyfriend.

"Crying? Me? Nah. I just have something in my eye," Jack laughed, embarrassed that someone had spotted his tears.

"Yeah, right. We all know that you're Mr. Sensitivity," Maxwell chuckled. Seeing how pale Jack seemed, the laughter turned to concern. "But seriously, man. You should come sit down. Get some rest before you collapse."

Rose came back down the stairs, feeling happy and relieved. The minute she had placed the twins in bed, they had fallen asleep. "The twins are sound asleep. It's the first time that they had drifted right off."

"That's because they know that daddy is home and all is well," Molly grinned as Jack and Rose took a seat on the loveseat.

Ruth of course wasn't pleased. In her opinion, this party had been a bad idea. Jack should be upstairs in bed, resting. Healing from his ordeal. Not forced to sit down here and entertain guests.

"Really, Rose. Don't you think that this is a little too much? The doctor said for Jack to get plenty of rest, not have a party."

"I'm fine, really," Jack wrapped an arm around Rose's shoulder, wanting to defuse the situation.

"Don't scold Rose, Mrs. Dewitt Bukader. The party was my idea," Eliza stepped up, taking up for her friend. She knew all too well how to handle disapproving mothers. "I just thought that Jack should be shown how much we care about him and missed him. What a better way to do that than a party?"

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?" Ruth turned to Eliza, her very posture dripping with displeasure.

Reading the look on Rose's face, Molly quickly stepped in. This was no time for a mother and daughter fight. Not now. Not when Jack had just returned home. "Now Ruth, don't start up. This is Jack's homecoming and it should be full of good cheer."

"Besides mother, Jack is MY husband. I know perfectly well what he can and can't handle. If he couldn't handle just a few people gathered in his honor, I wouldn't have allowed it."

"Rose," Ruth stammered, taken aback by Rose's outburst. She had only been concerned, that's all. She wasn't trying to overrule her in her own home.

Before Rose could answer, Emmanuel Dawson poked his head through the open door. He had stopped by, wanting to check on his nephew. "Hello. Is Jack home yet?"

"Yes Granddad," Kathy smiled, pulling the old man into the room, hoping that his presence would defuse the situation. "You got here just in time. He just got home."

Emmanuel looked around, a little taken aback. He had expected the place to be quiet and nearly empty. "Isn't a little soon for a party?"

"My thoughts exactly," Ruth couldn't help herself. She always enjoyed having her opinion backed up by someone else and this time she didn't even have to hint for it.

"I'm alright, honest. But I am starting to get tired," Jack got to his feet and gently pulled an angry Rose away from her mother, sensing his wife's need to strangle her. "It is getting late. Why don't you all stay down here and enjoy the party and I'll go up and get some sleep. Rose, come with me?"

Rose sighed, taking the hint. She nodded at everyone. "Of course. I will see you later, everyone." She waited until they were in the safety of their room before letting loose of the tight hold that she had on her anger. "Can you believe my mother, Jack? Can you? She acted like I don't know what I'm doing! Like I don't know how to take care of my family!"

Jack sat down on the edge of the bed and watched his wife angrily pace the room. "She was just trying to help, Rose. She didn't mean anything by it."

Rose sighed, stopping her pacing to stand in the middle of the room with slumped shoulders and a depressed frown. "She just makes me feel so...inadequate. She's always done that. She did it when I was a little girl, she did it before Titanic, and now she's doing it again. I thought that she had changed."

"Hey," Jack pulled her over and sat her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her. "She has changed. She's accepted me into the family and she's a lot nicer to Molly and to poor people. But she is still Ruth. Rome wasn't built in a day and your mother can't change everything over night. But she is trying and that's the important part. And trust me. The is no reason at all for you to feel inadequate. You're a great wife and a wonderful mother and we love you so much, Rose. Don't let anything she says or does make you feel any differently."

Rose didn't have a chance to answer. Emmanuel knocked on the door. "Jack? Can I come in?"

Jack and Rose looked at each other, asking the other silently if it was okay to let the other in. They both chuckled as they both shrugged in unison.

"Sure. Come in Grandfather," Jack invited.

Emmanuel came in and soon felt concern to see Rose sitting with Jack, wiping tears from her eyes. "Rose, are you alright? I didn't mean to upset you, my dear."

"I'm okay. You didn't upset me. It's just more drama between my mother and myself. We don't always get along," Rose explained, touched by the elderly man's concern.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Jack asked, wanting to get back to tending to his wife, who seemed under so much stress with his stay in the hospital and the fight with her mother.

"Yes. I wanted to ask something of you. Next week, I will be returning to Boston. Kathy will be heading up in July for our Fourth of July gala. I wanted to know...can I look forward to seeing you there? I'd love to see you and the children in Boston and have your other cousins meet you as well..."

Jack was stunned by the invitation. He looked at Rose, knowing that she would want to meet more members of his family. Plus, it would give her an excuse to dress up again. She may love it. "What do you think, sweetie?"

"I'd love to meet your cousins. Galas normally aren't my idea of fun, but it'd be different attending one with you, I bet."

Jack smiled, loving the excitement in her eyes. That alone had answered the question for him. "Alright, Grandfather. We'll be there."

"Splendid! It will be a true treat to see the family fully back together before I die," Emmanuel.s smile was bright and happy, reminding Rose of Jack's. "Well let me get downstairs and give your cousin the good news. She will be pleased that you will be joining her."

"You had made him so happy Jack," Rose smiled, watching the old man disappear down the stairs

"I'm glad. Funny enough, I really do want to go. This may be the last Fourth of July I'll be able to spend with him and I want to make it count. I'm just glad that you agreed. I know how you feel about those high society gatherings."

"I don't mind them if I'm attending them with you. Besides, this is for a good cause, you getting to know your grandfather better."

Jack smiled, his fingers running along her curls. "I love you Rose. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me," he kissed her gently, savoring the taste of her lips and how her body felt in his arms. He could never love anyone as much as he loved Rose.

"No Jack. You are the best. If it hadn't been for you, I'd be a porcelain doll on Cal's arm."

"Cal. Now that's someone that I hadn't thought about in a long time. I wonder if he'll be at the gala. Wouldn't it be hilarious if he was? The look on his face when he learns that I'm not such a gutter rat after all," Jack snorted.

Rose couldn't help her own laughter. "I almost wish that he would be there."

"Rose!" Ruth called out to her daughter as she entered the room, her face set in determination.

"Mother? What is it?" Rose stood up from Jack's lap to talk with her mother. She was hoping for an apology so they could move forward. Sadly, that is not what happened.

"I hear that you will be attending the Fourth of July Gala at the Dawson's in Boston this year."

Oh Lord, she should have expected this. Her mother's famous lectures on how to behave in polite society. Somethings just didn't change. "Yes? So?"

"Well, I had been hoping that we could spend the fourth at Aunt Pearl's house. She had invited us and is looking forward to seeing the twins. I had already accepted her invitation..."

"You did what? And without consulting me, first? Mother, I have my own family and life now! I can't just drop our plans to go visit with Aunt Pearl and the girls! Not to mention that I cannot stand Marjorie and Nancy! They think that they are better than anyone else. I am sorry, mother. But I am not going to expose my children to that, not to mention our plans with the Dawsons. As you know, Jack's grandfather is dying and this may be his last fourth of July. He wants Jack to be there. Plus I want to meet the rest of my in-laws. It's something that is important to the both of us."

"But Rose, Aunt Pearl and the girls are family! The holidays should be spent with them."

"You are right, mother. Holidays should be spent with family and that's where we'll be spending them. The Dawsons are my family and I'm going to Boston to get to know the rest of them. End of discussion."

"But Rose..."

"Drop it mother! This is Jack's first night home and I want it to be a peaceful one. Meaning no arguments. Not tonight anyway. Will you please just go back downstairs and help Eliza and Kathy clean up the party? I am sure that they can use your help."

Ruth's eyes flashed with anger at being dismissed so casually. "You are being extremely selfish, Rose. Maybe someday you will see that others have needs too. Not just you."

Angry, Ruth stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Rose turned to Jack, unable to believe what had just happened. Her mother had just acted like a petulant child, just because she didn't get what she wanted. "Can you believe her? She acted like I had nothing to do but drop everything and follow what she wanted to do. She still doesn't get it. I am not a little girl anymore. I have my own life, my own family. She doesn't control me anymore."

"You know...if you want, I can go to the gala in Boston and you can go on to your Aunt Pearl's. I can take Tommy and you can take Molly. That way, everyone can get what they want," Jack suggested. He wanted Rose and their children with him, but he also knew how hard Rose and her mother had worked on their relationship. He didn't want anything to set that back.

Rose shook her head. She did not want to be separated from Jack for a minute. Besides, she wanted to meet the rest of the Boston Dawsons. "No Jack. That won't do. The fourth is about family and that is you and the children. If I can't spend it with you, I definitely don't want to spend it with my snobby cousins who would look down at all I've accomplished this past year.

"Are you sure?"

"I am positive," she wrapped her arms around him and smiled into his eyes. "I want to spend the fourth in Boston. Mother is just going to have to accept that."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

 _July 4_ _th_ _, 1913_

 _Boston, New York_

 _Dawson Mansion_

Rose was in the room that she shared with Jack, taking in her surroundings once again. It had been a long time since she had been in such lavish surroundings. In fact, the room made her think of the millionaire suite that she had occupied with Cal and her mother back on Titanic, which brought back the fond memory of Jack drawing her wearing nothing but the heart of the ocean necklace. Maybe after the gala, once everyone else had turned in, she'll ask Jack for another drawing…one that they will be able to keep this time…

"Okay, the bathroom is free," Jack came out of the private bathroom, his blond hair damp and a towel securely wrapped around his waist. To Rose's eyes, he looked terrific. The most desirable man on the planet, really. "Have anything planned for today?"

"Hmm...maybe to seduce you before we head out for the day and then go downtown with Kathy and shop for a dress for tonight's gala," Rose giggled, wrapping her arms around his waist and playing with the edge of the towel. The temptation to pull it off his body was so great, she didn't know if she'd be able to resist. She leaned in so her mouth was inches from his own. "What do you say, Mr. Dawson?"

"As much s I'd like to stay here and be seduced by my beautiful wife," Jack pulled away and held her at arms length, hating to have to reject her advances. "I can't. I have a breakfast meeting with Grandfather and a couple of other long lost cousins. It's about his will and he wants me there to hear what he has to say about it."

Rose sighed, disappointed that her attempt at seduction was a failure. "Okay, I understand. But tonight there will be no excuses. I will seduce you whether you like it or not."

"I don't think you'll have a problem with me liking it," Jack winked before pulling her into a kiss that almost turned more than chaste, but Jack rescued himself by forcing his feet to step away. "I am completely under your spell. I can't get enough of you..."

"You're the one that's a spell caster Jack. Not me," Rose giggled, tucking a wet strand of Jack's hair behind his ear.

"I have to get dressed," He kissed her nose, just as two cries erupted from the adjoining room that had been turned into a nursery for the twins.

"And I am being summoned. I guess we better get our day started,"Rose sighed, heading for the nursery. She turned back to Jack, who was picking up the shirt he had picked out to wear. "Enjoy breakfast, darling."

Jack gave a smile and waved. He wished that he could join her in the nursery, he really did. He did not look forward to meeting his cousins. From what Kathy said, at least one of them was a stick in the mud. But he had promised his grandfather. Whistling the tune of Come Josephine, he got dress and headed out, hoping for the best.

…..

Jack stood in the entrance way of the dining room, noticing that Kathy was absent, but there were two blond men sitting at the table with his grandfather. He took a deep breath and pulled up a memory from Titanic. The first class dinner and Molly's advice for how to impress the first class gentlemen.

" _Remember, they love money. Just pretend you've won a gold mine and you're in the club."_

Lewis' eyes lit up as he spotted his grandson standing in the doorway, looking rather nervous. He stood up and beckoned for Jack to enter. "Jack, there you are! Come in! Come in! Come meet your cousins! Cameron and James!"

Both cousins had the Dawson blond hair and blue eyes, the same as Jack's. Cameron was heftier in build than Jack, while James had the same lean build. James was the only one to stand and offer his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Jack," James happily smiled. He had been looking forward to meeting Jack ever since Kathy had written him about six years ago. "Katherine has told me a lot about you."

Jack smiled and accepted the offered hand. He had a feeling that he was going to like James. There was something about him that reminded him of his father. A certain openness. "It's nice to meet you, too."

Cameron just just nodded, his blue eyes giving Jack a critical glance. It was clear that he didn't welcome Jack into the family as whole-heartedly as his grandfather, brother, and sister. "So you're the son of the outcast."

Jack forced a smile, not liking Cameron's tone, nor the way that he referred to is father. Was that how they thought of his father? As the outcast? "I guess so."

"Sit Jack. We have a lot to talk about," Emmanuel beckoned to the seat next to James, ignoring Cameron's comment. Jack decided to do the same. He did not let Caledon Hockley nor Ruth Dewitt Bukater ruffle his feathers, he would not allow Cameron Dawson to either.

"Is Katherine not joining us, grandfather?" Cameron asked, noticing Kathy's absence. Jack had wondered where she had gotten off to as well. He certainly could use another friendly face here.

"No. She has shopping to do this morning before the stores close. I'll talk to her when she comes back. Right now, it's just us men," Emmanuel explained. "Let' get down to business. As all three of you know, I will not be with you next year. I know it's something that we don't like to think about, but it's something that must be dealt with. I have gathered you boys here to tell you how I will be dealing out the estate so that there will be no surprises."

"That is a very wise move indeed, grandfather. Keep everyone on the up and up," Cameron nodded his approval, ignoring the frowns from both James and Jack.

"I am glad that you approve Cameron. I am sure that you will agree with what I have done. Okay, first of all, to you, the eldest grandson, I leave the mansion and a large share of the company. To James, you will get the house in Connecticut and another large share of the company. And last but not least, the son of my lost son, Jack, you too will receive a large share of the company. You will also receive ownership of the house in Santa Monica, my Chateau in Paris, and an art gallery that I own in New York. It's not operational anymore, but with your talent and eye for art, I am sure that you can do something with it in the future. I also leave your children, Molly and Tommy, a trust fund that they'll have access to when they turn twenty-one."

Cameron was outraged. He couldn't believe how seemingly little that he had gotten. "All I get is the mansion and a share of the company while you give my wimp of a brother and a total stranger everything else?!" Cameron stood from his chair, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Cameron, sit down," Emmanuel hissed.

"No! No, I am not sitting down! Is this how you treat your favorite grandson? The one who's had the most interest in the family business?! The one who wanted to follow in your footsteps?!"

"Cameron, you are making a blasted fool of yourbrotself. Sit down," James glared at his brother, embarrassed. He had to wonder sometimes if he had been adopted, his brother's antics were so embarrassing sometimes.

"Who cares! I am through playing kiss up!" Cameron turned on James then back to his grandfather. "You will regret this decision Grandfather! I am sure you will!" With that said, Cameron stormed out, not giving Jack, nor James a second glance.

"Well, I think that you can cross Cameron off the gala guest list," James crossed his arms, angry with his brother. How embarrassing. Did he not care how grandfather may feel, or the impression that he had just given Jack? "I am sorry that you had to witness that Jack. Cameron is always blowing up like that. He's the hot head of the family, you can say."

"Don't worry about it. I've witnessed worse," Jack waved away the apology.

James nodded, glad that Jack wasn't too put off by Cameron's tantrum. He turned to his grandfather, who was sipping at his tea. "Grandfather, if it's any consolation, I think that you've made a wise choice in splitting the company among the three of us. But what about Kathy? Why did you leave her out?"

"She gets the Santa Monica mansion, your grandmother's jewelry, and a trust fund for the future children that she'll have and an allowance so she won't have to worry about working. She'll be well taken care of. Oh and I am leaving the chore of finding a suitable suitor for her to you three boys. I am sure that you will help her make a wise choice."

James smiled adoringly at his grandfather, the love for the old man apparent. "We'll try best."

"And James, since you're more patient than your brother, I will leave it up to you to teach Jack the ropes of the business," Emmanuel smiled at both of the boys, noting that they have the same friendly disposition. "I have a feeling that you two will be close. You are much alike."

Jack just smiled in return, trying not to dwell on the doubts about inheriting so much brought up in him. His grandfather obviously thought that he could handle it. He should give it a try. He just worried about what Rose would think of it all. She had escaped this world. He didn't want to pull her back into it.

…..

Rose entered the quarters that she and Jack shared, smiling at a recent buy. It had been so long since she had brought herself something pretty and lavish and the beautiful red beaded dress was all of that. It kind of reminded her of the dress that she had worn that night that she and Jack had gone to the steerage party. It was perfect and she was positive that Jack was going to love it even more than she did.

Happily singing, she entered the bedroom to hang the dress up so it wouldn't wrinkle and gasped in surprise to see Jack just sitting on the bed, staring off into space. She hadn't expected to see him there. She thought that he would be out getting to know his cousins better, or drawing something interesting. Not here, sitting on the bed, staring at nothing.

She approached him, almost scared. She had never seen him like this before. He was so quiet. "Jack? Hey, what's going on? Did everything go well at breakfast? How do you like your cousins?"

"It went fine. I met them. I also found out that Grandfather has me in his will. He's leaving me a lot of stuff...perhaps too much..."

"What exactly is he leaving you?"

"An art gallery in New York. The beach house in Santa Monica, and a chateau in Paris...Paris! Not to mention the trustfund sat up for the twins...and a large share in the family business..."

"Wow, that is a lot of stuff...especially for an estranged relative. I guess this is great...but why don't you look happy about it?"

"I'm worried. I mean...this is far more than I've ever had in my entire life. Plus...we were fine without all that money, just the four of us. What if the money changes us? What if we aren't Jack and Rose anymore?"

Rose took his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze, understanding his fears. "You know, there is a lot more to us than social standing. I doubt that your inheritance will change anything. We will always be Jack and Rose. No matter how poor or rich we become. Yes, I fell in love with you when you were just the poor artist from steerage with the amazing artistic talent. And I'll still love you now that you're the rich guy from steerage with the amazing artistic talent. That will not change. No matter how rich or poor you are...that won't change how I feel for you and I know that it won't change how you feel for me. Our motto still stands. You jump, I jump."

Jack smiled, grateful for Rose and her faith in their love. He had been silly to worry like he had. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply before pulling away. "I love you, Rose Dawson."

"I love you too Jack. I always will."

…..

 _8:00 P.M._

The party was one hour in and already Rose was bored to tears. She could not believe that she was in the same place that she was in that night that she had tried to jump off the back of Titanic. But this time, the man that she was with, she wanted to be with for the rest of her life.

Seeing how miserable she looked, Jack walked up behind her, concern in his eyes. "Are you enjoying yourself, Rose?"

She smiled, happy to be by his side again. She gave him a light kiss and adjusted his bow tie. "I always enjoy myself when I'm with you. So when do I meet the rest of the Boston Dawsons? I've been here for an hour and haven't met anyone."

"Soon, I promise. But right now, I have to go see grandfather about a few things. I'll be back in a second, okay?" He hated leaving her alone, but he was afraid she'd be even more bored if she was forced to stand by his side while his grandfather talked to him about the family business.

"Sure. Don't worry. I'll be fine," Rose assured him. She'll just do what she always did at these functions. Find the banquet table and eat.

Jack smiled and gave her a quick kiss before dashing off to find Emmanuel, leaving Rose to her own devices.

Finding the table, Rose looked over the offerings, not noticing Cameron standing at the opposite side of the room, staring at her. She was the most beautiful woman he's seen in a long time and from the looks of it, she was a real lady too. He could tell just by the way she held herself. Only a society girl had such perfect posture. He wondered who her people were. Regardless, he had to go talk to her. Feel her out. Maybe she was his destiny, since the family business sure wasn't. He still couldn't believe that grandfather was making him share the business with that wimp James and that nobody Jack! But none of that mattered. His full attention was on the beauty standing opposite him. Pushing everything from his mind, he approached what he considered to be the woman of his dreams.

Rose suppressed a laugh as she looked over the caviar. She remembered the inside joke that she had shared with Jack about not liking caviar. She wondered what he would say if she offered him some.

"Something must be pretty amusing for such a pretty smile to appear," a deep voice whispered in her ear. She turned to see a man with brilliant blue eyes and slicked back blond hair smiling at her. He would have been rather handsome if there wasn't an arrogant air about him that reminded her of Cal.

"Mind sharing the joke with me?" He gave a charming smile that left Rose cold.

"I was just remembering something that someone said about Caviar a long time ago," Rose forced a smile, ready to move on. The less time spent with this man, the better.

"Do you like caviar?"

"It's okay, I guess," Rose kept her fake smile in place. "I can't say that it's my favorite food."

"I guess is an acquired taste," the man chuckled, picking up a cracker and using a small knife to spread some of the eggs onto the cracker. He took a bite and smiled. "Delicious."

"Well, I am glad that you enjoy it."

The man took her hand and kissed the back of it in the same way Jack once had on Titanic. But  
unlike Jack's kiss the man made her feel slightly nauseated. "My name is Cameron Dawson."

Oh, was this one of Jack's cousins? This surprised her. He seemed more suitable to be related to Cal, not her sweet, charming Jack. She forced a smile and resisted the urge to jerk her hand out of his. "Rose."

"Ah, Rose. Such a suitable name for a lady with beauty that would put an actual rose to shame," Cameron didn't let go of her hand. If anything, his grip tightened.

"Mr. Dawson, I must let you know that..."

"You will be joining me for a dance? Just one?" Cameron began to pull Rose out onto the dance floor as a waltz began to play.

"I...I don't know. This is quite unusual," Rose stammered, not sure of how to get out of this situation, or how she had even got into in the first place. She stretched her neck in search of Jack and spotted him at the far corner of the room talking to his grandfather and another young man with a similar build as him.

"Relax Rose. There is nothing to be nervous about," Cameron grinned, pulling her closer to him. "Let's talk. Tell me where you are originally from? I've never seen you around Boston before tonight..."

"I grew up in Philadelphia and then..."

"Ah, Philadelphia. I have some friends from that area. You wouldn't happen to know of the Culpeppers would you? I went to school with Henry, the oldest son."

"The last I heard, Henry was married with an infant son."

"How wonderful for him. I absolutely love children. Do you plan to have children someday Rose?"

"Well..."

"But anyway, how do you like this gala? Pretty boring isn't it? I don't know why I even attend these things. Well, I'll take that back. This one is special. My poor dying grandfather wants me to get to know my newly found, long lost cousin better. To be honest, I really don't care to. It is obvious that he hasn't had proper upbringing and who knows where he's been in the past couple of years. He is hardly gentleman material."

Rose could feel her temper rise. How dare this arrogant, pushy man say such a thing about her Jack?! She knew from experience that Jack was more the gentleman than all of the Cameron Dawsons in the world! He was brave, noble, selfless, kind...he was everything that she had ever wanted. She wasn't about to let this self-centered man put him down! She opened her mouth, ready to tell Cameron Dawson off when she was suddenly interrupted.

"Rose! There you are! I have been looking all over for you!" Kathy approached and pulled Rose out of Cameron's grasp.

"Katherine, do you mind? We are in middle of a waltz," Cameron angrily clenched his teeth, hating to be interrupted.

"Oh Cameron, I didn't see you there," Kathy laughed. "I am so sorry. I only saw Rose here looking like she wanted to take your head off and decided to come and save the poor chap who had made her so angry," She turned to Rose and winked. "I must say Rose, Jack was right when he said that you had a temper."

"Jack?" Cameron asked, confused. What did his newly found simpleton of a cousin have to do with this beauty from Philadelphia?

"Oh Mr. Dawson, you didn't give me a chance to tell you my full name. It's Rose. Rose Dawson. Jack is my husband," Rose angrily glared at Cameron.

"Your husband?!" Cameron's voice revealed his disbelief. How could this beautiful, upper class lady be married to that bohemian from Chippewa Falls? What could she possibly see in him?

"Cameron, you didn't try to hit on Rose did you?" Kathy asked, her eyes wide with laughter. "You did didn't you? You poor chap. You never had much luck with women."

"Shut up, Katherine," Cameron growled, embarrassed. "Listen Rose...I am sorry if my actions offended you in anyway. I was just trying to be friendly..."

"By putting down my husband?" Rose wasn't going to let him off the hook.

Cameron just stared hard at the ground, angry with himself and his big mouth.

Kathy grabbed Rose's arm. Making Cameron squirm was fun, but there were other fun things that they could do. "Come on, Rose. I want to introduce you to some girlfriends of mine."

Rose sighed in relief as Kathy led her away from Cameron. "Thank you for that."

"No problem. I knew that you were in trouble when he kissed your hand. That's when he gets really pushy."

"I don't like him. He reminds me of my ex-fiancee. He's so arrogant. He thinks that he's better than everyone else," Rose sighed, shaking her head. "It's hard to believe that someone like that is related to my Jack. Jack is everything that man is not..."

"I know. James, my other brother, he is so sweet and modest. Everyone loves him...well, everyone except for Cameron of course. He thinks that James is too weak."

"James?"

"Yes, he's the one that's talking with Jack and Grandfather over there."

"Hey, he kind of looks like Jack. They have the same build and height. They even stand alike."

"Come. You can meet him if you like," Kathy grabbed her hand and pulled her over to where Jack and the two men were standing, not giving Rose a chance to refuse. "Hello men. Are you discussing something of importance?"

"We are discussing the tour of a local factory that we will be taking Jack on tomorrow morning," The young man standing across from Jack smiled. "How are you, Kathy? Are you having fun, dear sister?"

"I'm splendid and I am having a great time. I thought I'd bring Rose over to meet one of my more pleasant siblings. Rose, this is James, my favorite older brother. He comes after Cameron. James, this is Jack's wife, Rose."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Rose," James kissed her hand. "Jack is a lucky man to be married to such a beautiful woman," He smiled over at his cousin, giving him a wink. "I sure hope that you know what you've got here, Jack."

"I sure do," Jack smiled, placing an arm around Rose's shoulder. "She is the love of my life."

Rose just gave a shy smile in response as she stepped closer to Jack.

"Have you met my other grandson, Rose?" Emmanuel asked, looking around "Where is he anyway? He knows that I want him to get to know his cousin, here."

Rose's cheeks grew red once again as she remembered Cameron's harsh words about Jack. That was one Dawson that she didn't care to lay eyes on ever again.

"He's probably outside, letting the embarrassment fade," Kathy laughed. "He had the audacity to make a move on Rose and she wasn't having any of it."

"I just didn't like what he had said to me. He was rather...inappropriate," Rose sighed, wanting to drop the subject. She did not want Jack to know that one of his cousins was having a hard time accepting him and was really another version of Caledon Hockley in her opinion.

"You are not talking about me, are you?" Cameron joined the group, his voice and posture betraying nothing. "Lovely wife you have here, Jack. She is a great dancer."

Kathy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, not buying Cameron's act for an instance. "Of course she is."

"Do you have a problem, Katherine?" Cameron glared.

"No, not at all," Kathy just smiled, giving the impression of innocence.

"Be up early tomorrow, Cameron. I want you and your brother to join me in giving Jack a tour of the factory here in town," Emmanuel sighed, tired of the bickering. "I want him to get a feel of the family business and what Dawson Enterprises is all about."

"I'll be there, grandfather," Cameron nodded, taking another look at his cousin and his wife, who just returned his look with a glare. He supposed that Rose would never forgive him for what he had said about Jack. Oh well, he was sure to have time to change her mind about him.

"Oh, it's time for fireworks on the veranda! Come on Rose and Jack, the Dawson fireworks are the best!" Kathy took off running towards the glass doors at the back of the room.

"That's Kat for you," James laughed. "She is always the first out the door when it comes to having fun."

The fireworks were indeed spectacular. Rose forgot all about her unpleasant encounter with Cameron as she leaned into Jack's arms and watched the night sky light up with beautiful, vibrant colors. At that moment her whole world was perfect. She had Jack, their children, and their marriage was as happy and as whole as one could expect it to be.

She had no clue of the heartbreak awaiting her back in California.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty-One

 _Ten Days Later…_

 _Santa Monica, California_

Jack and Rose returned to Santa Monica in high spirits. The visit to Boston had been excellent for the both of them. Jack had learned the ropes of the family business rather easily and had become really good friends with his cousin James. Rose had also made some really good friends with some of Jack's other relatives and she had seen a side of the first class she hadn't seen before. A side where the family were happy and genuinely liked one another. The only Dawson she disliked was Cameron, but he was rather easy to avoid.

All in all, the trip was a success and both Jack and Rose couldn't wait to visit again.

Jack carried their bags while Rose handled the twins as they arrived back at the beach house. He grinned as he placed the key in the door.

"Home at last. I wonder if Molly and Ruth are here waiting for us or if they finally got bored and returned to Denver."

"Mother is probably still angry with me. She hasn't really spoken to me since that argument we had," Rose shrugged, feeling a little bad for that. They had been working so hard on their relationship and just when she thought that they could at least be friends, the argument happened and they hadn't made up since. Her mother was famous for her grudges, so her attitude hadn't surprised Rose. It just disappointed her. "Molly probably missed us though. It was so nice of her to stay and watch the house now that Eliza and Max had found their own place. The place feels kind of empty without them."

"They probably wanted to hurry up and get their own family started. This place was pretty cramped with the twins and your mother and Molly."

Molly was just coming into the foyer, having heard the door opening. "You two are home at last, huh?"

"Yes. We're actually early. We caught an earlier train than planned," Rose went to Molly and hugged her the best she could with the twins still in her arms. "Is mother still here?"

"Oh yes, but she's still asleep. She was up last night complaining about some heartburn," Molly nodded towards the stairs.

Rose frowned, feeling confused. "Heartburn? Mother never had that before."

"Well that's what she said it was, darlin'. I am no doctor, so I didn't argue with her."

Rose nodded. She didn't expect Molly to be her mother's babysitter. She was just concerned. "I'll go check in on her. We have a lot to talk about. I'll put the twins down while I'm at it."

"We'll be down here if you need us," Molly watched Rose disappear up the stairs, hoping that she and Ruth did straighten things out. They had come so far in their relationship, it would be a shame if something derailed what progress they had maid. She turned to Jack with a smile. "Now, Jack. Tell me all about Boston? Did you tame that snake pit too?"

…..

Rose made quick work of putting the children to bed. She didn't like the deep silence that seemed to permeate the upstairs. It was like there was no other living person up there but her and the twins, which was not right, since her mother was up here sleeping.

Her mother. She sighed deeply when she thought of the coming confrontation. Ruth would be stand offish and Rose would be stubborn and it'll be hours before a cease fire occurred. But it needed to happen if anything between them was going to be fixed. So steeling her nerves, she left the nursery and walked over to the guestroom, where her mother was sleeping.

The room was dark, except for the moonlight streaming through the window, falling on the still figure on the bed. Ruth's eyes were closed and her face was relaxed, the most relaxed that Rose had ever seen it. She seemed to be at total peace for once. No worrying about high society. No worrying about what others might think. Rose wished that her mother could be this relaxed in her waking hours, not just when she was asleep.

Rose hated to wake her up, but she wanted to get things ironed out between them before Ruth and Molly headed back to Denver. Maybe Rose could offer to take Ruth to Philadelphia next month to visit Aunt Pearl. Make up for the missed visit.

"Mother?" she tentatively whispered, gently shaking her mother's shoulder. Ruth didn't respond, she just remained silent and unmoving. Rose thought that was strange. Ruth was not a deep sleeper. Just the creak of a floorboard would have her mother sitting up in bed, wondering what had woken her. Rose shook her a little harder and called a little louder. "Mother!"

Still there was no response. Dread was building up inside her. Why wasn't her mother waking up? This was highly unusual. It reminded her of when her father had died and her mother had tried to wake him, but he had been gone. Slowly, she took her mother's wrist and checked for a pulse. Not finding one, she leaned her head against her mother's chest, hoping to find the solid beat of her heart.

Rose was met with silence.

Rose took a closer look at her mother's face and was startled by how pale she was and how cool her skin was to the touch. Frightened, she ran to the stop of the stairs.

"Molly! Jack!" She cried out, her voice on the edge of hysteria. "Come quick!"

Molly raced up the stairs with Jack right behind her. It was into Jack's arms that Rose ran into, clinging to him desperately as she buried her face against his chest.

"Rose, what is it, darlin'?" Molly questioned, placing a gentle hand on Rose's trembling shoulders.

"It's mother! She won't wake up and she's so cold and pale! She doesn't even have a heartbeat!" Rose cried.

"Let me go check on her...maybe you missed something," Molly soothingly replied before entering Ruth room, leaving a sobbing Rose alone with Jack, who held her tight and stroked her hair, trying to calm her down.

"It's okay, Rose. I am sure that everything is going to be alright," Even though he was saying comforting words, Jack still felt a sense of dread rise up in his heart. If Ruth didn't wake up...how would it affect Rose? He still remembered his own reaction when his parents had died. He had taken off, unable to deal with the pain. This may be the one thing that could destroy Rose.

Molly came out of the room not too long after entering, her own face pale. She sadly looked at Jack and took a deep breath. "Jack, you better go get Maxwell. Hurry...I'll take care of Rose..."

Not that she thought that there was anything that the young doctor could do now.

His own heart sinking, Jack just nodded and took Rose by her shoulders, forcing her to meet his eyes. "I'll be right back, Rose. I promise."

Rose just nodded, barely processing his words. She didn't want to let him go, but she knew that there was no choice.

Seeing Rose's struggle to release Jack, Molly pulled the girl into her arms. "Go on Jack. She'll be alright until you get back."

Jack only nodded and left, hoping that Rose would be alright with only Molly to hold her together. If only there was someone else to go for Maxwell. He hated leaving Rose when she obviously needed his arms to hold her.

It didn't take long though. Only about twenty minutes. Eliza had came with them and immediately went to her friend's side and held her hand while Maxwell examined the still unmoving Ruth. Rose knew that the news was grim when he came out ten minutes later, a solemn expression on his face.

Rose left Eliza and Jack and walked up to the doctor, her green eyes pleading with him to tell her good news. That this was just a fugue state from stress, or a stroke even. That would be better than what it seemed.

"Maxwell? How is my mother? She will be alright? Won't she?"

Maxwell sighed, hating the news he had to give. "Rose...your mother...she's dead. She must have died sometime in the night, judging from how cold she is. Did she have any health problems?"

"She was complaining of heartburn before she went up to bed,"Molly answered, a frown darkening her usuallly cheerful face.

"Sounds like a massive heart attack," Maxwell nodded in understanding. How sad that this should happen to Rose. He could only think of a few things worse than losing a parent.

"A heart attack? But she never had any heart problems?" Rose frowned, not knowing why Maxwell had come up with such a conclusion. If her mother had heart problems, she would know bout them...right?

"Rose darlin'...she was indeed taking heart medicine," Molly cleared her throat, surprised that Ruth hadn't shared the news of her failing health with Rose. She thought if Ruth shared her news with anyone, it would have been her daughter. "I had noticed her taking some pills when she had moved in with me. She told me they kept her heart palpitations under control."

Jack frowned. "Wasn't she still taking them?"

"Sometimes the medicine loses it's potency. If a doctor doesn't keep an eye out for such things, the medicine won't do any good," Maxwell explained. "Mrs. Brown, has Mrs. Dewitt Bukater been keeping regular doctor visits?"

Molly shook her head. "She had never been to a doctor since I've known her."

"Oh mother," Rose choked on the sobs that she couldn't hold back anymore. Jack went to her and pulled her into his arms, holding her close.

"Shh, Rose. Don't cry. She wouldn't want you to cry..."

"I am terribly sorry for your loss," Maxwell placed a comforting hand on Rose's back, wishing that he could offer more comfort than that. "Let me call the morgue so that they can come get her."

Jack nodded his agreement. It would be for the best if Ruth's dead body was no longer in the house. "Thank you..."

"I'll come with you," Molly offered, following Eliza and Maxwell downstairs.

Feeling Rose lean against him, Jack led her towards their own room. He wanted to get her off her feet before she collapsed all together. "Come on Rose. Let's go to our room and lay down. It's been such a long day and you need to get off your feet."

"It's my fault, Jack. If I hadn't been so insistent on having my way...if I had just done what she wanted, she may not be gone now," Rose sniffed, allowing Jack to lead her over to their bed. "She was right, Jack. I am selfish. I never think of anyone else needs except for my own..."

"Hey now, that's not true," Jack had her sit on the bed. He knelt down and began to take off her shoes. "If you are selfish, you would never have came back for me on Titanic when the ship was sinking and I was locked up. You would never had jumped off of that lifeboat just to be with me, if you were selfish. You wouldn't have saved my life, keeping a hold of my hand and keeping me awake and moving. You are the most unselfish person I know and I love you more than anything."

"But Jack, I was looking out for myself. The one time that she had asked me for anything since our reconciliation and I refused. Like I was entitled to have my own way," Rose sobbed as Jack stood up and began unbuttoning her blouse. "I only thought about my need to meet more of your family, not caring at all that she had a need to see her sister when it would be the last time for her to do so. I should have seen it, Jack. I should have seen that this was her last chance..."

"Rose...don't do this to yourself. There was no way that you could've known that this would happen. As far as you knew, your mother was as healthy as a horse."

Rose's tears fell even more as Jack gently pushed her blouse off her shoulders and had her lay down. He laid down with her and pulled her into his arms. She didn't deserve him. He was so kind and selfless. He deserved someone a lot more caring….someone as caring as he was. "I don't deserve your love, Jack. You are so kind and I'm so selfish."

"Rose, you are not selfish and you deserve my love and a lot more than that. You deserve to be completely happy. Not miserable like this,"Jack looked into her eyes, wanting her to believe his words and actually feel it. "You listen to me, Rose Dawson and I want you to believe it. You are the most caring, loving person in the world. The death of your mother is not your fault. You had no way of knowing that she was ill. She never told you. She never told anyone. There was no way that you could have known."

Rose looked into his unwavering gaze. It was the same gaze that he had held her in that night in the cold water after Titanic sank. When he had made her promise to go on with her life, no matter what. Sighing deeply, she just nodded her head, unable to argue with him.

He tightened his embrace, not noticing how the light of contentment never returned to her eyes as she forced a smile. "That's my girl."

Laying there in his arms, Rose felt as dead as her mother. That spark of happiness that had filled her that morning upon their return to Santa Monica was gone and she had no idea how to get it back.

…..

After Rose had fallen to sleep, Jack slipped out of bed and slipped downstairs to fix something for lunch only to find that Molly had beaten him to it.

"How is she?" Molly asked, noticing the young artist standing in the kitchen doorway, looking rather exhausted himself.

Jack sighed, wishing that he had better news. "Not good. She's blaming herself for Ruth's death. Nothing I say is really making a difference," He collapsed into one of the kitchen chairs. "What if I can't pull her out of this depression? What am I going to do?"

Molly walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling sad for the young couple. They had been so happy just this mourning, but now a cloud of sadness hung over the house. "Give it time, darlin'. Just be there for her and give her time to grieve. Rose is a strong woman. She is going to get through this just fine, with your love and support."

"I hope so Molly," Jack sighed, rubbing his eyes just as the twins began to cry, wanting to be fed. "I better to tend to them before they wake Rose."

Molly watched as Jack went up to take care of his children. He was a strong boy sure enough and she meant what she had said about Rose. She was strong too, but was she really strong enough to deal with this blow that Ruth's death had caused? Was Jack's love going to be enough to see her through the coming days? Returning to the casserole she was fixing, Molly hoped so.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

 _(A/N: I apologize now for this being such a short chapter. I hope that it's just as enjoyable as the longer ones.)_

 _Five days later…_

It was a cold dreary day in Philadelphia. It was the day of burial for Ruth Dewitt Bukater. She was being buried right next to her deceased husband. Of course, the entire Dawson family showed up to show their respects and so were the widows of the Titanic and other people that had known Ruth in life, including the Hockleys. Neither Hockley male dared to approach Rose, even though Cal glared at her and Jack from time to time, still angry over Rose leaving him for Jack. Of course, news of Jack being related to the Boston Dawsons had reached him, so he didn't dare do anything. Another reason that they didn't approach Rose was because they were ashamed of how they had treated Ruth after the sinking.

As they watched the priest perform the last rites over Ruth's coffin, Jack had a supporting arm around Rose's shoulder, holding her and trying to lend her some comfort.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust," the priest sprinkled dust onto the closed coffin. "May she rest in peace."

Rose tried to stand there and keep it together, but realizing that her mother was about to be put into the ground forever, she broke. She couldn't do it any longer. She had to put a stop to it! It just wasn't right!

"No! It's dark down there! She hates the dark, you can't this to her!" Rose cried out, breaking away from Jack to run up to gravedigger and grabbing his arm just as he was about to shovel more dirt into the hole.

"Can you believe the scene she is making," She heard her cousin Marjorie giggled to her aunt Pearl, but Rose didn't care. She didn't care what any of them said or thought. She just knew that she had to stop them from doing this to her mother. She may not have been a nice person in life, but she certainly didn't deserve this.

"Rose stop it, come back," Jack gently pulled her away and held her against his chest, stroking her hair gently. "It's okay, Rose. She's not in there. She's with your father. That's just an empty shell that they're burying down there."

"Jack, please...make them stop," Rose sobbed, clinging to him.

Jack wished that he could do as Rose requested. He wished that he could give Rose her mother back so they could have more time together. But he couldn't. The only thing he could do was hold Rose as the gravedigger finished his job.

"Please keep your wife under control," the man hissed at Jack. He had been unshaken by rose's hysterical outburst. He was used to those kind of scenes. He dealt with them every day.

"I don't control her, sir," Jack glared at the man. "Her reaction is understandable since this is her mother."

The man just shook his head in response as he continued the job.

Noticing the annoyed expression on Jack's face, Molly came up behind him, ready to diffuse the situation. "Jack, why don't you take Rose on back to the hotel and let her get some sleep. I'll take care of this here."

"Are you sure?" Jack frowned. Over the past several days, Molly had been his rock to lean on as he tended to Rose and the kids. He felt bad for putting even more responsibility on her.

"I'm sure. Now get on out of here you two. I have everything under control."

Thanking Molly for her help, Jack lead Rose out of the cemetery and back to the hotel, hoping that some sleep would indeed help his grieving wife.

…..

 _That night, Rose tossed and turned, caught in the throes of a nightmare. She was running through a fog-filled forest. She was trying to find her mother, who was calling her name. Finally, she found herself on a shipping dock. There, in all it's ruined glory, was the wreck of the Titanic. She could see where the ship was broken in half, and the ramp where the passengers were to board was made of rotting, splintered wood. There, halfway up the ramp was her mother, looking straight ahead as she neared the entrance of the wreck._

 _Rose watched in horror. She couldn't let her mother board that ship. If Ruth got on that ship, it'd be a disaster! Rose would never see her again! She'll never get a chance to make things right! She had to stop her!_

" _Mother! Wait! Don't get on that ship, it's dangerous! Come back!"_

 _Ruth turned her head to glare down at her daughter with cold, accusing eyes. "This is your fault Rose! This is all your fault for being so selfish!"_

 _Rose shook her head in denial. "No! Don't say that! I love you!" Hot tears fell from her eyes, wishing that she could take the past back._

" _You don't deserve Jack and those babies! You don't deserve them at all!"_

" _Mother!"_

" _Good-bye Rose!" Ruth turned her back on her daughter, leaving her sobbing on the shipping deck as the Titanic disappeared back into the sea..._

"Mother no!" Rose cried out again and again thrashing around in bed, startling Jack awake. He immediately reached over and shook her shoulder.

"Rose darling, wake up! Wake up Rose!"

Her eyes shot open and she looked around the room, looking for any sign of Titanic or her mother. Instead, she found a dark room, a warm bed, and a worried Jack. Realizing that it was just a night mare, she began to cry.

Jack immediately pulled her into his arms, gently rocking her. "Shh, Rose. Shh, it's alright. It was just a bad dream. You're safe now..."

"No, Jack...no...it was real...she was boarding the Titanic wreck...and she said that it was all my fault and that I don't deserve you and the children...that I was too selfish…."

"Oh Rose, don't think that way. We're lucky to have you. I thank god each day for you. You know that."

"But I killed my mother, Jack. How can you still love me after that?"

Jack pulled away and looked her squarely in the eyes, determined to make her believe his words. "Listen here, Rose. You did not kill your mother. She died of a heart attack, plain and simple. Thousands of people die of heart attacks every day. It's a natural thing to die of. You had absolutely nothing to do with it."

"But all she wanted to do was visit her sister and I wouldn't have any of it. Jack, her heart was set on that visit. If I had gone ahead and went with her...maybe the heart attack wouldn't have happened..."

"Or maybe, if she had kept up with her doctor appointments, it wouldn't have happened. They would have found a stronger medicine like Maxwell said. You have to stop blaming yourself sweetie. You had no control over what happened to Ruth. None. Do you understand me?"

Rose looked into Jack's eyes and saw his love and his belief in her innocence. He would never think anything bad of her. She couldn't argue with him. So she just nodded her head, still not believing his words.

"That's my girl," Jack smiled, hugging her once more, thinking that he had finally reached her. "I love you, Rose."

She hugged him back, almost clinging to him. She didn't want to lose him. She knew that she eventually would. Someday, he will open his eyes and see her for who she was. A selfish person who deserved to be alone, and then he would leave her, taking their children with him. "I love you too..."

He pulled away and gently wiped her tears with his thumb, his blue eyes smiling into hers. "Feel better?"

"Much better," She lied, forcing a smile. He just smiled back and kissed her tear stained cheeks.

"Let's get some sleep. We head back to Santa Monica tomorrow."

Rose just smiled and slipped deeper under the covers, hoping to drift into a dreamless sleep this time.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty-Three

 _Two Weeks Later…_

Molly opened the door to Jack and Rose's bedroom, hoping that this time Rose would be up and about, ready to get her day started. But instead, she found Rose still laying on her back, staring upinto space. Her red curls laid limply against the pillow. Over the past two weeks, Jack had tried everything he could do to get her out of bed, but nothing worked. She just remained in bed and stare up at the ceiling. Sometimes she would be crying. Sometimes, her eyes would be dry, but the sheer misery in her eyes was proof that she was still lost in her grief. If it weren't for Jack's refusal to leave her alone, she probably would eat anything.

Molly had to sadly shake her head. This pathetic creature that Rose had became was nowhere near the head-strong, energetic girl that she had come to know and love. In fact, she barely recognized her.

Molly walked in to stand in the doorway of the bedroom, her hands on her hips. She's had just about enough already. "Rose darlin', you have to get up. It is time for you to return to the land of the living and take care of your family."

There was no answer from Rose. She just kept on laying there, staring blankly at the ceiling, not even acknowledging Molly's presence. Molly sighed. Jack hadn't been laying when he said that Rose was in a bad way. But she couldn't just let Rose remain like this. It wasn't healthy! There had to be a way to bring the girl back to life once again!

"You know, it's a good thing that Jack didn't marry you just for your looks, because right now you're not much of a looker," Molly smirked, hoping that Rose's vanity would get her up and about.

"He's going to leave me anyway," Rose's voice was void of emotion. It was like a robot was talking. "So why bother?"

Molly was shocked to her very core. She had to wonder where Rose got that idea from. Jack hadn't mentioned anything about leaving Rose. In fact, his eyes still lit up whenever the girl was mentioned. There was no way that boy was ever going to willingly leave that girl's side. "Now Rose, that's absurd. Jack loves you so much, he'd die a thousand deaths before leaving your side."

Rose didn't answer. There wasn't much to say. She just remained staring up at the ceiling.

"You know, Rose. This house is a mess. The twins are fine, but they still need their mama. Something that you are not being right now. And there's Jack. He needs you too, Rose. So get out of this depression now before you have no family left. Jack loves you to death, but everyone has their limits. If you don't straighten up soon, Jack may see that it's better for the babies and himself if he did leave you. I know that you don't want that."

Molly's words somehow reached Rose, sinking into her mind and illuminating what she must do for herself and her family. "You're right, Molly. Jack and the children deserve a better wife and mother and that's not me right now."

Molly watched as Rose sat up, showing the first signs of returning to life. "I'm glad to see you opening your eyes, there Rose. It was breaking our hearts seeing you waste away like that. Now, may I suggest that you get washed up and surprise Jack when he comes home. He's going to be so happy to see you up and about. I'll just be downstairs cleaning up a bit."

Rose didn't say another word. She just nodded her head as Molly left the room, her mind making lists of what she needed to do and how much time she had to do it in.

…..

 _Five hours later…_

Jack returned home and placed his portfolio on a nearby table before heading into the kitchen to see what Molly was fixing for dinner. The salty air of the pier sure did work up an appetite. He was starving. He was in sore need of food and his wife. Hopefully, today was the day she came out of her depression over her mother's death.

"That smells great, Molly," Jack entered the kitchen to find Molly stirring the beef stew that she had prepared for dinner.

"My famous beef stew. Something to warm you kids up on such a cool day," Molly grinned. She found that she enjoyed cooking for a family again. With her own kids all grown with families of their own, she hardly had the chance to cook for anyone, so she was grabbing the chance now.

"Is Rose still upstairs? I was kind of hoping that today would be the day she'd come down."

"I suppose that she is. The last time I saw her, it looked as if she was going to get up and come downstairs, but she never did. In fact...she's been rather quiet. I haven't even heard the squeak of the bed," Molly frowned, stopping her stirring. She turned to Jack, a frown in her eyes. "Do you think that she's okay?"

Jack shrugged. He hoped that she was. It was breaking his heart to see her like this, so different from the Rose she had been before the Boston trip. "I'll go check on her."

He left the kitchen and went upstairs. Before entering his closed bedroom door, he stopped into the nursery and checked on the twins. He smiled as he saw that they was sleeping soundly, unaware of the unruly world surrounding them. Closing the door, he entered his own room and frowned.

The room was empty. There was no Rose in sight, but on his pillow was a white envelope with his name scrawled across the front.

 _Dear Jack,_

 _By the time that you read this letter, I will be gone. I have done a lot of thinking about what I was going to do next, and I realized that what I'm about to do was for the good of our family. Right now, I know that I'm not a good wife and mother to you and the twins. I can't be the one thing that the three of you need most. I know that. I'm just dragging the three of you down with me. So that why I'm leaving. I am going away to work through this cloud of depression on my own so I won't be a burden on you. You have so much on your plate with the twins and bringing money into the house, you don't need taking care of a useless wife to add onto it._

 _Jack, please don't try to come after me. All of your sweetness and light...it's not helping. Obviously, I need to work through this by myself. I will write everyday and I promise that once I've sorted through this cloud of depression and grief, I will return._

 _I love you. I always will. Please don't hate me._

 _Love,_

 _Rose_

 _P.S. Tell Molly thank you for everything. Including taking care of my mother and my family when I couldn't._

Jack sank down onto the bed, the shock sinking into his system. She had left him...again. This time she didn't even tell Molly where she had gone. What was he going to do now? How was he going to handle this house? And what about the twins? He had to work...who was going to take care of them? There was so many questions and he didn't have an answer to any of them.

"Jack, darlin'! Dinner's ready!" Molly came up the stairs and entered the room, hoping to find Jack and Rose deep in conversation. Instead, she found him sitting on the bed by himself, a white sheet of paper clenched in his hand and his face as white as the sheet that covered the mattress. "Jack, what's wrong? Where is Rose? Dinner will get cold if you two don't hurry."

"She's gone Molly," Jack looked up at the older woman, tears shining in his eyes. "She left me and the children. She said that she had to do this by herself...so she could be the mother and wife that the twins and I deserve."

Molly gasped in shock. When she gave Rose that talking to this morning, she hadn't meant for her to up and leave her family! Jack and the twins needed her! Of course, Rose had needs too...a she was the only one who could say what those were. Besides, this was different from when she had ran away in New York. In New York, she was being threatened. This time, she was drowning in grief, threatening to take the people she loved with her. Maybe this was for the best.

Molly didn't know what was going on with Rose but deep grief, but she did know one thing. The young man before her was devastated. "Did she say where she was going?"

Jack shook his head, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. "No. She just said that she would write and asked me not to come after her. But how can I not? Molly, she's my wife. She needs me. Doesn't she know that?"

Molly placed a gentle hand on Jack's shoulder. "Only Rose know what she needs, darlin'

and right now she knows that she needs to get through this on her own. To get herself together on her own. If you love her as much as you say that you do, you have to honor her wishes. I know it's hard. Everything inside of you must be screaming to go find her and bring her home. But you just can't. Just realize that this is not like the last time. She's not gone for good and she did say that she was going to write to you. She's going to come back Rose, but only when she's strong enough to be what you and the twins need.

"In the meantime, I'll stay here to help you with the twins and the house. I think that she'd want that," Molly wrapped her arm around Jack's shoulder, giving her a one armed hug. "You are going to get through this. I promise you."

Jack forced a smile, grateful to the older woman for always being there for himself and his family. "Thank you Molly. I really do appreciate this."

"Think nothing of it, Jack. You and Rose are just like my own children. I'd do the same for them as I do for you, sugar. Now dinner's ready and it's time to put something in ya Let's go down before it gets cold."

"In a minute, Molly. I'm just going to go check in on the twins," Jack smiled, leaving the room and entering the nursery. He walked over to the baby bed and looked down at his children. He had to wonder, how could Rose just up and leave them behind like this? She must have came in to say goodbye to them. He knew that he wouldn't be able to do it. These precious babies…

"Don't worry, guys. She'll come back."


	44. Chapter 44

_Chapter Forty-Four_

 _Dear Jack,_

 _This is the first of I don't know how many letters that I'll be writing to you during this separation. To be honest, I plan to write to you everyday. I don't know if I'll be sending all of them, but I will send some._

 _I know you must hate me for leaving you again, I really don't blame you if you do. But I assure you, I left because I was doing more harm to our family than good. I was drowning in grief and I was taking you and the twins down with me and I didn't want to do that. Not to you and our children, the only bright spots in my life. So I left before I could drag you down with me. It was for your good as well as my own. You probably think that I'm just making excuses, but I'm not. I honestly feel that this is for the best. I hope that maybe someday, you'll feel that way as well._

 _I love you Jack. That is why I have to do this alone. It'd kill me to see the gloominess surrounding me fill your beautiful eyes that are always filled with light and love._

 _I guess that's all that I can say to try to explain myself. I guess now, I should tell you where I am and about the people I've met._

 _First of all, where am I? I'm not too far away. I couldn't bring myself to go too far. It's bad enough being away from you at all. I am still in the Los Angeles area. I am living in this quaint little boarding house ran by this landlady, Mrs. Santos. She's stern, but sweet. Nothing like that horrid woman in New York. At first, she wouldn't rent_ _to me, thinking that I was single and that it'd mean trouble for her single male tenants. But I finally was able to convince her that I was married and would be no temptation for her male tenants. She then relented and rented me a small one bedroom apartment. It's not much, but it's enough for what I need to do. The building itself is rather cozy and it has a living room where all of us occupants can gather and socialize from time to time._

 _Jack, I think you would love it here if you could see it. I could just see us in front of the fireplace, wrapped in a blanket, sipping tea while the twins play together and we listen to everyone's day…_

 _I have pictured such a scene a number of times and it makes me miss you and the twins like crazy. I think I am crazy, for even thinking that I could do this without you...survive without your warm presence in my life._

 _But I have to. There may be a time when I'd have to deal with my emotions on my own and won't have you there to lean on. Plus it's unfair to you to expect you to deal with my darkness. You're so full of light and love...it'd be selfish of me to taint that somehow._

 _Do understand, don't you? God, I hope you don't hate me, Jack. I couldn't bear it if you did, even though it'd be understandable. After all, this is not the first time I had left you. This time it's worse, because I had left you with children to care for._

 _How are Tommy and Molly? Have they grown much since I left? Believe me, Jack...saying goodbye to them broke my heart. I wanted to take them with me. I had almost changed my mind and stayed...but I knew that I couldn't. I was so useless as a wife and mother...I still am. I still cry over what had happened to mother...I still blame myself. I know what you are going to say. That it's not my fault. But still...maybe if I had spent a little more time with her...made an attempt to be a little more understanding...maybe it would have made a difference._

 _I think I'll leave off here now, darling. I have taken up enough of your time and it's getting late._

 _Good night, Jack. I'll write again soon. You may write me back at the address on the envelope. I love you so much. That is why I am doing this alone, never forget that._

 _Love forever,_

 _Rose_

… _.._

 _Dear Rose,_

 _I must say that I was pleased to have received your letter. I am glad that you are well and that you have a nice warm place to stay and that you are not too far away from me. I have to admit that I really don't understand why you feel like you have to work through your grief on your own. I am your husband. I am supposed to be by your side through good times and bad. Not to mention, I want to help you, because I love you so much. But I also know that if I love you as much as I claim, I'll have to respect your wishes, no matter how hard it is. Don't worry. I won't go in search of you. I'll let you deal with this on your own, just as you've requested._

 _You can do it, Rose. I know from experience that you are a lot stronger than even you give yourself credit for. I just wish that you'd let me be by your side as you heal, but again, I'll respect the fact that you need distance. Just know that I love and miss you._

 _The twins are fine. They miss you terribly, but they're well taken care of. Molly had decided to stay a little longer to help with the children and Kathy and Eliza are a big help as well. Little Molly is looking more and more like you everyday. Her hair is beginning to turn more red than blond while Tommy's is remaining the same color as my own. They both still have your lovely smile. Those smiles are_ _what's keeping me sane during your absence._

 _I heard from the relatives in Boston. Grandfather's health is worsening. He recently had a stroke and a heart attack. They have him completely bedridden. We're afraid that he won't last the month. I feel so sad and helpless, Rose. What if he does die? I don't know him much, but I don't want him to die. It feels like I'm losing another connection to my father. I know that's a weird way to think, but I can't help it…_

 _But enough about that. You don't need to hear about all of that. How are you doing? Are you really alright? Know that you are welcomed to come back at any time. My arms are always open and waiting for you. Never forget that._

 _Everyone here sends their love and hopes that you'll be back home with us soon. I'll stop here. Take care and write again. My love is yours always._

 _Love_

 _Jack_

… _.._

 _Dearest Jack,_

 _I was happy to receive your letter. When I saw your familiar handwriting on the envelope...I was filled with joy. I miss you so much, darling. I have a hard time getting to sleep because I miss the warmth of your body next to mine. I am so tempted to come home. But it's not time yet...I still have some grief to sort through. I still have to pull it together...which I am having a hard time doing right. Sometimes I wonder if it's even possible to do so._

 _But enough about that...I refuse to pull you down. My leaving would be in vain if I ended up pulling you down from here. I suppose that I should tell you all about the people here in the apartment building. They are a mixture of people really. Again, you would love it here. You would be inspired daily…_

 _I told you a little about Mrs. Santos, the landlady already. But there's more! She's Mexican-American and speaks English very well, but when she's angry, she lapses into her native Spanish. She also lives by a very strict moral code. "No hanky panky in my house," I always hear her say._

 _Then there is Mr. Bartholomew Cummins. He's a gentleman from Boston and an acquaintance of the Boston Dawsons. He insisted that we had met before, but I didn't tell him that it was probably from that gala you and I had attended. He strikes me as a sexist by the way he talks. To let him tell it, women belong in one place and one place only. The kitchen. Preferably barefoot and pregnant. Can you Believe that Jack? For a gentleman from Boston, he sure does have antiquated ideas._

 _Then there is Tyler Bones. He reminds me of you, Jack. He is tall and slender and has blond hair and blue eyes. His smile could light up a room for days, just like yours. I do believe that he has developed a crush on me, but I had let him down gently. But he is bound to break some girl's heart someday. Maybe we should send him on a cruise, Jack. So he can rescue some unhappy first class girl from a sad life...do you think it's possible? That our story could happen again? I do. You taught me that anything is possible._

 _Last, but not least, is Stacy. She is a widow and raises her daughter by herself. She is a year older than you are, Jack. Somehow, we've become best friends. She talks about the time that she had spent with her late husband and I of course talk about you and our twins. She can't understand why I had left, since you sound so wonderful, but I told her that there was some things that I needed to do alone for a while, so she had let the subject drop._

 _I am in midst of trying to find a job. I had just applied at a small cafe in the business district. The owner said that they would get back to me. Is that a good sign, Jack? It feels funny thinking about going back to work. I hadn't had a full time job since working as a maid for Eliza's mom. I don't really look forward to it, but I have to support myself somehow. Mother would cringe if she knew that I was applying to be a waitress. She would ask me why the job as a maid hadn't been enough. Must I lower myself even more?_

 _There I go again. No matter what I do during the day, a thought of mother creeps in and reminds me that she's not here anymore and why. Will I ever heal from this, Jack? Will I ever stop blaming myself? Will there ever be a time when thinking about my mother won't hurt so much? I'll leave off here I guess. I will write again soon. I love you._

 _Rose_

… _.._

 _Dear Rose,_

 _I am so glad to have heard from you again. The people in your building do sound like a group of characters. You're right about how I would have liked to have captured them all on paper. I really would have._

 _Just ignore that Bartholomew fella. He doesn't get that it's now the twentieth century and that women or no longer required to stay barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen. Ha ha. But I am glad that you have made some friends an aren't totally alone._

 _Good luck on that job, Rose. That is a good sign that they said that they'd get back to you. Just don't get too comfortable there, alright. Remember, that place is not your home. We need you here, Rose. We miss and love you so much._

 _I am sorry to make this letter short, but Tommy is calling for me again. It sounds like he's having another nightmare. He's been having a lot of those lately. I'm at my wits end. I don't know what to do to comfort him and make nice dreams return._

 _Write back, sweetie._

 _Love_

 _Jack_

… _.._

 _Dear Jack,_

 _There's been a terrible tragedy here. It just breaks my heart even just writing about it. Remember Stacy, the single mother? Well, she was hit by a car today and it had killed her instantly. Poor Stacy...poor Lindsey, her five year old daughter. First she lost her father and now she had lost her mother. How horrible for her._

 _Jack, you should see her. She's a beautiful little girl with brown pigtails and hazel eyes. She doesn't have any concept of death yet. She only knows that her mommy had gone to sleep and won't be waking up again anytime soon._

 _Why do these things happen, Jack? It is so unfair._

 _I have to go now, but I will write back as soon as I can. Take care._

 _Love_

 _Rose_

… _.._

 _Dear Jack,_

 _You won't believe what had just happened. Today was the reading of Stacy's will and...you won't believe it...I still can't believe it, because she barely knew me, but...she had named me legal guardian of Lindsey! Can you believe it?! Why me? Well...she did say that she didn't get along with her family and didn't want Lindsey to grow up in that atmosphere...but this is just so out of the blue!_

 _I can't refuse it, of course. Poor Lindsey needs someone and I had been intrusted with her care. Besides, she seems to have grown attached to me somewhat._

 _But how can I take care of her when I can't even take care of my twins and husband? I still feel so unprepared and unstable to take up these duties...but I have to. I have to push what's left of my grief aside. Stacy trusted me to do right by Lindsey and I can't let her down._

 _This does mean that I will be coming home. I'll be there by the end of the month, with Lindsey in tow, giving us three children to care for._

 _I'll see you then…_

 _Love_

 _Rose_

… _..  
Dear Mr. Dawson,_

 _We regret to inform you of the death of your grandmother Emmanuel Dawson. Your presence is requested immediately in Boston Massachusetts for the execution of his will and distribution of the estate._

 _Thank you._

 _Wallace Kennedy-attorney at law._


	45. Chapter 45

_Chapter Forty-Five_

The pounding on her door, woke Rose out of a restful sleep. She glanced over at the small cot that she had situated on the other side of her bedroom and noticed that the little girl left in her care was still sound asleep. The poor thing had been up late last night crying for her mother. It broke Rose's heart and in a way, reminded her of herself. It made her realize that she had to finally drag herself out of her own grief so she could tend to the grief of someone more vulnerable than herself.

Rubbing her eyes, she got out of bed and made her way out of her bedroom to the front door, wondering who it could be at this time of the morning. It was really too early for visitors. She got her answer when she opened it to a determined looking Molly Brown.

"Molly?" Rose blinked in surprise. She definitely hadn't been expecting her to show up at her door. "What are you doing here? I thought that you were with Jack..."

"I was. I came here because he needs ya, Rose," Molly placed a hand on her hip, her voice firm and strong, leaving no room for argument. Rose had been gone from her family for far too long. It was time for her to go back to where she belonged. With Jack.

Rose frowned as concern sparked up in her. Was Jack alright? Was he sick? Was he dying? Were the twins dying? "What happened to Jack? He's not sick is he?"

Molly sighed, relieved to see the concern in Rose over Jack's welfare. "No, darlin'. He's not sick. He's as healthy as a horse. But his grandpa had passed away two days ago. I know he wrote you, but I reckoned the letter hadn't reached you yet and it'd be too late by time it does. The boy is strong for Kathy and the twins….but he's hurting too. He needs his wife at his side right now, Rose. He needs you before he leaves for Boston tomorrow morning for the funeral..."

Something inside Rose twisted with grief and anxiety. Poor Jack...he had loved Emmanuel Dawson...he had been the last tie that he had to his own father and now that tie was gone. She knew for a fact he was hurting. It made her feel awful. Jack was always there for her when she needed his love, support, and comfort. But where was she when he needed her? Hiding away like a coward. What kind of wife was she? Then the second half of Molly's news hit her like a brick…

"Jack's leaving California?" Her eyes widened in shock. She hadn't really been expecting him to leave the state...at least not without her. Would he be back? If not...how would they reunite again? What was she going to do? She couldn't let him just leave could she? They were still a married couple…

"He has no choice. He is expected to attend the funeral, not to mention he is required to be at the execution of the will," Molly softened her stance some, knowing that all of this was a shock to Rose. She had to give the girl some time to process it all. "That is why I came here. To collect you and take you home to him. He needs you, Rose. He won't say it. He won't write and ask you to come back. But he does need you. I can tell it just by looking at him."

Rose's heart ached. Her Jack was in pain and he was too considerate of what she may need to even request that she return. How selfless could one person be? Just the thought of him made her ache for him even more than she already did. God, he was always there for her. Her knight in shiny armor. Pulling her over the rail of a sinking ship. Making sure that she was safely out of freezing water...and numerous other ways he had put her welfare first. She couldn't have asked for a better husband. God, he wasn't only her husband...he was her best friend. And for once he needed her...and she wasn't there…

"Let me get our things together. We'll be ready to go," Rose said, not even hesitating. "I don't have much to pack. I also have to wake Lindsey and get her ready for travel..."

"Lindsey?" Molly asked, confused. Who was Lindsey?

"Yes. Didn't Jack tell you about her?" Rose turned to Molly, hoping that bringing Lindsey along wouldn't be a problem. The girl really had no one else and she knew that she and Jack could take care of her.

"All Jack told me was that someone had left a little girl in your care. He didn't go into much detail. He really did live for your letters, Rose. He'd rush out to that mailbox everyday, looking for a letter from you."

Rose sniffed and looked down at the hardwood floor of the apartment, feeling guilty for her reaction to all that had happened. She shouldn't have left. She should have stayed and let Jack help her heal. But she had felt like such a burden and a failure as a wife. She wasn't giving Jack, nor the twins the attention that they needed and deserved and felt like she was just wasting space and time. She had felt that she was more of a burden and the last thing she wanted to do was burden Jack.

"I did miss him, Molly. I know you probably think that I didn't, but I did. I love him so much...but that's why I had left. I couldn't burden him with my sadness anymore. I needed to for once deal with my grief myself and not drag him down with me."

"I understand that, Rose. But you two are married. The vows go from better or worse. You're supposed to be there for each other and support each other through times like this. It's all there in those vows and to be honest, Jack rather have been there for you in your grief. He was so worried about you, Molly tsked. She didn't mean to make Rose feel bad, but she felt the need to tell the girl that leaving had been unnecessary. It could have done more harm than good. "I'm telling you, it's amazing how understanding that boy is. Most husbands wouldn't be so understanding after the second time the wife leaves them."

"Don't you think that I know that Molly?" Rose sighed, beginning to feel attacked. That may not be Molly's intention, but that was what it felt like...and maybe she did deserve it, but that didn't make it any easier to take. "But like I had told Jack, I wasn't living up to my duty as a wife and mother. They didn't need me moping around, neglecting them. They deserved better and I left to get better for them. Without being a burden to Jack."

"I suppose I can understand that Rose. But are you over Ruth's death now? Are you ready to be the wife that Jack and the twins need you to be?"

"Probably not...but it doesn't matter anymore. It stopped mattering when my friend Stacy died and left me her daughter to watch after. Being forced to take care of Lindsey…it had put things back into perspective for me. It made me stop crying and start thinking. It made me really pull myself together for a child who had lost her mother too...I didn't need my mother anymore, but she still needed hers and all she has is me. At least I have Jack. Poor Lindsey has no one. So I've been pulling myself up by the bootstraps."

"Well, she'll have Jack too. He always had a place in his heart for children, I've come to realize. I think that man has more love inside of him than anyone I know."

"That's why I'm so lucky," Rose smiled.

Molly grinned, glad that this trip was going to be a success. She was glad to find a Rose ready to return and not the sad creature that had left her husband and twins to drown in her own misery alone. "This is going to be a nice surprise for Jack. A much needed one."

"Rose?" A little voice belonging to a little girl with shoulder length brown curls and hazel eyes asked, emerging from a bedroom. "What's going on?"

"Lindsey darling, I am glad that you are up," Rose rushed to the little girl's side. "We are going on a little trip darling. We are going to go to my home and see my husband Jack. You'll like him, Lindsey. He's really nice."

"Will he like me?"

"He'll love you, darlin'," Molly found herself melting at the sight of the innocent little girl. Who wouldn't love such a beautiful child.

"Are we leaving now?" Lindsey asked, sticking her thumb into her mouth, again feeling insecure. She didn't know much about her mummy's friend Rose and now she was going to go meet Rose's husband and it made her a little nervous.

Rose simply nodded, hugging the little girl close, hoping to calm the anxiety she saw in her eyes. "Yes we are. How about you help Mrs. Molly get your things together while I gather mine? And then we'll be on our way."

Lindsey just nodded her head before walking back into the bedroom.

"She sure is adorable," Molly nodded her approval. "You did good taking her in, Rose. She will be needing a lot of love and care after such a loss at so young of an age."

"I don't know why Stacy found it a good idea to name me her guardian, but I will try my best to give her all that she needs."

"Well so far it looks as if you're doing a fine job of doing just that. Now let's get you two packed up. We have a long drive ahead of us and I aim to get you back to Jack by daybreak."

…..

Jack took one last look at the house as he locked the door for the last time. He gave a sad sigh and bit his lip, his thoughts in a whirlwind. He really did hate leaving another house that was full of memories. He also hated leaving Santa Monica. His family had been so happy here. Now it felt like it was all coming to an end. There was also the fact that he would be leaving Rose in California by herself...well, Eliza and Maxwell were still here, but still...he wasn't happy about it, but there was no way to get in touch with her in time. Not to mention that she had asked for him to give her time to herself and he had promised to do so, no matter how hard it was. And it had been hard, near impossible. But he had managed and he'll keep on managing. Hopefully, she'll be okay and he'll be able to write and inform her of what had happened.

Touching the door one last time, Jack began to head for the car that was to take him to the train station. His hand was on the door when he noticed another car driving up the pathway leading to the house. He frowned, recognizing the car as Molly's. He had wondered where she had gotten off to the night before, but she had never returned. He had assumed that she had some kind of emergency to handle and had asked Kathy to take the twins while he packed and closed the house.

"Jack wait!" Molly stuck her head out the window and waved, signaling for him to stop. "I have a surprise for you, darlin'!"

Confused, Jack frowned. Surprise? What could that be? His answer was answered when Rose stepped out of the car when it rolled to a stop. Jack's eyes grew big with happiness and yes, surprise. Rose ran to him and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Rose!" Jack choked back happy tears, not having expected this at all! He hadn't even dared to dream that she would show up. "Oh my god, Rose! I am so happy that you're here, I was afraid that it'd be a while before we could see each other again…."

"Jack! I missed you so much," Rose also cried, happy to be in his arms again. How she had managed so long without her wandering artist, she had no idea. Now that she was back in his arms again, she felt like she would die if they were ever to part.

"I missed you too, Rose," Jack stroked her now shoulder-length, straightened hair. "And your hair...what happened?"

"Do you like it? I had decided that it was time for a change," Rose laughed, running her fingers over the now straightened strands. "I still looked like I was seventeen years old with those curls, not nineteen."

"You look fantastic, Rose. You always do," Jack smiled, gently touching her face, wishing that he could hold her forever and never let her go.

Rose's expression turned sad, remembering Molly's news and why Jack was leaving. "Molly told me about your grandfather, Jack. I am so sorry. I wasn't here for you, but I should have been..."

"Hey, none of that, alright. It's okay. I'm fine and you're here now. That's all that matters," Jack stroked her hair, still unable to believe that she was here in his arms. He hated to let her go again, but he knew that he had to. It was inevitable. But at least now he could tell her what was going on himself and give her the address to where he will be. He began searching for a pen and paper. "Here, I'll write down the address so we can continue to write one another..."

Rose took his hand, her smile loving and warm. She knew for sure now that, if she hadn't been planning to leave with him already, her mind would be made up now. There would be no way for her to let him go without her. "Jack, that won't be necessary. I am coming with you."

Jack looked at her in surprise, not having expected this. He had thought that this was only a goodbye. He hadn't dared hope that it was more. "Are you sure? I know that you needed time and..."

"I've had enough time and I think I've benefited enough from it. Now it's time to come back home where I belong. With you," Rose kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Where you go, I go. Whether it's to Boston or to the moon."

Happy tears filled Jack's eyes as he hugged her tightly, grateful that their separation was now over. That he wouldn't have to go through dealing with the Boston relatives alone. That he had his wife back. "I love you so much..."

Rose giggled and hugged him back, grateful that he still loved her, that he hadn't been angry with her at all. That she was back where she belonged. Remembering Lindsey, she pulled away and gave a nervous smile. "That's not the only surprise I have, Jack. There is someone I'd like you to meet..."

Rose turned to Molly and nodded her head. Molly walked over to the back seat and helped the little girl that had been staying with Rose out of the car. She couldn't have been more than five years old, the same age as little Cora from Titanic.

"Jack, this is Lindsey, the little girl that I had written you about."

Molly gently nudged the child over towards Jack and Rose. She shyly walked up and immediately hid behind Rose.

Rose knelt down to look into the girl's eyes. "Lindsey, this is my husband Jack, the one that I was telling you about," She then looked up at Jack. "Jack, this is Lindsey."

"Why hello there, Lindsey," Jack knelt down next to Rose and held out a hand. A friendly smiled curved his lips and lit up his eyes. "I am very pleased to meet you."

"Hello," Lindsey gave a shy smile, placing her tiny hand in Jack's.

"Do you like candy, Lindsey?" Jack asked, digging in his pocket for one of the candy canes that he let the twins chew on to relieve their teething.

Lindsey gave a shy nod, too scared to say much.

Using a trick of the hand, that Jack had picked up during his travels before Titanic, he presented the candy cane to the little girl. "Here you go."

"Wow," the little girl grinned, her big hazel eyes widening in awe. Jack had successfully charmed her. "How did you do that?"

"It's magic," Jack grinned. "I'll show you how to do it yourself, someday. Would you like that?"

Jack smiled happily as the little girl gave an eager nod as she began to relax.

"Well, I guess you three are all ready to go, which means that my work here is done," Molly gave a sad smile. She hadn't told anyone, but it was time for her to return to her own life in Colorado. Her door will always be open to the small family, but it was time for them to part ways.

Rose frowned. She had thought of Molly as a surrogate mother. She had never thought that there would come a time when the socialite wouldn't be there. "Molly, aren't you joining us?"

"Not this time, darlin'. I am heading back to my mansion in Denver. My children are there and it's high time that I start nosying around in their business. You take care of those children of yours and drop me a line if you're ever in Colorado."

"We sure will, Molly," Jack gave a sad smile of his own, hating to see the great Molly Brown leave their lives. But he knew that it was inevitable. She couldn't remain such a big part of their lives forever. She had a family of her own to look after.

Jack and Rose stood there, with Lindsey between them, watching Molly get back in her car and wave at them.

"See you kids later!" Molly waved, before driving on down the dirt pathway.

Both Jack and Rose waved goodbye, feeling both grateful and sad. Grateful for all of Molly's help and sad that she was leaving them to their own devices now. Now that Ruth was gone and they were happily together again, there was no reason for her to remain with them like she had.

With heavy hearts, they watched her car disappear into the horizon, leaving them to the next chapter of their lives.

"Come on Rose. Let's go pick up the twins and Kathy and head on out for Boston,"Jack smiled at his lovely wife then down at the little girl that they were now in charge of. "Ready Lindsey?"

The little girl just nodded her head and with that, they said goodbye to Santa Monica and were on their way to a new life in Boston.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty-Six

It was a bright sunny day, despite the melancholy that comes with every funeral. Today was the day that the Boston Dawsons laid to rest the family patriarch, Emmanuel Dawson. No one was happy to see Emmanuel go. Even the eldest grandson Cameron, who had never forgiven his grandfather for what he had done with the will.

Jack and Rose stood at the forefront of the group, along with all three of the cousins. Jack had an arm wrapped around Kathy, who couldn't top crying. Each sob broke his own heart, but his own tears refused to come. He just watched the proceedings with a grim expression, one arm around Kathy and the other around Rose.

"Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust," The priest walked up to the open grave and allowed the dirt that he held in his hands to fall onto the dark mahogany coffin. He then stepped aside to allow each Dawson family member and their respective spouse to pass the grave to drop a rose onto the coffin, bidding farewell to the beloved head of their family.

Jack walked up and sighed, feeling his heart ache at the loss. He had wasted so much time running away from his family, when he should have stayed and gotten to know them...gotten to know him...but now it was too late. "I am sorry that I didn't get a chance to know you as well as I would have liked, grandfather. But I am happy that I did get to spend the time with you that I did. Tell mom and dad I love them and I will continue making it count. I love you," He squeezed Rose's hand and dropped the flower he held into the open grave, hoping that his grandfather had gotten his message.

He then turned to Rose, concerned that the funeral was affecting her negatively. He didn't want to cause her any distress. "Are you okay, Rose? This doesn't remind you of Ruth, does it?"

Rose was touched. Jack was the one in pain right now and yet, he still was thinking about her well being. He wanted to make sure she was okay. She loved him so much for that part of his personality and was eager to give back. "I am fine Jack, but how about you? How are you holding up? You have been such a rock for everyone else, but I know that you must be feeling pain, too."

"I will be fine, Rose. I always am. I just hate it that he wasn't a bigger part of my life growing up like he was in the others. I didn't get Christmas and Thanksgivings and Birthdays with him like the others had. Those are memories they'll get to keep in their heart. But I don't have that and it hurts. And I feel stupid for being jealous of that...but I can't help it."

Rose gave a sad smile. "He must have been a great grandfather..."

"Oh he was," Kathy sniffed, wiping away her tears. "He was great and these past couple of months, they had meant so much to him. He felt that he was finally making up for lost time. It's sad that he had to go so soon..."

"It was his time, I guess. From what James had told me, he was in a lot of pain. It was time for him to go where he'll never have to feel that kind of pain again,"Jack rubbed his cousin's shoulders, trying to be of some comfort to her.

"Finally it's over!" Cameron exclaimed, almost sounding joyous as he approached the small group. He was never one for funerals and found this one especially daunting. He was ready to move on. "Now it's time for us to go to the reading of grandfather's will. Hopefully, he had opened his eyes before he died and had made the proper revisions."

"Is that all you can think about, Cameron? On today of all days? Money?" Kathy openly glared. "Doesn't it bother you at all that grandfather is dead?"

"Grandfather had already told us how he had wanted his estate divided and we are going to honor that," James approached, his voice firm and determined. He too was not happy with Cameron. Their grandfather was barely in the ground!

"We'll see about that, dear brother. We'll just see about that," Cameron returned James' glare. He turned around and walked away, but not without having the last word. "I will have my way! I always do!"

"Well that was pleasant," Jack sighed, pushing his hair out of his face. He couldn't help  
being reminded of Caledon Hockley. The bastard had said something similar to that on Titanic. "Is he always like that?"

James just nodded, his face red with embarrassment. He didn't know why his brother couldn't behave like a normal human being for once. "Just ignore him, Jack. Really, his bark is worse than his bite."

Lindsey tugged on Jack's hand, a small yawn stretching her pink lips into a perfect round shape. "Can we go home now?"

Jack smiled and scooped the girl up into his arms, letting Rose handle the twins. "Sure. We'll go home and you can sleep all that you want."

Lindsey just gave a happy grin and laid her head on Jack's shoulder. During the past few days, to Rose's amazement, Lindsey had bonded with Jack. He had become her favorite person to be around now. Rose would be jealous, but she couldn't blame her. Jack was her favorite person as well.

"Looks like Jack and Lindsey had bonded pretty well," Kathy silently smiled at Rose as they walked back to the cars. "He seems to have a way with children."

"He does. There was this little girl on Titanic...she adored Jack. And in Chippewa Falls, the kids seemed to just flock to him. He has such a kind heart, he could never turn any of them away," Rose sighed at the memory. "Kathy...how was Jack really? When he found out about your grandfather?"

Kathy sighed, not sure if Jack wanted her to tell Rose of his reaction. But she had to know. It had been a pretty rough time on them all. "To be honest...he was pretty broken up about it. First he lost you then grandfather died. I wish that I could have been stronger for him, but..."

Rose felt awful. What kind of wife was she? She was never there for Jack when he needed her most. He had always been there for her, through thick and thin. He had almost died for her! But what had she done for him? Besides bring him misery and pain? "I should have been there for him...god, why was I so selfish? I am always selfish...it's not right!"

Kathy shook her head, stopping in mid-stride. She hadn't meant to make Rose blame herself. "Now Rose, that's not true! You weren't selfish at all! You had wanted to get your mind straight again so you could be a better wife and mother for Jack and the twins. There's nothing selfish about that. In fact, it's the most selfless thing that you've done since I've known you. I know how much you love Jack. I see how you look at him. It's like he's your entire life. It must have killed you to leave like that, but you did the right thing. He would never admit it, but seeing you sink into that depression...and being unable to help you…it was tearing him apart. You both needed that time apart."

"But, he needed me to be here for him. I wasn't...I was off living it up in some apartment away from him," Rose sniffed, not willing to let herself off the hook so easily.

"But you came back as soon as you found out that he needed you and that's what counts in my book. No one is mad at you, Rose. Not me, and especially not Jack. We all understand why you left and we're happy that you came back and was able to come with us to Boston."

"Hey!" Jack called over to them, noticing that his wife and cousin had stopped following him. "Are you girls coming or what?"

"We're coming!" Kathy shouted back before grabbing Rose's hand. "Come on, let's go before he leaves without us."

Taking one last look at the graveyard, the girls hurried over to where Jack was waiting. Once in the car, they headed back to the Dawson mansion, ready to hear the reading of the will.

…..

The surviving Dawsons, including Rose, were all gathered in the study of the mansion, waiting for their grandfather's lawyer to arrive with the will. As far as the three boys knew, despite Cameron's hopes, nothing had been changed. But one could never tell. Maybe Cameron was right and Emmanuel had made some changes before his passing.

Finally, the lawyer arrived. He was thirty minutes late, but he was there. Cameron was the only one annoyed, as evidenced by his crossed arms and grumpy frown.

"I am glad that you all are here," the lawyer walked in, his briefcase in hand. He didn't even apologize for his tardiness, which irked Cameron even more. "I am sure that Emmanuel had gone over everything with you at the gala last July, but this meeting is to make everything official."

"Very well. Get on with it, man! You have wasted enough of our time as it is," Cameron grumbled angrily. He reminded himself to hire a new lawyer once all of this will business was done. He wanted someone more punctual and organized than this one was.

"Cameron, please. Cut it out," James glared at his brother then turned back to the lawyer, looking apologetic. "I do apologize...grandfather's death has hit this family hard. Some people are having a harder time dealing with it than others."

The lawyer just nodded, still bristling a little at Cameron's scalding. He knew that he was late, but that didn't mean that the man had to be so rude. Clearing his throat, he continued. "The Dawson business is to be split up between the three Dawson boys, Cameron, James, and Jack. The mansion in Boston is to go to Cameron. The house in Connecticut goes to James. The beach house, a chateau in Paris, and a gallery in New York goes to Jack. The Santa Monica mansion goes to Katherine along with a monthly allowance of ten thousand dollars and her grandmother's jewelry. The care of finding Katherine a suitable husband goes to all three of the boys."

"What? Didn't he think that I could make the decision of who to marry on my own?" Kathy stood up, a frown curving her lips downward.

"Obviously not," Cameron snorted, amused. Really, he was surprised that his sister hadn't been expecting this. No woman in today's society chose her own husband...no well brought up woman anyway. "Not to worry Kathy. I have the perfect man in mind for you..."

"Don't tell me. You're thinking about that awful Mitchell Humphrey, aren't you? That man is so in love with himself. He probably won't even know that I'm in the room."

"Don't be ridiculous. If you must know, he had already asked permission to call on you today. I told him that it'd be a grand idea. It'd lift you out of this melancholy over grandfather's passing. Be expecting him in about another hour or two," Cameron glanced at his watch, ignoring the daggers that Kathy was glaring at him.

"How dare you do this to me! How dare you and grandfather!" Katherine shook her head, anger filling her. She turned on James and Jack, challenging them. "You two aren't going along with this, are you? Jack, come on. Rose was in the same situation! Surely you can't be for this!"

"Kathy, all grandfather wanted was to do right by you and this was the only way he knew how," James sighed, not wanting his sister to be unhappy. "Don't worry. We're not going to let Cameron push you into anything that you don't want. All we ask for is to be introduced to any suitor you may have and let us give you some sound advice. That's all. That's fair, isn't it?

Rose sighed, noticing a stalling tactic when she saw one. James knew perfectly well that Cameron wanted to do more than give advice. But he was being a peacekeeper. She decided to help and placed a comforting hand on Kathy's shoulder. "That's more than my mother ever gave me after my father died. Besides, Jack is a great judge of character. He won't force you into anything and won't allow you to be bullied either."

Kathy sighed, sniffing back her hurt feelings. "I guess that you're right..."

The lawyer was now eager to just wrap everything up and be finished with the job. It's been a long enough day already. He was hungry and was in need of food. "Well now that's all settled, you won't mind signing the necessary papers, right?" He placed a stack of papers onto the desk and smiled at the small group. "Just sign on the dotted line and then we can all join the guests in the foyer now that this unpleasantness has been taken care of."

Looking at one another, the surviving Dawsons signed what they had to and went to join their guests to remember the man that their grandfather had once been.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Two hours later, Rose was standing in the corner by herself with a growling stomach. It was ridiculous really. Food was everywhere, but Rose had yet to take one bite. Well not since the short breakfast that morning. She just didn't have time, between making sure that Lindsey, herself, and the twins were ready and being by Jack's side, who was rather upset, she just didn't have time to think about food. But now, standing here by herself with nothing to do, she had nothing but time to think about it, but a part of her, probably a part still controlled by her mother, felt that it may be inappropriate to partake of the offered dishes.

Suddenly a delicious slice of cherry cheesecake appeared in front of her, causing her mouth to salivate.

"You have not yet eaten any of the food on display. You really should eat something, dear," a warm male voice spoke into her ear. She turned around to come face to face with Cameron Dawson. The cousin she liked least.

"What do you want?" She couldn't help but feel suspicious. The more she saw of Cameron Dawson, the more he reminded her of Cal. He was rude and arrogant and most of all, he had never apologized for what he had said about Jack. That in her book was unforgivable.

"Jack asked me to bring this to you. He said that you hadn't eaten anything since this morning and he's worried about you," Cameron smiled, knowing the way to Rose's good graces. She seemed willing to do anything and everything for that cousin of his. He couldn't fathom the reason why, but if bringing Jack up put him in her good graces, he'll do it.

"Why would Jack ask you to do that?" She highly doubted that Jack would ask Cameron to do anything when it came to her.

Cameron shrugged, giving his most charming smile. "I don't know. Maybe because I was the nearest person that he knew here. He didn't want to go searching for my brother and sister? Come on, Rose. Take a bite. It's rather delicious," Cameron took the fork and broke off a piece of the cake and held it up to Rose. "Here. Just one bite."

"No thank you," Rose turned away. She was hungry, but she wasn't willing to take anything from this man. He just reminded her too much of Cal. All he needed to do was call her Sweet pea. Ugh, how could Jack be related to such a creature?

Cameron was growing frustrated. He was finding it rather difficult to break through Rose's ice exterior. He knew that he couldn't court her. She was married to his cousin, who did not deserve such an exquisite creature in his opinion, but he wanted to be something to her. But how could he when she wouldn't even talk to him? Maybe if he aimed for her heart...maybe then she'll melt a little.

"Okay. I'll just tell Jack that you're refusing to eat anything and have him worry even more about your well being..."

Rose frowned. "What? "

"Oh I just heard Jack telling Kathy that he was still worried about how you were holding up over your mother's death. He's afraid that grandfather's funeral my trigger some memories. Hearing about how you're refusing to eat...it'll just make him worry about you even more," Cameron smiled as he watched some of Rose's coldness melt away as he talked of Jack. The woman sure was in love with his cousin. He wondered why. How did Jack get a girl like Rose? He somehow doubted that Jack was open about his relations to the Boston Dawsons.

While Cameron wondered how his poor cousin had scored a first class girl, Rose's mind was in turmoil. It broke her heart to think that on top of everything else Jack still worried about her. Such a dear, loving man...he deserved so much more than what she was giving him. Well, she wasn't going to allow him to worry over her anymore...even if it meant accepting food from the slimy Cameron Dawson.

Sighing in defeat, she took the cheesecake. "Tell my husband that I took the cake."

"I will do that. May I walk you around the grounds? Get some fresh air?" Cameron offered, putting even more charm into his smile.

Rose forced a smile and shook her head. She may accept food from this man, but in no way, shape, or form was she willing to spend unnecessary time with him. "No thank you, Mr. Dawson. In fact, I see Kathy. I think I will be joining her."

"Very well then. Enjoy the rest of the party, Rose," Cameron waved as Rose walked over to Kathy. Watching the girls, he knew that Rose would never be his. She was too into his cousin. He may not be able to woo her, but he could still enjoy her company. He just had to keep her in Boston somehow. Spotting Jack, he had an idea of how he could make that happen.

Cameron caught sight of Jack standing near the ice sculpture, a glass of wine in his hand as he stared into space, probably thinking of grandfather. Hmm, maybe Cameron could turn that to his advantage somehow. Plastering on a bright smile that he usually reserved for important clients, he approached his long lost cousin with a boisterous greeting.

"Jack! There you are, cousin! I have been looking everywhere for you!"

Jack frowned, suspicious. It had been quite clear that Cameron didn't like him. Why was he searching him out now? "What do you want Cameron?"

"With grandfather now gone, and Kathy most likely staying here in Boston...are you planning to go back to Santa Monica?" Cameron then turned on a concerned frown, like he cared where Jack was going to live. "You and Rose will be all alone..."

"We have friends there. Don't worry about it," Jack shrugged, not at all bothered by the thought of returning to California. He was used to moving from place to place, whether he knew any people there or not. All that mattered to him was that Rose was by his side.

"But they're not family and that's what counts Jack. Especially in this time of grieving, we should all stay together. That's what grandfather would want."

Jack wanted to laugh. Like Cameron cared about anything that their grandfather would want. Judging by his actions, if it wasn't something benefiting him, he could care less.

Of course, Cameron continued. "That is why I'm about to ask you this..."

Jack frowned. "Ask me what?"

"Stay on here in Boston. You and your family can stay here in the mansion for however long you want. I know that it's not warm like Santa Monica is, but we're your family and we want to get know the twins better. Not to mention...you can give Rose the life that she rightfully deserves. I mean..sure it's no castle...but it comes pretty close to being one, don't you think?"

Jack couldn't help but laugh, unable to believe what he was hearing. "You're telling me that you want me to move my family all the way from Santa Monica to live here with you? The man who threw a fit when he found out that he had a cousin?"

"Jack, I apologized for that outburst, hadn't I? I thought that you had forgotten all about that. Look, I was under duress that morning. Of course I'm happy to have you and your lovely children as a part of the family. I welcome you with open arms. Come on, Jack. James is already fond of you and so is Kathy. Come stay with us. We'll be one big, happy family..."

Jack sighed. He wasn't at all sure about this. He didn't trust Cameron. There was just something...slimy about him that he couldn't put his finger on. But he couldn't really say no. His family seemed to be growing and he did want to get to know James better. As for Cameron...well this was a big mansion. He didn't really have to see him if he didn't want to, right? Besides, Cameron was right about one thing. Rose deserved a lot more than he was giving her back in California and even in Chippewa Falls. She deserved to live like royalty. If they didn't stay, there was a good chance she could be someone's maid again. The image of Rose working as the Hathaway's maid made him bristle and it was that image that made up his mind.

"Okay...fine. We'll stay for now. I can't see why not..."

"Great," Cameron grinned, happy that he'll get to spend more time with the lovely Rose now. "Kathy will be thrilled."

"I am sure she will be," Jack sighed, watching Cameron disappear into the crowd, probably off to find Kathy and James to share the news. He sighed and looked up at the gorgeous chandelier, wondering what he had just done. Was he making a bad decision here? Rose had hated first class life and had ran away from all it stood for and now here Jack was...pushing her back into it. Maybe this was a bad idea...or maybe it wasn't. At least, living here, there was not a chance of his Rose ever having to work as some hateful woman's maid ever again. He'll just have to talk to Rose and get her take on it. Really, in the end, it was up to her.

…..

That night, Rose slipped into her flannel nightgown and slipped underneath the covers with Jack, who was just laying on his side watching her. He had yet to share the news of Cameron's offer with her and wondered what her reaction would be.

She smiled, feeling his eyes on her. "What are you looking at, handsome?"

"An angel," Jack smiled, again thinking of how lucky he was to have won her love somehow. He didn't know how he had accomplished such a feat, but he had. His smile turned serious as he remembered the days Rose had came up exhausted from her job and how her delicate feet ached. Now was the time to discuss the new opportunity facing their family. "Rose, we need to talk. Now..."

She looked at him with a small frown, wondering what he could possibly have to talk about that turned him so serious. "What is it, Jack?"

"Do you like it here in Boston? In this mansion?"

"Well, it's not like I've never stayed in a mansion before. I grew up in one, so it's not really anything new...but to answer your question...yes I like it here in Boston. I've never been here before, so it's been a grand experience..."

"I talked to Cameron earlier in the evening. He's invited us to stay on here indefinitely. I told him yes, but I shouldn't have. Not without talking to you first…."

Rose frowned, a little upset at Jack for accepting such an offer before discussing it with her, but he had obviously realized his mistake and was asking her now. "So you're asking me now?"

Jack gave her a guilty look and nodded. "I'm sorry. I just remembered back in Chippewa Falls...when you had been working as a maid and...I don't want you to ever have to go through that again and I know that living here, I can promise that you'd never have to. But the choice is yours. We don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"To be honest, I'm happy anywhere you are. If you want to stay in Boston, we'll stay in Boston. I mean...what do you want to do, Jack? We're always doing what I want, but what do you want?"

Jack paused for a minute, thinking about it. What did he want? They had already done all that they had wanted to do in Santa Monica, he believed that. He had found it nice to for once be surrounded by family, even though he could do without the extravagance. What harm would it do to stay here for a few months and get to know James some more and see what the family business was all about? To not have to worry about keeping a roof over their heads and food in their bellies? Money was never that important to him, but he never minded comfort, especially now that he had a wife and children to think about…

Jack took Rose's hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. It was a few more minutes before he spoke again. "To be honest...I do. I want to get to know James better and I feel closer to grandfather here. It's kind of nice to not have to think about things for a while. But if you don't want to stay Rose, just say so and we're on our way back to California..."

Rose sighed and gave a slight shrug of her shoulders. She didn't really mind the change either. Santa Monica had been nice for a while, but something inside her said that a change would be best for her family. No sad memories for herself or Lindsey. They would be starting anew.

"Jack...if staying in Boston is something that you want...then I want it too. We've done all that we were going to do in Santa Monica, but now we need to be here and that's fine, just as long as we're together."

With a smile, Jack pulled her into a hug, feeling really good about this decision. "Well then we'll do it. We'll move here and make Boston our home for a while."

"Kathy is going to be happy that we're staying..."

Jack laughed, thinking about his cousin. "She'll probably want us to help her escape whatever Cameron has planned."

"She only needs to ask. I know for a fact that you're a great escape artist."

Jack couldn't keep the amusement out of his eyes. "Is that so?"

"Yes. I know for a fact, since it I was the first girl you helped escape from her chains. I make a very good reference."

Jack smiled and kissed her deeply, his hand stroking her curls. "That you do, my Rose. That you do..."


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty-Eight

After saying a tear-filled goodbye to Maxwell and Eliza in California, Jack and Rose packed up their belongings in the Santa Monica house and was off to start their new life in Boston. It was a smooth transition in Rose's opinion. She had lived the privileged life before, so for her there wasn't much to get used to or learn, unlike Jack who had to get used to having a valet and how to keep a professional distance between himself and the servants, something that was very difficult to do, thanks to his friendly and outgoing personality and inability to see himself in a higher station than anyone else. He was pretty much used to being part of the lower class. In some ways, it was amusing to Rose to watch his struggle. Most of the time, she would help out and give her advice, which was mainly to just be Jack. Trying to be anyone but himself would just cause people to disrespect him. James and Kathy agreed. So it wasn't long before Jack became the favorite of the employees under Dawson employ. He never had a harsh word and was kind to everyone.

It was a Friday morning. Rose and Jack had just finished unpacking and getting themselves and their children settled in. Thinking that some air would be nice, Rose and Kathy took the children to the park while Cameron and James showed Jack around the office at Dawson Enterprises, getting him used to the set up.

It was this Friday when Kathy would meet the love of her life.

Rose had just taken the children down by the lake so that they could feed the ducks that were milling around at the water's edge, leaving Kathy on her own. She had been picking flowers and was just about to go join Rose when she felt someone standing behind her. She turned and frowned to see Cameron's friend, Mitchell Humphry standing behind her with a grin plastered on his wide face. She shuddered as the man's muddy eyes swept over her, making her feel like some meat on display at a butcher's shop.

"Miss. Katherine Dawson. What a pleasure to find you here," Mitchell smirked, taking a step closer, not caring if he was being appropriate or not. "Even though your cousin said that you could be expected to be here today, in this park..."

Kathy openly glared at the man with intense distaste. There was no words for how much she hated this man. She didn't know why Cameron was being so insistent on making this match. It was never going to work if she had anything to say about it, and she did. She had a lot to say.

"Are you here alone?" Mitchell looked around, hoping that by some stroke of luck he did have the Dawson girl to himself. What a perfect time of day to woo her!

Kathy's mind worked overtime as her eyes swept the park. She wanted this man to go away and leave her alone. She was here with Rose and the kids, but she knew that wouldn't discourage him. She needed a man to stand up for her. Pretend that they were here together, but who would be so kind to do her such a favor? She couldn't think about that now. There wasn't time. She just needed the lie to work long enough to make Mitchell Humphrey leave.

"Um, no I'm not. I am here with another gentleman."

"Oh really?" Mitchell arched a brow, not really believing her. "Forgive me, but may I ask where he is? If I was him, I wouldn't be leaving the lady that I'm escorting to the park alone."

"He didn't leave me alone, Mr. Humphrey. I wandered away. In fact, it's best that I get back to him," Kathy turned around to leave.

"Well let me escort you back to the fellow at least. I'd like to meet him, myself. He must be pretty special for you to be so loyal to him."

Kathy sighed and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Why wouldn't this man take the hint and just let her be? She really shouldn't have lied, but she had just wanted him gone. Now she had talked herself into a corner. Now this man probably won't leave her alone, unless she could find someone to cover for her, but who? Her eyes scanned the park, hoping to find someone that may look like they'd go along with her lie. It didn't take long for her to spot him. Over by an oak tree sat a handsome young man with light brown hair and broad shoulders, scribbling in what looked to be a notebook. He looked nice enough, though he was dressed rather poorly, but that didn't matter. She was desperate. Thinking quickly she ran up to him before Mitchell could follow her.

She grabbed hold of the man's arm and blushed when he looked at her confused, having never seen her in his life. "Will you do me a favor? Put your arm around me and pretend that we're on an outing together..."

"You mean like I'm courting ya?" the man asked, amusement replacing the confusion.

Kathy nodded. The stranger just nodded and wrapped his arms around her shoulders just as Mitchell caught up with her.

"So this is your date?" Mitchell asked, looking the man up and down with distaste. This...boy...obviously was not of the upper class. No gentleman would wear such clothes...will except for Kathy's cousin, who could barely be counted as a gentleman. Cameron would be interested in hearing about this. He obviously didn't know.

Kathy nodded, scooting closer to the kind man who had agreed to cover for her. "We have been courting for a couple of months now."

Mitchell frowned. "Oh is that so? It's funny that Cameron hadn't mentioned that to me. You would think that he would have. What is your name, sir?"

"Jake. Jake Matthews," the man grinned, offering his hand out for a shake. Mitchell of course didn't accept. He just gave a stern nod.

"Well then, now that you've found your escort Katherine, I'll be off. I will see you later today most likely. Enjoy your outing."

Relief filled Kathy as she watched Mitchell leave the park, his back straight and his focus straight ahead. He was probably embarrassed by the scene, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. The man needed to learn how to take no for an answer. "Thank you, Mr. Matthews. You've done me a big favor there."

"Oh it's no problem. I was glad to help out such a beautiful woman," Jake waved away the thanks. His smile was warm and inviting and his brown eyes sparkled with mirth, as if he found the whole situation funny, which he probably did. "So why did you want to dodge that fella anyway?"

"He's a friend of the family. My brother has the idea that he'd be a perfect match for me, but I can't stand the man. He's the most arrogant man on the earth...he thinks that he's god's gift to women."

"Well you obviously don't think so."

Kathy couldn't help but giggle, finding that she was beginning to enjoy this young man's company. "How did you guess?"

"Intuition I guess," Jake chuckled, unconsciously moving closer, finding himself staring into an irresistible ocean of blue.

Rose and the children soon spotted Kathy and approached, curious about the man that Kathy was talking to. "Kathy, there you are. I am so sorry that we got separated..."

"Oh Rose," Kathy grinned, taking her eyes away from Jake. "You've just missed my little adventure."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Mr. Humphrey came by and was trying to force his presence upon me, but Mr. Matthews here helped me out of the tight spot. You can say that he's my hero."

"How did he manage that?" Rose asked, eying the stranger. There was something about him that reminded her of Jack when they had first met on Titanic. She couldn't put her finger on it though, but she found it endearing.

"It was nothing, really. I had just posed as her date for the day," Jake simply shrugged, feeling a little shy. He wasn't used to being called a hero and he especially wasn't used to talking to two beautiful first class ladies. "It was no big deal..."

"My name is Kathy Dawson by the way and this is my cousin Rose," Kathy remembered to introduce herself.

"It was a pleasure talking to you both, but I'm afraid that I must be going now. It was nice to meet both of you ladies," He took Kathy's hand and kissed it before turning around and leaving the park.

Rose couldn't help but be curious about the young man. Not only did he remind her of Jack, but she couldn't help but notice the chemistry that he seemed to share with Kathy. She wanted to know what would happen if Kathy saw him again…

"What a nice man. He didn't even know me, but he helped me get away from that awful Mitchell Humphrey," Kathy sighed, unaware of Rose's thoughts.

Trying to dismiss the thoughts out of her head, Rose turned her attention to the children, noticing how sleepy they seemed. "We better get home. The twins and Lindsey are hungry and need their nap..."

"Rose...how did you know that Jack was the one? Was it an instant connection or did you have to spend some time with him first," Kathy questioned, following her cousin in law out of the park, her mind on the spark she felt when talking with Jake. She didn't know him, but she did feel some kind of attraction. She definitely wouldn't mind seeing him again.

Rose thought back to that moment when she had first met eyes with Jack. He had been a stranger down in steerage staring up at her and she had felt the annoyance she had been feeling all day just disappear when she found herself staring into his eyes. She smiled at the memory. "It was an instant connection. I felt him staring up at me on that ship and I looked back. I tried to ignore him, but that gaze of his...it drew me back. Is it like that with this Jake?"

"To be honest...I don't know. I would like to see him again...god, I wish that I had spotted him earlier or at least asked him more about himself..."

Rose smiled. She couldn't help but feel happy for Kathy. There was nothing like the thrill of true love. "Not to worry. If it was meant to be, you'll see him again. I mean, look at Jack and me. We weren't even supposed to be together, but we did meet again and we did talk and fell even deeper in love. You'll see him again."

"You sound so sure," Kathy laughed, enjoying Rose's optimism. "I think Jack is wearing off on you."

Rose grinned. "Let's hope so."

…..

 _Dawson Mansion_

Rose and Kathy returned to the mansion to find Jack and James standing only a few feet away from Cameron and Mitchell Humphrey, who seemed to be in deep conversation. Both men descended on Kathy as soon as she and Rose entered the room.

"Where have you been and with whom!"Cameron angrily demanded, feeling greatly embarrassed by his sister's antics.

"I was at the park with Rose and the children," Kathy frowned, indignant. She didn't know why Cameron was acting like this. So what, she didn't want to spend time with Mitchell. That was her right. "Stop yelling. You're going to scare the twins."

"Mitchell told me that you were at the park with some street trash named Jake!" Cameron didn't calm down. He was too angry at the moment. "Who is he and where did you meet him?"

"I told you, I was with Rose and the kids."

"She wasn't there when I saw you with that Jake fellow," Mitchell crossed his arms.

"That was because I had taken the children down by the lake to feed the ducks," Rose replied. "Kathy had wanted some time to herself."

"Rose, did you see this Jake fellow that they're talking about?" James asked, stepping between the girls and Cameron. Sometimes his brother could get aggressive while asking questions and a cool head was needed to prevail.

Rose sighed, becoming annoyed. This was absolutely crazy. "This is absurd. I don't see what the big deal is."

"We are just trying to find out who Kathy was with," Cameron glared at his sister, angry that she was messing up his plans.

Rose sighed. She didn't want to tell Cameron anything. She had a feeling that it would get Kathy in trouble. The man positively reminded her of a mix of Cal and her mother before Titanic. Always in need of being in control.

"There was a Jake, but he was a…," Rose glanced over at Jack, who just looked confused by the whole situation and an idea came to her. "He was an artist. He wanted to draw a picture of Kathy, me, and the children, but I had politely declined. He gave us his name and said that if we ever wanted a portrait drawn to let him know. That is all."

"She's lying!" Mitchell shouted in outraged. He pointed at Kathy, his face red with rage. "He had his arm around her and confirmed that they were together!"

Rose gave an indignant huff. "Are you calling me a liar, Mr. Humphrey?"

The man fell silent in answer, not wanting to insult any of the Dawsons in the room. Having enough, Jack stepped forward and took Rose's hand, wanting to get her away from the whole situation. "Rose, it's time for Lindsey's nap and for the twins to be fed. Let's go on up."

Rose didn't want to leave Kathy alone with these men, yet she didn't want to argue with Jack either. She turned to Kathy, concerned. If Kathy needed her to stay, she would. "Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine," Kathy nodded, then decided to use this as a means of escape as well. "In fact, I think that I'll join you two. I'd like to read the twins to sleep after they've been fed."

"This isn't over with Katherine," Cameron growled, not at all satisfied with the answers he had gotten. He didn't believe Rose at all. He wanted to know who this Jake really was and what he was doing with his sister, but for now, he'll let it go.

Once upstairs and out of earshot, Jack turned to the girls, looking at them wearily. He didn't know if he really wanted to know the answers to Cameron's questions, but Rose was involved. What involved his wife, involved him. "So do you mind telling me who this Jake fella is?"

"Oh he was just a guy that helped me get rid of Mitchell when he refused to leave me alone," Kathy shook her head, feeling bad for her cousin. "I didn't know that he'd come back here and make such a big ruckus over it. I just asked Jake to act like we were at the park together so Mr. Humphrey would finally go away and he did. I think that it was a very nice thing to do for a woman that he didn't know."

Jack just shook his head, amused at the whole situation. "Gee Kathy. You sure know how to stir things up around here."

"Well someone has to. It can get rather boring. You'll soon find that out. You know, it's funny now that I think of it. Jake kind of reminds me of you..."

"I was thinking the same thing," Rose confessed. "That's why I said he was an artist."

"Well I'd like to meet him someday since you fancy him so much," Jack smiled, noticing the way his cousin smiled just at the mention of the man.

"That would indeed be nice...but I doubt that I'll ever see him again. It was just ships passing in the night," Kathy sighed wistfully, missing the look that Jack and Rose gave each other.

They had been two ships passing in the night. They were never supposed to have met at all, but they did. Fate deemed them to be together. If it was the same for Kathy and this Jake, she'll see Jake again. They were sure of it.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty-Nine

Jake Matthews stood at the door of the Dawson mansion and stared at the immaculate estate. This was where she lived, the beautiful girl that he had helped the day before. She had left her handbag sitting on a bench in the park. He had found it when he had gone back to retrieve his lucky pencil that he also had forgotten. It had to be destiny that they had both forgotten something and he was the one to retrieve them. Now he had an excuse to see her again.

But what if that was a bad idea? What if she thought that he was some kind of stalker or something? Like that one fella that was refusing to take no for an answer? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all…

"You should have just left the handbag at the police station and left it at that," he mumbled to himself. Who knew what the people of the house were going to think of a homeless struggling writer returning the purse of a first class girl. They'd probably think that he had stolen it or something.

Well, regardless of what they may think of him, he was here now and the purse needed to be returned to it's owner. He might as well go ahead and do what he had came here to do. Taking a deep breath, he rang the bell and hoped for the best.

To his surprise, it wasn't the beautiful girl from the park that answered the door, but her companion. She was beautiful as well, but she wasn't the one that he had been hoping to see.

The girl blinked in surprise, probably having not expected to see him again, but her smile was warm and genuine. "Oh it's you, Kathy's hero from the park."

He nervously smiled and ran a hand through his brown hair. "Um...your friend had left this in the park yesterday...I thought I'd return it," Jake held out the handbag.

"She was looking for that. Thank you for returning it. You know, Kathy's here somewhere, you should return it in person. Come on in and I'll go tell her she has company..."

Something inside Jake finally panicked. What would the girl...Kathy...think of him just showing up like this? What if she thought this to be highly inappropriate? He should just give the purse to this girl and be on his way. "Oh that won't be necessary to bother her. I just stopped by to return the handbag..."

The girl just smiled, reading his nervousness. She wasn't going to let him escape so easily. "Come on in. I'll get Kathy. It won't be long."

She ushered in the house and had him wait in the foyer as she disappeared upstairs to retrieve the owner of the handbag. Two minutes later, she returned with the bag's owner by her side.

Kathy Dawson stared at Jake in surprise, astonished that he was right there in her foyer. She really hadn't expected to see him again. "It's you..."

"I promise, I am not a stalker or anything like that. I am just returning this handbag that you had left in the park yesterday," Jake stammered, handing her the bag.

"Thank you. I was looking for this, I never thought it was in the park," Kathy accepted the lost bag. "You know...I never expected to see you again..."

Jake looked down at the carpet, not knowing how to respond. "Sorry to disappoint you..."

"That's not what I meant. Seeing you again is not a bad thing. I'm kind of glad really."

Jake arched a brow as he looked at her again. A pink blush heated her face, making her even more pretty.

"Really?"

Kathy nodded. "I wanted to see you again, but I didn't know where you lived or even if you'd go to the same park again..."

"Jake, it was awfully kind of you to go out of your way to return Kathy's purse. You deserve an award. Why don't you stay for dinner?" Rose smiled, seeing an opportunity and grabbing it. There definitely was some attraction between Kathy and Jake. She was a firm believer in playing it forward. Molly was kind in helping her with Jack back on Titanic...she felt the need to help another first class girl in the same position she had once been in as well and now was her chance. "It's the least we can do since you've made the trip."

Kathy stared at her cousin in law, wondering what she was doing. "Rose? What are you doing? He doesn't have a suit and you know how Cameron feels about dressing up for dinner...which is silly I know...but...I don't want him to be embarrassed..."

"He's the same size as Jack. Jake can borrow one of his suits. He won't mind."

"Oh, that's not necessary. I mean, I was just doing the right thing," Jake stammered, at a loss now on how to respond. He hadn't been expecting a dinner invitation.

Rose grabbed his arm before he could escape. "It's not a problem really. We always seem to have guests anyway, so there's plenty. And I am sure that Kathy would love to show you the gardens. I'll go retrieve one of Jack's suits. I won't be long."

Rose released Jake and left him and Kathy alone. The pair looked at each other, now at a loss of words. Now that Rose wasn't in the room, neither knew what to say.

"I'm sorry about that," Kathy felt the need to apologize. "Rose can be a force of nature sometimes. I blame my cousin. He's rubbed off on her when it comes to not taking no for an answer."

Jake just chuckled. "It's no problem. I wasn't expecting a reward or anything...I just wanted to make sure the purse got back to it's owner and perhaps see you again..."

"Well I'm glad that you came by anyway...you know...Rose has the right idea about that garden. Do you want to see it?"

"That'd be great," Jake smiled, allowing her to take his arm and lead him out into the lush garden in the back of the house.

They weren't in the garden for long. For five minutes at the longest. When they reentered the mansion, Rose was heading back downstairs, one of Jack's suits draped over her arm.

"This one should be a great fit," Rose happily smiled. "Come. You can use our dressing room. Kathy, if Jack returns let me know, will you?"

"Sure..."

Rose leads the way to the dressing room that was sit aside for her and Jack and pushed Jake inside. Five minutes later, he came out looking almost as handsome as her husband. She smiled, pleased. Somehow, she felt like Molly at that moment.

"Rose, Jack's home…," all words left Kathy as she stepped into the room and saw Jake. He was the most handsome man she had ever set eyes on. "You look great..."

"Thank you," Jake blushed, pleased with the compliment. So far, this day has been a success. The more he had talked with Kathy, the more he grew to like her. Now here she was, complimenting him on his looks.

"If you don't mind, I'll go fill Jack in on all that's going on. I'll just leave you two alone," Rose happily smiled, ducking out of the room, hoping that some real conversation took place.

"I think my cousin in law may be trying to play matchmaker," Kathy chuckled, trying to act embarrassed, but failing.

"I don't mind," Jake confessed, offering his arm to the girl. "May I escort you downstairs?"

Kathy smiled and accepted offer. "Why certainly."

…..

When Rose got downstairs, she found Jack and James deep in conversation while Cameron sat in the big leather chair, reading a newspaper. She grimaced in distaste at the sight of the man, that she now secretly called Cal Jr. No matter how hard she tried she just could not warm up to Cameron Dawson.

Rose immediately went to Jack and wrapped her arms around his neck as she leaned to whisper in his ear. "Kathy has company. I had let him borrow one of your suits, you don't mind do you?"

"Is it that Jake fella? Cameron is still trying to figure out who he is, if you can believe that."

Rose just nodded. "Do you think he'll be rude?"

"Is Caledon Hockley an arrogant jerk?" Jack chuckled. "He'll probably treat the poor man the way Cal had treated me at that first class dinner. He's really wanting her to marry that Humphrey guy. He even invited him to dinner tonight."

"Tonight? Oh no…," Rose buried her face against Jack shoulder.

"What do you mean, oh no? What's wrong?" Jack frowned, wrapping his arms around his wife as he sensed how tense she had become.

"Jake's staying for dinner, remember? Jack, what are we going to do?"

"We are not going to do anything. We'll let Kathy know about Humphrey staying for dinner and then we are going to step back and let her handle it. We're staying out of it this time, Rose."

Rose could only agree. She understood why Jack didn't want to get involved in what was going on with his cousin. She winced at the chimes of the doorbell. Cameron was already out of his chair, a wide smile on his face.

"That must be Mitchell," Cameron's smile faded as Kathy came downstairs, escorted by Jake.

Jack arched a brow, recognizing one of the monkey suits that his grandfather had purchased for him. "I take it that's Jake."

Rose just nodded and took Jack's hand in hers. "I'll introduce you."

Rose lead the way over to the stairs, hoping to warn Kathy about Mitchell before he made his appearance as well as introduce Jake to Jack. "Jake, this is my husband Jack."

Jake shook Jack's hand, relieved to see another friendly face. "Nice to meet you. Kathy told me all about you."

"All good things I hope," Jack gave a welcoming smile. He could relate to Jake. It wasn't all that long ago when he too had been stepping into the snake pit all to see a certain girl again.

Spotting his sister, Cameron came up to the stairs with Mitchell Humphrey by his side. His eyes widen in shock when he saw his sister on the arm of a man that he had never seen before. "Who is this?"

"That is the man I was telling you about," Mitchell answered for her, his face darkening with anger to see his competition there. "That is Jake. But I must say, he's dressed a lot better than he was yesterday."

"Oh really? May I ask what he is doing here? I don't recall inviting him," Cameron glared.

"That's because he's my guest, not yours," Kathy glared at her brother, refusing to be intimidated. "And he's staying for dinner."

"Well, I think that's grand," James smiled, stepping in, hoping to defuse the situation. "Oh and look, it's time for dinner already. Why don't we all go into the dining room. I'm sure cook has made something quite delicious."

"I think that's a grand idea," Rose smiled, allowing Jack to lead her away from the situation. Maybe playing matchmaker wasn't such a good idea after all, but looking at Jake and Kathy, she couldn't help but believe that it was.

"Katherine will be sitting between Mitchell and myself. I want to make that clear," Cameron glared at Jake, realizing that he was outnumbered with both James and Jack not protesting this bohemian's presence. This stranger had another thing coming if he thought that he could just waltz into his home and become a suitable candidate for his sister's hand. He was not going to have it.

…..

Dinner was a tense event. Jake sat between Rose and James, but he never took his eyes off of Katherine, much to Cameron and Mitchell Humphrey's rage.

Rose found it all very endearing and couldn't help but remember the dinner on Titanic. "He's just as bad as you were on Titanic," She whispered to her equally amused husband.

"I guess tonight, the role of your mother will be played by Cameron," Jack snorted, taking a sip of water.

Despite their whispers, some of their words were overheard.

"Did you two just say something about Titanic?" Mitchell asked, having enough of the tension.

"Oh, that's where they had met of course. Jack was off avoiding the family of course and Rose was in first class. It was all rather romantic," Kathy chimed in.

"Tell us about it, why don't you?" James smiled. He had wondered how Jack had managed to get a girl like Rose without it being known he was a Boston Dawson.

Jack blushed and shrugged. "There's not much to tell. I was traveling Europe with my best friend Fabrizio when I won two third class tickets on board the ship in a lucky hand of poker. We were already searching for a way home, so it was a stroke of luck. After a few days, I saved Rose when she almost fell overboard. Her fiancee at the time invited me for dinner in the first class as a reward. Rose and I got to know each other and...well it's been true love ever since..." He didn't want to get too much into detail.

"And Hockley just stood by and allowed you to make off with his fiancee?" Mitchell asked in disbelief. He had met Caledon Hockley a number of times and he couldn't picture the man allowing such a thing to happen. He knew that he wouldn't have allowed it. The whole affair was the very definition of a scandal. Lucky for Hockley, the papers were more interested in reporting on the sinking than the resulting scandals of it's passengers.

"Of course he didn't. The bastard tried to frame me for stealing a necklace and had me locked up below decks during the sinking...then he shot at us when it was clear that Rose was leaving him, chasing us deeper into the sinking ship. We both almost died because of that bastard," Jack shook his head at the memory.

"Well you can barely blame the man. You were taking off with his fiancee," Cameron snorted.

Rose bristled as the two men defended Cal's actions. She was about to say something when James stepped in.

"I still find it inappropriate and awful. That's our family he was shooting at, brother. I am sure he was heartbroken over losing the lovely Rose, but that is no excuse for losing one's bearings. Especially during an awful disaster. Thank goodness that both Jack and Rose had escaped with their lives," James scolded.

"Yes, you are quite right, brother. I am sure that it was Hockley's own fault. After all, a woman needs a reason to leave and having met the man, I am sure she had plenty," Cameron nodded, sensing that he was angering Rose. Clearing his throat, he decided to change the subject. Besides, he didn't want to hear anymore about that ship that had disgraced the upper class. In his opinion, the Titanic disaster was best left in the past. "So, where are you from, Mr. Matthews. We don't know a thing about you except that you were seen in the park wearing ragged clothing."

Cameron couldn't help but smirk, thinking that he had reminded everyone that this Jake Matthews was nothing more than a vagabond. Rose remembered the same look of satisfaction upon her mother's face when she had let it known that Jack had been from steerage.

"Well, I am originally from Mississippi, but I came here to Boston for a change of scenery, you can say," Jake shrugged, not missing the smug grin on Cameron's face as well, but he was nonplussed and continued on. "But right now I'm staying at Mercy Shelter and after that, I'm on God's good humor."

"So you're homeless," Mitchell glared. Whatever could Kathy see in this man. He just didn't get it. Even in that suit, it was clear that he was no gentleman.

"If that's what you want to call it."

Incredulous, Mitchell turned to Cameron. "And you let your sister be courted by this vagrant?"

"Mr. Humphrey, Cameron has no say in who I am and am not courted by. That is my decision," Kathy glared at the older gentleman. Really, she's had just about enough of both him and Cameron. They had been nothing but rude all evening.

"Of course not. This is the first that I've heard of this fellow," Cameron denied, ignoring Kathy all together. He turned to Jake, his voice condescending. "And you find that sort of rootless existence appealing?"

Jake paused before answering, really considering the question. Did he find the way he lived appealing? It did have it's up and downs, but still, he enjoyed a type of freedom that not many really had or appreciated. "Yes I do. I have all that I need right here with me. I got a pen in my pocket and a couple of blank sheets of paper and air in my lungs. What else can I ask for? Money? That only makes things complicated and it ties you down to one spot. Life is too short to live it that way."

"That sounds familiar," Rose took Jack's hand, remembering his make it count speech.

Jack just blushed at the memory. At the time, he did have the same philosophy as Jake, but now he knew that he had been wrong about one thing. There was one more thing that he needed for his life to be complete. True love. Lucky for him, he had found that with Rose...even though it had meant settling down.

"So, Mr. Matthews, my cousin's wife tells us that you're an artist," James quickly changed the subject, not wanting to give Cameron the chance to insult their guest.

"Well, actually no. I'm more of a writer. A poet really."

Mitchell turned to Rose, his voice accusing. "You told us that he wanted to draw your picture. That was why he was talking to Katherine in the first place."

Jack had enough. He did not like the tone in Mitchell's voice at all and was ready to pound him. "I suggest that you drop the subject and if you don't mind, take that tone out of your voice when addressing my wife."

Rose placed a restraining hand on Jack's arm. She didn't want him getting into any fights, especially when she had lied. "I had just wanted Cameron to stop yelling at Kathy. That's why I said what I did."

Jack still glared openly at the older man, not wanting to let him off of the hook. No one spoke to Rose like that. He didn't care what she may have done. "Just watch yourself when talking to Rose, Mr. Humphrey."

"I have to agree with my cousin, Mitchell. Watch your tone with the ladies in this house," Cameron sided with Jack.

"Well Kathy...how would you like to take a little walk around the grounds? Show me more of how you rich folk live?" Jake suggested, wanting to get away from the cold glares of Mitchell and Cameron, yet not ready to say goodbye to Kathy just yet.

"I…," Katy began.

"Absolutely not!" Cameron stood from his chair, clear outrage in his voice. How dare this man be so presumptuous! "Not without a chaperone and I refuse to do it!"

"We'll go," Jack spoke up. Despite telling Rose that they were going to stay out of it, he just couldn't resist. He couldn't help but notice how Kathy's eyes lit up when she looked at Jake. He remembered Rose's eyes doing the same when she had looked at him at that infamous dinner onboard Titanic. At that time he had only Molly in his corner. But Jake was going to have two...maybe even three if one could count James.

"Oh Jack will you?" Kathy glanced at her cousin with hope in her eyes.

"Sure. We were going to take a walk after dinner anyway," Jack shrugged, standing up and pulling Rose's chair out so she could stand as well.

"Well let us be off," Jake grinned, holding out his arm for Kathy. He felt incredibly lucky to have some allies it seemed.

"Don't be out too late," James grabbed Jack's arm. "I hope you know what you're doing. Cameron's already staring daggers at you."

"I'm not scared of him. I've seen worse," Jack shrugged. He just couldn't bring himself to care about what Cameron thought or felt. To him, the man was no different than Caledon Hockley. "I'll see you later."  
The three men watched the two couples leave, only two of them were steaming mad.

…..  
Jake and Kathy walked behind Jack and Rose as they walked around the grounds of the Dawson mansion. Jake couldn't believe his good luck. Here he was with one of the most beautiful women in Boston walking along the grounds of one of the richest families in the city.

"Your cousin Jack is nice. I've never met a swell like him before," Jake smiled down at Kathy as he tried to make conversation.

"A swell?" Katherine laughed. "Jack's a lot of things, but believe me, a swell is not one of them. You see, Jack's father was the outcast of the family for falling in love and marrying a maid. They moved to Chippewa Falls and only written once to say they had a son...Jack. He came to Santa Monica to stay for awhile after his parents died in a fire, and then he took off for the horizon. It's been just recently that he decided to come back into the family fold. I think it was mainly because of Rose and the twins. If it wasn't for them, he'd still be out there somewhere doing who knows what. But let me tell you one thing. for someone who's had such a hard life, he's the most optimistic person I've ever met. It could be raining but he'll always find the silver lining on a cloudy day."

"It sounds like you love him a lot."

"I do. He's my favorite cousin. Every time I think of how close I came to losing him on Titanic...I just shiver. I'm so glad he's here with us now."

"Hey you guys!" Jack ran up to them, dragging Rose behind him.

"Yes Jack?" Kathy turned to her cousin.

"Let's blow this place. I know this nice joint just outside town. It'll be fun," Jack grinned.

"What joint is this?" Jake asked, wondering if he'd know what Jack was talking about.

"It's called the Cats Cradle. It plays a lot of ragtime music."

"You mean the colored joint?" Jake asked.

Jack simply nods. "How 'bout it?"

"Jack I don't know. If Cameron finds out...there wll be big trouble," Kathy looked back at the big mansion as if expecting her oldest cousin to come roaring out right then.

"Oh come on Kathy. You're not afraid of Cameron are ya? Besides, there's no way he'd find out. You know how he is," Jack laughed off her apprehension. "Come on. Rose's already agreed."

"Okay. Fine. We'll go to the Cat's Cradle," Kathy gave in, not realizing that Jack and Rose were giving her and Jake their version of a real party that Jack had taken Rose to down in steerage.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty

The two couples stood outside of a red brick building that had ragtime music whiffing out into the evening air, giving the surrounding area a festive atmosphere. People gave them strange looks as they entered the club, probably wondering why they were there and what did they want. After all, not too many white people frequented the place. The only reason Jack knew about it was because he had worked on a squid boat back in California with the owner, who had told him all about how he had purchased a building in Boston and was planning to make it into some kind of club. Jack, not believing the man, had promised to visit if he was ever in the Boston area. It was a promise that Jack had forgotten about until that evening.

Rose felt a thrill of excitement as she stared at the building. She had never been to a dance club before, especially a dance club like this. In a way, it reminded her of the steerage party Jack had taken her to on board Titanic. She couldn't wait to go in and experience everything. She glanced over at Jack, who of course seemed cool and confident, as if he belonged there. That was no surprise to her. Jack always seemed to know what he was doing. She then looked over at Kathy, who did not seem confident at all. In fact, she looked rather nervous.

"Kathy, what's wrong?" Rose asked, concerned. She was positive that tonight was going to be fun. She didn't understand why Kathy seemed less than enthusiastic. Especially now that she was out from under Cameron's thumb.

"I don't know about this Rose," Kathy chewed on her bottom lip, looking at her cousin in law with troubled eyes. "In fact, I'm surprised that you are so calm about this. I mean...there's nothing but negroes here."

"I trust Jack. I know that he would never take me any place that was dangerous. And what does them being negroes have to do with it? They're people. Just like you and me. Just like Jake and Jack. They just have a different skin color."

"It's just...I've never done gone to anywhere like this before..."

Rose took Kathy's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I understand. I felt this nervous once. When Jack took me to a party down in steerage. It was like stepping into this amazing new world. It'll be the same for you. Come on, we'll go in together."

Jack was the first to enter, followed by Rose, Kathy, and then Jake. Rose looked around with wide eyes, felling more self conscious when the music stopped and the club's patron's turned all eyes on them.

Maybe Kathy was right. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. "Jack...are you sure about this? Maybe we won't be welcomed after all..."

"Trust me," Jack took Rose's free hand and gave it a squeeze, his confidence not wavering. He was pretty sure that this place was owned by his friend. They had talked about it enough times that if it wasn't, Jack would be surprised.

"Jack Dawson?! As I live and breathe, is that you?" A booming voice rang out. Rose looked at the stage to see a heavy set black man push his way through the crowded room, his brown eyes sparkling with shocked happiness. Once he reached them, he took Jack's free hand and happily gripped it. "Why Jack Dawson, how long has it been now since I last saw you? A skinny as bone white boy talking about making it big in France! Ha ha!"

Jack grinned happily and laughed. "It's been a really long time. I heard about this place and I just had to find out if you actually made it happen. I remember it being all you talked about."

The man laughed and slapped Jack on the back. "Ah, so you remembered and you decided to come see me at last!"

"Of course! Especially now that I'm in the area," Jack chuckled.

"So how in the hell are ya, son?!" the man questioned as the music started back up and everyone else went back to their business, their alarm now faded. The owner knew these people, so there was no reason for alarm.

"Great! A lot has happened since I saw you last. Like I'm now married and I had a rich grandfather that had left me a lot in his will. I'm not that poor wandering kid you knew back in California anymore."

"Well, well, well, you must be one of the Boston Dawsons here in town. You did come to mind when I heard about them. And may I ask who your companions are?"

"Oh of course! The beautiful redhead here is my wife Rose and the blond is my cousin Kathy and her escort Jake Matthews," Jack placed an arm around Rose, trying not to to be too full of pride, but he couldn't help being proud to introduce Rose to his old friend. "Guys, this is Wishbone Jenkens. He's the owner of this place. Like I said, we worked together in California a few years back, before I took off for Europe."

"It's very nice to meet you, sir," Rose shook his hands, finding herself fascinated by the man. Here was a man that knew Jack before she did. What all could he tell her about the Jack before Titanic?

"Why aren't you the little lady. Jack sure did to good for himself," Wishbone vigorously shook her hand, his smile wide and warm. "Welcome to my place! Come on in! I'll get you four seated and settled with some drinks. We happen to have some great talent here tonight! Just follow me!"

Wishbone lead them to a table a few tables away from the piano player, who was playing one of the newer ragtime songs that sounded familiar to Rose. She slid into the seat that was held out to her and took a look around at the festive atmosphere. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Some people were just sitting at the table, tapping their feet to the lively music as they enjoyed their drinks and others were getting up and walking to the part of the room that was cleared for dancing and dancing to the ragtime music.

"You four enjoy yourselves now, and don't you worry about paying for anything. For Jack and his people, everything is on the house," Wishbone grinned, slapping Jack's shoulder one last time before disappearing back into the crowd.

"He's nice," Jake commented, his eyes sweeping over the place in wonderment. He had never been to a place like this, but he liked it. It reminded him of the Irish weddings he always found himself invited to.

"He is. He helped me a lot back in California. Kind of took me under his wing you can say," Jack nodded, almost feeling nostalgic. "I'm glad that I got to see him again and that his dream had come true."

A pretty young girl with glowing brown skin and pretty brown eyes, wearing a red party dress approached the table. "My name is Sally. I'll be your waitress for the night. Wishbone said to take real good care of y'all. May I get ya anything?"

"Four beers please," Jack ordered, wanting to keep it simple. He didn't want to take too much of an advantage of his friend's generosity.

"Sure thing, sugar," Sally winked as she scribbled down the order before heading to the bar.

It didn't take long for the music to take hold of Jake. It bolstered his mood even more than it already was. He stood up and held a hand out to Kathy, who stared at him surprised. "Want to dance Kathy?"

Kathy didn't know what to say. This all felt inappropriate, which was funny because she had never worried about such a thing before. She looked to Jack for an answer, not really knowing how to respond herself.

"Go ahead and dance if you want," Jack shrugged with a grin. "Rose and I will be right here...or we'll be up dancing as well. One of the two."

Not seeing any reason to say no, Kathy just nodded and took Jake's hand. Smiling, he lead her onto the dance floor and began teaching her some ragtime steps.

"They make such a cute couple," Rose sighed, watching them on the dance floor.

"They sound kind of familiar, don't you think? First class girl, being wooed by a homeless drifter? The whole world against them," Jack chuckled, caressing the back of Rose's hand, his mind on all he had gone through just to get to this point with her.

"They do remind me of us...but they have something that we didn't. I didn't have a cousin that identified with you. Plus, she's not engaged to that horrible Humphrey man..."

Jack sighed, remembering Cameron and Mitchell. "No, but she might as well be, the way Cameron has it set up. He refuses to even consider anyone else as a suitor for Kathy. It's frustrating. But I think that Jake is good for her. He'll show her the lighter side of life."

"Just like you had shown me."

Jack smiled and nodded. "Exactly. And like you, I think she'll make the decision that is right for her. Cameron be damned."

A comfortable silence fell between Jack and Rose as they continued to watch Kathy and Jake, each lost in the memory of the long ago steerage party and how it had brought them closer together. Titanic may have been a heart wrenching disaster, but it had given them each other. A fact they would forever be grateful for.

"The children seem to be settling in okay," Rose decided to break the silence, taking a sip of the beer that Sally the waitress had sit before her. "The twins are babbling more and Lindsey seems to be very happy, despite losing her mother."

"So she is happy with us?"

Rose smiled with a nod. "Yes. She adores you and she adores the twins."

"That's good...because I've been doing some thinking..."

"About the children?"

"About Lindsey," Jack took a sip of his own beer, feeling nervous all of a sudden. "Rose...what do you think about making Lindsey our real daughter?"

Rose stared at Jack, afraid to belief what she had just heard. "What did you say?"

"What do you think about adopting Lindsey. Make her officially a part of our family?"

Rose felt something just then...something that she hadn't even known was there. Relief. She had thought about the idea of adopting Lindsey, but with all that's been going on, she hadn't dared to bring the subject up to Jack. It touched her that Jack had thought about it on his own and was now coming to her with the idea. "Do you really mean it?"

"I wouldn't have brought it up if I didn't. I mean...the twins love her and to be honest...it feels like she's ours. Like it was meant to be. So what do you say? Shall we call the lawyer tomorrow? Make her officially our daughter?"

Rose nodded her head, her eyes shining with a happiness that she hadn't felt since the birth of the twins. But still, there was a part of her that was cautious. "I want it, Jack. I want to make her ours...but Stacy's death hasn't been that far away...we should talk to Lindsey first. See what she wants."

"You're right. She'll have to want it too...we'll ask her when we get home. See what she says."

"I do want her, Jack. I really do. Thank you for bringing it up," Rose squeezed his hand, feeling overwhelmed by the feelings swirling around inside her.

Jack just smiled and leaned in and kissed her. He just wanted Rose to be happy and for their family to be complete and it felt incomplete without Lindsey being officially their daughter. He had fallen in love with the child, just as Rose had. He was certain that they could give her a loving home.

"We're back!" Kathy announced as she and Jake returned to the table, both out of breath.

"I love it here," Jake pulled out the chair for Kathy. "I love it here."

"Me too! The people are so friendly and the music…," Kathy giggle, taking a gulp of her beer.

For the next hour, the two couples spent time drinking beer and dancing to the music, unaware of the hard times ahead.

…..

 _Dawson Mansion…_

Much to their surprise, Lindsey was still awake, waiting for Jack and Rose to return. This was probably the best time to ask her the question that they had been dying to ask her for the past couple of hours. As soon as they had entered their wing of the mansion, Jack found his arms full of happy little girl.

"Jack! Rose! You're home!" Lindsey exclaimed, hugging Jack tightly.

"Well hello short stuff. What are you doing awake at this hour?" Jack asked, returning the hug, more sure than ever that adopting this precious girl was what he wanted.

"I couldn't sleep. You weren't home," Lindsey bit her lip, suddenly nervous. She knew it was past her bedtime and that the adults had expected her to be asleep. "You are not mad at me are you?"

"Of course not, darling," Rose smiled, caressing the girl's soft cheek. "In fact, we're glad that you're awake. Now we can ask you a very important question that only you can answer."

"Yeah. We were going to wait until tomorrow, but now that you're awake, we don't have to wait," Jack happily smiled. He stood up with Lindsey in his arms and sat down with her on his lap. Rose sat right next to him and placed a hand on the girl's knee. "Lindsey, Rose and I, we love you an awful lot. We feel like that you are our own daughter and...well we were wondering...how would you like it if we made it official? Would you do us the honor of letting us adopt you?"

"What does adopt mean?" Lindsey asked, confused.

"It means that Rose and I will be considered your parents and that your last name will be changed to Dawson. I know that it hasn't been that long since you had lost your mommy and I promise, we're not trying to replace her. We just want you to be an official part of our family.

"So you and Rose will be my new mommy and daddy?" Lindsey asked, excitement filling her voice.

"That is exactly what it means. So what do you say? Be our next little girl?"

Lindsey happily nodded. She will always miss her mommy, but she was happy to become a part of this new family and to have a new mommy and daddy to love. "May I call you mommy and daddy now?"

"Of course you can," Rose laughed, kissing the girl's head as Jack hugged her close. "You can start calling us that as soon as you like."

"Alright, now that we've got that settled, it's time for bed," Jack stood up and placed the girl on the bed and tucked her in. "Sleep well, sweetie."

"Good night, mommy. Good night daddy," Lindsey yawned, kissing both Jack and Rose goodnight before drifting off to sleep.

They stood at the end of the bed, their arms wrapped around each other as they watched the child sleep. Both was filled with love and happiness and looked forward to the future, thinking that it was going to be a happy one from here on out. Little did they know that trouble was not too far off.


	51. Chapter 51

_Chapter Fifty-One_

 _Two Weeks Later…_

It was a day just like any other when Rose got the telephone call that put a stop to her believing that her life was going to be smooth sailing from here on out. She was in their wing of the house, in what was the nursery, braiding Lindsey's hair. She was just finishing it off when the telephone rang. Usually she would let the servants answer it, but this time she decided to answer it herself. After all, she didn't want to get used to having the servants do everything for her.

"Hello? Dawson residence," She answered, expecting maybe a business associate of one of the men of the house or maybe even Molly, calling to see how she was settling in.

"Yes, I am calling for a Mr. or Mrs. Jack Dawson," the caller replied, his voice crisp and stern.

"This is Mrs. Jack Dawson. How may I help you?" Rose asked, deciding that she she didn't like the caller. The way he talked reminded her of Nathan Hockley, who was not a pleasant man at all. Who was even grumpier than Cal. Rose never wondered where Cal got the notion that women were property. It was obvious who his role model had been.

"This is Mr. Albert Linningston, one of the richest men in New York City. Have you ever heard of me, Mrs. Dawson?"

Of course she had heard of him. Her mother was always talking about him and his social gatherings, always hoping that they would receive an invitation, but they never had. Not even when she had been ready to marry Cal. Ruth had always hoped that would have changed, but Rose marrying Jack had destroyed that dream.

"Yes, of course. I do believe that anyone brought up in high society has. What can I do for you, Mr. Linningston?"

"I believe that you have made the acquaintance of my daughter, Mrs. Dawson. She lived in Los Angeles California before her unfortunate death."

"Pardon me sir, but I don't know who you are talking about. I've never met anyone with the last name of Linningston in Los Angeles before..."

"Oh that's right. She must have been going by the name of that gutter trash she had married. The last name was Simmons. Does that ring a bell?"

Rose gasped in surprise, now realizing who he was talking about. Stacy...it had to be Stacy. She had no idea that the girl had been from high society. She felt a little hurt that her friend had never clued her in, but then again she could understand why she hadn't.

Rose looked at Lindsey, who was now brushing the hair of the doll Jack had brought her just a few days ago. Her heart was in her throat as she spoke next. She had a sinking feeling about this. "Yes it does..."

"I had just found out that my daughter had been dead for quite a while now and that her child is now residing with you and your husband and that you have the intention to adopt her."

"Yes sir. In fact, adoption proceedings are underway as we speak," Rose forced herself to answer, trying not to panic. Panicking would not help anything. She glanced up as Kathy came in, followed by her maid Sylvia. Kathy stopped and frowned as she saw the tension in her cousin in law. She stood by silently and waited for Rose to get off the phone.

"In fact, Mrs. Dawson, they have been halted. I have no intentions of letting you adopt my granddaughter. In fact, I have just applied for custody and expect an answer back tomorrow morning. I found it only fair to call and tell you myself."

"Wait a minute, you can't do that. Stacy had left it in her will that..."

"You have guardianship Mrs. Dawson? I understand that. But Stacy had also neglected to put down her next of kin so that they could be considered as well. Now if you excuse me, I must go now. I am a busy man and do not have all day to discuss the matter with you. Good day."

And with that said, Albert Linningston hung up the phone, leaving Rose staring into space, a stunned expression on her face.

"Mommy?" Lindsey came up to her, concerned. "Mommy?"

Kathy too was also concerned. She didn't like how pale Rose had became in such a short time. "Rose? Who was that on the phone?"

Rose blinked, her mind clearing a little. She looked down at Lindsey then back at Kathy, who was still frowning at her with concern. "Kathy, will you please have Sylvia take Lindsey outside into the garden? It is such a pretty day and the fresh air will do her good..."

Still frowning, Kathy just nodded and turned to her maid. "Sylvia..."

Having heard Rose's request, the maid just nodded. "Yes ma'am." She took Lindsey's hand and left the room, heading out into the garden. Whatever was going on, it was clear that the girl's mother didn't want her to hear.

Now alone, Kathy returned her attention to Rose. "Who was that on the phone that's gotten you so spooked?"

Rose's voice began to tremble as she suddenly sat down on the bed. Tears welled up into her eyes, much to her dismay. "That was Lindsey's grandfather. He called to tell me that there's no way that he'll let me adopt her. In fact, he's applying for custody as we speak..."

"Lindsey's grandfather? Who is he and why are we just now hearing from him?"

"Albert Linningston, one of the richest men in New York City. He was Stacy's father...they were obviously estranged, and she failed to tell me that she was even related to him," tears began to fall as sobs began to overtake Rose. She had wanted to be Lindsey's mother so badly, and now it looked like it wasn't going to happen. She couldn't help but be heartbroken. "What are we going to do? There's no way that we're going to be able to keep her...he's too powerful!"

"Rose...you're forgetting something. You're rich again, remember? You can fight him," Kathy attempted to comfort Rose, rubbing her back in a circular motion.

"Kathy, you don't understand. This man...he's more than just rich. He's filthy rich. He's worth more than the Hockley's and the Astor's put together. He'll just swoop in and take Lindsey anyway. If we try to fight him, he'll probably take all that we have as well. Not that money matters...I'd give all of this up just to be able to keep her. Poor Lindsey...she'll grow up like I had, in a cold, uncaring home. Afraid to even breathe wrong. She won't know the love, support, and freedom that Jack and I can give her..."

"Rose...look, just wait until Jack comes home. I'm sure that if we call a family meeting and put our heads together, we can come up with something..."

Rose looked at Kathy, tears now streaming freely from her eyes. "We can't lose her Kathy. I love her so much. She's what helped me heal from my mother's death. She's what brought me back to Jack. They can't take her from us now...they can't!"

Her heart breaking for the girl that has become a friend as well as a cousin, Kathy pulled Rose into a hug, allowing her to cry on her shoulder, all the while telling her that it'll be alright. She knew that she probably wasn't helping. It wasn't her arms that Rose needed, it was Jack's. She could take her to Jack now. She knew that there were meetings going on, but this was more important.

"Rose, get your coat. I'll have Sylvia watch the children."

Rose frowned, looking at her cousin through her tears. "Where are we going?"

"To see Jack. He has to know what's going on. Besides, I think you need him more than you need me."

Rose sniffed and just nodded her head. Kathy was probably right. The sooner Jack knew what was going on with Lindsey, the better.

…..

 _One hour later…_

 _Dawson Enterprises…_

Jack was sitting in another board meeting trying not to be bored to tears. He really did hate these things. They were boring and tedious and he really had no idea why it took so long to simply make a decision on one tiny issue. He much rather be at home with Rose and the children, perhaps drawing them in the garden. He could picture it now. Rose would have made a crown of roses to put in her hair, looking like a princess that Lindsey had once accused her of being, much to Jack's own amusement.

Cameron's voice broke up the daydream as he directed a question towards him. "So Jack, what do you think?"

Jack frowned as his cheeks began to grow red, embarrassed from being caught not paying attention. "About what?"

Cameron sighed and rolled his eyes, his impatience obvious. "Jack, I know that you are not used to this set up, but you are going to have to pay attention to what is being said if you are going to make it here. We were talking about the pay. I say that we lower it while James over there says that we bring it up a little. What do you think?"

"Oh...well I say give the raise based on merit. If the worker deserves the raise, give it to them. If they don't, keep it the same but don't lower it. These men and women, they have families that they have to take care of and that takes money. It's why they're working for us."

"Good idea, Jack," James winked, giving his cousin an encouraging smile. He knew he could count on him to agree. It may not look like it, but Jack really was catching on to how running this company worked.

All discussion stopped when Kathy poked her head into the room and motioned for Jack. Cameron angrily stood up from his seat. This wasn't the first time she had interrupted a meeting to talk with Jack and mostly it was about nothing. He was getting more than annoyed by it. "Kathy what do you want now?!"

"Rose needs to talk to Jack. It's very important, it's about Lindsey's adoption proceedings."

Jack frowned, confused. His lawyer had assured him that morning that everything was going well, that with in another week Lindsey would be theirs. "What about Lindsey's adoption proceedings?"

"Rose will tell you, just hurry. She's really upset..."

Jack just nodded and excused himself from the table and joined Kathy out in the hall. "Alright, where is she?"

"She's in your office. I thought that you two could use the privacy," Kathy explained, already heading for the room not too far down the hall. "She'll explain everything to you. Tell her that I'll be waiting just outside."

"Sure," Jack nodded. Still confused, he watched Kathy leave before entering his office. He found Rose standing by a window overlooking a pond, gazing at the picture he had taken a week ago of her and their children. "Rose, what's wrong? Kathy said something about the adoption proceedings."

Rose looked at him with fresh tears in her eyes before running to him and throwing her arms around his neck. "Jack, it's awful! Albert Linningston called and said that he was Lindsey's grandfather and that he has no intentions of letting us adopt her! He's had the adoption proceedings halted and has put in for custody himself! What are we going to do?"

"Wait a minute. Who is Albert Linningston?"

Rose sniffed and wiped at her tears. "The richest man in New York City. He's richer than the Hockley's and the Astors put together. There is no way that we can win a custody battle...not against him!"

"Now Rose, I thought that we were going to be optimistic," Jack stroked her hair, trying to stay calm in the face of her tears. "Just because some old man is rich doesn't mean that he can take better care of Lindsey than we can. I mean, he's a lonely old man and we're a young couple with children of our own. Believe me, we're the better choice."

"But the judge may not see it that way Jack. The judge will probably see all of that money and decide that Lindsey's better off with her grandfather," Rose sobbed.

"Rose come over here and sit down," Jack led her over to the chair behind his desk. "Look at me, Rose. We are not going to let that old man take Lindsey. Not without a fight. Do you hear me?"

"But there is no winning against him, Jack."

"How do you know if you don't try? Do you want Lindsey to grow up in a cold stiff house, the way you did?"

"Of course not...that's why I'm so upset," Rose sniffed, her tears beginning to dry.

"Would you fight to keep that from happening to her?"

"Of course!"

"Well then let's fight to keep that from happening! Believe it or not Rose, we do have a good chance of winning. We're not that poor couple fresh off Titanic anymore! We have love and we have money. We can do this. Just let me call my lawyer and get that custody thing halted. Then we can see where to go from there," He gently smiled, touching her cheek. "It will be alright Rose. I promise."

Rose just smiled, touched by his optimism. She could tell that he truly did believe that they had a chance to win the battle for custody. It was clear in his bright blue eyes and it made her want to believe to. Rubbing away her tears, she leaned into his arms. "Okay, Jack. We'll do what you say."

"Okay. Now Kathy is waiting outside. Why don't you two go to the park and get some fresh air before heading back home. I'll stay here and make that call to the lawyer. I'll be home soon."

"Alright," Rose smiled, getting back to her feet. "I'm sorry for the disruption of your meeting..."

"Hey, don't be. You and our children are more important to me than any meeting. Just remember that Lindsey is our daughter. No matter what that old man says," Jack pulled her into a tight hug before releasing her.

Rose just nodded and smiled, trying to believe his words. "I'll see you when you get home, Jack."

Jack smiled and gave a small wave as she left to join Kathy. He took a deep breath, trying to compose himself. It was hard work, staying optimistic...but he had to. It had been obvious to him that he had to be the strong one. He just hoped that he could keep his promise and go home to Rose with some good news. He had grown to love that little girl as well and didn't know how losing her would affect himself as well as Rose. He didn't even want to think of the possibility. It was just too hard to even consider.

…..

 _Dawson Mansion…._

Jack returned home, feeling forlorn. He had called the lawyer, just as he had promised Rose, but the news wasn't good. As soon as he had told the lawyer what had happened and who was suing for custody, the lawyer had instantly told them that they didn't have a prayer of winning. That the chances of keeping custody of Lindsey was very slim. Linningston was a very powerful man and was friends with the judges and civil servants of the New England area. He had many strings that he could pull...too many strings to be counted actually. The lawyer had said that it would be best to just turn the little girl over and save both himself and Rose a whole lot of misery.

But Jack couldn't see himself, nor Rose doing such a thing. Lindsey would be miserable in that kind of environment. She needed love and warmth as well as stability and he doubted that Linningston could give her that love and warmth.

As he returned home, he had no idea what he was going to tell Rose. He had promised good news, but he had none to give. He couldn't pretend that everything was okay and that the fight for Lindsey wouldn't be a dirty one. Yet he couldn't let her lose hope either.

He entered the mansion to find Rose in the sitting room sipping some tea. She looked up as he entered, her eyes curious. "What did the lawyer say?"

Jack winced as he recognized the hope in her eyes. He was so tempted to lie to her, but he couldn't. He had to tell the truth. "Well...he said that the chances of winning was slim…"

"Oh Jack..."

"But...there is still hope, Rose. A slim chance is still a chance," He went to her and pulled her into his arms, his mind made up. He wasn't going to despair. He wasn't going to give up hope...not yet. "We are going to fight this, Rose. We are not going to just hand Lindsey over. We are going to fight for her."

"But what if we lose her anyway, Jack?"

"Well then at least she'll know that we tried. That there was someone that wasn't willing to bow down to her grandfather...that there were people willing to fight for her, no matter what."


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty-two

The Dawson household was sound asleep, all except for Rose, who laid awake, cuddled close to her sleeping husband. Lying there, she examined his face, marveling at how peaceful he looked, a if he had not a worry in the world. Of course he did. He shared her worries, sometimes even trying to carry them for the both of them. Looking at him now, she felt bad, because she was grateful not to have to go through this custody battle alone, that her normally carefree Jack, shared her worries when if It weren't for her, he would still have a worry free existence.

Feeling her eyes on him even in his sleep, he opened his eyes and frowned. "Rose? What is it? Are you okay sweetie?"

She reached out and stroked his cheek. "I'm sorry Jack. I didn't mean to wake you up. I couldn't sleep. I keep thinking about Lindsey...and you. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here to see me through this..."

"I'll always be here for you, Rose. No matter what. And I love her too. I'll do all I can to make sure that she stays with us."

"You're so strong. You're forever my rock. Someday you will get tired of it."

Jack just smiled and shook his head. "I'll never get tired of it. I'm your husband. That's what I'm here for. You should always feel free to lean on me when you need to. Now, I suggest that you get some sleep. We have to meet with our lawyer tomorrow so he can give us a better idea of what our chances are."

Rose sighed. Jack was right. She should get some sleep. She just wasn't sure if she could, but for him she'll try. "Okay, Jack."

To her relief, she did fall asleep, but Jack remained awake, listening to her breathing. Once he was sure that she was sound asleep, he reached over and stroked her hair, wishing with all that was in him that it was within his power to keep Lindsey with them. Rose loved her so much and so did he. She was a part of their family now.

With that last thought, Jack finally drifted back to sleep, hoping that things will go their way.

…..

Mr. Emery, the Dawson family lawyer, sat behind his desk, his brow wrinkled into a deep frown as he watched the young couple before him, staring at him with pleading eyes. He wished that he had good news for them, but he didn't. It was the same news he had told the young man the day before.

"Please Mr. Emery, tell us that there is a chance that we can keep Lindsey. Even if the chance is next to nothing," Rose sniffed, leaning against Jack for support. The thought of losing Lindsey was nearly killing her.

The lawyer sighed, feeling as if he had aged ten years. He'll never like this part of his job. "Mr. and Mrs. Dawson, I don't know what else that I can tell you. In these cases, the foster parents just don't have any rights. All rights lay with the biological family. Mr. Linningston can take this child away from you and there's nothing that can lawfully be done. All I can tell you to do now is to say your goodbyes and turn her over to the grandfather. It'll save you a lot of heartbreak."

That was indeed something that neither Jack, nor Rose wanted to hear. Jack especially couldn't give up hope. He just couldn't let Rose down. He had to at least try to keep Lindsey, even if he ended up losing. "Mr. Emery, what would you say if I told you that we don't attend to give Lindsey up? That we plan to fight this?"

"That you are being very foolish. Albert Linningston is a very powerful man, Jack. He can wipe out an entire company if he so chose. For your wife's sake...for the sake of your biological children, give it up. Let the girl go with her grandfather. The two of you are young. It's not like you can not have more children of your own."

"But we want Lindsey!" Rose cried, her heart breaking. "She's our little girl! We were there for her through everything! When she had lost her mother, I was there to comfort her! When she had fallen off a swing, I was there to patch it up! When she needed affection, it was us that gave it to her! When she was scared of monsters under her bed, it was Jack who comforted her and gave her security!

Where was Albert Linningston then, huh? Where was he when that car had hit his daughter? Where was he when Stacey's husband had died and she was forced to raise her daughter alone? Where was he then?"

Hot tears streamed from Rose's eyes, her body shaking with each sob. Jack could do nothing, but wrap his arms around her and hold her, trying to comfort her with gentle words and kisses.

Mr. Emery sighed at the sight of Rose's tears. He had been afraid of this. His heart just broke at the sight. "Mrs. Dawson, I understand where you are coming from. I really do," He opened his desk drawer and took out a handkerchief and handed it to her. "I too had adopted a little boy and I love him like he was my very own. In fact, I all but forget that he was adopted. But you have to think about what's right for Lindsey here..."

"But we are right for Lindsey. Mr. Emery...you don't understand. I grew up in a house that was just like the Linningston mansion. It was a cold and unfeeling place and I was scared to death to even breathe. I was so afraid that I'd do something wrong and that my mother would severely punish me for it. It had been a terrible childhood and I'll be damned if I allow that old man to take Lindsey and traumatize her the way my mother had traumatized me," Rose gave the lawyer a hard, determined look. "Even if I have to take her and disappear!"

"Rose," Jack warned, not liking where this was going.

"Look, the decision is yours. I am just stating what your best choice is. But if you want to fight, I'll stand behind you and do my best to make sure that the little girl stays with you. Just be prepared for a nasty battle."

"What's the first step?" Jack asked, glad that the lawyer was now on the same page as they were.

"I'll call the judge. Have him halt that custody thing that Linningston has going. That should buy us some time. Then I'll get a court date set up as soon as possible. In the meantime, you two make sure that Lindsey is living in a comfortable and stable home. Which should not be too hard. And make sure that all three of the children get along. The judge will look at that."

Rose was surprised. She had thought there would be more to it. "Is that all?"

"I am afraid so, Mrs. Dawson," The lawyer simply nodded his head. It sounded so deceptively simple, but it could also get incredibly complicated. "But not to worry. I am in your corner and I'll have a couple of my New York lawyer friends work on the case as well. That will give you a lot of gun power. But let me warn you. This is bound to get dirty. I have heard of Mr. Linningston and his lawyers and they stop at nothing to get what they want. No matter who it hurts. Do you understand?"

Rose solemnly nodded. She hadn't expected anything less. "Thank you, Mr. Emery. This means a lot to us and to Lindsey."

The lawyer just smiled and nodded. "Well, I have to cut this meeting short. I have a meeting to get to."

"We understand," Jack stood up and helped Rose to her feet as well. "Will you keep in touch?"

"Of course. I'll contact you as soon as I meet up with my lawyer friends and work out a strategy. Good day Jack And Rose."

As they left the office, a gray cloud settled over their mood. The future was so uncertain. All they could do was stick close to each other and head for home where their children awaited them and hope for the best.


	53. Chapter 53

_Chapter Fifty-three_

When Jack and Rose returned to the Dawson estate, they found a sight that they had not been expecting. A black limousine with an old man getting in the back, with Lindsey's teary face in the car window looking out. Rose was horrified to recognize the man, who had once attended one of Cal's parties in Philadelphia. Albert Linningston.

"What are you doing! Let her go!" Rose cried out, running up to the old man and grabbing his arm before he could disappear into the car.

The old man looked at Rose as if she was nothing but a pesky insect that he could swat away easily. "I had come to collect what is mine, Mrs. Dawson," was the cold reply.

"You can't do this! Our lawyer called the judge to halt custody proceedings," Jack came up behind Rose and placed his hands on her shoulders, showing her support. He was not going to let this old man come and take Lindsey without a fight.

"He was too late. I have a court order here, already signed by the judge. It says that I have full custody of the girl and that she is to come with me, not tomorrow, not next month, but now. She is mine now, Mr. Dawson. There is nothing you can do to change it."

"Oh yes there is! Lindsey is our daughter and we are not going to let you take her without a fight!" Jack pulled Rose aside and stood face to face with the elderly man. His parents had always told him to respect his elders, but he couldn't do that this time! This old man was the worse of them and he deserved no respect from him!

The old man was not intimidated by the younger Jack. He knew ruthless men when he saw them and Jack Dawson was not one of them. In fact, Albert was pretty sure that he could beat this young man at everything if he so chose. "Well then be prepared for the biggest fight of your life, Mr. Dawson. I will not allow my granddaughter to be raised outside of the family. It's bad enough that her father was a gutter rat. I will not have matters be made worse by the likes of you."

"The likes of me? What is that supposed to mean?"

Rose decided to speak up then, having enough of all of this. "You go on about her being your granddaughter. Why weren't you there to claim her when Stacey died, huh? Where were you when guardianship was left to me? Why come out now when we're wanting to adopt her? Why are you so interested in raising her now, because you obviously had no interest in her until a few weeks ago!"

"That is none of your concern, Mrs. Dawson. The reason why does not matter. All that matters is what I want now. And I want to my granddaughter."

Rose saw red and wanted to scratch the old man's eyes out. She balled up her fists, as if she was ready to punch him. "You unbelievable bastard..."

Seeing the fire in Rose flare up and afraid that it'd only make things worse, Jack stepped in between his wife and their new nemesis. He placed gentle hands on his shoulders, but his blue eyes were hard with determination. "Rose, calm down. Seeing you like this is not good for Lindsey. I'll call the lawyer and see what our options are, but we have to keep a cool head about this. For Lindsey's sake."

Jack then turned to Albert, his voice hard and still determined. "In the meantime, she stays here with us."

"No. She will be going back to New York with me as of now. There is nothing you can say or do to change that. Of course, you can always have your lawyer contact mine and we can prolong this in a court of law. But as of now, we have a train to catch. "Good day, Mr. and Mrs. Dawson."

Not giving the couple a chance to respond, he ducked into the car and slammed the door shut, cutting off any further communication.

Rose ran after the car as it pulled away, driving down the driveway, taking Lindsey with it. "Wait! At least let us talk to her! Let us say goodbye!"

But it was too late. The car was gone, leaving Rose to collapse onto the pavement, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Lindsey nooo!" Rose screamed in devastation, not believing how fast they had lost her.

His own heart breaking, Jack went over to Rose and pulled her up to her feet, holding her close. "Rose….come on. Let's go in..."

"No...Lindsey," She sobbed, inconsolable. She had never felt a pain like this before. It felt like someone had ripped her heart right out of her chest.

"Rose...please..."

"Jack? Rose?" Kathy came running outside. She had been inside writing a letter while allowing Lindsey to play outside. She was surprised to hear loud voices outside and now Rose sobbing in Jack's arms with no Lindsey in sight. "Jack? Rose? You're home? Where's Lindsey?"

Jack turned on his cousin, feeling betrayed. He had trusted Kathy to watch Lindsey while they were away. "Where's Lindsey? Kathy, you were supposed to be watching her! How could you just let that man come and take her like that? Why didn't you call us right away?!"

Kathy frowned at the accusation, not knowing what Jack was talking about. "What are you saying? What man? I had a letter to write and Lindsey wanted to play outside. It was still on the property and I didn't see the harm..."

"Well, somehow Albert Linningston came and took her before we had a chance to stop him. He had a court order and everything," Jack sighed, holding Rose as she continued to cry.

"Oh no...oh Jack, I'm so sorry..."

Jack sighed, wishing that things had gone differently. That he didn't feel so fucking powerless like he did now. It seemed that even with money, he still couldn't beat the big bosses of the world. It wasn't fair!

…..

 _One hour later…_

Jack had just gotten off the phone with the lawyers and the news wasn't good. It was probably going to destroy Rose. He had no idea how he was going to break the news to her...how he was going to make up for what they had lost. He had wanted to be a father to Lindsey so badly and he knew that it was especially the same for Rose. She had bonded with that little girl. Loved her completely, as if she had given birth to her herself. This was so wrong on so many levels and it made him angry. He now had money to give Rose any and everything she could possibly want...yet he couldn't give her Lindsey.

Jack headed to the nursery, knowing that Rose would be there, rocking Molly to sleep. Sure enough, there she was, rocking their daughter, who was halfway there. She sang a little lullaby to the child, helping her loll the baby to sleep.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he entered the room. "Rose..."

"Hi Jack," Rose smiled a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Jack couldn't help but to notice how flat her voice sounded as well. As if all the joy had been sucked out of her. It made his heart hurt.

"We need to talk...without Molly," Jack sighed, taking the baby from her and placing her next to her sleeping brother. He gently touched the child's curls as she drifted to sleep almost immediately.

"What about?"

"Come on with me," He took her hand and pulled Rose out of the rocking chair. Silently, he led her back to their room, where he sat on the bed and had her sit on his lap, wrapping his arms around her. "I just got through talking to the lawyer."

"And? What can we do to get Lindsey back?"

"Rose...he said that now that Linningston had custody...there's nothing that we can do. There's no way we can fight that old man and win..."

Hot tears welled up into Rose's eyes. She couldn't believe that this was happening. How could they lose their little girl so easily? It wasn't right!

"Rose?" Jack frowned, tightening his embrace as her body trembled with sobs.

"Why Jack? Why did this happen?"

"I don't know, Rose. I wish I could tell you. We can still try to fight I guess, but the lawyer said that we'd be lucky to even catch a glimpse of Lindsey again, much less regain custody."

At that, Rose's sobs increased uncontrollably. There was no comforting her at all. All Jack could do was pick her up and lay with her on the bed, keeping his arms tightly wrapped around her as she cried. He wanted to cry as well, but somehow kept his tears back, the need to be strong for his wife stronger than his need to cry.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter Fifty-four

Rose sighed as she woke up, wrapped in Jack's arms. Yesterday felt like a nightmare. Without even given a chance to put up a decent fight, Lindsey had been taken from them. It was a loss that she felt deep within herself. She had loved Lindsey as if she had given birth to her herself. How could she have lost her like that? How could there not be anything that she could do to stop it from happening? It just wasn't fair. For once, everything had been so good for her family. There had been no problems or strife to haunt them. Then this happens and they were again in mourning. Would it ever end?

She felt her heart constrict as she looked at Jack's seemingly peaceful face. She knew that peace was an illusion of sleep though. Jack was just as heartbroken as her. He had loved Lindsey as well. This must be so hard for him, to know that even his optimism couldn't beat men like Albert Linningston. That sometimes the world sucks, no matter how hard you tried to make it not to. What made it even worse though was that he was trying to hide his pain so he could better tend to hers, which was so unfair. He should be able to mourn as well. He shouldn't have to take care of her all the time.

Well, this time was going to be different. She wasn't going to let herself drown in grief like she had back in Santa Monica. She was going to get up and get herself together and be the wife and mother that Jack and their twins deserved. She was going to make sure that Jack wouldn't feel that he had to put off his own grief to take care of her.

Determined, she gently pulled herself out of his arms and slipped out of bed and quickly dressed. She went into the nursery and checked on the twins, who were still asleep in their beds, unaware of the heartbreak that had struck their parents the day before. She then headed downstairs towards the kitchen, a woman with a plan. She was going to make breakfast, like a normal wife would. She was just opening the door to the entrance when she was startled by Cameron.

"It's good to see you up in a better mood," Cameron spoke up from where he was sitting in the dining room, a cup of coffee before him, a paper in hand. His smile was laughing and for a moment, he reminded her of Jack when she had called him rude on Titanic.

"I didn't see you sitting there," Rose gasped, turning away from the kitchen to talk to her husband's cousin, a man that she still didn't care for.

Cameron just grinned and leaned back in his chair. "I know. What are you up to, Rose? Cook normally doesn't let anyone into her kitchen."

"Not that it's any of your business, but I was planning to cook breakfast for Jack. I wanted to surprise him."

"Really? What makes today so much special than any other day?"

Rose sighed, not really in the mood to explain herself, but Cameron seemed determined to pull her into a conversation. "He's just been very supportive of me these past few months...sometimes at the expense of himself. I just thought that he deserved a breakfast lovingly cooked by his wife."

"Of course," Cameron chuckled, his eyes roaming over her body. She certainly was a beautiful woman. More beautiful than his vagabond cousin deserved, that was for sure. Hockley was pathetic for not being able to hang on to her.

She was about to enter the kitchen when Jack came into the dining room, fully dressed and yawning. He frowned when he saw Rose about to enter the kitchen. "Rose? What are you up to?"

"Jack, what are you doing up? I was hoping you'd be asleep for a little while longer?" Rose pouted, disappointed that she hadn't even been able to start on her surprise. Inwardly, she damned Cameron for distracting her. "I was hoping to surprise you with a home cooked meal, made by yours truly."

"Oh sweetie, that's so thoughtful of you," Jack went to her and pulled her into a warm hug, touched that she was thinking of him. "That would have been delicious. But sadly, I don't have time for breakfast this morning."

"What? Why"

"I have an early morning meeting with the board," Jack sighed, inwardly hating the fact that he couldn't just stay here with his wife like he would have been able to in Chippewa Falls and even Santa Monica. "I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry. I just wanted to do something to let you know that I realize what a horrible wife I had been in the past and now that's going to change. I am not going to lose myself over losing Lindsey. I'm going to be the wife and mother that you and the twins deserve."

"Rose, you've always been a great wife and mother. You've just been through more than anyone should have to go through in such a short time. I understand and so do the twins. There's no need for you to get up to cook us anything."

"I love you,"She sighed, kissing him one last time.

Jack returned the kiss, saving the taste of her lips before releasing her. "I love you too, but Cameron and I must be off before they start without us."

"But Jack, you haven't eaten anything!"

"Don't worry! I'll grab something at the office, they always have coffee and some kind of pastry!" Jack waved, grabbing his briefcase as he followed Cameron out the door, leaving Rose to stand at the kitchen door, full of disappointment. She almost didn't see Kathy enter.

"Hey Rose," Kathy carefully greeted, wondering if Rose was still upset with her about Lindsey. "Feeling better?"

"I'm okay. I had just said goodbye to Jack."

"Oh yeah, it's the big meeting today."

Rose frowned. "What is this meeting about?"

"Jack is addressing the workers as one of the new owners of the company. With Grandpa now gone, it's for the best that the workers know who all they're working for. He must be so nervous..."

Rose frowned, feeling like she was already failing at being a better wife. "Should I have gone with him?"

"Whatever for? I mean, you're just his wife. You have nothing to do with the factory."

"I don't know...moral support?"

Kathy just laughed and shook her head, getting the gist of what was bothering her cousin. "Oh Rose. You're just wanting to be close to Jack right now, and it's completely understandable. You two have just suffered a great loss and you only have each other and the twins."

Rose sighed and took a seat at the dining table, feeling weary of the direction this conversation was heading. She wanted to change it. She wanted to discuss anything that did not have to do with Lindsey. "So...have you heard anything from Mr. Jake?"

Kathy shook her head, allowing Rose to steer the conversation away from the lost little girl. "No. Nothing. Of course, he may have tried to stop by just to be sent away by Cameron. It'd be just like him. He's so determined for me to marry Mr. Humphrey."

"Jake reminds me of Jack when we had first met. You may not believe it, but when he was telling Cameron why he had found life on the street so appealing, his words almost matched Jack's on Titanic."

"Really?"

"Yes. So if that's not a sign that you're meant to be, I don't know what is," Rose girlishly giggled, beginning to feel a little more relaxed. "Hey, do you want to go to the park later? See if we can run into him? It'll give me something to do to take my mind off of Lindsey and may give you a chance to see him again."

Kathy grinned, liking the idea of seeing Jake again. She had had a wonderful time the other night and she wanted to spend more time with him. "Okay. Let's do it."

…..

The park was almost empty when the girls and the twins got there. Only a few people occupied the benches situated under some trees. Choosing an empty bench in the middle of the park, under a big oak tree, Rose and Kathy settled down and took the twins out of their strollers so they could run and play.

"They miss Lindsey," Kathy sighed, watching Molly run into her brother, knocking him down.

Rose nodded, remembering their questioning as she had gotten them dressed for the outing. "They were looking for her. Molly kept asking me where she was. I didn't know what to tell them. I still don't," She looked away from the children, not wanting them to see the tears that threatened to spill. "Not to mention that I am at a loss on what to do next. Should we continue to fight or should we let her go to live with her grandfather? Either way, it's painful for her and for us."

Kathy hated to see Rose in pain like this. She had some advice, but she knew that it wouldn't be appreciated, but she'll give it anyway, as a friend and as someone who loved Jack and Rose. "Don't hate me for saying this, but maybe it is for the best if you just let her go. I mean, it's not like you don't have children of your own and can't have anymore. Plus, with Jack getting used to being a part of the family business...it's just not a good idea to fight someone so powerful..."

"But that old man...he was so cold. He reminded me of my mother before Titanic. I know all too well what it is like to grow up in that type of environment. It is not suitable for a child."

"I don't know what else to say. The decision is up to you and Jack. If he's up for the fight, fight. Just don't let it destroy your family."

Rose just nodded, gazing at the wedding band that she had worn for the past two years. "Maybe Jack can see things more objectively than I can. He is always the calm one."

Kathy just smiled, noticing the pure love in Rose's eyes as she talks about Jack. That was the look she wanted to have when it came to talking about her future husband. She wanted to be head over heels in love with him. That won't happen if she married anyone that Cameron chose for her. She knew that for a fact, but she could see herself looking that way at Jake.

"Hello ladies. Fancy meeting you here," a familiar voice spoke up from behind. Kathy turned around and smiled when she saw Jake. Their mission seemed to be a success.

"Jake," Kathy smiled, getting to her feet, along with Rose.

"Hi Kathy. Hello Mrs. Dawson," Jake greeted, surprised yet pleased to see the women in the park at this time of day. He hadn't really been expecting to see Kathy again, at least not this easily.

"Please, call me Rose," Rose smiled, recognizing the look in Kathy's eyes as she looked at Jake. She remembered when she had worn that same look herself.

"So what are you two lovely ladies doing out here this lovely morning?" Jake questioned.

"Oh we're taking a nice stroll in the park with the twins. I thought some fresh air would cheer Rose up. Her and Jack had just lost custody of a little girl that they had wanted to adopt. I thought it would be a good distraction for her until Jack returned home."

"A friend of mine works for the Dawson factory. He said that there was going to be a big meeting about a new addition to management. I assume that is Jack?"

Rose nodded. "Yes. He seemed really nervous about it. He's never been over anyone before."

"Ah, don't worry. The men are friendly fellas. From what I've seen of your husband ma'am, he'll be one of the favorites," Jake gave a reassuring smile. "They'll like him a lot better than that Cameron."

He quickly shut up, remembering that Cameron was Kathy's brother. Despite how horrid the man was, she may not appreciate him talking that way about her brother.

"I'll have to agree with you on that," Rose nodded, her dislike for the oldest Dawson cousin all too clear.

"Rose doesn't care much for my brother. Not that I can blame her. He had the audacity to try to court her when grandfather brought her and Jack to Boston."

"And that was after he talked badly about Jack," Rose frowned at the memory.

Kathy nodded. "The look on his face when he found out you were married to Jack was worth it though. He still can't figure out how Jack managed to get a girl like you."

"Jack got a girl like me because he's sweet, kind, and actually cares about my feelings. I'm not just a pretty face to him. Of course, Jack wasn't brought up in high society, so he was never taught that women are to be seen and not heard."

"So...um...do you girls have any plans this evening? Like possibly visiting a certain bar again tonight?" Jake asked. Normally he wouldn't be so forward, but he really wanted to see Kathy again.

Rose sighed. She wasn't really in the mood to visit a bar, not after losing Lindsey. Maybe if Jack wanted to go, but otherwise, they would have to count her out. "Maybe if Jack wants to go. We're going through a hard time right now. He may not want to and to be honest, I'm not the best company these days."

Jake couldn't help feeling disappointed. He knew that he wouldn't be able to spend time with Kathy without chaperones. Jack and Rose seemed to be the only one willing to do so. Without them, he might as well kiss his chances with Kathy goodbye.

"Maybe some other night then," Jake nodded, not wanting to pressure the women.

Kathy nodded, also feeling disappointed. "Maybe."

"I guess I better be on my way. I have an interview with a newspaper editor today. They may print some of my stories," Jake tipped the hat he was wearing. "Good day, ladies."

Kathy waved, sad to see him go. She really did enjoy his company. She sighed as he walked away.

"He is a nice man," Rose smiled, turning to her friend. "I think that he is quite taken with you."

"You really think so?"

"He couldn't keep his eyes off of you," Rose nodded, getting to her feet. "Well, we had gotten what we came for. A meeting with Mr. Matthews. We should head back."

Rose took a step forward when she was suddenly overcame with dizziness. She gasped as she fell to the ground, passing out on the way down.

"Rose!" Kathy screamed as she knelt down next to her unconscious cousin in law. She frowned at how pale the woman now was. "Rose!"

Jake wasn't that far away when he heard Kathy shout. Concerned, he jogged back over and gasped when he saw Rose unconscious in the grass. "What happened?"

Kathy shook her head. "I don't know. One minute she was just fine, getting to her feet. Then she just turned as white as a ghost and fainted."

"Has this ever happened before?"

"I don't think so. Not since I've known her," Kathy sniffed. "I have to get her back to the house..."

Feeling for the scared Kathy, Jake took her hand, forcing himself to remain calm. "Look, it'll be alright. You gather the kids and I'll carry Rose. We'll get her back home."

"You're going to help me?"

Jake just chuckled and nodded. "Hey, why so shocked? I helped you before and this is a much more serious situation than you wanting to avoid a suitor you don't like. Of course I'll help. Now go get the kids. We have some traveling to do."

Kathy did as Jake instructed and together they managed to get Rose and the children back to the Dawson mansion. Kathy opened the door and allowed Jake to enter first with a still unconscious Rose cradled in his arms.

"Mrs. Rose!" Sylvia, the head housemaid, exclaimed in a mixture of surprise and horror as she saw Jake enter the house with the unconscious redhead with Kathy and the twins following close behind. "Whatever happened?"

"Rose fainted at the park, Sylvia. Please go send Wallace for the doctor right away," Kathy instructed. "Then come back and take the twins to the playroom. They need some distraction."

"What of the young man here?" Sylvia eyed Jake suspiciously. She didn't think that this particular young man would be back at the mansion. He certainly wasn't one of the gentlemen that Mr. Cameron would approve of.

"He's my friend and is assisting me getting Rose back here. Now go do as I've asked please," Kathy struggled to keep herself from snapping at the woman. Something was wrong with Rose and the maid was worried about Jake.

Sylvia just nodded her head and left the room to fulfill her orders.

"Where should I take her?" Jake asked, his arms beginning to grow tired.

"Up to her bedroom. She'll be more comfortable in there. Come, I'll show you the way," Kathy lead the way up to Jack and Rose's bedroom and made Rose as comfortable as they possibly could before returning downstairs.

…..

 _One Hour Later…_

Rose was now barely awake and feeling rather embarrassed about the fainting spell. The doctor had just exited to find Kathy and Jake waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs.

"What's wrong with Rose, Doctor? Why did she faint?" Kathy questioned, barely aware of Jake placing a supportive arm around her shoulders.

The doctor gave a kind smile. Usually, he didn't share a patient's diagnosis, but he knew how close the Dawson family was and didn't want to leave Kathy in the dark. He didn't think it would be a problem to let her know. "To put it simply, she's pregnant. Two months along now. I recommend that she spend the rest of the day in bed. She can return to her normal routine tomorrow. The fainting was her body reacting to the amount of stress she must have been under of late. But she'll be fine if she reduces it. I've schedule an appointment for next week so I can keep an eye on things. Make sure that she keeps it."

"Of course," Kathy sighed, relieved that it wasn't something more serious and thrilled that Jack and Rose were going to have a new baby soon. Hopefully that will heal the wounds caused by losing Lindsey.

"Keep all excitement at a minimum. This looks like it could turn into a difficult pregnancy if she's not careful. It's hard to tell at the moment, but to be safe, keep her calm."

"Yes sir," Kathy nodded.

The doctor tipped his hat in farewell and walked out the door, on his way to another appointment.

Kathy gave a little chuckle as she turned to face Jake, who just gave her a kind smile.

"See. Everything is fine," He had something else to say, but worlds left him as he felt himself drawn into her beautiful blue eyes. He couldn't stop himself from stroking her golden blond hair. Feeling his heart beat faster in his chest, he knew that he had fallen in love with her. When he thought about his life, he couldn't imagine it without her in it. It may not be a good idea to fall in love with a girl of such high class station, but he couldn't help himself.

Feeling this intense attraction between them, Kathy placed a hand on his chest. "Jake..." Her hand immediately wrapped around his neck as he pulled her close and claimed her lips in a deep passionate kiss.

For two minutes, they are in a world of their own, nothing and no one else existed except for them.

Then Cameron arrived.

"What in the hell is going on here!" He yelled angrily. The last thing he had expected to find in his foyer was that street rat kissing his sister as if he had every right to do so! He immediately pulled them apart and placed himself between Kathy and Jake, his glare fully on the poor writer. "How dare you come in here and put your hands on my sister!"

"Cameron please…," Kathy tried to intervene, not wanting Jake to get into trouble.

"Go to your room Katherine! I will handle this!" Cameron didn't even turn around to look at her. All of his anger was directed at Jake.

"Cameron," She tried again, but this time, Cameron fixed his angry glare on her.

"What did I just say? Trust me, this is not the time to be disobedient!"

"It's okay, Kathy, I can take care of myself," Jake assured her. It wasn't like he didn't know that this confrontation was going to come. He had been expecting it, really.

Kathy just looked at the two men. One was angry and one was calm in the face of confrontation. She had no choice but to believe that Jake would survive this. Sighing in defeat, she went upstairs, but not to her room. Instead, she went into Rose's room, who was again peacefully sleeping, unaware of the confrontation downstairs.

Now alone, Cameron turned his glare back to Jake. His eyes were full of hatred. How dare this urchin come into his house and try to force his way into his family! It wasn't going to happen! He wouldn't allow it to!

Not intimidated in the least, Jake stood his ground. He was not going to let Cameron Dawson push him out of Kathy's life. It was a stupid stance, but one that he believed in. Besides, the story of what had happened to Caledon Hockley was wide news now and it had given men like him hope.

Cameron immediately punched Jake, sending him whirling back into the door. "I don't know what you think you are doing coming in here and trying to move in on my sister, but you can think again! Katherine is already taken. She will be marrying Mitchell Humphrey, a wealthy Boston lawyer. Not some gutter rat off the streets!"

"Oh really? I think that the girl has other plans," Jake cynically smiled. "Times are changing Cameron. Women aren't to be bartered like cattle anymore. You can punch me and yell as much as you want, but you'll never get rid of me. I love Kathy and she loves me and you will not come between us."

"Is that so?" Cameron growled, his anger growing.

"Yes. That is so," Jake crossed his arms over his chest, mentally preparing himself to be attached by the angry business man.

Cameron balled up his fist, ready for another punch, but Jack arrived home. Immediately sensing the tension between the two men and spotting Cameron's fist, he immediately slid in between the two men. "What is going on here?"

"This street rat here was coming on to Katherine," Cameron growled, angry that he was now blocked from doing more violence. "I caught them right here in this hallway, kissing!"

"My name is Jake, not street rat! Try to get it right!" Jake glared at Cameron, wanting to return the punch.

Jack felt tired. It had been a long day at the office and all he had wanted to do was come home and spend time with his family, not break up a fight. "Cameron, no name calling. It won't solve anything. Now what's going on? Sylvia said that my wife had fainted in the park today and I came in here wanting to check on her, just to find you Cameron, throwing fists at Jake."

"I caught...Jake...kissing my sister and I am not going to stand for it! Do you hear?!" Cameron nearly screeched.

"That is Kathy's choice, not yours!" Jake glared over Jack's shoulder at Cameron. "You don't own her! You can't tell her who she can and can not marry!"

"You've got that wrong, Jake. It is my choice! It says so in our grandfather's will! My cousin here can confirm that, right Jack?"

Jack really didn't want to get involved, but it looked as if he had no choice. "The will only said that you could advise her on her choices, not actually tell her who she can and cannot marry," Jack shook his head. "Listen, it's been a long day, plus I want to check on Rose, so why don't Jake just come back by some other time to visit Kathy if she wants him to?"

"I'm welcomed to see her again?" Jake asked, wanting everything to be clear before he took a step out of this mansion.

"If that's what she wants," Jack shrugged, ignoring Cameron's angry glare. "But right now, I think it's wise if you just leave your number and address so she can get in touch with you herself. You two can work something out then."

"Okay," Jake immediately got out his pen and notepad and jotted down the address where he was staying and pressed it into Jack's hand, knowing that he would make sure that Kathy got it. Tell her I'll be waiting. Oh and congratulations!"

With that, Jake was gone, leaving Jack and Cameron alone.

"How dare you tell that trash that he can see my sister again?" Cameron glowered.

"Not now Cameron. I have to check on my wife," Jack sighed. "We'll talk about this later."

"You are damn right we well, Jack. I will not see my sister married to that gutter rat!"

Ignoring his angry cousin, Jack went up to his room to find Rose peacefully sleeping and Kathy sitting by her bedside in tears.

"Kathy? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Jack asked, kneeling in front of her, placing a comforting hand on her knee.

"Because I'll never see Jake again," Kathy sniffed, trying to wipe away her tears. "Cameron will make sure of it..."

"Of course you'll see him again. Cameron can't stand in the way of that, not if you're meant to be together. Believe me, I know from experience that what may seem out of reach, actually isn't. Do you love him? I mean, really love him, like you can't think of anything else when he's around?"

Kathy just nodded in response, not knowing how else to describe how she felt for Jake.

"Well then it's inevitable that you two will end up together. No matter how much Cameron rants and raves," Jack chuckled.

"But I don't know how to get in contact with him and I am sure that Cameron is going to have him banned from the mansion," Kathy sniffed, still feeling at a loss on what to do.

"Here," Jack pressed the paper with Jake's address into her hand. "He left this for you. It's his address."

Kathy gasped. She hadn't expected Jake to leave her his address and for Jack to give it to her, but of course he would! He had once been in Jake's shoes, so why wouldn't he help them? "Jack, thank you! You are a lifesaver! Rose is so lucky to have you!"

"Speaking of Rose, Sylvia said that she had fainted. What happened?"

Kathy nodded, again feeling excited about the news, yet careful not to spill anything. She was sure that Rose wanted to tell him herself. "She fainted in the park today. Jake was nearby to see what had happened and had carried her back here. We had the doctor called and...well...I'll just leave the rest of it to Rose to tell you. It should come from her," Kathy smiled, getting to her feet. "I'll just leave you two alone. She should be waking up any minute now."

"Wait...Jake told me congratulations. What was that supposed to mean?"

Kathy just smiled as she walked to the door. "Rose will tell you. See you two later."

Jack watched her go and then turned his attention to Rose, who was already opening her eyes. She smiled to see Jack there, looking rather confused.

"Jack, you're home," She smiled happily, feeling even more relaxed now that Jack was by her side.

"Yeah. I'm home and worried about you. What's going on?"

"Jack...I don't know when this happened, but we're going to be parents of three children instead of two...in about seven months time..."

Jack's eyes widened in shock. "What? Are you saying that..."

Rose nodded, feeling completely happy for the first time since losing Lindsey. "I'm two months pregnant. We are going to have another baby!"

Laughing happily, Jack hugged his wife, not ever wanting to let her go. "Rose, this is wonderful news! Does Tommy and Molly know?"

"Not yet...should we go tell them?"

"Of course!"

Jack and Rose found their twins and happily shared the news. That night the small family went to sleep, feeling joyful and looking forward to the coming new addition.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter Fifty-Five

 _A deep fog surrounded Rose as she kept walking. She didn't know where she was, how she got there, or whether it was day or night, but the more she walked, the more the fog dissipated until it was gone, revealing a beautiful garden full of roses and daisies. Standing on a hill up ahead was none other than Stacy and Ruth. Both grimly stared at her, as if she had done something to disappoint them._

" _Stacy? Mother? Where am I?" Rose asked, confused and a little scared. Was this heaven? Did something happen to her sometime during the night?_

 _Ruth held out her hand, keeping her head high, a gesture she had when she wanted no arguments from Rose. "We are here to show you what will happen if you let that horrid man raise that child. Come along, Rose. You must see this."_

 _Rose didn't want to go. She had a feeling that following the two women would lead to all kinds of bad things. But Ruth was insistent. Her hands were cold and her grip was tight as she pulled Rose upon the hill and made her face the now angry red horizon._

" _Look Rose. See what will come to be if nothing is done."_

 _Rose tried to resist. She tried to turn her head, but Stacy grabbed her head and forced it still. She had no choice but to watch whatever it was that they wanted her to see._

 _It was as if she was watching a moving picture. The horizon cleared to show Lindsey in a lavishly furnished bedroom. It was night time and the girl was spread out, face down on the bed crying for Jack._

" _What is it now!" A grumpy voice spoke from somewhere off the screen._

" _She keeps calling for someone called Jack."_

" _Those damn Dawsons again!" the familiar voice of Albert Linningston snarled. "I'll fix this!"_

 _Albert Linningston was soon storming into the room, his old face twisted in rage. "What is this all about?!"_

" _I want daddy!" Lindsey cried._

" _Your father is dead! Now go to sleep!" Albert turned to storm out of the room, but Lindsey's next words stopped him in his tracks._

" _No he's not! I saw him yesterday!"_

 _Albert turned around and stormed over to the bed and leaned down so that he was face to face with the little girl. "Jack Dawson is not your father! He is no part of your family! You are a Linningston, not a Dawson! You had better remember that and forget that those people even exist! In fact, I don't want the Dawson name spoken in this house! Next time you mention those people, you will be severely punished. Consider this your only warning."_

 _He stood up and glared at Lindsey for a couple of more seconds before turning around and marching out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him, leaving Lindsey alone to cry into her pillow._

 _Rose stifled a sob as she remembered how her mother had forbidden her to even mention the name of her paternal grandmother. It had been right after her father's funeral and Rose had wanted to go and stay with the woman for a while. In a fit of annoyed anger, Ruth had forbidden Rose to even mention the woman's name ever again, and she hadn't._

" _That sounds familiar, doesn't it, Rose?" Ruth sadly questioned her daughter._

" _Why are you showing me this?" Rose rubbed unshed tears out of her eyes, not knowing what the purpose of this was._

" _Just continue to watch," was the only answer given as Ruth turned her attention back to the horizon._

 _This time the scene was changed. It was twelve years later. Lindsey was now seventeen years old. She had grown up into a real beauty. She had light brown hair that was pulled up into a french twist and pretty hazel eyes that now gleamed with unhappiness. She was talking to a young man, judging from how he was dressed, he came from a humble upbringing. They were outside the Linningston mansion door._

" _Lindsey, I don't care what that old man says, you can't do this," the young man sighed, his eyes pleading with the girl. He grabbed her shoulders, as if holding onto her would keep her with him. "You marry for love. Not for money."_

" _In this case, it's money. Paul, please just go," Lindsey sobbed. "Vincent will take care of me. That's why grandfather chose him."_

" _I will take care of you..."_

" _But not like Vincent..."_

" _Lindsey, please don't…," the man known as Paul pleaded, but all words were cut off by a soft kiss._

" _Good-bye Paul. Please don't call here again," With that said, Lindsey disappeared back into the mansion, leaving her suitor standing on the doorstep heartbroken. Judging from her tears, Lindsey was obviously heartbroken as well, but she didn't have the strength to follow her heart. She could only do what was expected of her._

 _Rose's hand flew to her mouth, her green eyes wide in shock at what she had just witnessed. Poor Lindsey! "Why did she do that? It's obvious that she was in love with him and him with her! Why did she send him away like that?"_

" _Because there was no one there to help her feel that it was okay to follow her heart," Stacy sadly shook her head, disappointed in all that had happened. "My poor Lindsey will now marry that awful man that my father had picked for her instead of the man she had truly loved."_

 _With tears flowing freely, Rose turned back to the horizon to watch some more._

 _It was five years later. Lindsey was pregnant and huddled in a corner, terrified of her husband, who was ranting and raving about her not wanting to go to a social function. A now ancient Albert Linningston was in a wheelchair in the opposite corner, but his eyes still shone with the same meanness that Rose had witnessed the morning he had come for Lindsey._

" _Listen to your husband, girl. He is always right," The old man coldly directed. "Now get off of that floor and get ready to go to that gala. It is too important for you to miss."_

" _No grandfather! No!" Lindsey cried before addressing her husband. "Vincent please, I need rest. All of this party going isn't good for the baby. Don't you care about that?"_

" _The baby? All you ever think about is that damn baby!" Vincent, a tall man with dark hair and black eyes nearly screamed. "When are you ever going to think about me?! Now get up and let's go!" The angry man stomped over to his wife and forced her to her feet._

" _Vincent please," Lindsey sobbed, moving to the stairs that lead down to the first landing._

" _That is enough I said!" Vincent drew back and slapped her hard in the face, knocking back and toppling down the stairs, where she laid in a still heap._

" _Lindsey!" Rose screamed, her arms reaching out to the fallen girl, but the scene faded away until there was nothing left but the empty red sky. "No! Lindsey come back! Lindsey!"_

" _Rose, calm down!" Ruth scolded, frustrated. "We are showing you what could happen to Lindsey if Albert Linningston is allowed to raise her. We didn't show you what could happen if you and Jack actually fought for her and didn't just sit back and let that old man have his way."_

" _What are you saying?" Rose frowned, confused._

 _Stacy spoke up, her voice a lot more gentle and patient than Ruth's. "Rose, I had left my daughter with you because I knew that you and Jack could teach her about life and what it really meant to live and not take anything for granted. What we showed you...you don't want that to happen, do you?"_

 _Rose sniffed back her tears and shook her head. "Of course not. I love Lindsey. I want her to be happy and have the life she wants with the man she wants. I don't want her to end up like that..."_

" _Exactly. You don't want her to grow up to be a refined princess, obedient to what her elders say, dependent on their opinion so much that she misses out on her only chance for true love," Ruth nodded._

" _Right."_

" _Well then you know what you have to do in order to keep what you've just seen from happening," Stacy smiled, her hazel eyes warm and kind as she and Ruth began to drift away. "You know what to do..."_

" _Wait, Stacy, don't leave! Not yet!" Rose reached out to her friend, not ready to say goodbye._

" _Goodbye Rose. Take care of my grandchildren," Ruth followed, leaving Rose on the hilltop alone._

"Mother wait!" Rose cried out as she sat straight up in bed. She took in her surroundings, looking for any sign of her mother and Stacy.

"Rose?" Jack sat up, frowning. Rose cries had woken him up. He placed a concerned hand on her shoulder. "What is it, sweetie? Did you have a bad dream?

Rose frowned, turning her attention to her concerned husband. "It's Lindsey...if we let that man raise her...if we don't fight for her...she'll end up worse than I ever would have if I had never met you! Jack, we can't let that happen! We have to fight for her!"

Jack sighed. He had thought that with the new baby coming, they would let things be. But if Rose wanted to fight, he wouldn't refuse her. "Are you sure that you want to do this?"

Rose eagerly nodded, her mind made up. "I'm positive Jack. We can't just give up on her. We have to get her back or her life will be ruined..."

"Okay. I hear you. Tomorrow I'll call the lawyer and get things moving again. We'll bring her home, Rose."

Rose threw her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tight and pressing her face against his neck. "Thank you, Jack...thank you..."

"Hey, I love her too. Now let's get back to sleep. We have a lawyer to see first thing tomorrow," Jack hugged her back.

Wiping away her drying tears, Rose settled back down into bed and drifted off into a dreamless sleep, with her mind on Lindsey and the fight ahead to get her away from Albert Linningston.

…..

Three days later, Jack and Rose were again in their lawyer's office, listening to their lawyer give reasons why they shouldn't fight for custody of Lindsey. His arguments were good ones, but Rose's mind couldn't be swayed. The dream had really hit home for her and she was going to do everything she could to keep it from coming true. Of course, Jack agreed with her. He wanted Lindsey back as much as Rose did.

"Rose...Jack, do you understand what you're doing? What you're about to put this child and yourselves through? Linningston can and will do anything to win. Anything he wants."

"We understand perfectly well and we have talked and talked it over and we feel that this is what we can do for Lindsey. We love that child and we'd be better parents than that old man any day of the week. We have a loving family just waiting for her. Linningston can't say the same," Jack answered, giving Rose's hand a reassuring squeeze. He was determined to make this happen. "Mr. Emery, we'd understand if you don't want to take this case, but I'm asking you one more time, help us bring our little girl home. If you won't help us, we'll find someone else who will, but as the Dawson family lawyer and someone we trust, we're asking you."

The lawyer sighed as his eyes fell on the picture of his own son. A little boy that he had adopted three years ago. He imagined how he would feel if someday the child's biological family showed up, wanting to take him away, not caring about the family they were tearing apart. What would he do? Would he stand by and let it happen?

Looking at that picture of his happy little boy, he knew the answer. He'd be heartbroken and willing to do anything to keep his son with the people that loved him. He'd be willing to fight to keep his family together. Slowly he nodded and stared the couple in the eyes, his own voice determined. "Alright. I get what you're saying and you're right. I'll take this case. I will help you get Lindsey back with the best of my ability."

"Do you think we'll have a good chance of getting her back?" Rose asked, unable to keep from feeling hopeful.

"To be honest, Mrs. Dawson, it all depends on the judge. Hopefully, we'll get one that cares more about the child than the fact that Albert Linningston is one of the most powerful men in New York City."

Rose smiled and hugged the older man, thankful for his help and advice. "Thank you so much, Mr. Emery. This means a lot to our family."

"I have a pretty good idea," the lawyer blushed, feeling good about his decision to help this couple fight for their child.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter Fifty-Six

 _(A/N: This update is dedicated to the victims of the sinking. May they rest in peace)_

Two months had passed and it's now Rose's birthday. Jack wanted to spend the entire day with his family, but sadly he had to go into the office. He was going in extra early, hoping to be off in enough time do something special with Rose. He was adjusting his tie when the telephone rang.

"Hello?" Jack asked after picking up the phone.

"Jack, this is Mr. Emery. The judge had just issued his verdict. He had reviewed both of your cases and had decided that the best thing to do for now would be to share custody. You and Rose will get Lindsey during the school year and she goes to her grandfather during the summer months. He wants to see how this arrangement will work. It may be a permanent thing if Lindsey seems to be benefiting from it. If she doesn't, the judge will have to decide on who gets full custody."

"Are you saying that we're going to be getting her back?"

"During the school year you will. Linningston had been ordered to have the girl back on your doorstep the day after tomorrow."

Jack whooped into the phone and pumped his fist into the air in excitement. This news couldn't come at a better time! On Rose's birthday! He couldn't come up with a better gift! "Mr. Emery, thank you! Thank you so much! Rose is going to be thrilled when I tell her!"

The lawyer just chuckled. "I am glad that I could be of some help and that this time I had good news to give you. Congratulations, Mr. Dawson!"

"Thank you, thank you from both Rose and myself. We mean that from the bottom of our hearts," Jack couldn't keep the tears of happiness out of his voice.

"You are very much welcome, Jack. If there's anything else that I can do for you and your family, just let me know. I will be glad to help.

"I appreciate that, Mr. Emery."

"I'll keep in touch," the lawyer reassured before hanging up.

Jack hung up the phone and happily looked at his reflection one last time before bouncing down the stairs. He looked behind him when he heard footsteps coming down after him. At first he thought that it was Rose, but it was only Kathy, who pressed a hand to her mouth as she gave a loud yawn.

"Who was that on the phone?" Kathy asked, seeing Jack at the bottom of the stairs.

"The lawyer and he had some good news this time. We're getting Lindsey back," Jack grinned. "It's only for the school year, and then she'll have to go back to that fucking old man...but if the judge sees that it's for Lindsey's best interest to stay with us, she'll give us permanent full custody! Rose is going to be so happy!"

"That is great news," Kathy clapped her hands happy for her cousin. The couple had been in a state since little Lindsey's departure. It was good to see something going their way at last. "And it's right on time for her birthday!"

"I know. That's why she's not to know anything about this until tonight, when I take her out for her birthday dinner," Jack gave his cousin a direct look.

"But Jack, she's been so depressed. Wouldn't be best to tell her now so she can be in a happy mood all day?"

"No, Kathy. She's not to know until tonight, when I can really surprise her and make her happy," Jack shook his head. "Besides, she loves surprises. This will the best one yet.

Kathy sighed in defeat. Jack would not be swayed and she knew better than to try. "Alright. I won't tell Rose about Lindsey."

"Thank you. I better get to the office, but do me one more favor...take care of her while I'm gone? This pregnancy hasn't been the easiest and...well I want her to at least have one full day of relaxation."

Kathy smiled. She admired how much Jack loved Rose and aimed to take care of her, even when he wasn't there. That was what she wanted with Jake. "I'll take care of her. She won't have to worry about a thing."

"Thanks Kat," Jack hugged her tight. He left soon after, his plans for that evening swirling in his head. Finally, things for his family was looking up.

Rose came down, just as Kathy was about to head into the dining room for breakfast. She had Molly and Tommy in her arms. All three looked hungry.

"Was that Jack just leaving?"

Kathy gasped and took Tommy away from Rose. "Really Rose, in your condition, you shouldn't even be carrying one of them."

"Oh I'm fine," Rose waved away Kathy's concern. "They may be growing like weeds, but they are still as light as a feather."

Rose followed Kathy into the dining room and placed Molly into her high chair. The twins were indeed getting older. They were walking now and saying words. It wouldn't be long before they would be too big for her to carry at all. Just the thought brought actual tears to her eyes.

"Rose?" Kathy frowned, concerned to see her cousin in law suddenly in tears. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing really. It's just...they're growing up so fast. Soon, they won't even be called babies anymore," Rose wiped away the tears, embarrassed. "I'm sorry...these hormones are wrecking havoc on my emotions lately. I seem to be crying all the time now."

Kathy just laughed. "Oh Rose. They are barely a year old. They have some time to go yet before even being considered big. Not to mention you have another one on the way. That will be three beautiful children."

"I'm sorry Kat. I am such a mess this morning...well every morning it seems."

"Don't worry about it. Like you said, it's just hormones. Things will look up soon."

Rose forced a smile and nodded her head, trying to believe Kathy's words. Wanting a change of subject, she moved on to something else. "Has Jack heard from Mr. Emery? I know that the judge was supposed to come to a decision about Lindsey in the next couple of days."

Kathy swallowed hard. She was very tempted to tell Rose the truth and cheer her up some, but she couldn't betray Jack's trust. He had already helped her with Jake and she knew how much it meant to him to give Rose the good news himself. She couldn't take that away from him. "He didn't say anything. He was running late, so it was only a hi and bye this morning."

"Oh...okay. Today is my birthday...to learn that we had won Lindsey back...that would have been the perfect birthday gift," Rose wistfully sighed. "I miss her so much."

Kathy went to Rose and hugged her tight as she pressed her lips together to keep from spilling the good news. "Don't you worry, Rose. You'll get her back. I know you will."

"I hope you're right."

"You know that I am. Look...why don't I give you my birthday gift. I'm volunteering to take the twins for the day. That way you can have the day to yourself. You can go shopping and get a massage. Or just sit somewhere pretty and read your favorite book."

Rose looked at Kathy, then at her children. She loved them so much and was reluctant to be away from them...but she did desperately need a break. She'd be a fool to refuse Kathy's offer. Besides, she was right. This was her birthday. There was no better day than today to take time off from motherhood.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, they are a handful..."

"I am very much sure. Now go back to bed and sleep in and take the day to yourself. I'll take care of Molly and Tommy. I'll feed them and then it's off to the park for some fresh air."

"Well...okay then. Since you're positive about this. I really appreciate this, Kathy."

"No need to thank me. I've been wanting to get these angels to myself anyway," Kathy laughed.

"Okay. I'll see everyone later," Rose hugged Kathy then kissed both of her babies heads. She closed her eyes relishing their fresh baby scents. She missed them already. "You two be good for cousin Kathy. Mommy will see you when you return."

The twins just looked at her with their innocent blue eyes and nodded.

"Alright. Off with you, Rose. I'll send Sylvia up with your breakfast," Kathy shooed Rose away, also wanting to get her day of babysitting started.

"Thank you, Kathy. Have fun," Rose waved, heading upstairs. She was bound and determined to relax today. No worrying about anything. Not the custody battle, not the twins. Nothing. The only thing she needed now was Jack, but she was sure that was only a matter of time.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter Fifty-Seven

Kathy nervously gripped the handles of the double stroller as she approached the brick house. It was the address that had been scribbled on the piece of paper that Jack had given to her two months earlier. It had taken her long enough to gather up the courage to go see Jake. She hoped that he was still there. Who knew what he must think of her now, since it took her so long to come visit him. Of course, he would think that she didn't want to see him again, not after what happened with Cameron. The truth was that she was just...scared. She had never been in love before. She had never gone against the wishes of her family either. It was all so new to her and she needed time to really consider what she was doing...if this thing with Jake was really what she wanted. After two months of not seeing him, there was only one answer that her heart came up with. Of course she wanted to see him again.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked and waited, hoping that she hadn't ruined all chances of being with him by being overly cautious.

After five minutes and there still was no sign of Jake, Kathy was ready to turn around and head back home. She stopped when she heard someone opening the door. She turned to see Jake with his blue eyes sparkling and his brown hair nicely combed back. He had a pencil stuck behind his ear as a finishing touch.

"Kathy? You're here! You finally came! I was wondering if you had even gotten the address I had left," He left the safety of the house to gently hug her, not sure if the gesture was welcomed. "Wow, it's been two months since I got this place and it's been two months since I saw you last!"

"I am sorry that it took me so long to come. Jack did give it to me the minute we saw each other. I...I had just gotten scared. It took me this long to work up the courage."

"Well you're here now. That's all that matters," Jake chuckled, his smile happy and warm. "And I see that you've brought company."

"Yes. I'm giving Rose a break today and took over the twins. I thought a nice walk and maybe some visiting would do them good."

Jake bended down and smiled at the babies. "You two are looking more and more like your parents. The twins just smiled and laughed in response, both having gotten their father's friendly personality. "They are so adorable. I bet that Jack and Rose are looking forward to the new baby."

"They are, not to mention that they are getting Lindsey back as well. The judge is giving them partial custody for now. But it's not the final decision. Hopefully they'll end up with full custody by time it's all over."

"Well that's great to hear. I hope that everything works out for them. They deserve all the happiness in the world."

Kathy stared at the ground as Jake stared at her, a slight tension building between them. He knew that he should invite her inside, but he didn't know if he trusted himself to do so. He was so full of desire for her, not to mention his love for her was all encompassing. He had never felt this way for anyone before. If she came inside, he may not be able to allow her to leave, fearful that he may never see her again.

Feeling shy, Kathy cleared her throat, remembering that she had the twins with her. "I was going to take the twins to the park. Would you like to join us?"

Jake just smiled, happy that she had offered and he now had a reason to spend more time with her. "Lead the way."

Ten minutes later, they were in the park, sitting side by side on a bench, watching the twins play in the grass. They sat in silence, neither one knowing what to say. Finally it was Jack who broke the silence between them.

"So...you like children huh?" Jake asked, noticing how she watched the twins.

"Yes, of course. Especially when they're as adorable as Molly and Tommy."

"I am planning to have a whole brood of them myself," Jake laughed.

"That's funny. So am I," Kathy giggled, again becoming fascinated by this man that she had only known for a few months and had only kissed once, yet had strong feelings for. Feelings that she couldn't really describe, but she was pretty sure that it could be love.

Jake's voice turned serious as he took her hand in his. His eyes were warm and sincere. "Maybe we can have them together."

"Jake...I…," Kathy began to answer, perhaps confessing her love. But she didn't get the chance. Suddenly Mitchell Humphrey was standing in front of her, blocking her view of the twins.

"Why Katherine, what a coincidence running into you here," The banker smirked.

Kathy frowned. It's been a while since she had even thought about Mitchell Humphrey. She had hoped that he had taken the hint and had stopped his pursuit of her. By the looks of it, there was no such luck. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I am just out taking my daily walk. Why it is a pleasure seeing you again. Cameron had been asking me to come for a visit, but I could never find the right time. It must be fate running into you here today."

"It is interesting, but I highly doubt that it is fate. Now if you'll excuse me, my escort and I must be going," Kathy got up from the bench, followed by a frowning Jake, who was ready to jump to her defense if need be.

Mitchell grabbed her arm, not ready to let her go just yet. "Oh please stay. We can get to know each other better."

Jake stepped in and pulled Kathy out of Mitchell's grip. "She doesn't want to get to know you better."

Mitchell frowned at Jake, as if he was noticing him there for the first time. "Oh it's you again. I didn't see you there. Why don't you get lost and leave us alone. Everyone knows that she will be marrying me in the end. Not some street rat like you."

Mitchell pushed Jake aside, taking hold of Kathy's arm again in an even tighter grip. "Now, Katherine. Why don't we go back to the mansion. That garden Is the perfect place for us to be alone."

Kathy struggled against Mitchell's tight hold. "Let me go! I am not going anywhere with you!"

"Let you go? Why? So you can run off with that street rat? I don't think so."

"She said let her go!" Jake didn't have to think about what he was going to do. He just threw a punch at Mitchell's face, forcing him to let go of the struggling Kathy. He grabbed her hand and began to run, knowing that it was best to put as much distance between themselves and Mitchell Humphrey as much as possible.

They were one step out of the gate when Kathy realized that she was missing something. The twins!

"Oh my god! I can't believe it! I forgot...the twins! We left the twins! We have to go back!" She turned to Jake, panic was written all over her face. If anything happened to those babies, Jack and Rose will never forgive her!

Jake had a sinking feeling about this. He knew that no good would come of leaving the twins with that man. So he just nodded his head and took Kathy's hand, determined to stay by her side, no matter what. "Come on."

He lead her back into the park, where they had been sitting. Both Kathy and Jake gasp to find Mitchell holding both of the children by the neck of their clothes. It was clear by the evil gleam in his eyes that his intentions were not good. Both children were crying for their daddy.

"Mitchell, what are you doing? Let them go!" Kathy cried, reaching out for the screaming children.

"Not a chance! Either you come with me or these two will be floating face down in the lake over there," Mitchell angrily threatened. He did not like to lose. Losing made him angry and dangerous and right now he was as dangerous as he was ever going to be.

"They have nothing to do with this! They are just children! You wouldn't hurt children just to get what you want," Kathy cried, unable to believe that this was happening. Jack and Rose had trusted her to take care of their babies and this is what she had allowed to happen. They will never trust her again!

"To get what I want I will! Now either come with me or else these two live short lives! Thanks to you and your street rat there!"

Kathy turned to Jake, begging him to do something, but before he had the chance, a very angry voice spoke behind Mitchell.

"Let my children go, or you will be the one ending up in that lake."

Mitchell turned around to face a very angry Jack and James. He frowned in defeat, knowing that he no longer had any cards to play.

"How interesting. The great Mitchell Humphrey is threatening poor defenseless children to get what he wants. Yet he thinks that he's going to marry my sister," James growled, struggling against the urge to strangle the man that had been a family friend for years.

"Look, I can explain," Mitchell stammered, all of his bravado now gone. It was one thing to bully women and children, but it was another to face off with men who were on the same level as him.

Molly and Tommy held their arms out for their father. Jack took them both away from the stunned Mitchell without any problem. He glared at the man, his voice was as hard as steel. "You have two seconds to get out of here. I don't ever want to see, nor hear of you trying to get in touch with my cousin again. Is this in anyway unclear?" Jack stepped up to stand face to face with the man, his expression left no room for argument.

Not wanting to argue with Jack, or any member of the Dawson family, Mitchell just nodded and quickly let the park.

"Jack, thank goodness," Kathy sighed, relieved that her cousin and brother had shown up when they had. "I didn't know..."

"Not now, Kathy. I don't want to talk about what happened right now. I just want to get my children home where they're nice and safe," Jack sighed, his voice void of emotion as he held his babies close. "And don't worry. I won't tell Rose about this. She doesn't need to worry today."

"Daddy," Tommy cried, clinging to his father, obviously still frightened.

"I better get them home. I'll see you two later."

Kathy watched Jack and James leave with the twins, her heart sinking. She had a feeling that she had lost a lot of the trust that her cousin had in her. "He probably won't ever trust me with them again."

Feeling bad, Jake placed gentle hands on her shoulders. "Don't think that way. He was just in shock over seeing them in a situation like that. He was more angry at that asshole than he was at you."

"I hope you're right," Kathy sighed, following Jake out of the park.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

The house was quiet when Jack returned home. Rose was up in her room taking a small nap, just enjoying the peace and quiet. Making sure not to make any noise just yet, Jack tiptoed into the nursery with the exhausted twins and placed them into their cribs, where they quickly drifted off to sleep. Satisfied that they were squared away, he went back into the bedroom where Rose was sleeping with a slight smile curving her lips.

"Jack," she softly whispered, turning to his side of the bed.

Jack couldn't help but smile. She was obviously dreaming about him. He wondered what about. What were they doing in Rose's dreamland? Was she taking a walk down memory lane or did her mind create a new adventure. He hated waking her up. He loved watching her sleep, especially when he was the star of her dreams.

But there was no choice. He needed her awake. He sat on the edge of her side of the bed and leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Rose. Wake up my beautiful flower."

"Jack," She sighed once again, turning to face him, her eyes still closed, a dreamy smile still on her lips.

Jack just laughed, pulling her into his arms, forcing her to wake up. "Come on sleepy head. Get up, I have a big night planned for us."

"What?" Rose groggily asked, beginning to come out of the dream. She wasn't happy about being woke up. She had been with Jack in a field of flowers. She had been naked and he was drawing her, then things had gotten passionate...and she had thought the dream would go on forever, but she was being brought out of it and the only thing left of it was Jack's wonderful scent surrounding her and his arms, holding her tight. She blinked to find herself awake and in Jack's arms. No matter what his scent and arms never disappeared. "Jack?"

"Who else would it be?" Jack chuckled, kissing her forehead. "Come on sleeping beauty. Your chariot awaits."

"I'm confused...what chariot?"

"I'm taking you out for dinner my Rose. Get up. I'll give you ten minutes to get dressed in something nice."

"What? Jack...I just woke up..."

"I know. I'm sure you'll look stunning regardless. You always do," he winked at her before releasing her from his hold and getting up to go downstairs to wait for her.

Rose sighed and shook her head, missing his arms the minute he had let her go. At that moment, she didn't want dinner. She wanted Jack to come back and hold her for the rest of the evening. But he obviously had planned something nice for her and she didn't want to disappoint him. So pushing aside any lustful thoughts, she got up and got ready to go to dinner with her husband.

…..

Jack had just reached the bottom of the steps when Kathy came in. She slowly approached him, not sure how welcomed her presence would be after the situation in the park.

"Jack?" She asked, nervously twisting her hands.

He looked at her with a blank expression, not sure what she wanted. "Yes?"

"Are you angry with me? I never meant for the twins to be in any danger...I had taken them for a walk...stopped by Jake's and we had taken them to the park when Mitchell had showed up and..."

Jack sighed, feeling bad for his cousin and for his behavior. He knew he was being unusually cold towards her...but he had been so angry with Humphrey...he couldn't think straight, so he had put up a wall. "Kat...it's okay. I'm not angry with you. I was just so furious with that bastard. I was scared for my babies. I wanted to kill him. I don't feel like that very often."

"I'm sorry Jack..."

"Don't be. It's not your fault. I know that. But listen...I don't want Rose to know, alright? The twins are safe and it would only scare her to know what had happened."

Kathy nodded her agreement. Jack was right. Rose did not need to know about what had happened in the park. It would stay between her and Jack. "She won't hear about it from me."

"Hear what from you?" Rose came down just in time to hear the last part of the conversation.

"Your surprise. I have a surprise for you and Kathy here had promised not to tell you," Jack quickly covered. He smiled loving how Rose looked in a silk lavender dress that she had brought not too long ago.

Feeling tired, Rose just shrugged her shoulders. To be honest, the pregnancy was really taking a lot out of her. She was tired all of the time and didn't have much energy to do even the simplest of things. Not to mention the constant mood swings. One minute she was happy and the next she was in tears. Thank goodness for Jack, who took everything in stride and was more than patient with her.

"I guess I am," She sighed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dawson, you car is ready," the butler stood in entrance of the setting room.

Jack grinned. "Ready birthday girl?"

Her smile was all Jack needed to know that she was pleased. "So you did remember."

"No way would I forget my Rose's birthday," Jack laughed, kissing her forehead.

"It's just that you've been so busy lately."

"Maybe so, but I made sure to have plenty of time to celebrate my girl's birthday," Jack placed a gentle hand against her cheek. "Come. Our chariot awaits."

"Don't worry about the twins! I'll watch them!" Kathy waved as Jack and Rose headed out.

…..

Rose's eyes widened in shock as the town car pulled up in front of the fanciest restaurant in the city. Jack smiled at her expression. He loved the way her eyes seemed to get even bigger whenever he was able to surprise her.

Rose turned to Jack, astonished. "We're going here?"

"Only the best for my wife, now that I can afford to give it to her," Jack grinned.

"You're way too good for me, Jack."

He just smiled and took her hand. In his eyes, Rose truly did deserve the best. Not because she was born into privilege and not because she went to one of those fancy finishing schools. Rose deserved the best because she was Rose. His fierce, fiery flower. He had never loved any other woman as greatly as he loved her.

Once they were inside the restaurant and seated in a secluded corner, away from the other diners, Jack presented with with a tiny black box.

She gasped in surprise. "What is this? Jack….you really shouldn't have."

"I wanted to. Rose, ever since I had met you, I've wanted nothing but to shower you with the most beautiful things in the world. For the first time in my life, I am able to do just that," He opened the box to reveal a ruby ring, as red as her hair, surrounded by tiny sparkling diamonds.

Rose gasped in surprise. It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry she had seen. "It's beautiful...I don't know what to say..."

She watched as Jack took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger. She found herself completely speechless, completely overwhelmed. When Cal had presented her with the heart of the ocean, she had not felt this swell of emotion. The necklace had been a chain to lock her down as a possession...a trophy. But Jack...the ring he was giving her, it was a symbol of his love and how he saw her. To him, she was just as beautiful as this ring and the love they shared was just as precious.

"You don't have to say anything. Just know that I love you more and more each day," He leaned cloer to her until their lips met in a sweet kiss.

Rose smiled with tears in her eyes as they pulled apart. She gazed into his eyes and sighed, her love for him swelling up into he chest. "I love you, too."

Jack wanted to tell her right there and then about Lindsey, but thinking about it, he felt that they needed to be somewhere more private before sharing the news.

"So, what else do you have planned for tonight?" Rose asked, looking forward to whatever may be in store.

Jack smiled, his hand stroking hers in a gentle circular motion. "How do you feel about a horse buggy ride around Boston? Just you, me, and the driver up front?"

"That sounds lovely..."

…..

After their meal was finished, Jack took the car down to the building where horse and buggy's were being rented. Ten minutes later, they were trotting along the almost deserted streets of Boston. Jack tightly held Rose's hand in his as they gazed into each other's eyes.

Rose was loving it. Sh could not remember the last time that they had been alone like this. Between Jack learning how to run the business, taking care of the twins, and fighting to get Lindsey back, there hadn't been that much time for romance.

Jack reached over and ran his fingers through her curls, loving their silken texture. "Are you happy, sweetie?"

"Happier than I've been in a long time," Rose smiled at her husband.

"I do have another surprise to make you even happier."

"Another surprise? How many surprises do you have planned, Jack? Tell me, how much have you spent on me alone tonight?"

"Well, this one was free," Jack chuckled, gaining a confused stare from Rose. He took her other hand in his free one and grinned. "The lawyer called this morning. The judge had made a decision about Lindsey."

Rose's eyes widened, filling with a hope that she was almost afraid to feel. "What did he say?"

"The judge had decided that Lindsey is to come home to us day after tomorrow. We're getting her back Rose," Jack smiled. "Lindsey's coming home."

Complete joy overtook rose as she threw her arms around Jack. "We're getting her back? We're finally getting her back?!"

"That's what he said," Jack laughed, before pulling away to look into her eyes. He was so happy to make her smile, but he also had to be truthful with her. He couldn't let her go into this blindfolded. "But there is one drawback. We're only getting her for the school year. She'll have to return to Linningston during the summer months. The judge wants to see who would benefit Lindsey the most."

For a second, Rose's face fell. She wasn't surprised that there were strings and that they would still have to deal with that old man. It didn't surprise her at all. Then her face lit up, realizing that there was a even better chance of them gaining full custody of the child.

"At least we get her most of the year and she'll only be exposed to that horrible man for three months out of the year. Surely the judge will see that we're the best choice. This arrangement increases our chances," Rose nodded, almost to herself. "I mean, we have a ready made family for her and we love her and can take better care of her. What can that old man have that we don't? It can't be money, because we have that now too."

"You're right. The judge will make the right choice...the best choice," Jack agreed. He leaned in and kissed her once more. "It is so good to see you smile again, Rose."

"I'm sorry that I've been so melancholy of late. It's the pregnancy...it's taken so much of my energy, plus constantly worrying about Lindsey, but now that she's coming home, I will be as good as new."

"Don't be sorry. I understand. Besides, I've been busy as well, but I promise, I am going to make more time for you and the children. I am going to make it like it used to be before all of this money."

Rose hugged him again, enjoying his closeness. That was also happy news. It felt like it's been far too long since she and Jack had spent time together with just them and the children. Things were coming back together, just in time for the new baby's arrival.


	59. Chapter 59

It was a beautiful morning the day that Lindsey came home. Rose looked over her room, making sure that everything was in place. They had decided to give Lindsey her own room instead of keeping her in the same room as the twins. That way, she had her own space and Linningston couldn't make the issue of them having enough room. Everything was set up so perfectly for her. They had given her a beautiful canopy bed with pink sheets, pink carpeting on the floor and wallpaper that was covered in roses. There were also various dolls, stuffed animals, and tea sets. It was a room fit for a princess.

Rose stood in the middle of the room looking it all over. She was very satisfied with everything. She wished that she had a room like this when she was a child. She sighed as she felt Jack walk up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist.

"She is going to love this," He smiled, kissing the back of her neck.

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so. Come on, she'll be here any minute and we'll want to be down there when she comes," Jack took her hand and pulled her downstairs.

"Aren't you even a little bit nervous? It's been so long since we had her."

"Why be nervous? We're still the same and so is she," Jack shrugged. "Hey, don't worry. Everything is going to be fine."

They stood there for five minutes waiting, when finally a black town car drove up the driveway and pulled up in front of the mansion steps. Rose's grip on Jack's hand tightened as the driver got out and walked over to the back of the car and opened it to let Lindsey out. Holding the girl's hand, the driver walked her to the porch and Rose couldn't contain herself any longer. She ran up to Lindsey and wrapped her arms round the girl in a tight hug.

"Oh Lindsey, you're home! You're finally home!" Rose cried. She had waited for this moment for so long. She couldn't help the happy tears that were now leaking from her eyes.

"Mommy!" Lindsey cried her own tears of joy as she clung to Rose.

A stern looking gray haired woman stepped out of the car and coldly stared at both Jack and Rose before speaking. "Mr. Linningston wants to remind you that this arrangement is only temporary. This will be the last time that you'll have Lindsey."

Rose glared at the woman who seemed even more cold and rigid than her teachers at the finishing school she had attended. Goodness knew how she had treated poor Lindsey. Such women should not be allowed near children. It was Jack who took over the conversation, despite Rose's glare.

"Tell Mr. Linningston that's for the judge to decide, not him," He walked up and stood between the woman and his wife and child. "Now if you don't mind, we want to get Lindsey settled in."

The woman just nodded her head and ducked back into the car, but not before addressing Lindsey. "Lindsey remember, just because you're no longer under my tutelage for the time being, that does not give you permission to behave like a vagabond."

"Get off my property Miss, or I will have you removed," Jack threatened angrily, having had enough.

The car drove away, taking Linningston's witch with it, much to everyone's relief.

"What an unpleasant woman," Rose frowned.

"Well hopefully that's the last we'll see of her, at least for a while," Jack sighed.

"Daddy!" Lindsey freed herself from Rose and raced to Jack, who scooped her up into his arms.

"Lindsey! We've missed you so much!" Jack hugged her close.

"Mommy's fat now!" the little girl suddenly announced, causing both Jack and Rose to burst into laughter.

"Ah, she's not fat, she's just pregnant. We're getting another brother or sister for you," Jack grinned, kissing the girl's forehead.

"Let's go inside and show Lindsey her room," Rose took Jack's free hand and led the way into the house.

"I have a room?" The girl's eyes widened. "One of my own?"

"You sure do," Jack happily smiled. It made him feel happy to see the pleasure in the girl's eyes. "We had decided that since you're a big girl now, there's no need for you to sleep with the twins anymore. So we made the room right next to the nursery into your very own room."

Lindsey squealed with happiness. She had never dreamed of having her own room here before and she was excited for it now. She hugged Jack's neck happily. "Mommy and Daddy, thank you!"

Jack hugged the girl back. He met Rose's eyes and his heart soared to see the happiness inside them. Finally their family was complete and he was going to do all that he could to make sure that they stayed that way.

…..

That night, after the children had all gone to bed, Rose laid in Jack's arms, thinking about Lindsey and the dream that she had months ago. That dream had been the catalyst that had kept her fighting for Lindsey and it looked like she was on her way to winning. She had sworn to herself and to Stacy that she was going to make sure that Lindsey knew the meaning of true love and to always follow her heart, no matter what anyone had to say about it. Especially that decrepit old man. At least, if the worse happened and Linningston won, she would be sure to know that Lindsey would choose true love over money.

It had been a decision that Rose, herself, had yet to regret.

She sighed, staring at Jack, remembering the first time that she had set eyes on him. He had been a stranger in steerage and she had thought him rude to be staring at her the way he had. Then Cal had come and distracted her and she hadn't thought of him anymore until that fateful meeting at the stern of the ship. She didn't know how it had happened, but she had become endlessly fascinated by the young man that had been kind enough to rescue her from her own bad decisions. By the end of the next evening, she was more than fascinated. She had wanted him and wondered what it would be like to be his girl.

She smiled at the memory, gently touching his cheek as he slept. That had been one wish that had came true for her. She knew exactly what it was like to be Jack's girl and it was more wonderful than she had ever imagined that it could be. She loved the man more than anything and looked forward to raising their family with him by her side.

…..

 _Months later…_

Rose screamed as another pain shot through her. Jack, who had refused to leave her side, held her hand tightly, stroking her face and whispering encouraging words into her ear, urging Rose on and to stay strong. Finally, with one last scream and a push, baby Daniel Dawson was brought into the world. He had red curls and bright blue eyes. He was the perfect addition to their growing family.

"He's beautiful," Jack grinned, as the nurse placed the baby into his arms after the nurse had cleaned him off.

Rose tiredly smiled at the scene, thinking that she and Jack made beautiful babies together. She had never been so happy as she was at that moment. Her family felt complete, at last. All they needed now was news that Lindsey was theirs for good and then it really would be complete.

…..

Time moved on. Lindsey had spent her school year with the Dawsons and a summer with her grandfather and it was time for the judge to make a final decision.

Rose cradled the cooing Daniel in her arms, trying to keep him calm as the judge entered the courtroom. Jack helped her to her feet and looked over at Lindsey, who was seated with that horrid woman that had brought her to them all those months earlier. The poor child looked miserable. He caught Lindsey's eyes and smiled encouragingly at her. Lindsey could only smile back and hoped that she would be returning home with the people she had come to think of as her parents.

"I have come to a decision," the judge cleared his throat, after taking a seat and picking up a file on his desk. He eyed both parties and was satisfied with the decision he had made. "After reviewing the case and looking over my trial periods that I had set up, I have come to decide that the child is better off with the Dawson family. They have a nice home and a ready made family. It has also not escaped my notice that the child is happiest with them. I grant them full custody. Court is adjourned," the judge slammed her gavel onto the desk and left the room, leaving the families to their separate reactions.

Albert Linningston was angry of course, but that didn't matter to Lindsey. She rushed over to Rose and Jack, who readily embraced her.

Finally Lindsey was home for good and their family was complete.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

 _One year later…_

Times had been busy for the Dawson family. The twins second birthday had come and gone. Daniel's first birthday had also passed. Lindsey had turned eight years old not too long after. Kathy had gone on to marry Jake, ignoring Cameron's hateful opinion. Jack had been Jake's best man while Rose was the maid of honor. After the wedding, the couple had moved to Santa Monica. She had begged Jack and Rose to return with her, but they both felt that Santa Monica was a closed chapter in their lives now and had decided to remain at the mansion in Boston for a little while longer.

The decision had been a mixed bag for Rose and Jack. They had a comfortable environment for the children, but Jack had been busier than ever working at the office. Kathy's move to Santa Monica had meant a lonely Rose. She didn't really have any girl friends in Boston and Jack had been too busy to spend much quality time with her. Sometimes she felt annoyed by how busy Jack was now a days. She even wondered if this would have been her life if she had married Cal. Despite those feelings though, she remained supportive of her husband. She understood that he was trying to get the hang of running a business and that it left little time for one's wife and kids. That didn't mean that she had to like it. But to keep herself preoccupied, she began to get involved in different charities and functions.

Meanwhile, Cameron's infatuation with her grew. He could not stop thinking of his cousin's beautiful wife. He would often watch her during breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He would spy on her when she walked the gardens or was in the library reading a book. Unlucky for her, he had thought of a way to get her to warm up to him some. Be around when Jack wasn't. Which now a days was all the time.

Walking down the stairs, Cameron found Rose leafing through a booklet full of dresses. She was probably looking for something to wear to one of those ridiculous charity balls that she attended. On rare occasions, Jack would accompany her, but often times, he had business to attend to so she had to go alone. Maybe, if his cousin couldn't attend this ball, he could escort Rose himself. Get her to trust him a little. It'd be a great way to spend some extra time with her.

"Not another charity ball, Rose," Cameron chuckled, walking the rest of the way down the stairs. "Such a waste of time when you have to go by yourself."

Rose didn't even bother to look up as she rolled her eyes. "I don't have to go by myself, at least not to this one. This one is couples only and this one means a lot to the both of us."

Cameron arched a brow. "Oh, is that so?" He looked down at the table and grimaced as he spotted the tickets. "Titanic widows gala. Brings back memories, huh?"

"You can say that," Rose looked up as Jack entered the room, clearly distracted as he went about looking for his brief case.

Rose got up to greet him. Ever since he became busy with the business, she had missed his presence. She missed the days when he didn't have to work like this and had plenty of time for her. Like back in Chippewa Falls or even Santa Monica. "Darling, hello."

"Hey sweetie," Jack glanced at her for a second before finding the briefcase and beginning to rummage through the papers inside.

Rose frowned, realizing that the briefcase had taken the place of his portfolio. It had been weeks since his last drawing and he had shown no signs of taking it back up again, which troubled her greatly. She was so busy thinking about this, she had nearly missed what he was saying.

"Rose, I'm sorry, but I won't be able to attend that ball with you tonight. We're having some last minute meetings at the office and I'm required to be there," Jack sighed, closing the briefcase once he had the needed papers in hand.

"What?" Rose frowned, clear hurt and disappointment in her voice. "Jack, you promised..."

"I know, but I can't miss these meetings. Believe me, would rather be going to this thing with you than setting in an office full of crusty old men."

"But this is the titanic gala. Titanic, Jack!"

Jack looked at her with clear conflict in his eyes. He wanted to please Rose. She had been so unhappy lately and he knew that it was because of him, but there was nothing that he could do about this. His hands were tied. "I'm sorry, baby but I can't. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"But…this isn't just some gala. It means a lot to me…and I thought it would mean a lot to you too," Rose bowed her head, feeling tears swell up into her eyes, much to her embarrassment.

Seeing how upset she was, Jack placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, hating himself for being the reason for her tears. "Rosie, don't cry. Can't you go by yourself?"

Rose looked away from him, almost angrily. "It's couples only."

Cameron grinned, spotting his chance to be her hero for once. "If you don't mind, I could escort Rose to this thing."

Jack frowned, giving Cameron a suspicious look. He didn't trust his cousin. He was always looking at Rose and slinking around wherever she was, as if he was a cat stalking a mouse. Not to mention that the man reminded him of Caledon Hockley. He really didn't want him anywhere alone with with Rose. But seeing Rose in tears hurt him and he was willing to forget his mistrust, especially when he looked at Rose, her face fallen in bitter disappointment. This ball meant a lot to her and he hated that he was the reason she couldn't go. "Is that okay with you, Rose? If Cameron takes you in my place?"

Rose looked at him in disbelief. How could Jack even suggest that she go to the Titanic ball with anyone but him? She didn't want to go with Cameron! She wanted to go with the man who had been by her side through the sinking, her husband! But there was no choice. If the ball really meant that much to her, Cameron was the only choice. "Fine, if that's the way you want it."

"Rose..."

"I better go get ready," Rose started up the stair, then stopped to address Cameron. "Be sure to wear a nice tuxedo."

"Sure thing," Cameron smiled, pleased that his plan worked.

Jack sighed, watching his wife disappear up the stairs. He deeply regretted that he wouldn't be the one escorting Rose to the gala. "Do me a favor Cameron. Make sure that she has a good time...at least as good as possible."

"You have my word," Cameron smiled, planning to make the most of this opportunity.

Still suspicious, Jack looked at his cousin one more time before disappearing into the office, cursing whoever came up with the idea of late night meetings.

…..

Lindsey was sitting on the bed watching Rose prepare for the coming ball. It was something she always did when Rose went to these events. It was nothing new.

"Mommy, you look pretty," Lindsey stared at Rose as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a black sequined gown and her hair was styled into a mess of cascading curls.

"Why thank you Lindsey," She smiled at her adopted daughter.

"Is daddy going with you?"

Rose sighed at the mention of Jack. She was still rather angry with him for backing out of going. She knew that these balls weren't really his thing, but the cause of this one was special and she had wanted to be there with him. "No, daddy is not going. He has business to attend to tonight."

"Who is taking you, mommy?"

"Your cousin Cameron."

"I don't like him, mommy. He's mean."

Rose had to laugh. Children had the simplest ways of saying that they don't like someone. "I don't like him either, darling. But since this gala is couples only and it's special for mommy, there really is no choice."

She looked at a picture on her nightstand, her heart aching. It was taken in Chippewa Falls. It was of her and Jack. Back then, she had no idea that it'd turn out like this. Jack was so busy now, he had no time for his family and she was going to galas either alone or with his cousin. It made her sad.

"Don't worry, Mommy. Daddy won't be busy for long!" Lindsey ran up and hugged h er mother, seeing the sadness in her eyes.

Rose smiled as she returned the hug. She wished that she could have the same, unknowing innocence that the girl possessed. It would have made her life so much easier.

"Rose are you ready?!" Cameron called upstairs, waiting at the bottom so they could go.

"I'll be right down!" she called back, again wishing that he was Jack. She turned back to Lindsey, smoothing the tangles out of her hair. "Now be good for Mrs. Sylvia and make sure to tell your brothers and sister the same."

"Yes mommy," Lindsey agreed, as she watched Rose disappear down the stairs. She too wished that it was her daddy going instead of the cousin she really didn't trust.

Cameron was at the bottom of the steps, looking almost like Jack in his tuxedo. But despite that, Rose's skin still crawled just by the anticipation of his touch.

"I guess I am," She walked pass him, despite his offered arm.

Cameron just smiled, thinking that this one was indeed going to be a challenge. He followed her out the door, thinking that Rose was a challenge that he could handle.

…..

The ball was well under way when they arrived. Rose spotted plenty of familiar faces from Titanic there. It was Madeline Astor that first approached her.

"Rose Dewitt Bukater! We all thought that you had gone down with the ship that awful night!" Madeline hugged her tight.

"Hello Madeline," Rose returned the hug, happy to see her old friend. It had indeed been years since she had seen her last. "No, I survived. I go by Dawson these days."

"Oh yes...that reminds me of that gorgeous steerage passenger you had invited to dinner that one time. Do you know whatever happened to him? It'd be a shame if he didn't make it."

Rose blushed and had to smile. "Oh yes, I do. I married him."

"What? And what of Cal?"

"I had to break the engagement. We just weren't compatible. I hear that he married some heiress and has a son now. I doubt very much that he even thinks about me anymore."

"And who is this?" Madeline eyed Cameron curiously.

"This is Jack's cousin Cameron Dawson. Jack couldn't make it, so he's being my escort in his place," Rose explained.

"Cameron Dawson? Now why does that sound familiar?" Madeline frowned.

"Have you heard of Dawson Industries? My family owns that," Cameron chuckled.

"Oh! The Boston Dawsons! My JJ was friends with your grandfather! Wait...I thought that Jack wasn't a member of the Boston Dawsons, at least that was what he had told JJ."

"Yes, he didn't like to mention it at the time because of some family issues. But everyone seems to be on good terms again," Rose gave a nervous laugh, wishing that Jack was here to explain himself.

"Well, I bet you were a little relieved. I mean, Jack must be worth throwing away Hockley millions with those looks, but transition into a lower class must be hard."

"It wasn't. Nothing is too hard when you're in love and Jack was worth it. To be honest, I'd be happy living in a shack, just as long as I had him."

"That reminds me of how I felt about JJ. People thought I wanted him for his money, but that simply wasn't true. I miss him so much," Madeline sighed, for a second, overcome with the memory of her deceased husband.

"I know, Madeline. But JJ wouldn't want you to be sad like this. He'd want you to be happy and to enjoy tonight. It's for you too, you know."

"I know...it's just that I wish that there was no need for this ball, that our husbands were back with us, healthy and whole."

Rose nodded in understanding. She died each time she thought about Jack dying out there in those freezing waters. She had no idea what she would have done if he had not survived.

Feeling awkward, Cameron held an arm out to Rose, knowing that she couldn't refuse him in front of her high society friend. "Rose, shall we dance?"

Rose sighed, not really wanting to. She looked at Madeline with begging eyes, hoping that the woman could see that dancing with Cameron was the last thing she wanted. "Madeline, would you mind?"

Sadly, Madeline didn't catch the hint. "Oh I don't mind. Go ahead. Have fun, I have to get back to my escort anyway. I came with one of JJ's sons. He had insisted that I get out of the mansion and a good time for once."

"Well, I guess we'll talk again later tonight," She waved to Madeline as Cameron pulled her onto the dance floor.

"Smile Rose. Its' not all that bad," Cameron chuckled, loving the way she felt in his arms.

"You're not Jack. That makes it worse than bad," was Rose's cold reply. She couldn't help her unfriendliness. She just couldn't bring herself to like Cameron. "Just because I had allowed you to escort me to this ball, it does not mean that I like you anymore than the night when you had insulted my husband."

"Oh come on Rose, I didn't know that Jack was your husband at the time."

"And that makes it alright?"

Cameron sighed. Rose was certainly hard to crack. She was insisting on holding a grudge over something that happened a year ago. "No it doesn't. Look, I deeply regret my harsh words about Jack. He forgave me...why can't you?"

"Jack is more forgiving than I am," Rose glared at him and then sighed, so tired of fighting. "Okay, fine. I'll call a truce. But mind your tongue when it comes to Jack."

"Alright. You're very protective of him."

"After almost losing him in the North Atlantic, of course I am. Who knows where I'd be now if he hadn't survived," Rose sighed

"The same you are now. Alone. Except you wouldn't have any children."

"Jack has been busy with business. That is why he hasn't been spending much time with me and the children. Maybe if SOMEONE took more of the responsibility of the job, maybe he wouldn't be so busy," She turned cold again, her glare making it clear that she blamed Cameron for Jack's having to work all of the time.

Cameron laughed, shaking his head. "Jack is right. You do have a hot temper."

Rose just continued to glare at him before turning her attention to the crowd, wondering if there was anyone else around that she knew. She gasped when she caught sight of the one person that she had hoped never to see again, and he was staring right at her, his face twisted with rage. Caledon Hockley.

"I think I'm ready to go home now," Rose pulled away from Cameron, wanting to make a quick get away. "The evening's not going well and I'd like to check on the children..."

Cameron frowned confused, wondering what he had said to offend her this time. "But we had just gotten here."

"I know, but I'm really tired," Rose continued to head for the door, determined to get away, but instead of reaching the door, she ran into Caledon Hockley, despite her best efforts not to.

"Why hello sweet pea, what a surprise to see you here," Cal's glare was hard and full of hate. "Imagine running into you here of all places. Especially when you're supposed to be at the bottom of the North Atlantic right now."

"Rose?" Cameron frowned, eying Cal suspiciously. "Who is this?"

"Caledon Hockley. Her ex-fiancee. And who are you supposed to be? You don't look like the gutter rat she ran off with," Cal glared at Cameron contemptuously.

"Dawson? Cousin in law? Well, I take it that you did marry the gutter rat after all," Cal continued to glare at Rose and ignore Cameron.

"Don't call him that," Rose narrowed her eyes, now beginning to think that coming here was a bad idea. She should have known that there was chance of running into Cal here.

"Oh why not? That's what he is. I mean, what does he do for a living these days? Nude drawings, making one dollar a piece?" Cal laughed.

Angry, Rose slapped Cal. How dare he talk that way about Jack?! "You unimaginable..."

"Bastard? Oh yes, such elegant language coming from a little slut like you."

Rose gasped as Cameron angrily sent his right fist into Cal's nose, causing him to reel back a couple of feet.

"You don't talk like that to a lady like Rose! I demand that you apologize!" Cameron glared at Cal, who angrily wiped blood from his nose.

"I most certainly will not! You have no idea what she and her gutter rat did to me! What? She's with you now? The gutter rat wasn't good enough for her?" Cal laughed, not at all sorry for what he had said. As far as he was concerned, he was speaking the truth. He turned his hateful gaze back on her and smirked. "Why Rose, you do get around, don't you? What? Jack wasn't enough for you?"

"That is enough!" Cal started towards Cal, but Rose grabbed his arm, not wanting a fight.

"That's enough, Cameron. Let's just go, please. I don't want to be here anymore anyway."

Cameron glared at Cal one last time, wanting to beat the man into a pulp for ruining the evening. Wrapping a protective arm around Rose, he just nodded his head. "Fine. We'll go. Caledon Hockley, if I see you near Rose again, I will kill you and I have the means to make it happen. Jack is not a gutter rat like you claim. Look up the Boston Dawsons and then rethink your urge to mess with us. Come on Rose."

Rose was silent as he lead her out of the building. Cameron decided to keep up the conversation.

"So you were engaged to that jerk?"

Rose nodded. "Thank goodness for Jack. If it hadn't been for him..."

"You'd be married to that asshole. Now that would have been a travesty. Someone like that certainly doesn't deserve someone as beautiful as you," Cameron shook his head. "I guess us Dawsons do have all the luck."

Rose touched his arm as they reached the town car that would take them home. They stood still, looking at one another.

"Cameron, thank you. For not only standing up for me, but for standing up for Jack as well. You didn't really have to."

"Hey, you and Jack are family. No one talks about my family like that," Cameron smiled, realizing that Rose had indeed thawed a great deal.

Rose just smiled in response and got into the car, not seeing the devious smile twist Cameron's lips. It was now only a matter of time until she really began to trust him and then he could make her his forever...or at least until he got tired of her anyway.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

 _Two weeks later…_

Rose was in the park watching her children play in the grass. Watching them play, she began to think of what charity event to get involved with next to fill in her days. There was always the gala for starving artists. It would be a perfect cause to get Jack way from the office. She sighed sadly at the thought of her husband. It's been a week since they had even said a full sentence to one another. He had been so busy with the business, meeting clients and going to meetings. He had no time for her and the kids anymore, it seemed. She wished that he would take some time off and spend it with her and the kids. She really did miss him and was feeling more and more lonely every day.

"Rose? I didn't expect to run into you here on my lunch hour," a familiar voice spoke from behind her. She turned to see Cameron smiling down at her. "What a pleasant surprise."

Rose gave him a thin smile that she didn't feel as he sat next to her. "Hello Cameron."

"What are you doing here?"

Rose shrugged. "I thought that I'd take the children out for some fresh air. It is such a lovely day."

"Indeed it is."

Rose looked at Cameron. She had to wonder why he had enough time to be here, but Jack didn't. It annoyed her. Jack was the one with a family that needed him while Cameron was single and had no responsibilities. Why couldn't Cameron take on some of the workload?

"Cameron...why is it that you have all of this time to take off whenever you want, but Jack is required to be at the office? I don't understand, when you have most of the control of the business."

"I don't know. For some reason, the employees and partners have taken a liking to Jack and only want to deal with either him or James. I'm not as diplomatic, I guess. But he really should take some time off for his family. Business can wait. At least that's how I feel."

"He doesn't even draw in his portfolio anymore. It's like he's becoming an entirely different person," Rose signed, the sadness clear in her voice. "Not the man I married at all..."

Trying to appear comforting, Cameron placed an arm around her shoulders and made his voice as gentle as possible, as if he was trying to be sympathetic to her problems. "I hate to say it, but sometimes people change. Maybe Jack did too. After all, you both were very young when you had gotten married and now that Jack has a family and children to support, perhaps he feels like somethings are more important than art."

"More important than art? How can that be? He's an artist! He should be working in galleries and parks, not locked away in an office taking meetings! Yes, people change and grow, but some things are a part of you. Like the need to breathe. Art is in Jack's blood. It's something he needs. You can't just change that!"

Cameron opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted before he could.

"Rose? Cameron?" Jack entered the park. Finally, his scheduled had cleared after the last meeting. He had stopped at the house to learn that Rose had gone to the park. Thinking that he'd surprise her, he had arrived just to find that she wasn't alone. He didn't know how to feel about Cameron being with her.

"Oh, I had just arrived and found Rose and the children here. I had decided to keep her company until it was time to return to the office," Cameron explained, inwardly cursing Jack for his unexpected arrival.

Jack frowned, spotting some stray tears in Rose's eyes. She hadn't even been aware that she was crying. "Rose, you're crying? Why?"

Rose sighed, not knowing what to say. She just knew that things had to change. "Cameron, if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to my husband alone, please."

Cameron quickly hid his disappointment. He had hoped to get Rose to trust him even more and get closer to her, but he had to put that off now. He cleared his throat as he got to his feet. "Sure. I hope that you feel better, Rose. I hate to see you so down in the dumps."

Giving a short bow, he turned around and strolled out of the park, no one seeing his dark scrowl as he left.

Forgetting that Cameron had even been there, Jack sat next to Rose and took her hand in his. He didn't like the thought of her crying, most of all, he didn't like being the reason for her tears. He wanted to get down to the bottom of things. "What's the matter, Rose? Why are you crying?"

Rose sniffed and looked down at her joined hands, choosing her words carefully. She didn't want to sound like she was whining or nagging, but she had to get out how she was feeling. If she didn't, then things would never change.

"Because I miss you, Jack. I miss the way we used to be. We always had time for each other. But lately, you've been all about the business. I can't remember the time we were even alone in the same room together or even had a full conversation. The kids miss you too. Lindsey is always asking me if she had done something wrong and the twins cry for you as well."

"Rose..."

"I've tried to understand, Jack. Really, I have...but I'm afraid for our marriage if things keep going this way, Jack. How can we have a family if you're not around to be a part of it? I need a husband if I'm going to be a wife and the children need a father, not a business man."

"Rose...look I know that I've been neglecting you and the kids and I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did. It's just that...there's so much work to do and...I wanted to make sure that I did my part..."

"There's more to life than work, Jack. You used to know that. Whatever happened to make each day count? You're not making it count spending all your time in meetings and with people that's not your family. To be honest...I don't even feel like I'm married anymore. That's how long it's been," She sighed and wiped at her tears, angry at herself for falling apart like this. "I just want my husband back. I don't think that's so wrong."

"It's not wrong, Rose. Of course it's not and I miss you guys too. To be honest, I'm surprised that they even remember that I am their father. They probably see more of Cameron that they see of me..."

"Daddy!" Lindsey spotted Jack sitting next to her mother and rushed into his arms, followed by the other children.

"Daddy!" Tommy reached his arms up for Jack to take him.

"Well, it looks like they remember you after all," Rose picked Molly and Daniel up into her arms.

Jack smiled and hugged the children in his arms close. He had almost forgotten how good it felt to hold them in his arms and hear them call him daddy. He couldn't believe that he had allowed things to go as far as they had. "Hey guys, I've missed you so much!"

"Are you staying Daddy?" Molly asked, her blue eyes pleading for him to say yes.

Jack hesitated. He still had a lot of things to do at the office, plus there was an important meeting with on of the clients. But looking at his family, the family he missed so much, he made up his mind. He couldn't go back to work. At least not today. "Of course I'm staying. Let me just call your Cousin James and tell him that he and Cameron are to handle things for themselves today. The rest of the day belongs to you and your mother."

"Yay!" The four children cheered happily.

"Thank you, Jack," Rose grinned happily for the first time that week. She was still miffed with Jack, but she felt like she was finally getting her family back.

Jack leaned and kissed her tenderly, grateful that she was giving him another chance and not leaving him all together. "No, thank you Rose."

…..

That night, Jack and Rose laid in each other's arms, caught in their own little world. It had been a long time since they had spent any time together like this and it felt good. Finally, it was Rose that broke the comfortable silence that fell between them.

"Jack, I was thinking. There is this charity ball next Friday. It's for starving artists. I thought that since you are an artist, maybe you would like to attend," Rose was nervous as she made the suggestion. Jack didn't seem to care too much for these charity balls, at least that was the impression she got.

"Go to a party with my beautiful wife? Of course! Especially when it's for such a worthy cause," Jack happily smiled. He gently touched her face, wanting to promise her the world at that moment. "I promise, Rose. Nothing will stop me from taking you. For now on, our family comes first. The office will just have to wait."

Rose smiled, knowing that he meant every word, even though he may not be able to keep such a promise. She remembered how her own father had to put off plans thanks to work, but it meant a lot that his intentions were pure.

"I also want to apologize for not being here for you and the children. Cameron told me about the Cal confrontation. I am so sorry that I wasn't there to defend your honor myself instead of depending on my cousin."

"That's okay, Jack. I'm kind of glad that Cameron did take me, in fact. I saw a whole new side of him that night. For the first time, he actually reminded me of you and I could actually see the relation," Rose smiled, feeling relaxed and happy. "Maybe you're rubbing off on him."

"Maybe, but I wouldn't expect him to begin drawing nude sketches for ten cents a piece anytime soon though," Jack laughed.

Rose giggled and gave his lips a light kiss before she cuddled deeper into his embrace. "Don't worry. That is a Jack only activity."


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

The night of the charity ball arrived. Rose had just entered the foyer, dressed in a royal blue gown with her hair pulled up into an intricate bun. She looked at the stairs to find Jack and Cameron coming down, dressed to the nines, but not smiling. Which was strange. Jack always had a smile for her.

"Hey, what's going on?" Rose asked, looking at both men, wondering why Cameron was even dressed up. It was only going to be her and Jack tonight.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, knowing that she was not going to be happy. "Um, Cameron is coming with us and so is James."

"Why?" Rose asked, her stomach sinking. She had a feeling that she knew why, but she was hoping to be wrong.

"Well...you see...one of the important clients had arrived in town without notice and he wants to meet with us tonight. I tried to put it off, but he was insistent...even threatened to cancel the contract with the business. I didn't want to back out of the gala, but I couldn't not meet with him either so...I decided to just have the meeting at the ball."

"Jack!" Rose angrily exclaimed. What was it with these business men? They acted like Jack didn't have a wife and children, that they were his first priority! No matter what! This made her furious! It's been ages since she and Jack had a night out alone together and she had been looking forward to having that tonight, but now it was ruined!

"I know, Rose, I know. You're disappointed and so am I. I swear, I had tried to get out of it, but he wouldn't budge. The only thing I could do was compromise. It won't take too long, I'm sure. It'll just be an hour and then we'll have the rest of the night to ourselves."

"But…," She began to protest, but just ended up sighing in defeat. She had been looking forward to tonight, but now it was all but ruined. She guessed that she should be glad. He wasn't going to be busy the entire night. They will have some time together. The night wouldn't be a total loss. "Fine...but only an hour Jack. The rest of the night, I want to have you to myself."

Jack smiled and held his arm out for her to take, thankful that the argument was seemingly over. "That's a deal, sweetie."

Sighing, she took his arm and was ready to go. "Lead the way."

James and Cameron followed the couple out to the car, where they all ducked inside and headed to the gala.

….

The ball was well underway when Rose, Jack, Cameron, and James arrived. Dozens of art pieces were set up for the guests to look at as they strolled around the room, drank champagne and danced. A beautiful crystal chandelier hung from the center of the ceiling above and classical music filled the room, played by a live band. Waiters walked around with trays of champagne and finger foods. It would have been lovely if it was a normal date for Jack and Rose. Sadly, it was anything but normal.

Jack looked around, taking in everything with wide blue eyes. It was a look that Rose remembered from Titanic. It was the look he had worn in her suite, when he saw how luxurious it had been. She had found him absolutely adorable then. Now, she just felt sad, because he had been so innocent and young and carefree back then. Now, that innocence was gone.

"This is great," He breathed.

Rose forced a smile, trying to feel happy to at least have gotten him here. "I know. The paintings are extraordinary."

"Ah, there's Mr. Reynolds over at the end of the room there, Jack," Cameron nodded towards a balding man wearing a tuxedo and looking rather bored. Cameron grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him away from Rose. "Let's get this meeting over with, shall we?"

Jack sighed, wishing that he could just not do this and just enjoy the night with Rose, but it couldn't be helped. He turned to Rose, apologetically. "I'll be back, alright? Just give me an hour."

"Right," Rose sighed, feeling tired and defeated. She watched as Cameron dragged Jack away, not noticing that James hanged back.

James felt bad for both Rose and his cousin. He knew how much this night had meant to both of them, especially Jack. He had been bending over backwards, trying to make sure that he had time for his family and to make sure he could spend quality time with his wife, but sadly clients like Reynolds, who had no family, just their jobs, refused to understand and insisted on having their way and there was nothing that could be done.

"I'm sorry Rose. I wish that there was a way out of this meeting," James sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be sorry, James. It's not your fault," Rose once again forced a smile, not wanting James to think that he was responsible for this. "So I won't get Jack all night, but I will at least get him for most of the night once the meeting is over."

"James!" Cameron called impatiently, wanting to get the meeting over with.

"Coming!" James frowned at Cameron before turning to Rose. "Have a good time, Rose. I will see you later."

Rose waved and watched him join Cameron and Jack.

The next couple of hours found Rose walking along the paintings by herself, looking at each one and drawing her own conclusions. Each painting was special and told it's own story. Reading the artist's names, she wondered about their lives. Were they poor and hoping that this was their big break? Or were they well off and this was just a hobby for them? Did they have families of their own? Did they work for a living and allowed that work to take the place of their family? She winced at the last thought. She wasn't being fair. Regardless, all the artists on display were incredibly talented.

Really, it was kind of too bad that she and Jack weren't poor anymore. Some of Jack's drawings could have been put on display if they were. They would be living in a small apartment maybe. Jack would be drawing portraits in the park for thirty cents a piece, not ten, because now he had Rose and the kids and not only was his art his life, but his family was his first and foremost priority and there was not a moment that he didn't spend with them. There was no office. There were no demanding clients. It was just Jack and his portfolio. It was a much more simpler life than the one they had now.

So caught up in her daydreams of a simpler, less rich life, Rose did not hear Cameron's approach until he was right next to her.

"Lovely paintings," He eyed the artwork, almost skeptically.

Rose sighed, wishing that it was her husband joining her, not Cameron once again. "They are. Where is Jack?"

"He's still at that meeting. He sent me over to make sure that you were okay." He glanced over to where Jack and James was talking to the middle aged client and sighed. "To be honest, it doesn't look like he's going to be able to get over here any time soon."

Rose's face fell, losing hope of being able to spend any time with Jack at all. "Maybe you're wrong. I think I'll continue to wait."

"You are determined to salvage the evening, aren't you?" Cameron asked, kind of impressed. Maybe women would have given up by now.

"I just want to spend time with my husband," Rose shrugged.

"I can tell."

Tired of his presence, Rose sighed. "You better get back over there. You're probably being missed."

"Hmmm, I guess I am. Will you be okay by yourself?"

"I'll be fine. Just go," Rose sighed, wanting to be alone. If she couldn't be with Jack, she didn't want to be with anyone.

Cameron just bowed and made his way over to where the meeting was held, his mind going over his plans for later that night. If things kept going the way they were, he'll have Rose right where he wanted her.

…..

 _Two hours later…_

The ball was winding down and Jack was still in that stupid meeting. Rose couldn't help but feel bitterly disappointed. She had hoped to have a fun night of art and dancing, instead she had only gotten a night of standing around waiting for her husband to have time for her.

"So much for tonight being about us," Rose sighed to herself, taking a sip of champagne.

"Rose," Cameron stepped up behind Rose. He had excused himself from the meeting, stating that he had to stop at the office for some files. No one seemed suspicious at all, least of all an unhappy Jack. "Jack had asked me to escort you home. It appears that he won't be getting out of that meeting in time for the gala after all."

Rose sighed, bowing her head in disappointment. "Oh well, at least he tried, right?"

Cameron just smirked, taking her arm before guiding her to the exit. "Right. Come on, I'll take you home."

A few minutes after they leave the building, Jack and James finally close the meeting. Jack looked around for Rose, frowning to see her nowhere in sight.

"Have you seen Rose?" He turned to James, who was bidding goodbye to the clients.

"No. She probably went on home. The meeting did go longer than expected."

Jack groaned, pressing his hands over his face, feeling miserable. "She is going to kill me. It was supposed to be just the two of us tonight. But instead, she was again by herself while I was stuck in yet another stupid meeting."

"Come on, Jack," James gave his cousin a reassuring smile, feeling sorry for him. He knew how badly Jack wanted to be with Rose tonight. He wished that there had been something he could do to change things. "Let's make our donation and get out of here. The night is still young, maybe you can still make it up to her."

"Maybe," Jack sighed, hoping that his cousin was right, but somehow he felt that there was no making up for it. Rose had trusted him and once again, he had let her down.

…..

Rose sighed as she entered the mansion. Sylvia had agreed to watch the kids at her home while the adults were out that evening, so as of that moment, it was just herself and Cameron in the mansion, alone.

"I love the house when it's like this. Quiet and peaceful," Cameron grinned, also shedding his coat and gloves as Rose hung hers up.

"I suppose," Rose sighed, feeling tired and depressed. Tonight had been such a disappointment. All she wanted to do was go to bed and go to sleep.

"I must say, Rose. Tonight wasn't a total waste. I did get to spend a little bit of time with you," Cameron smiled, beginning to put his plan into motion.

Rose looked at him, not knowing how to respond. For some reason, warning bells were going off in her head. There was something so...smarmy about Cameron tonight. Something that she couldn't really put her finger on.

"I better go upstairs now. It's been a long night," She backed up towards the stairs, wanting to get far away from Cameron, not liking the predatory gleam in his eyes. She frowned as he took a few long strides towards her and ended up blocking her path to the stairs.

"But the night is still young, Rose. We have plenty of time to ourselves. How about I go into the kitchen and pour us some champagne. Maybe put together some cheese and crackers as well. We can have ourselves a picnic."

"I don't think so, Cameron," Rose refused, really wanting to be anywhere but in that room with him.

"Why not? I mean, what's a little champagne and food between friends, huh?"

Rose was becoming very angry now. Cameron had seemed so nice these past few weeks, but now he was returning to the jerk she had first thought he was. She wanted nothing to do with him at all and felt a fool for thinking that he wasn't so bad, just because he had defended her from Cal! "Will you please move?"

Unable to control his desire anymore, he gripped her shoulders and forced her back into the sitting room. He had never wanted any woman as much as he wanted her and he meant to have her. By any means necessary, even by force!

"Well then let's forget about food. Let's get down to what we both basically want."

"What the hell? Let go of me, Cameron!" Rose struggled to get out of his tight grip, but he was holding her too tightly. And what did he mean by what they both wanted? She wanted nothing to do with him! Nothing at all! "What are you going on about?!"

"Oh come off it, Rose. You know perfectly well what I am talking about. I've wanted you from the first moment I saw you and I know you felt the same for me! How can you not? I'm rich, handsome, and not to mention a gentleman. I'm a prime catch!"

"You're a prime delusional jerk! I want no such thing! I am your cousin's wife for goodness sake!"

"So? People have affairs every day. The heart wants what the heart wants, as they say," Cameron shrugged. The fact that she was married was just a small little thing in his eyes. "Why should you being married to my cousin get in the way of how we feel?"

"For one, I don't feel that way about you! I never have! In fact, I hate you! Your touch makes my skin crawl! I'd never cheat on Jack! Especially not with pod scum like you!" Rose struggled to get free, but to no avail. Cameron's grip just kept getting tighter and tighter. She shivered in fear as she saw the lust in his eyes quickly turn to rage. He obviously didn't like being rejected.

"You little slut! If that's the way you want it, well I have no problem giving it to you," Cameron balled up a fist and punched her, causing her to not only see stars, but to fall back onto the couch, making her even more vulnerable to his attack. "I'll just have to take what I want!"

Rose screamed and tried to get away, but it was no use. He was too fast and strong. He grabbed her and pressed her down onto the couch. Angry by her resistance, he slapped her harder and harder as she struggled to get away. He was determined to take her, one way or another. He had hoped that it would be more willing, something gentle and beautiful. But he didn't mind this way either. It was how he had taken most of his women. It was sad that she was going to be no different.

He had just managed to get his pants down and was ready to make his move, when she brought her knees up and managed to kick him where he was most sensitive.

He let her go, howling in pain and clutching himself. Taking the opportunity, Rose pushed herself off of the couch and dashed out the door into the dark night, not caring where she was running, just as long as it was far away from there.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter Sixty-three

Rose didn't stop running until she was good and out of breath and couldn't even move anymore. Looking around, she realized that she was in a seedier part of town, a part that she barely recognized. In fact, the last time she had been on this side of Boston, it had been when she had gone to that club with Jack, Kathy, and Jake. What was the name of that club again? She remembered, Jack knew the owner. He had called him by name...but she couldn't remember the man's name...but if she could remember the name of the club...the baby's cradle? No, it wasn't that...the cat's meow? No…

Tired, frustrated, and scared, she looked at the surrounding buildings and saw a sign that looked familiar. The Cat's Cradle! That had to be it!

Sniffling and hoping that she had the right place, Rose limped her way to the building and entered. To her embarrassment, all conversation stopped as all eyes fell on her. The room was full of black people. Some looked at her with curiosity, some with shock, some with fear. She wondered why anyone would fear her, but she couldn't think too deeply about it right now. Right now, her mind was a jumbled mess and all she could think about was how Jack was going to hate her now.

"Mrs. Rose?" a familiar voice asked. She looked to see Jack's friend approach her, his eyes widening as he saw the bruises on her face and arms. "Mrs. Rose? What happened to you, child?"

A sob came from her unbidden, as for the first time since Cameron's attack, she felt relief. She didn't know this man, but somehow she knew that she was safe. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her. "Help me..."

He caught her in his arms as she collapsed in sobs, the events of the evening finally collapsing in on her.

"Shh, shh now. It's okay, child. You're safe now. No one's gonna hurt you," the man soothed, stroking her hair that had come out of the intricate style it had been in. He began to lead her towards the back of the club, to his office, where a cot was set up for late nights. He turned his head to look back at his customers, their own curiosity needing to be satisfied. "Go on with the music! There's nothing to see here!"

The band leader just nodded his head and the music started back up and conversation slowly began again. Some folk talked about the strange girl that appeared in the club and speculated on what had happened to her. Others spoke of news from the south and what happened because of certain situations, and others just listened to the music and hoped that the girl would be okay.

…..

Wishbone Jenkins took the sobbing girl into his office and had her take a seat on the cot that he had set up. Normally, he would call the cops if a girl, especially one of Rose's status, had shown up at his club looking like this, but he knew this girl and was a friend to her husband. He didn't see the harm in not calling the police just yet. He was worried though. By the look of those bruises, the girl had met up with some violence.

"Good lord, child. What happened to you? Where's Jack?" Wishbone questioned. He highly doubted that Jack Dawson would do a thing like this to his wife. That boy was a gentle soul and didn't have a violent bone in his body...at least not this violent.

Rose looked at the kind man that had taken her in and shook her head. She just couldn't go into what had happened just yet. Her mind was still in shock.

Wishbone frowned, not liking her answer. "Should I call the mansion? Have someone come and pick you up?"

Her eyes widened in fear. The only person at the mansion was Cameron and she didn't want to be anywhere near him! Not without Jack! "No! Please don't...not yet...I'll call later...when I'm sure that Jack's home..." She wiped away her tears, wincing when her hand brushed up against a bruise.

"Let me go get some medicine for you. Get your cleaned up some," Wishbone got up and walked into the restroom adjoined to the room.

Rose laid down on the cot, feeling exhausted. At the mention of Jack, she began wondering what she was going to do. What was she going to tell Jack? How would he react? Would he blame her? Would he think that Cal was right and she was some kind of slut? Would he even want her anymore?

Tears reappeared as she thought of the possibility of Jack no longer wanting her. She loved him so much. If she didn't have his love anymore, she might as well die, because she would have nothing to live for then. She began crying even more, burying her head against the pillow that came with the cot. When Wishbone returned with the medicine, he found her asleep. He wasn't surprised. By the looks of the girl, she was not only bruised, but exhausted. It was best to let her sleep.

…..

The next morning found Jack pacing the floor of the room he usually shared with Rose. When he had returned last night, he had found her missing. He had thought that maybe she had left him, but all of her clothes and the children's clothes were still there. He had questioned Cameron where she may have gone, but his cousin had claimed that he hadn't seen her. He called Sylvia, who had told him that Rose hadn't shown up there at all. Worried, Jack asked Sylvia to not come in for the next few days and to keep the kids with her until he found out where his wife had gone off to.

He was at his wits end with worry. Where was she? Was she hurt? Was she safe? Why did she leave?

The telephone brought him out of his thoughts. He picked up the phone, hoping that it was her and she had a good explanation for her disappearance.

"Rose?"

At first there was silence, but then a familiar voice began to speak. "Jack, this is Wishbone Jenkins. I have your wife here. She arrived here last night in pretty bad shape. She's sleeping right now, but I thought that I should call you and let you know that she's safe."

"Oh god, I was worried sick. Thank you for calling Wishbone. What do you mean bad shape? Is she okay? Is she hurt?" Jack's heart dropped at the thought of someone hurting his Rose.

"Well...by the way she looked last night when she showed up at the joint, she looked as if she had been roughed up some. I asked her if she wanted me to call the mansion, but she seemed very reluctant to do so. She told me that she wanted to wait until she was sure that you were home. Then the poor thing fell asleep and has been asleep ever since."

"Oh my god," Jack gasped, his worry growing tenfold. What had happened? Who could have hurt Rose and why? Why hadn't he been there to protect her? He sighed, silently berating himself. He hadn't been there for her because of that stupid meeting! "Thank you for calling me, man. I've been climbing the walls worried about her. I'm coming right over. Don't let her leave, alright? I'll be right there."

"Sure thing Jack. Don't worry, I'll look after your girl. She sure is a sweet girl. I don't know who would do such thing as hurt her."

"I don't know either, but when I do find out, I'm going to kill them," Jack said, his voice full of steely determination. Whoever had hurt Rose, he was going to make them pay dearly for it.

…..

Rose woke up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She sat up to see Wishbone at his desk on the telephone talking to someone. He finally hung up, tiredly wiping his face. He had obviously been here all night looking after her. Rose felt guilty. The poor man should be in his own bed sleeping, not babysitting her while she determined what to tell Jack about the attack.

"Was that Jack?" She asked, curious.

"Yes it was. He is quite worried about you. He didn't know where you had gotten off to. He'll be here soon to pick you up."

"Is he coming alone?" She didn't think he'd bring Cameron, but she wasn't sure. She really wasn't sure about anything anymore.

"I don't know. He didn't say," Wishbone sighed, wishing that he knew how to help the girl. "Mrs. Rose, why don't you tell me what happened to you last night? Who had roughed you up like that? It's obvious that it wasn't Jack."

"Jack would never do anything like that to me," Rose shook her head and then sighed, her shoulders slumped in defeat. "I...I can't. Not right now..." Feeling horrible, she turned away from him, afraid of anymore questions.

"He's gonna want to know who bruised his pretty wife's face like that."

"I know. I'll tell him...I just...I just can't talk about it right now..."

Wishbone sighed, disappointed that he couldn't break down the girl's walls. He gently patted her hands with a smile. "It's fine, sugar. I'll go make you some breakfast. You must be starving."

Rose sighed as she watched the man enter the bar portion of the building. She felt awful. Wishbone had been nothing but nice and supportive, yet she couldn't talk to him. She couldn't talk to anyone...anyone but Jack.

Yawning, Rose felt herself drift off to sleep. She opened her eyes to see Cameron and Cal glaring down at her, their hate very real and burning bright in their eyes.

"You were right, Cal. She is a little slut," Cameron snarled, his blue eyes dark and menacing.

Cal sneered in response. "Of course. She's a whore through and through. What do we do with whores?"

"There's only one thing," Cameron evil grin seemed to stretch his face as he reached for her.

Rose screamed and woke up to see Wishbone and Jack standing in front of the door talking. She felt a mixture of relief and dread. Relief that it had been just a dream and dread, because she had to tell Jack what had happened, but she just didn't know how.

Jack frowned and was immediately at her side, his eyes full of worry and a tinge of anger as he saw her bruises. He wanted to kill whoever did this to her. "Rose, what happened?" He hugged her close, cursing himself for not being there to protect her. Nothing was more important than Rose! What had he been thinking? He should have told that client to get lost! He pulled away and looked at her bruises, feeling tears in his eyes. "Who did this to you?"

She closed her eyes, fighting against the tears and struggling with the urge to run away. She opened them again and opened her mouth to answer, but all words fled when Cameron and James entered the room. Cameron looked at her, his face void of emotion, but his eyes saying it all.

Jack frowned as an answer failed to come. "Rose? Rose, it's okay. Tell me what happened. Who did this to you? I promise, they will not get away with this."

Rose wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell him everything, but the sight of Cameron stroke fear into her that she simply couldn't speak. Of course, Jack saw the fear in her eyes and followed her gaze to Cameron. It was like a spotlight had turned on and had answered all of Jack's questions. Suddenly, he just knew and it made sense.

He had suspected that Cameron was attracted to his wife, may even had wished that he had a woman like Rose. But willingness to trust his cousin, he had ignored his own warning signals, again failing to protect the woman he loved.

Anger slowly rising, he got to his feet and kept himself between Cameron and Rose. "What in the hell did you do to my wife?"

Cameron frowned, discombobulated. How could Jack possibly know what happened? Rose hadn't said anything and he had come along to make sure that she didn't. He often found that his presence and an intimidating glare would often silence his most outspoken victims. Of course, he never really had to confront an angry husband.

"What are you talking about, Jack? I did nothing."

Jack grabbed Cameron by the collar of his coat and nearly shook him to death. "What did you do to her, you son of a bitch and you had better tell me the truth this time or we'll be having a funeral soon!"

"Jack!" James gasped, shocked by his cousin's violence, but looking at Rose, he couldn't blame Jack. He was ready to kill Cameron himself for this stunt. "Answer him for gods sake Cameron! And don't lie! I had always thought that your escapades were just rumors and speculations...or rather hoped they were..."

"They were, my dear brother. I would never harm a lady. Now, a whore, that's another story. Of course, a certain gentleman would say that Rose was one..."

Cameron didn't get to finish that sentence. Jack sent a right hook into his face, knocking into a wall and knocking him out.

"Son of a bitch," Jack glared at his eldest cousin and moved to do more damage, but both James and Wishbone held him back.

"Jack no! Don't do anything that you'll regret! Rose needs you here with her, not sitting in a jail cell for murder!" James reasoned with his angry cousin.

"Listen to your cousin here, Jack. I know you want to kill him and we don't blame you, but you have Rose and your kids to think about. They need you with them. That pile of shit isn't worth it," Wishbone sided with James. In fact, you go comfort your wife. James here will tie that Cameron up and I'll call the police.

Jack managed to push away his anger at the mention of Rose and nodded. "Alright. Alright, you can let go now."

The men reluctantly released Jack, afraid that he would go after Cameron as soon as they let go. To their relief, Jack when straight to Rose and gently took her hand in his.

"I'm sorry Rose. I'm so sorry, it's my fault. I should have been with you all night instead of at that stupid meeting. I should have protected you better."

Rose sniffed, not knowing what to say. She didn't blame Jack for what happened. Maybe it was something she had done to lead Cameron on, to make him think that he had a chance. "You don't blame me?"

"Of course not. Why should I? This wasn't your fault. It was mine. I should have protected you better..."

"It's neither of yours, how about that?" James stuffed his hands in his pockets, feeling the need to interrupt. "The only one at fault here is Cameron. He knew that Rose was married and devoted to you, Jack. He knew that he didn't have chance. But my brother is an entitled son of a bitch who doesn't know how to take no for an answer. Who knows how many women he's done this to."

"He's done this before?" Rose stared.

James had the audacity to look ashamed. "Rose, you know how it is in high society. People tend to let us rich folk get away with a lot of things..."

"Well he's not getting away with this. I want him locked away with the key destroyed!"

"I am sure that we can make that happen," James nodded, just as Cameron began to wake up. He walked over and looked down at his brother, shaking his head. He sighed, feeling disappointed in his brother.

Jack turned back to Rose, still blaming himself. If he had protected her more, really put her first, Cameron wouldn't have had a chance to go after her. He did know one thing though, this was never happening again. He was never going to be too busy to be with his family and to protect his wife. He didn't need the Dawson business nor the Dawson money. Things had been so much better back in Chippewa Falls and Santa Monica, before the money had entered their lives. It was time to get back to that. As soon as humanly possible.

"Things are going to change Rose. I promise. I'm quitting the business and we're leaving Boston all together. We'll go wherever you want and start anew. No more meetings, no more clients. It'll just be me and you and our kids, like it should have always been."

Rose frowned, not sure what to think. Jack's idea sure did sound good, but was it what he really wanted or was this guilt talking? "Are you sure Jack? You had just gotten used to the business...and..."

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life. Let's admit it...for a while there, I lost who I really was. That has to stop. I'm not a business man. I'm an artist! That's what I'm always going to be and I'm your husband and my duty is to you and our family, not to some strangers that I don't even like, really. James can run Dawson enterprises. I just want to be with you and our kids and be the husband I should have always been."

Rose could only nod her head, agreeing with his plan. She was tired of first class life. She was ready to leave it behind once again and start life anew where she was more comfortable. Where she could be herself, and where she could have her artist by her side. No more meetings, no more galas, and no more evil men dressed up as gentlemen.

"I like New York," She smiled. "We never really did experience it together. But no evil landladies this time, okay?"

Jack laughed at the memory. "Of course not. It'll be me you and the kids, Rose. That's all we'll ever need.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter Sixty-four

 _Two weeks later..._

After the police arrived to take Cameron away, Rose gave her statement to the police about what he had tried to do to her. At first he had denied everything, but finally he slipped and ended up confessing everything. Jack and Rose hadn't wanted to return to the mansion, but James had talked them into it, stating that it made no sense for them to move out when there was plenty of room and Cameron wouldn't be there. Rose did end up avoiding the sitting room.

During the past two weeks, Jack began tying up loose edges and signed his shares of the family business over to James. The rich life just wasn't for him. He didn't like what it did to his family. He wanted the freedom to do his art and to be by his Rose's side when she needed him. He never wanted what happened with Cameron to happen again, especially when he could have stopped it.

Despite Jack not wanting any part of the family business, James insisted on giving Jack a bank account so he could have a back up of funds if the family should need it. One never knew what could come up, and as a Dawson, Jack was due some of the profits. Whether he worked for them or not.

Once everything was signed over and arranged, Jack, Rose, and their twins were ready to start off for New York City to start their life anew. They stood on the doorstep of the mansion with James, who had tears in his eyes. He hated goodbyes.

"We'll come to visit and you can visit us whenever you're in New York," Jack reassured his cousin. The rich life may not be for him, but he did treasure the family he had left, which was James and Kathy. They were the only ones that counted.

"You better believe I will. I'm not going to let you just disappear," James hugged his cousin tightly, hating that it was time to say goodbye. "Take care of Rose and the kids."

"I will. Take care," Jack hugged him back and wiped away his own tears, also hating to say goodbye, but it was necessary.

James gave Rose a sad smile as he turned to her. "I am so sorry for the time you had here. Cameron was a monster to you and...I feel like I should have done more to protect you from him..."

Rose hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Don't be sorry. Like I told Jack, it wasn't your fault. There was nothing that you could have done. He would have tried it eventually. Just take care. And do try to find a girl. A handsome man like you shouldn't be single for so long."

James and kissed the palm of her hand. "Good bye Rose. Take care."

The car that was to take them to the train station pulled up. They each hugged James one last time before piling their children and belongings inside.

They waved to James as the car pulled off, leaving their life of luxury behind. It was a new chapter of their lives. A new chapter that did not contain ex-girlfriends and rich cousins. A life that would contain family and lots and lots of love and joy to go around. It was the kind of life after Titanic that they had always dreamed of.

 _ **(A/N: Well, that is it for the rewriting of After Titanic. I must say that I am really satisfied with the story now and feel like it's better than the first version. Of course, I had cut out some story lines and scenes and added some to make it a more cohesive story. I thank you for reading and hope that you enjoyed this journey of rewriting my first ever Titanic story:) I hope that you stay and enjoy the other stories that I am in process of writing. I also plan to rewrite some of the other stories that I had written years ago as well. Stay tuned :))**_


End file.
